Sonic and The Thousand Year Door
by Parent12D
Summary: Sonic and Tails travel throughout Rogueport to save Elise and Peach, get the Crystal Stars and Chaos Emeralds, and save their friends... while making newer friends on this adventure.. Will they make it through...? Read it and find out. Rated T for the use of the word "Damn" on occasions. Later on in the story, some Sonic x Vivian will be revealed as well...
1. The Beginning of a New Journey

Here we go folks, the moment you've all have longed for, the one and only fan fiction called:

**Sonic the Hedgehog in Paper Mario 2**

aka: Paper Sonic, The Thousand Year Door

I do not own any of the characters in this fan fictions. All characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

Anyway, let's start...

Somewhere in Sonic's world...

It was a quiet day. Sonic and Tails were hanging out in the fields near a cliff, looking towards the horizon. Sonic and Tails then started a conversation.

Sonic: So Tails... has anything happened in your life lately.

Tails: No... It's been so boring...

Sonic: Yeah... I know... When is another sign of adventure gonna show up...

Tails: ….

Suddenly, a hero Chao then approaches the two characters with exhaustion and shock.

Hero Chao: Master Sonic, I have some news...

Sonic: What's up...

Hero Chao: There's a letter here that was meant to go to you...

The chao then hands Sonic the letter... Sonic then examines it...

A while after reading it...

Sonic: WOAH! I'M INVITED BY PRINCESS ELISE TO GO TREASURE HUNTING IN A TOWN CALLED... Rogueport... with another princess named... Peach...

Tails: Wow Sonic...

Hero Chao: There's more news... read this...

Tails then examines it...

Tails: WHAT! THE 7 CHAOS EMERALDS ARE HELD CAPTIVE WITH THESE... CRYSTAL STARS... ALONG WITH OUR FRIENDS...

Sonic: Looks like Knuckles, Amy, Chaoboy, Rouge, Shadow, Blaze and Silver need saving, we gotta go to Rogueport...

Tails: Luckily, the letter included a treasure map... so let's go...

Sonic: Tails! Fire up the Tornado...

Tails: Okay..

Tails then fires up the Tornado as it is ready for takeoff... The duo then went on and went off to Rogueport, for their brand new adventure...

Hero Chao: GOODLUCK SONIC AND TAILS!

A couple of hours later, the two made it to Rogueport...

Tails: Sonic look... there's Rogueport!

Sonic: ALRIGHT! LET'S LAND!

Tails: Roger...

The Tornado then landed in a good spot. The two then got off...

Sonic: Woah... look at this place...

The town they were in was very nasty...

Tails: I know Sonic, let's find Elise and then get to the bottom of all this...

Sonic: Gotcha.

The two wandered across the harbor, when suddenly, they saw a Goomba girl being chased by a fat chubby creature...

The Goomba: NO WAY! STOP ASKING ME TO BE YOUR SERVANT!

Chubby Creature: Do it, or else..

Goomba girl: Never...

Chubby Creature: Then it's time for a change of pace...

Goomba girl: Eeeeekkkk... help...!

Sonic: COME ON TAILS!

Tails: Right..

Sonic and Tails then came to the girl's aid..

Chubby guy: Hey... who are you freaks thinking they can get in my way...

Sonic and Tails: ….

Chubby guy: Doesn't matter... you know what they say, the more the merrier...

Sonic: Bring it on.

Tails: Get a load of this...

Goomba girl: Do it guys...

**30 Seconds Later...**

The guy was revealed to be someone called Lord Crump...

Lord Crump: Now I'll show you... X-NAUTS! GET HIM!

These creatures known as X-Nauts went and tackled Sonic and Tails... The Goomba girl gave them a way out.

Sonic: Let's beat feet.

Tails and the Goomba girl nodded their heads. The three of them took off like lightning.

Crump: STOP!

A few seconds after the X-Nauts looked all too confused to say anything, Crump got furious.

Crump: No way, I can't believe this. They got away...

Lord Crump then stomped his foot angrily...

And this is only the beginning...

Who is this Goomba girl, and why did Sonic and Tails save her? And why does Lord Crump keep stealing Eggman's phrases...? And what about Elise, the Chaos Emeralds, the Crystal Stars, Sonic's friends, and the Computer Room that Vector is after..?

Read the next chapter to find out...

Review and Comment


	2. Prologue Part 1: Enter Goombella

Sonic the Hedgehog in Paper Mario 2

aka Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

Again, I do not own any of the characters in this fan fictions. All characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

So let's resume.

The Goomba girl was with Sonic and Tails in the center of Rogueport.

Goomba Girl: Thanks for saving me guys... I've got a special gift for you, blue guy...

The Goomba girl went and kissed Sonic on the cheek. (Amy will be furious)

Sonic: Uh... no problem... so... who are you suppose to be?

The Goomba girl: Oh, my name is Goombella. I just came to this town, nice to meet you... now who are you two suppose to be...?

Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.

Tails: And my name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails.

Goombella: Wait... you said your... Sonic the Hedgehog...? The blue hedgehog who is the mascot of the SEGA series of the same name...?

Sonic: That's right miss...

Tails: Hey... do you know of anyone by the name of Princess Elise.? We've got this treasure map, that we need help knowing...

Goombella: WOAH! YOU GOT "THAT" TREASURE MAP! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM!?

Sonic: Princess Elise, who is with some other princess named Peach...

Goombella: WHAT!

?: DID SOMEONE SAVE PRINCESS PEACH!?

Some mushroom guy approached the heroes...

?: Hey... blue hedgehog and two tailed fox, Toadsworth's the name...

Sonic: Don't call me that. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog.

Toadsworth: Whatever, Sonic dude... listen, Princess Peach and her companion Elise have been kidnapped...

Sonic, Tails, and Goombella: WHAT! THEY'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!

The heroes were shocked.

Sonic and Tails: The kidnapper could have been Eggman...

Toadsworth: Yeah... or Bowser...

Sonic: Who's that?

Tails: I think he's the bad guy in the Super Mario series, which this place is somewhat a part of.

Toadsworth: That is correct, my fox friend... Now please do me a favor and save Peach since Mario is on vacation in Europe.

Sonic: No worries... we'll get on it mister.

Toadsworth: Thank you so much... I'm gonna take a nap in this hotel now, so have a good day sirs, and ma'am..

Toadsworth then walked into the hotel.

Sonic: Well Tails, it looks like were going on a new adventure...

Tails: All right. Let's go Sonic.

Sonic: Yeah.

Goombella: Hey wait. Can I travel with you two?

Sonic: What!?

Goombella: I enjoy traveling and plus, I know someone who can look at that map of yours...

Tails: Are you being honest, Goombella...?

Goombella: I'm positive.

Sonic: In that case, come along Goombella.. We need all the help we can get.

Goombella: Thank you so much. Let's go guys.

**SONIC'S NEW PARTNER IS GOOMBELLA. SHE WENT TO THE UNIVERSITY OF U GOOM, AND KNOWS ALL KINDS OF ARCHAELOGY. SHE GIVES OUT HINTS AND IS AS SMART AS TAILS, AND CAN BONK ENEMIES ON THE HEAD!**

Sonic: This is cool.

Tails: Let's go Sonic.

Goombella: Follow me guys. This way...

The three heroes then dashed through town, with Goombella leading the heroes. Eventually, they ended up in a house with a weird old Goomba, with a freaky hair style, and creepy looking glasses on.

Goombella: There you are Professor Frankly.

Frankly: Hey... company eh? The Goomba girl's name is... hmmm... I'm trying to remember... I GOT IT! YOUR GOOMBELLA, ONE OF MY FORMER STUDENTS IN THE ARCHAELOGY CLASS THE PREVIOUS YEARS!

Goombella: THAT'S RIGHT!

Frankly: Now may I ask, who is that blue hedgehog and the two-tailed fox.

Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.

Tails: And you can call me Tails... hmm... you remind me of Professor Pickle... do you want a cucumber sandwich...?

Frankly: Nah... I'm good... but now... what are you guys doing here...

Goombella: We want you to check out the map that Sonic has...

Sonic then gives the professor the map. The professor examines it.

Frankly: You guys are looking for the Crystal Stars, correct?

Sonic: Yes, and we're also looking for the Chaos Emeralds...

Tails: And our friends, that are held captive...

Goombella: There is 7 of each...

Frankly: Well what are we just standing around here for... LET'S GET TO THE THOUSAND YEAR DOOR!

Sonic: Alright. Time to jam and juice.

Tails and Goombella: YEAH!

The heroes along with the old professor then went and headed for the Thousand Year Door.

This is a wrap to this chapter, at least the first part. Will Sonic, Tails, and their new ally Goombella be able to find the Crystal Stars and the Chaos Emerald, and save their friends? And what up with Professor Frankly not wanting a cucumber sandwich? And what about Lord Crump? Most of these questions will be answered next time.

Review and Comment if you please.


	3. Prologue Part 2: Frankly's Discovery

Sonic the Hedgehog in Paper Mario 2

aka Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

For the last time, I do not own any of the characters in this fan fictions. All characters and works belong to their rightful owners.

Here's the second part to the Prologue.

The heroes along with the old professor then traveled through the sewers. After running through some dangerous traps and evil looking Goombas, the heroes ended up finding a black treasure chest.

Sonic: Hey... is anyone in this chest.

?: Who just spoke...? Listen, you whoever you are, please tell me what your doing here...?

Tails: Sonic... please don't be too descriptive...

Frankly: The fox boy is right... it would be unwise if we mention anything about the Crystal Stars... nuts... I JUST SAID IT OUT LOUD! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!

?: Your looking for the crystal stars huh?.. So you must be the legendary hero huh? Listen, if you get me out of here, I can help you on your quest.

Goombella: What do you think Sonic.

Sonic: Hmm... do we need to find a key...?

?: Yes... it's a black key... it's outside this room...

Sonic: Gotcha...

**2 SECONDS LATER...**

Sonic: I've got it...

?: YES! I'M FREE! NOW YOUR DOOMED!

Sonic and his friends were terrified. The black demon then cursed Sonic with a special ability.

Black Demon: Turn into a paper airplane now..

Sonic: Cool, this is awesome, thanks man...

Black Demon: WHAT! DARN IIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!

The black demon then vanished into thin air.

Tails: What was up with him...?

Sonic: Who cares. Let's roll.

The heroes then dashed out of the room. After turning into an airplane, Sonic and friends found the Thousand Year Door...

Frankly: THIS IS AWESOME!

Goombella: Let's get closer.

Tails: Yes... I wanna examine it a bit.

Sonic: Okay. Let's go...

The heroes went up to the pedestal in front of the door. The map Sonic had then floated into thin air. A few moment after, a location was placed straight on the map, along with a crystal star. Then shortly after, a chaos emerald appeared, along with the 1st friend of Sonic's (Knuckles) waiting to be rescued. Sonic gained a health restoring ability.

Frankly: Let's get back to my base and examine it a bit.

Sonic: Alright.

The heroes then went back to the professor's house.

Frankly: Okay guys. First of all, Sonic learned a special move, but he's so quick moving, that I'm not even gonna waste time explaining how it works. Now, about the map... OH MY GOODNESS! A CRYSTAL STAR, CHAOS EMERALD AND A RED ECHIDNA APPEARED ON THE MAP! THEY ARE LOCATED IN PETAL MEADOWS!

Sonic, Tails, and Goombella: PETAL MEADOWS!

Frankly: A pipe beneath town leads to that location. Say, Sonic, who gave you that map... was it, Princess Elise and Princess Peach.

Sonic: YES! HOW DID YOU KNOW!

Frankly: They came to see me the other day, wondering about the treasure, they might of went off on their own.

Goombella: You know professor, some weird group was asking about the same thing...

Tails: They also stole some of Eggman's quotes...

Frankly: I don't how they are involved, but you guys better get moving. I'm gonna stay here because I'm old and if I discover anything, I'll let you guys know right away, ok?

Sonic: Right.

Frankly: Before you go, Sonic take this POW Badge, Spin Dash Badge. It can give you special abilities.

Sonic: Okay, thanks. Ready guys?

Tails and Goombella: Ready.

The three heroes then dashed out of the house and into the sewers. Several minutes later, a giant squid creature called a Blooper appeared.

Blooper: You shall not pass...

Sonic: Bring it on...

**30 SECONDS LATER...**

Blooper: OOOWWWW... CURSE YOOOOOOOOUUUU...

The Blooper crashed into the ceiling, making platforms appear. The three heroes then noticed the pipe leading to Petal Meadows...

Goombella: Mr. Sonic, there's the way to Petal Meadows...

Tails: Let our fun filled adventure begin...

Sonic: Yeah, let's go.

Sonic, Tails and Goombella then went through the pipe to Petal Meadows... There real journey has just begun.

How do you like that huh? The prologue was amazing right? Cool. Well, what the heck will be in store for Sonic and his two allies, Tails and Goombella? Will they find the 1st Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald? Will they save Knuckles? Will they find Elise and Peach? Next time, most of the answers will be revealed.

Review and Comment my good friends.


	4. Ch 1 p1: The Shwonk Fortress Awaits

Alright Folks, this is the first chapter to the ever so loving fanfiction:

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

PINGAS

*Whenever you see the word "PINGAS" it means "I do not own any of the characters in this fan fictions. All characters and works belong to their rightful owners"

Now let's start.

Sonic, Tails and Goombella came out of that warp pipe, finding themselves in a peaceful meadows.

Goombella: Wow, what a peaceful place...

Sonic: Yeah... this place reminds me of the Green Hill Zone.

Tails: It reminds me of the Emerald Hill Zone.

Goombella: You guys sure do know your locations...

Sonic: Yeah... well let's go.

Tails: Right.

The trio walked on when suddenly... A GIANT WIERD LOOKING DRAGON FLEW RIGHT OVER THEM!

Tails: SONIC! WHAT'S THAT!

The big dragon went into a nearby castle..

Goombella: Let's. Get. Moving.

Sonic: Agree.

The three heroes dashed away. After fighting off a few Goombas and flipping a switch to activate a bridge, the heroes then arrived in a town called Petalburg.

A nearby turtle Koopa approached the heroes..

Koopa: Hey, this is Petalburg. What's up guys?

Goombella: Hey, do you know of the Crystal Stars...

Koopa: Go ask the Mayor, he should know. Find the Pink house.

Tails: Okay...

Sonic: Let's go.

The heroes found the mayors' house and the mayor himself. The mayor looked really upset to see them.

Mayor: AHHH! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! GET THE GUN ROBOTS! GET THE GUN ROBOTS!

GUN Robots appear out of nowhere.

GUN Robots: Freeze. Hedgehog, fox, and goomba, you are under arrest for trying to commit theft and to rob this old man.

Sonic: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!

Tails: WE WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE CRYSTAL STAR!

Goombella: AND WHERE IT'S LOCATED!

Mayor: So that's it huh? GUN Robots, you guys are dismissed.

The GUN Robots then disappeared.

Mayor: Okay, so the Crystal Star is located in Hooktails' Castle. Only way in is to get Stone Keys, go to the fortress outside of town to retrieve them... NOW GET GOING!

Sonic: Roger that.

The three heroes bolted and went to the gate, talking to the gatekeeper.

Gatekeeper: You may pass..

Sonic: Thanks...

Once the gatekeeper opened the gate, a voice was heard behind the heroes.

?: Um... excuse me guys... can I talk to you guys...

The person trying to talk to them was a Koopa with a drooped down eyelid, a bandage on his nose, wearing a hooded light blue t-shirt and blue jeans. The koopa approached the heroes...

Sonic: Who are you my dear freedom fighter...

?: Um... my name... is Koops...

Tails: What do you want to tell us...

Koops: Um... you guys are off to fight Hooktail, right?

Goombella: Yes..

Koops: Um... I have a favor to ask of you...

Sonic: What is it...

Koops: …...Um... Well... you see... I uh... Um... you know what... I'm just gonna tell you later... g-goodbye...

The timid koopa then ran off...

Sonic: Hmm... I wonder what he wanted to ask us...

Tails: Let's worry about that later Sonic...

Goombella: We gotta get those Stone Keys first...

Sonic: Gotcha... Let's go...

The three heroes then dashed off, leaving a timid koopa to himself.

Koops: (To himself) I'm gonna ask them the favor after they get the stone keys and when they are heading to the castle...

Meanwhile, Sonic and his two allies headed straight for the fortress. After beating up some tough looking foes, the heroes made it to the main fortress, where an ugly stoned freak was waiting for them.

The stoned freak woke up.

Stone: HEY DAWGS! WANNA GET THE STONE KEYS! YOU MUST ANSWER THREE TRIVIA QUESTIONS! UNDERSTOOD!?

Sonic: Bring it on!

Stone: Okay... first trivia question: Who originally owned the Tornado I?

Sonic: I did originally, until I met Tails, then Tails burrowed it a lot.

Stone: CORRECT! second trivia question: What was Shadow the Hedgehog looking for in the Circus Park stage?

Tails: He was looking for that damn FOURTH chaos emerald.

Stone: CORRECT! final trivia question: What the heck was Vector asking for Shadow to find in the Space Colony ARK in an annoying manner?

Goombella: Uh... it was the computer room.

Stone: CORRECT! YOU GUYS MAY PASS!

The stone then made an entrance and the heroes went down there... After getting the Sun Stone and the Moon Stone, and fighting off some parasites known as Fuzzies, the three heroes ran into a Gold Fuzzy...

Gold Fuzzy: You shall not pass!

Sonic: Aw yeah! Bring it on.

**45 SECONDS LATER...**

Gold Fuzzy: You...got...me...

The gold fuzzy laid unconscious... The heroes then left the fortress.. They then headed back to Petalburg. Once they got there, they decide to head to Hooktails' Castle (the castle from earlier)... and they were heading to there first major destination...

How was this new set up guys? Hope it was good... Will Sonic, Tails and Goombella get the 1st Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald? Will they save Knuckles? And what kind of favor does Koops want to ask our heroes? The answers will be revealed next chapter.

As always, review and comment.


	5. Ch 1 p2: Enter Koops

Here we go. This is part 2 of the 1st chapter for this story.

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

Now what kind of favor does the timid koopa Koops want to ask our heroes Sonic, Tails and Goombella? Well read it and find out. PINGAS.

After Sonic and his two allies retrieved the Stone Keys, they then decided to head to Hooktails' Castle. Koops was waiting for them near the bridge. The heroes then went through Petalburg and went towards Hooktails' Castle. Immediately, before hitting the bridge, the heroes then noticed Koops standing there...

Koops: Um... excuse me... It's... your Sonic the Hedgehog, correct?...

Sonic: That's right. What's up Koops?

Koops: Um... look... earlier... I was too shy to say this in front of the other people in town... so uh... I decided to tell you my favor out here... you can deny it... but... I'm gonna say it anyway...

Koops then approached our heroes.

Sonic: So what's up.

Koops: Um... see... I was thinking... if I could... IF I COULD PLEASE TRAVEL WITH YOU GUYS TO HOOKTAILS' CASTLE! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU GUYS!

Sonic: WOAH!

Koops: Sorry... but you see... my dad... had went to battle Hooktail a long time ago... but he never came back...

Sonic: Hmmm... I'm listening...

Koops: I really do miss him... I do want to avenge him as revenge is a part of all this... a big part... but the truth is... I basically want to finish off what my dad started for the sake of him... and the sake of Petalburg...

Sonic: So... what's your point?

Koops: Um... my point is... well... basically, the whole town thinks I'm a crybaby, and I can't do anything dangerous... but if I do this... I will prove myself to be strong and worthy... like my dad...

Sonic: That's really touching Koops...

Koops: I know it's gonna be dangerous... but I still must do this... so can I come along... please?

Sonic: Koops, let me tell you something. I respect those that have to go to avenge those that they love the most. And I'm quite pleased and interested with your determination to avenge your father once and for all. So Koops, the answer to your question is... Yes, you can come along with us...

Koops: REALLY!

Tails: Sonic never lies.

Goombella: Sonic does know whats best.

Koops: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WILL DO THE BEST I CAN FOR YOU GUYS!

Sonic: No problem.

**SONIC HAS A NEW PARTNER; KOOPS. HE IS A TIMID KOOPA WHO LIVES IN PETALBURG, HE WANTS TO AVENGE HIS FATHER, AND WANTS TO BE TOUGHER FOR HIS GIRLFRIEND; KOOPIE KOO! KOOPS IS ABLE TO LAUNCH HIS SHELL AT OBJECTS AS FAST AS SONIC'S SPIN DASH, AND HE CAN ALSO USE THAT SAME MOVE TO ATTACK ONE FOE OR ALL FOES!**

Sonic: This is awesome. You are now a freedom fighter Koops.

Koops: Right. Let's go.

Before they left, Koopie Koo stopped them right away...

Koops: Um... hi... Koopie Koo...

Koopie: Hey... did you say you wanted to go fight Hooktail?

Koops: Um... yes I did...

Koopie: You can't be serious... he'll gobble you up whole...

Koops: I have to avenge my father and be tougher... for you... so I must do this...

Koopie: Don't do this Koops... Please don't go...

Koops: I'm sorry... I must... but I'm with the coolest guy around, Sonic the Hedgehog... he's the man...

Koopie: FINE, IGNORE ME, STUBBORN KOOPA! YOU GUYS SUCK!

Koopie then launched her shell at the heroes before departing.

Koops: I'm sorry... I swear I'll be a better man when I return... Let's go Sonic... The castle awaits...

Sonic: Alright... Let's go guys..

Tails and Goombella: YEAH!

And so Sonic, Tails, Goombella, and the new ally Koops then decided to head to the castle. They solved some mysterious puzzle after placing the stones in place, with some aid from Koops, and then a pipe appeared, leading directly towards Hooktails' Castle.

Sonic: Alright. This is it! You guys ready for our first major boss battle for this story?

Tails: Of course.

Goombella: You can count on me.

Koops: Um... I'm ready...

Sonic: Okay... Let's go...

And so, Sonic and his three allies then headed for the castle, in order to fight the dreadful dragon Hooktail, and their first major battle.

Well, this is it for now. Will Sonic and friends defeat Hooktail? Will they get the first Crystal Star and the first Chaos Emerald? Will the heroes save Knuckles? And will Koops accomplish his goal by avenging his father, with the assistance of Sonic and his friends? All will be revealed next time, in part 3.

Now review, and comment.


	6. Ch 1 p3: Sonic and the Paper Dragon

This is it. Chapter 1 continues as Sonic and his pals have gotten into Hooktails' Castle.

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

Sonic, Tails, Goombella, and the new hero to the team; Koops, made their way into Hooktails' Castle. Will Sonic and friends retrieve the first Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald, and save Knuckles? Will Koops avenge his father for good? Read this chapter and find out. PINGAS.

The heroes then made their way to the entrance to Hooktails' Castle. The heroes were astounded...

Sonic: So this is Hooktails' Castle..

Koops: The... the stories were true... this... place looks terrifying...

Sonic: Okay, if your mentioning stories, then they involve dragons and knights correct..?

Koops: Um...

Sonic: Then it's settle. This match will remind me of my adventure in "Sonic and the Black Knight."

Goombella: Oh... so it will be like King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table.

Sonic: Somewhat... except... I'm missing the sword, Excalibur...

Tails: Guys... no time for chit chat. We gotta infiltrate this castle...

Sonic: Okay Tails, let's go...

Tails: Right...

The heroes then explored the castle... After traveling through a huge hallway, the heroes encountered some piles of bones... Koops was looking at a pile of blue bones... looking all shocked...

Koops: Oh no...

Koops then approached the bones...

Koops: These bones... I think they are the remains of my dad... There's no doubt about this... these are my own fathers' bones... DAAAAAAAAAADD!

Koops then stopped for a second, noticing a letter being clutched into the bones.

Koops: Hey Sonic... should I read this letter...?

Sonic: Sure... it might hold the secrets to Hooktail... and it's weakness...

Koops: Okay... I'll read it...

Koops then read it, revealing that Hooktails' weakness starts with a "cri" and ends with a "icket", there is a badge in the castle that relates to the weakness. It also said that you shouldn't fall for Hooktails' tricks at all, or you'll be toast. Koops then found out that the bones are actually the remains of a father to some koopa called Professor Kolardo...

Koops: Uh... oooopppppss... guess this isn't my father after all...

Sonic: Okay...

Tails: Hey Sonic, what about those pile of pink bones over there..

Sonic: Let's check em out.

Goombella: Good idea...

The heroes approached the bones... only to find out they came to life and blocked the heroes.

Pink Bones: You shall not pass, young sire... turn into bones...

Sonic: Aw yeah... bring it on...

**25 SECONDS LATER...**

The pile of bones that came to life all disappeared. The heroes then went and continued on throughout the castle. After fighting some bones, and going through a prison cell, with the assistance from Koops, the heroes then found a 2nd black chest...

Sonic: This better be good...

?: Please save me...

Tails: This is a curse...

Goombella: I can tell...

Koops: Um... yeah...

Sonic: Let's just get the key and release him.

?: Thank you so much... go into the next room...

Sonic: Roger that...

**15 SECONDS LATER...**

?: Did you get the key.

Sonic: Yeah, after nearly escaping death from a spike pit room...

Tails: Let's just free him...

?: YAHOO! SUCKERS! YOU, SHALL PAY...

The chest revealed a black demon which once again, laid a curse on Sonic...

Demon: Turn into flat paper, NOW!

Sonic: Yeah... this is way pass cool!

Demon: NUUUUUTSSS! YOU SUUUUUUUCCCCKKKK!

The black demon then vanished into thin air. Sonic turned into flat paper and got out of the cell with his friends... the heroes then explored more of the castle. After fighting more foes and solving more puzzles, the heroes ended up in a treasure room... but they weren't alone... There was someone else in there too... It was a white female mouse, with red high heels, a red soro mask, and had a tail that was shaped like a heart. The mouse noticed the heroes...

Female mouse: Hmm... who do we have here... a handsome looking blue hedgehog... I can't believe that there are other people here besides me...

Sonic: Hey! Who are you suppose to be..?

Female mouse: Why, I'm Ms. Mowz, the badge thief. Now who are you guys suppose to be...?

Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.

Tails: My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails.

Goombella: The name's Goombella...

Koops: Umm... and... the name's Koops...

Koops then got all red, especially on the cheeks..

Ms. Mowz: Nice to meet you guys. So you guys are here to fight Hooktail, correct?

Koops: Yes... and we are searching for the Crystal Star...

Tails: and the Chaos Emerald...

Sonic: and to save my buddy; Knuckles...

Ms. Mowz: That sounds nice, my dearies, too bad I must depart from here...

Ms. Mowz then went and gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek (Oooo... that will make Amy furious). It even got Goombella jealous...

Koops: Uh... that was great Sonic...

Ms. Mowz: Hey Sonic, take this badge. It will help you beat up Hooktail. It makes moves sound like the weakness of Hooktail.

Sonic: Thanks Ms. Mowz.

Ms. Mowz: No problem dearie. So long...

Ms. Mowz then jumped out the window...

Koops: Uh... Sonic... she's so pretty isn't she...

Sonic: Yeah... she seems nice...

Tails: Yeah... I hope we see her again...

Goombella: GUYS! LET'S GET OUR BOOTY, AND LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

Sonic, Tails, and Koops: ROGER THAT!

The heroes grabbed some treasure, and bolted out of the room. As the heroes continued, with Koops aid, the heroes then were in the outer part of the castle, taken outside... the heroes then climbed up the spiral stairway, and then they were at the top.

Sonic: Ready guys.

The allies: Ready...

Sonic then put his badge that he got from Ms. Mowz on.

Sonic: Let's roll...

The heroes then went into the door.

The heroes were in a big room, that was really huge. A booming voice shouted at them.

?: WHO DARES APPROACH ME!?

The booming voice was from Hooktail. Hooktail then roared like a dragon (obviously) looking fiercely at the heroes...

Hooktail: So you guys want to be on my menu for lunch now eh?.. WELL I'M GOBBLE YOU ALL UP WHOLE!

Sonic: BRING IT ON!

?: WAIT... YOUNG KNAVE THE HEDGEHOG!

Suddenly, Excalibur came out from the sky.

Sonic: EXCALIBUR!

Excalibur: Less chatting, more fighting.

Sonic: Right.

Sonic then sliced Hooktail with Excalibur on the sides, sounding just like a cricket.

Hooktail: NOOOOOOO! NOT THE CRICKETS! THEY GAVE ME VERY BAD FOOD POISONING ONCE!

Sonic: Now we're talking.

Excalibur: Let's do this Knave...

Sonic: Yeah!

The heroes then started slicing, spin dashing, tail swiping, head bonking, and shell tossing at the fierce dragon.

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

Hooktail: Wa-wait a moment... I give up... please... I will not be bad anymore... and I'm sorry for everything... er... yeah...

Sonic and friends: Hmm..?

Hooktail: Now how about that blue corvette that you wanted as proof...

Sonic: Nah... I don't drive... and that's why Sonic Drift sucks...

Hooktail: How about this transmitter and new purple coated shell guys...

Tails: I already have a transmitter...

Koops: and I hate purple...

Hooktail: How about sniffing the bottom of my feet eh?...

Goombella: EW! FORGET IT, YOU GROSS, UGLY THING!

Hooktail: You guys are too smart to fall for my tricks... er... I guess I better...

Hooktail then went off the stage and ate some of the audience... Sonic and friends were furious now.

Sonic: YOU STUPID DRAGON! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!

Hooktail: Ho ho ho... Time for a change of pace...

Sonic: NOW I'M SERIOUS! LET'S END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!

The allies: YEAH!

Sonic and friends did their most strongest attacks on the dragon... a couple moments later, the dragon got dizzy...

Hooktail: GWWWAAARRRRR... THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I HAD SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! WANTED TO EAT THE BLUE HEDGEHOG!

Sonic: Well this hedgehog's not on the menu...

Hooktail then flipped backwards and slammed down heavily on the floor.

Excalibur: We did it Knave. Put me in your items section..

Sonic: Right.

Sonic puts Excalibur in his items bag.

Tails: We did it Sonic.

Goombella: Good job.

Koops: Uh... nice job...

Sonic: No worries...

Koops: Now... let's find that Crystal Star that you guys are looking for...

Goombella: and the Chaos Emerald...

Tails: and our pal Knuckles...

Hooktail: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo...

The heroes: Huh?...

The dragon then spit something out. It was a blue turtle shell... the shell was revealed to be a middle-aged Koopa.

Koopa: I'm... out... I'm finally out!...

Koops was shocked to see who it was...

Koops: No... it... it can't be...

The koopa: Eh?

Koops: Da... Dad...!...

Koops was so happy to see that his father was still alive...

Koops' Father: Hey... Koops my boy... what are you doing all the way out here...

Koops: Nevermind that... Just what has happened to you?

Koops' father: Oh... me? Well I came here a while back to fight Hooktail, and I was doing good... until the last moment where I fell for one of the dragons' tricks, and Hooktail swallowed me whole... I was stuck in there... for 10 years...

Koops: Dad... do you know how worried we were... for 10 long years we thought that... you know... your game was over...

Koops' father: Don't worry about me son. Now what are you doing here...

Koops: Aw come on dad, I wanted to stop Hooktail from wrecking havoc on the town... and Mr. Sonic here is looking for the Crystal Star...

Koops' Dad: You mean this...

Koops' father pulled out the Crystal Star from his pocket...

Koops' father: This was found in there a while back...

Goombella: We are also looking for the Chaos Emerald...

Koops' Father: This Chaos Emerald...

The father of Koops pulled a Chaos Emerald from his pocket...

Koops' Dad: This was one of two items just found in Hooktail the other day...

Tails: What was the other object...

Koops' Dad: This..

Out of nowhere, he pulled out a card that had Knuckles right on front of it.

Sonic: THAT'S KNUCKLES! CAN I SEE THAT CARD AND SET HIM FREE!

Koops' Father: Sure.

Koops' father handed Sonic the card, and then a shining bright light appeared... A moment later... Knuckles was shown to be brought back to life in person...

Knuckles: Arggh... What... what happened...

Sonic: KNUCKLES! YOUR OKAY!

Knuckles: Sonic... and Tails... uh... who are you two...?

Sonic: I'll explain later... listen... wanna join our team... to save Princess Elise and Peach...?

Knuckles: Are you kidding... I'm gonna join your team to get payback from those who kidnapped me...

Sonic: Awesome! Thanks Knuckles.

Knuckles: No problem Sonic.

**KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA HAS JOINED THE TEAM!**

Tails: Now what about that Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald...?

Koops' father: You guys can have both of them.

Sonic: Are you sure...

Koops' father: Hey, you guys are Koops' friends... I won't take no for an answer... please take them...

Sonic: Alright... in that case...

Sonic then grabbed the Chaos Emerald and the Crystal Star, and did a victory stance, thus ending the chapter...

Sonic and his allies defeated the wretched Hooktail and got the first Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald and also freed Knuckles from the dreaded card... Koops even reunited with his father, who was presumed dead... but... the heroes did not know the where abouts of Princess Elise and Peach... where could they be...? Yes... Sonic's adventure has just begun...

Alright... thats it for Chapter 1. So what will be in stores for Sonic, Tails, Goombella, Koops, and the newly rescued Knuckles? And where are those two princesses...? Could they be with that damn FOURTH computer room...? Find out next time, in this beloved fanfiction...

Like usual, review and comment.


	7. Interlude I: Find the Computer Room I

Ladies and Gentlemen, Now it is time for the Interlude for Chapter 1 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

Now, what on earth do you think this will be about... read it and find out. PINGAS.

As heard previously, Sonic and friends defeated Hooktail, got the first Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald, and saved Knuckles. They headed back to Petalburg.

Meanwhile... in some unknown location, the X-Nauts from before were escorting the Princesses Elise and Peach somewhere.

X-Naut: Oh great sire, we brought you the two princesses as you wanted them.

The X-Nauts brought them to some dome headed freak, who they call Sir Grodus...

Sir Grodus: So... you two ready to tell us where that map is...?...ANSWER ME NOW!

Elise & Peach: We don't know...

Grodus: Don't try hiding it from us... we are the opposite of happiness and life, us X-nauts crave power and destruction.

Elise & Peach: …

Suddenly, an X-naut appeared on a holographic TV screen...

X-Naut: I've got news for your sire...!

Grodus: What is it?

X-Naut: Someone defeated Hooktail, claimed the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald, and rescued the red echidna known as Knuckles!

Grodus: WHAT! WHO WOULD DO THAT!? TELL ME NOW!

X-Naut: Well, the description is simple... apparently, it was a blue hedgehog who runs faster than the speed of sound who pulled the job.

Elise: Sonic...?

Grodus: AH HA! HIS NAME IS SONIC ISN'T IT!?

Elise: Aw crud...

Grodus: I WILL DESTROY THAT PESKY HEDGEHOG, SONIC! NOW GUYS, TAKE THESE PRINCESSES BACK TO THE HOLDING ROOM! AND KEEP THEM SAFE, THEY ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE HARM, YOU GOT ME!?

X-nauts: Gotcha.

The two x-nauts then left the room with the two princesses... the holographic screen then disappeared.

Grodus: Lord Crump, you must return back to the Great Tree in the Boggly Woods... since Sonic has the map, he'll be more than likely to find the Crystal Star and the Chaos Emerald there... And keep hold on to that card with the pink hedgehog that is known as Amy.

Crump: Huh... oh yeah sure... roger Grodus, and with that... POW! I'm gone..

Lord Crump then walks off...

Grodus: I don't really trust Crump to get the job done right... HEY X-NAUT! I SUMMON YOU!

an x-naut then approaches Grodus.

X-naut: Sup Dude... er... sir... dude to sir... sir to dude... uh... dude Sir Grodus sir...

Grodus: SHUT YOUR TRAP! Now... go get me the Shadow Sirens.

The x-naut then looked nervous...

X-naut: uh... but they are...

Grodus: I DON'T CARE... GET THEM NOW!

X-naut: Gotcha sir...

The X-Naut then walks off...

A few moments late, three figures known as the Shadow Sirens appeared. One was short and ugly and has a blue and white witches hat, one was very fat and chubby and had a yellow and white witches hat, and the last one was very beautiful and cute, and had pink curly hair, and wore a red and white witches.

Shadow Siren #1: So Grodus... did either one of the princesses tell you where the map is...

Grodus: They didn't Beldam... now that you had missed the chance, a pesky hedgehog called Sonic has the map now...

Beldam: There were too many witnesses... but anyway... we just need to destroy Sonic.. yes...?

Grodus: THAT IS CORRECT! YOU THREE ARE ASSIGNED TO TAKE OUT THAT PESKY HEDGEHOG ONCE AND FOR ALL! NOW GET GOING!

Beldam: Right away sir... let's go lovelies, Marilyn, twithead, we got a job to do...

Beldam then vanished...

Shadow Siren #2 (Marilyn): GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH...

Marilyn then vanished too.

Shadow Siren #3: Mhmm...

(The third Shadow Siren's real name is Vivian, but she was called twithead by Beldam, because Beldam hates her guts)

Vivian was then the last one to depart.

Meanwhile, in the holding room, Elise and Peach were wondering where they were...

Elise: Man... I've been kidnapped again...

Peach: So have I... but I wonder where we are...

Elise: I'm wondering too...

Suddenly, the speakers... went crazy...

?: BZZZZTTTTTT...

Elise and Peach: Huh?

?: …...Find the computer room...

Elise and Peach: ….

Suddenly, a door opened automatically...

Elise: Must lead to the computer room...

Peach: Let's go...

The two princesses then went to the computer room, with the second door opening automatically... The princesses then saw a big computer.

Elise: Nice computer.

The computer then turned on on its own.

CPU: Hey girls... how do you do..?

The princesses: Who are you?...

CPU: I'm the main computer of this area. Please call me TEC...

Princesses: Okay... so what do you want with us...?

TEC: Just wanted to say hi to you guys...

Princesses: Okay...

TEC: Which one of you wants to send an email to someone called Sonic.

Elise: I do...

TEC: Go ahead miss...

Elise then sent an email to Sonic somehow.

TEC: It's been sent... both of you go back to your room for now...

Princesses: Okay... see ya...

The two princesses then left the computer room.

TEC: Goodnight girls...

This is part I of the interlude for chapter one. By the way, the princess interlude part will be known as the "Find the Computer Room" collection. We'll focus on Dr. Eggman next time folks, til then, stay tuned...

As you would have expected it sooner, review and comment please...?


	8. Interlude II: The Big Bad Scoop

Hey there... this is the second part to the interlude for chapter 1 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

This time, we focus on Eggman. Does Eggman know of anything that's going on? Well read it and find out. PINGAS.

Now let's start.

Meanwhile... in a suspicious looking base, whole bunch of robots were in a hallway, when suddenly, Dr. Eggman came in.

Eggman: Hey guys! Guess who's back?... That's right... I AM!

The door he opened had closed.

Robot: Hey Dr. Eggman, your little associate Snively wants to speak to you. He'll be here in a couple of minutes..

Eggman: Okay...

Eggman then went to the far end of the hall. Few moments later, Snively came in.

Snively: Excuse me sir...

Eggman: Listen, don't call me sir anymore... those days are over. Just call me Eggman.

Snively: Okay... Eggman, I've got an announcement...

Eggman: Out with it man...

Snively: Okay... it appears that pesky hedgehog Sonic is in a town called Rogueport, and is looking for the treasure by collecting the Crystal Stars and Chaos Emeralds, and solving the mystery.

Eggman: Hmm... very interesting... Please look into this some more will ya?

Snively: I will Eggman...

Suddenly, a Swat bot came in and whispered something to Snively.

Swat Bot: (Whispering)

Snively: WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS!

Eggman: What's going on Snively...

Snively: Eggman, terrible news... Some bold fool abducted the great Princess Elise from Soleanna along with Princess Peach from the Mushroom Kingdom!

Eggman: WHAT! OH MY GOODNESS! THIS IS TERRIBLE! WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING BESIDES ME! I'VE GOT TO CALL MY MATE BOWSER FOR HELP! SNIVELY, GET ME THE PHONE!

Snively: Got it right here sir...

Snively hands Eggman the phone as he starts to call Bowser, but little does he know that Bowser just got out of the shower...

Bowser: Hello... who is it?...

Eggman: This is Dr. Eggman... listen... someone abducted not just Elise, but Princess Peach from the Mushroom Kingdom... PLEASE MEET ME IN ROGUEPORT ASAP!

Bowser: WHAT! SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME HAS KIDNAPPED PEACH! I'M ON MY WAY EGGMAN!

Eggman: See ya soon.

Bowser then hung up the phone...

Bowser: KAMMY KOOPA! THAT WAS EGGMAN! HE SAID THAT SOME BOLD FOOL ABDUCTED PRINCESS PEACH IN ROGUEPORT! LET'S GO!

Kammy: OKAY! LET'S GO!

Bowser got into his clown cart and Kammy took her broom.

Back with Eggman...

Eggman: Snively, we better get going too...

Snively: Right away Eggman...

Eggman took his Egg Mobile while Snively took the sub-Egg Mobile.. the two villians were gonna meet...

Wow. That's some pretty impressive stuff huh? Well next time... we go back to Sonic and his pals for more cool action... Tune in next time folks...

Review and Comment, NOW!


	9. Meet Knuckles the Echidna, New Message

Listen up guys... now we're with the fanfiction

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

Now, we look back at Sonic and pals... what will happen now? Tune in and find out. PINGAS.

Back in Petalburg, Koops was talking to his father about something...

Koops' Dad: What's that Koops... your saying that your gonna be traveling with Sonic and his pals...?

Koops: Uh huh... I'm gonna travel the world, and then when I come home, I'll be a brave man like you dad..

Koops' Dad: That's my boy... just be careful out there okay son...

Koopie: Koops, you be careful okay..?

Mayor: Koops, this village will always be your home so if you need anything, you can come back here right away... okay?

Koops: Thanks a lot guys... well I'm off... Sorry to keep you waiting Sonic... you know about goodbyes...

Sonic: It's okay man...

Koops: Say uh... where do we go now...

Knuckles: Yeah... What stop do we make now...

Goombella: We head back to Rogueport and to the Thousand Year Door, were we lift the Crystal Star in the air...

Tail: We also hold the Chaos Emerald out too... but we don't need you to stand in front of it Knuckles...

Knuckles: Got it... so if we do that... then I guess the map will change..?

Koops: Um... will a new location appear on the map right after we do this...?

Sonic: Exactly... come on.. let's go...

The allies: YEAH!

The 5 heroes then left the town... and were about to leave the area, when suddenly... Sonic felt something in his pocket vibrate...

Tails: Hey Sonic... something going off...

Sonic then pulls out a very cool cell phone...

Knuckles: Nice Cell Phone Sonic...

Sonic then reads the message...

Sonic: Guys... this is from Elise, stating that she doesn't know where she's located... and she also said that those guys that are known as the X-Nauts are after the Crystal Stars and Chaos Emerald... so that's that...

Goombella: WOW! You got a message from the Princess Elise! That's cool... so anyway... she's safe... right... not harmed at all...

Sonic: Mhmm...

Koops: Um... but I don't like the sound of those bad guys going after the treasure too...

Sonic: They know that we have the map guys...

Tails: Sonic... we better be careful...

Sonic: No problem buddy...

Knuckles: Sonic... since you mentioned the word "X-Nauts" I think I better tell you something important...

Sonic: Go ahead Knux...

As they were heading to the door, Knuckles told Sonic that the X-Nauts kidnapped him and 6 other friends of his, and after they were being defiant with the leader, the leader turned them into cards and sent them to different locations... The fact that they were Sonic's friends was just a convenience...

Sonic: Knuckles... that sounds harsh...

Tails: In that case, we better save our other friends as soon as possible...

Sonic: That's right Tails..

Knuckles: That's right.

Goombella: Hey guys... we're here...

Koops: Um... it's the Thousand Year Door...

Sonic: Alright... come on gang... I've got the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald out and ready to go.

Tails: Let's do it then Sonic.

Sonic then lifted the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald into the air, causing a bright aura light to show up. Then the map started floating in midair... a few seconds later... a new location was added to the map. Shortly after, the 2nd Crystal Star and the 2nd Chaos Emerald were shown on the map, along with the 2nd friend of Sonic's (Amy) on the map as well...

Goombella took a look at it first...

Goombella: Hey Sonic... the second Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald is on the map. And there's also a pink hedgehog on here as well...

Sonic: Let me see that..

Sonic then looked at the map...

Sonic: THAT'S AMY! AMY ROSE!

Knuckles: Yup. Just as I thought... she needs saving...

Tails: We gotta save her Sonic..

Koops: Um... I think we should see the professor first...

Sonic: Good point Koops... Let's go team...

So the team then heads back to the Professor to see the next location, for their next adventure...

This has been cut short, but don't worry. It's gonna get more exciting... What location will our heroes be in next? Will they get the 2nd Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald? Will they save Amy? Tune in next time for answers folks.

Review, and just comment.


	10. Second Location: The Boggly Woods

This folks is now the walkway to Chapter 2 for

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

Learning that the next Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald is on the map, the heroes also learned that they need to save Amy next. Will the heroes succeed? Read and find out. PINGAS.

After they scanned the map, Sonic and friends then went to see Professor Frankly.

Frankly: Hmmm...

Inside the house.

Frankly: I see it... Crystal clear...

Tails: So do you know where the next Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald is located on that map...

Frankly: In the Boggly Woods... They are located in the Great Tree there...

Goombella: A Great Tree in the Boggly Woods...?

Frankly: Listen... in those woods I believe... some odd looking creatures live there... if memory serves correctly, there should be a pipe beneath town that leads to those woods...

Koops: Um... professor... this is about the princesses... Mr. Sonic here got an email just recently from them.. The girls say that the people that kidnapped them are also looking for the Crystal Stars and Chaos Emeralds. And they don't know where they are being located... that's it...

Frankly: How strange...

Knuckles: And professor, you should probably know about this... the people who kidnapped those princesses have also kidnapped me and 6 other friend's of Sonic. And when we were defiant to the leader, he turned us into cards, and sent us to different location...

Frankly: I can see your that Red Echidna from the map earlier huh... Sonic must of saved you from the card... Sonic you must free the person that's shown on this map for each location...

Sonic: Right... so we should get going to the Boggly Woods, get the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald and save Amy right?

Frankly: Yes... and save the pink hedgehog too...

Sonic: That is Amy...

Frankly: Right... NOW GET GOING GUYS RIGHT AWAY!

Sonic and pals: Roger that!

Sonic and pals then set off to the sewers to find the pipe to the Boggly Woods. The freedom fighters then searched for it, and couldn't find it anywhere.. Finally, the heroes looked near the Thousand Year Door, and saw a strange looking creature, run off into a small hole opening. Koops then looked determined.

Koops: Hey Sonic... did you see that... That was one of the creatures Professor Frankly mentioned to us.

Sonic: That's right... I wonder what it's doing here...

Knuckles: Only one way to find out... we go after it...

Sonic: Okay... let's go guys...

The heroes then went after the tiny creature, who kept running from them until it was trapped... the creature's eyes grew big...

Creature: EEEEEKKKKKKKK! DO-DON'T EAT ME!

Sonic: Huh...? Listen... we're not going to eat you little guy...

Creature: Your not...?

Sonic: Uh huh...

Creature: And your not bullies either?...

Sonic: Course not. We're Freedom Fighters...

Creature: Whew, what relief... Thought something bad would happen...

Koops: Um... aren't you one of those creatures from the Boggly Woods...? What are you doing here?

Creature: H-how do you know about our species...? No... can't be... you... you must be working for those X-Nauts aren't you... NOOOOOO! IT'S THE END!

Sonic: What the heck are X-Nauts...?

Koops: Yeah... they sound like tissues, to the extreme... or something like that... Look, we aren't gonna hurt you, so relax. Tell us what the heck is going on here...?

Creature: Okay... there is this weird alien species known as X-Nauts that invaded our tree... They have been doing stuff like tearing up the tree and causing trouble for us...

Tails: Wait... if they are the guys that took the princesses, they could be after the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald...

Creature: Well... they did mention something about a Crystal Star and a Chaos Emerald... but we punies know of neither objects at all...

Knuckles: and hey... did you mention X-nauts...?

Creature: Yeah... why...

Knuckles: Listen... let us help you guys out with those X-nauts. We'll clear out the tree and kick some X-naut butt, and save your species and protect the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald...

Creature: That would be awesome. Plus the puni elder knows more about the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald then I do... what do you say..?

Sonic: Sure thing...

Creature: You serious?

Sonic: Yeah..

Tails: I guess we should help them out... we'd feel pretty guilty if we didn't...

Goombella: Plus, we need to get that Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald anyway... so basically, we'd be killing two birds with one stone...

Creature: Thank you so much... by the way... my name is Punio... what are your names?...

Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.

Tails: My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails.

Knuckles: I'm Knuckles the Echidna. Just call me Knuckles.

Goombella: The name's Goombella.

Koops: Um... and I'm Koops...

Punio: Nice to meet you guys... come with me...

The heroes followed Punio to a nearby area...

Punio: Wait... the elder said something about a switch here... AH HA!

A secret entrance was revealed... the heroes took it, and they then saw a pipe.

Punio: There we go... let's go to the Boggly Woods now...

Sonic: Alright. Bring it on.

The allies: YEAH!

And so, Sonic and his friends followed Punio the puni into the Boggly Woods, and to the 2nd Chapter, and their next adventure...

Well that's it for these Interludes... Chapter 2 is next guys... Will Sonic and friends set the punies free? Will they kick some X-naut butt as Knuckles implied? Will they get the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald? Will they save Amy? Find out next time folks...

Review and Comment, beans.


	11. Ch 2 p1: The Great Tree Awaits

Here it is my friends... this is Chapter 2 of the story

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

Now friends... the Freedom Fighters became friends with Punio, a puni that they found in the sewers... Now they are heading to the Great Tree. Will they make it? We'll find out soon enough. PINGAS.

Sonic and his pals came out of a pipe, and then they were in the Boggly Woods...

Punio: This is the Boggly Woods guys...

Sonic: What a cool place...

Tails: It's so unique, I never seen anything like it...

Knuckles: Not even my island has a place like this...

Goombella: YOU HAVE YOUR OWN ISLAND KNUCKLES!

Knuckles: Yup. It's called Angel Island.

Koops: Um... wonder why it's called that...

Knuckles: Beats me... let's go...

Punio: He's right... we better get moving...

Sonic and friends: YEAH!

The freedom fighters along with Punio wandered through the woods... a few moments later, the heroes then noticed a shadowy group called the Shadow Sirens discussing something important.

Sonic and friends: Huh?...

Beldam: Mweeehehehehehehe... time to get to work girls... now, twithead... tell me the plan in it's correct order... NOW!

Vivian: …..so we basically need to capture this Sonic guy and capture him, right...?

Beldam: That's right dimwitt... we better keep our eyes out for him...

Beldam then noticed Vivian wearing something on her neck...

Beldam: What the heck are you wearing right there..?

Vivian then revealed it to be a necklace...

Vivian: Uh... this... I found this necklace over by that tree over there... It's such a pretty necklace...

Beldam: You pick up someone else's scrap? You fool... THAT HAS GERMS... THAT I COULD CATCH!

Vivian: (to herself) but it looked so pretty...

Beldam: Whatever... now... in order to find and identify this Sonic guy, we need that portrait of Sonic that Sir Grodus gave us... so... Vivian... give me that portrait right this minute...

Vivian then looked shocked...

Vivian: B-but... Beldam... I don't have that, you took it from me because you found it to be very important and you didn't trust me with it...

Beldam: YOU GODDAMN LIAR! YOU KNOW I NEVER DID THAT!

Vivian: ….but...I...

Beldam: SILENCE!

Beldam then started beating the crud out of Vivian... which really made the Freedom Fighters concerned (especially Sonic)

Sonic: (to himself) Man... I feel bad for that cute looking girl (referring to Vivian)

Meanwhile, Marilyn (the middle sister) noticed Sonic...

Sonic: Huh..?

Marilyn: GUH! GUH! GUH!

Beldam: What is it Marilyn... what... a blue hedgehog... DON'T DISTRACT ME NOW FOOL, TALK TO ME LATER...!

Beldam then faces Vivian again, who was bruised everywhere and even had some blood coming down from her hair...

Beldam: Now give me that portrait... or else...

Vivian: But... I never had that portrait...

Vivian was crying to tears...

Beldam: That's it...

Beldam then grabbed a branch from the tree and swung it right into Vivian's face. Vivian was dripping with blood everywhere... (good thing she can't die because she's a ghost like being)

Sonic: Man... that ugly hag is so cruel... I really feel bad for the cute looking girl...

Tails: I know Sonic... it seems like she doesn't want to be involved with what they're planning...

Sonic: Yeah Tails...

Beldam: Now... twithead... I'm gonna take that necklace that you just found, and you are gonna find that portrait, while me and Marilyn look elsewhere...

Vivian: O-o-okay...

The two older Shadow Sirens then left the youngest siren in a pool of blood... Vivian was now really scared of them...

Sonic: Man how cruel...

Tails: It's like that hag was meant to kill the innocent one...

Knuckles: I know... and the pink curly haired girl doesn't want to be involved either...

Goombella: I agree... how cruel...

Koops: Um... I hope that she'll be okay...

Punio: Guys... let's worry about that girl later... let's head to the Great Tree.

Sonic: Right... let's go team...

The allies: YEAH!

Sonic and his friends then left the poor Vivian alone (sad to say they didn't want to)... they then found the Great Tree, in which the heroes made it there, with a pipe to get them there...

When they got there, Punio was confused with the door in the way..

Punio: Uh oh...

Sonic: What's wrong little buddy...?

Punio: This door is what's wrong... It was never here before...

Koops: Um... uh oh... what do we do know...

Punio: Um...uh...GOT IT!

Punio then went upward on a branch.

Knuckles: We better follow him...

Tails: Agree.

The heroes then followed behind Punio.

Sonic: What's up.

Punio: Long ago, the puni elder said something about a secret entrance, but... this flappy thingy is in the way... what do we do?..

Koops: Um... not to be... worry wart... but why would there even be a secret entrance into the tree anyway...

Punio: The secret entrance was only known by us punies in case something like this happened... if only we could remove this flappy thing... uh...um...OH I GOT IT! FLURRIE!

The heroes: HUH!?

Punio: MADAME FLURRIE SHOULD HELP US!

Goombella: Who's Flurrie?

Punio: She's a wind spirit that lives in this forest... The elder says she can control the wind with ease. Her house is back this way... so let's go back to where we came...

Sonic: Alright... let's go...

The allies: YEAH!

The heroes then went back to the woods and decided to head to Flurries' place..

Well this part of the chapter is being closed... Who is Flurrie and what does she look like? Can she help our heroes? Will the heroes get the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald? Will they save Amy? And what about poor Vivian...? Tune in next time folks...

By the way... besides containing elements of Adventure, Friendship and Comedy, this also has some Sadness... and some violence, as this chapter showed some examples of sadness and violence when Vivian got beaten up by Beldam... honestly, I love Vivian and I'm glad she becomes a good guy later on in the story...

Anyway, Review and Comment folks...


	12. Ch 2 p2: Off to Flurries' House

Now friends... this is part 2 of the 2nd chapter

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door.

The Freedom Fighters and Punio now headed to Flurries' house. Will Flurrie help them out. Read and find out for yourself. PINGAS.

They headed to Flurries' house for help. Meanwhile, our attention is brought to Flurries' place. The lady was talking to herself within the comfort of her own home.

Flurrie: Ah... I enjoy this forest so much... building a house here was the most brilliant idea I've ever made... I enjoy it here... but... I wonder if I stay here too long, I'll go nuts... plus, those punies are so nice to me, I should return the favor... and also, the stage light is just wanting me to get back on air... It's all settled, I shall rise again, but first... I must make myself more beautiful than ever before and... wait...wait a moment...

A few seconds later...

Flurrie: NOOOOOOOOO! IT'S GONE! GONE I TELL YOU... MY... MY...

Uh oh... something's wrong with Flurrie... What do you think is up?

But anyway, let's get back to Sonic and his pals... they then made it back to the center part of the forest.

Punio: Follow me guys... the house is over here...

The heroes followed the puni, after going through some harsh puzzle... A few moments later, they saw a small house in the distance. It was Flurrie's house...

Punio: There's Flurrie's house... let's go guys...

Sonic: Okay...

The heroes went into a pipe, and got right into Flurries' home...

Sonic: Whew... what a view of the inside of the house...

Tails: This place looks fancy...

Knuckles: Wonder how Flurrie manages to keep it so neat...

Punio: Flurrie! Hello!

There was no reply at all..

Goombella: Maybe she's not here...

The heroes then went up towards the door...

Punio: Hey... anybody home!?

Koops: Um... I don't know if she might of left...

Punio: She could of left to stroll around..

Sonic: Look... it's a door...

Sonic then knocks on the door...

Flurrie then jumped up...

Flurrie: EEEEKKKKK! NO... OUT OF THE QUESTION! YOU CAN'T COME IN HERE...!

The heroes were startled...

Punio: Uh... Flurrie... are you alright...

Flurrie: Wait a minute... are you... Punio?... I haven't seen you in ages! Is something wrong honey...

Punio: Yes, you see... me and my friends can't get into the tree, a stupid door is locked, and the secret entrance is blocked, and we just need some help...

Flurrie: Oh, my dear sweet Punio... you know that I would help you no matter what... however... lamently, I'm having trouble of my own... I just cannot come out...

Tails: Is, something wrong miss...

Knuckles: Yeah... tell us...

Flurrie: It's embarrassing, but I can never be seen without my favorite necklace... it means so much to me, but I must of dropped it when I was strolling through the forest... where the heck could it be...?

Koops: Um... geez... it must have been some neat necklace... hang on... I remember seeing a necklace earlier you know?... It's weird...

Sonic: Are you thinking what I'm thinking Tails?...

Tails: Yes... that innocent girl... who got beaten up by her older sister... she has it...

Knuckles: Don't blame her for stealing the necklace. She doesn't know it's Flurrie...

Goombella: None of us did...

Sonic: Hey Miss... Flurrie... we'll get that necklace back for you in no time flat.

Flurrie: Thank you so much whoever just volunteered to do me a favor...

Sonic: No problem. It's what us Freedom Fighters are known for doing...

Punio: Awesome Sonic... let's go...

Sonic: Yeah, let's go guys!

The allies: YEAH!

Flurrie: I'm sorry for troubling you so...

The heroes left the house to go retrieve the necklace from the Shadow Sirens...

This is part 2 of the chapter... next time, the heroes will face the Shadow Sirens (let's hope they don't beat up Vivian. She's already miserable with her oldest sister beating her up...) But anyways, will the heroes get the necklace back for Flurrie? What will Flurrie do for the heroes? Will she end up joining forces with the Freedom Fighters? Find out next time dudes...

Review and then Comment afterwards...


	13. Ch 2 p3: The Shadow Beauties

Here we go guys... part 3 of the chapter is about to commence...

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

This is where the heroes fight the Shadow Sirens... Will they even dare to hurt Vivian at all...? We'll find out soon enough.. PINGAS.

The heroes left Flurrie's house to retrieve her own necklace... Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, a very rude, extremely angry looking Beldam approached a beaten down, helpless looking Vivian (who is in still in great pain, but is able to stand up). Beldam then pulls the portrait from her hat... Vivian looked shocked...

Vivian: See Beldam... you had the portrait this entire time...

Beldam: SHUT UP TWITHEAD! Let's study this portrait now...

Marilyn: Guuuuuuuhh... Guh..?

The three of them look at the picture, and noticed something...

Beldam: You know what girls... I've seen this hedgehog somewhere before... uh... OH MY GOODNESS! THAT'S THE BLUE HEDGEHOG MARILYN!

Marilyn: GUUUUH! GUH!

Beldam: This was ridiculous. This is all your fault, twithead... Your gonna be in for a big beating from me later on... I promise you that...

Vivian then looked scared.

Vivian: Th-that's not fair, it's not right... you were the one who had the...

Beldam: Shut up right now twit! You don't talk to me like that!

Vivian: ….This isn't fair...

Beldam: Now about that necklace... I wanted to return it to you... but NO MORE!

Vivian: Aw...

Beldum: And because you cause all this, your gonna have to go hedgehog hunting for this Sonic guy...

Marilyn: Ugh... guh...

The Shadow Sirens then waited for Sonic to show up...

Meanwhile, Sonic and friends were heading right towards the Shadow Sirens to get Flurrie's necklace back. When the heroes made it to the Shadow Sirens, the Shadow Sirens then noticed Sonic.

Beldam: Well, well, well... if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog... you might look cool, but your in for a load of doom with us... do you know why...? Cuz we've been waiting for you Sonic...

Tails: That's it... they have the... wait a moment... what do you mean you've been waiting for Sonic...

Knuckles: Yeah... something fishy's going on here...

Beldam: Ha... this seems so sad, but I cannot let you guys hunt for the Crystal Stars or the Chaos Emeralds. In fact, we'll be taking that little map of yours once we're finished with you..

Goombella: Woah! Wait... how do you know about the Stars, the Emeralds, and the map?... Did you talk to the princesses or something...?

Koops: Um... our question is, who are you guys...?

Beldam: Mweehehehehehe... usually those who deceive names are often disappointed, but if you insist, we'll tell you... We are...

Marilyn: …..The three...

Vivian: Shadow Beauties... teehehee...

Sonic and friends: THE THREE SHADOW BEAUTIES!

The heroes then giggled and laugh, stating that Vivian sounded so cute when she said that.

Beldam: YOU GODDAMN TWITHEADED MORON! IT'S SHADOW SIRENS!

The heroes stopped laughing.

Beldam: There are only two beauties here; me and Marilyn. Your the FAT PLUG-UGLY WORM!

Sonic: HEY! NOT COOL!

Vivian: But you always refer to us as girls and...

Beldam: That's just a figure of speech twithead. Now you'll really be in for some serious beatings soon enough...

Vivian: P-please... no more beatings...

Beldam: Anyway... Sonic and friends... we're gonna destroy you guys...

Sonic: Ah yeah? We'll I'll show you! BRING IT ON!

The allies: YEAH!

The heroes then started spin dashing, tail swiping, punching, head bonking, and shell tossing the sirens (oddly, they didn't attack Vivian).

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

Beldam: Alright... I'm gonna finish this..

Beldam and Marilyn were almost out of shape. Goombella and Koops were tiring out too. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were stilling going strong.

Beldam: We don't need that twithead of a sister of mine Marilyn, let's do this!

Marilyn: Guuh...

Sonic: Now I'll show you! AHHH!

Beldam and Marilyn: Huh?

Sonic: Goombella, Koops, make sure the pink haired girl doesn't get hurt. Tails, Knuckles, grab my hands. It's Team Blast Time!

Tails and Knuckles: AH YEAH! LET'S DO THIS!

Beldam: Huh?

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles then got into positions. Knuckles then swung Tails and Sonic in a circle. Knuckles then let go and then Tails kicked Sonic upward.

Sonic: BOMBS AWAY!

Sonic then zoomed like a rocket all over the place. Sonic then dropped to the ground like a bomb (that didn't explode).

The Shadow Sirens were defeated.

Beldam: Aghhh... Grrr... Marilyn, twithead... Be prepared for world class punishment sessions when we get home... this goes double for you twithead, plus a quadruple beating from me as a bonus...

Vivian: Wh-why me...

Sonic: Wait! We want the necklace!

Vivian: Fi-fine... take it... don't hurt me...

Sonic: We won't hurt you...

Vivian then tossed Sonic the necklace as she runs off...

Sonic: Goodluck!

Vivian nods her head as she runs off with her sisters.

Sonic: That was easy. Good job Goombella and Koops for making sure the pink haired girl stayed safe.

Goombella and Koops: No problem Sonic.

Sonic: And Tails and Knuckles, great job performing Team Blast well.

Tails and Knuckles: It was our pleasure Sonic.

Punio: Now we have the necklace. LET'S GO BACK TO FLURRIE'S PLACE AND GIVE IT TO HER!

Sonic and friends: YEAH!

Sonic and his pals then ran back to Flurrie's house and give her the necklace... they are about to be in for a surprise...

Well, this part was kinda cool, I feel bad for poor Vivian though... She'll be much safer in a later part of the story, you'll see... anyway, what does Flurrie look like? Will her looks surprise Sonic and pals? Does Punio remember what she looks like? And will she help our heroes out? Find out next time folks.

First off, Review... and Please comment shortly afterwards..


	14. Ch 2 p4: Enter Flurrie

Ok folks... your all gonna be in for a big surprise today. This is part 4 of the 2nd Chapter of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

As mentioned before, Sonic and friends defeated the Shadow Sirens (excluding Vivian whom they didn't do anything to her) and got the necklace back. Will the heroes enjoy Flurrie's appearance? Find out now folks by reading it. PINGAS.

Sonic and friends then headed back to Flurries' place, to give the necklace back to her. When they got to the door, Sonic went and knocked on the door.

Flurrie: Hello... do you have my necklace dearie?

Sonic: We sure do Flurrie. Here it is.

Sonic then revealed the necklace.

Flurrie: Thank you so much, but you still mustn't see me. Please leave the necklace in front of the door, and wait a minute..

Sonic: Okay.

Sonic left the necklace in front of the door, and backed off. The door opened long enough for Flurrie to grab her necklace.

Flurrie: This is so glamorous... I'm just so happy and joyful...

Suddenly, Sonic and friends noticed the lights have dimmed out a bit, and then some weird disco ball appeared out of nowhere. Then suddenly, after a whole bunch of roses appeared, and the door opened, out came Flurrie. In appearance, she was a light purple cloud being, with purple hair, wore green earrings, had chipmunk cheeks, wore the necklace that the heroes found for her, had bracelets (painted gold) on both of her wrists, and had big breasts that somehow doesn't seem appropriate for a rate E video game.. The heroes were shocked...

Koops: Umm... Sonic...?

Tails: I'm going blind!

Knuckles: I can't see a gosh darn thing...

Goombella: What the heck am I looking at...?

Punio: You will get use to it folks... don't worry...

Sonic: Yeah... especially since she'll want to join our side and become a Freedom Fighter..

Flurrie: Hey... your... Sonic the Hedgehog, correct..?

Sonic: The one and only...

Flurrie: I knew it... and what you said before... I would be honored to join your group and be a Freedom Fighter. But first... I must thank you for finding my necklace for me dearie... GIVE MAMA FLURRIE A BIG LIPSMACKING KISS SUGAR!

Sonic: What!?

Flurrie then came charging to Sonic, knocking everyone of his friends (including Punio) and started kissing Sonic. A few minutes later, she stopped and Sonic then passed out...

Tails: Sonic... are you okay...

Knuckles: That kiss didn't kill you... didn't it...?

Sonic: Nah... I'm fine... I've been through worse...

Goombella: Oh good...

Koops: Um... really good...

Sonic: Okay Flurrie... are you ready to join us...

Flurrie: YOU DARN RIGHT I AM! LET'S GO, AND LET THE FUN BEGIN!

Sonic: You bet...

**SONIC HAS A NEW PARTNER; FLURRIE! SHE IS A CLOUD SPIRIT WHO CAN CONTROL THE WIND WITH EASE, AND IS ALSO A FORMER STAGE ACTOR! SHE CAN BLOW A HUGE GUST OF WIND TO BLOW PAPER AND FAKE OBJECTS AWAY! SHE CAN BODY SLAM ENEMIES DOWN, AND SHE CAN ALSO BLOW THE ENEMIES AWAY AS WELL!**

Sonic: Not bad Flurrie.

Flurrie: Thank you Sonic.

Punio: Now since Flurrie has decided to join us... let's go to the Great Tree!

The heroes: YEAH!

And so Punio, with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Goombella, Koops, and the new member to the team Flurrie, then headed towards the Great Tree, to get the Crystal Star and the Chaos Emerald, to kick some X-Naut butt (In Knuckles case) and save Amy...

This is the close to part 4 of this chapter... Now the 5th part will be the longest as it will be the last part to the whole chapter... Will Sonic and friends free the punies from the wrath of the X-nauts? Will they get the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald? Will Flurrie be of some use to our favorite hero? Will they save Amy? Next time folks, will reveal the answers to these questions.

Besides, you guys should review and comment after you've read this.


	15. Ch 2 p5: The Great Puni Garden

This is the final part to this 2nd chapter

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

Now from this point on, Sonic's new ally is Flurrie. Now the heroes are heading straight for the Great Tree. Will the heroes complete the whole chapter? Read and find out. PINGAS.

The heroes then left Flurries' house (With Flurrie herself as the new team member) and dashed towards the Great Tree. In a flash, the heroes made it to the Great Tree. Flurrie then blew away that flappy object, revealing the secret entrance to the heroes.

Punio: That's it guys! I'll go in first!

Punio then went into the secret entrance.

Flurrie: I just love these punies Sonic.

Sonic: Yeah... they're cool... Hey Flurrie, can I ask you something?

Flurrie: What's up my handsome hedgehog?

Sonic: Do you know what the species known as Chao is?

Flurrie: I don't recall... what are they?

Sonic: Chao are cute little adorable creatures that live in colonies known as Chao Gardens. The punies here kinda remind me of chao.

Flurrie: That's neat sweetums. I've gotta meet one of them someday.

Sonic: Yeah. Long ago, I use to go into the Chao Garden all the time, playing with the creatures was a blast. There was this one specific chao that seemed to be interested in me. His name was Chaoboy, and I constantly see him in most of my adventures, and he occasionally assists me in my adventure.. man I miss him...

Goombella: Sounds like Chaoboy was a good friend of yours wasn't it Sonic?

Sonic: Mhmm...

Tails: Yeah... I miss him too Sonic...

Koops: Um... I've gotta meet these Chao creatures too, especially Chaoboy...

Knuckles: Sonic, Chaoboy was one of the people that was kidnapped and turned into a card... I don't know where he is...

Sonic: I know... We've gotta save him soon..

Tails: Well first, we have to save Amy...

Sonic: Right...

Punio: Hey guys! THE FRONT DOOR IS OPENED NOW! COME ON IN!

Sonic: Alright! Let's go guys!

The allies: YEAH!

The heroes then followed Punio into the Great Tree. Meanwhile, in another part of the tree, Lord Crump was in a room with a bunch of punies that were capture. He was counting the punies one by one with two other X-nauts with him...

Lord Crump: Eighty eight, Eighty nine, Ninety... ARGGH! NOT NEARLY ENOUGH PUNIES!

The two x-nauts looked at Crump.

X-Naut #1: Want us to get more sir?...

Crump: No. I would like you to get me a cheeseburger and a shake.

The 2nd X-naut then looked silly.

X-naut #2: That'll be easier! Getting a cheeseburger with a shake will be much easier to git than those varmit punies!

Crump: IDIOT! Get me more PUNIES!

The 2nd X-Naut started to walked but then stopped for a short second.

X-Naut #2: You'all want some fries wit that?

Lord Crump then tossed a wrench at him.

X-Naut #2: I wren coned that hurt!

Crump: NOW GET GOING YOU TWO!

The two X-Nauts then ran off.

Meanwhile, Sonic and friends entered the tree...

Punio: ANYONE HERE!

Sonic: This is the puni version of a chao garden.

Tails: I can tell Sonic.

Punio: ELDER! ANYONE!

Suddenly, the two X-nauts from before came in and saw the heroes...

X-Naut #1: Hey... who are you guys!?

X-Naut #2: Hey... It's that Varmit Sonic the Hedgehog! We better get them!

X-Naut #1: But man, Crump told us to report to him if we encounter Sonic...

X-Naut #2: You varmit! We'll get double credit if we capture him!

X-Naut #1: That's right! LET'S GET HIM!

X-Naut #2: YEAH!

Sonic: Get ready guys... here comes some pesky X-Nauts...

Knuckles: Sonic, let me take care of this one...

Sonic: Knock yourself out Knuckles...

The two X-Nauts then charged towards the heroes, with Knuckles charging towards the X-Naut.

**10 SECONDS LATER...**

Knuckles had just finished beating the snot out of the two X-Nauts.

Knuckles: How do you like that, huh?

The two X-nauts got scared and ran off screaming...

X-Nauts: ANGRY RED ECHIDNA ALERT!

They both went through the door, locking it...

Sonic: Nice job Knuckles...

Knuckles: Was my pleasure Sonic...

Suddenly, a couple of punies were revealed.

Punio: Hey! Punies! Come and meet Sonic!

Punio grabbed one of the punies...

Puni: Uh... He's huge...

The other punies revealed themselves, showing so much fear to Sonic...

Punio: Calm down guys. This blue hedgehog's gonna set us free...

?: How can you tell...?

Suddenly, a fat chubby puni that goes by the name Puniper, appears from behind the rock.

Punio: Puniper... he's the hero...

Puniper: He might be working for the X-nauts...

Punio: What do you mean, and why... is there so very little of you guys...? What happened to everyone...

Puniper: They've all been captured by the X-Nauts, this includes... YOUR SISTER!

Punio: NO! NOT PETUNI! WE GOTTA SAVE HER!

Puniper: Listen, the X-nauts are unstoppable... besides, the Jabbers are joining forces with them, being told that they'll get their share of the tree if they help them out... Now... if this Sonic fellow thinks he the hero, then he's gonna have to prove it to us...

Punio: Fine, we'll show you... let's go Sonic...

Sonic: Alright... let's go team...

The allies: YEAH!

The heroes then went upstairs in a flash, heading to the prison cells... Meanwhile, in a nearby treasure room, an X-Nauts was standing all alone...

X-naut: Man... how long is this gonna go on... we ever gonna find that Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald...? This is a waste of time...

Suddenly, a suspicious looking silhouette that looked familiar came in and knocked the X-Naut out cold.

X-Naut: Uh... ouch...

The heroes then made it to the room with the prison cell... The elder was in the red cell while the other 90 punies were in the blue cell...

Punio: Elder... can you here me...

Elder: Punio... so you are alive... yes I can hear you...

Punio: Where are the other punies...?

Elder: In the other prison cell...

Punio checks the other prison cell, and saw Petuni...

Punio: Petuni! Your okay!

Petuni: Punio! Your alive as well!

Punio: Don't worry! We'll free you guys! Sonic, let's go find that key...

Sonic: Alright...

The heroes went into the next room... When they went in there, they saw a knocked out X-Naut along with a familiar face. It was Ms. Mowz, looking for more badges...

Ms. Mowz: Oh, hey guys... long time no see...

Goombella: Not you again...

Sonic, Tails, and Koops: Hi Ms. Mowz...

Knuckles: Who are you suppose to be miss..?

Ms. Mowz: Your boys should know... I'm Ms. Mowz... Are who are your new pals Sonic...?

Knuckles: I'm Knuckles the Echidna. Just call me Knuckles.

Flurrie: And I'm the great Madame Flurrie. Pleased to meet you...

Ms. Mowz: Nice... you guys looking for the next Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald...?

Sonic: Yes... and we're here to save Amy...

Ms. Mowz: Nice, well I must depart again...

Ms. Mowz then went and gave Sonic another kiss, making Goombella even more jealous...

Knuckles: Ooooo...

Flurrie: My my, Sonic... your popular with all the girls, aren't you..?

Ms. Mowz: The Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald are at the bottom of this tree. Good luck finding it before the X-Nauts do... Take care my handsome hedgehog. I hope to see you again.

Ms. Mowz then departs from the tree.

Sonic: Man... that's cool...

Tails and Koops: She never gets old doing that..

Knuckles: I agree... she's cool...

Goombella: Why do I bother...

Flurrie: Don't worry Sonic... I'm not too jealous..

Suddenly, the knocked out X-Naut got back up.

X-Naut: Hey... your the one who attacked me from behind, aren't you...?

Knuckles: Wish I was though...

X-naut: Well now your gonna pay!

Knuckles: Bring it on!

**10 SECONDS LATER...**

Knuckles beat the snot out of the X-Naut, and grabbed a red key from him.

Punio: Hey, that red key goes to the red cell... Let's free the elder!

Sonic: YEAH!

The heroes then went and freed the elder, they went inside, but they weren't excepting a huge shock...

Elder: FOOLISH PUNIO! What on earth were you thinking? Leaving us like that... I'm disappointed...

Punio: Elder, I went to get help, so we can free this tree...

Elder: Quit the complaining... I'm going over the rule book with you again... Now first off...

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER...**

Elder: ….or else... you got that, you shall act as the leader of the tribe from now on...

Punio: Yes, yes I understand..

Elder: Only answer once, now what are you doing in here...

Punio: We told you, we came to set you free... NOW GO!

Elder: Don't rush me... I'm pretty old...

The elder then left the cell...

Punio: Now Petuni, we'll be back with that other key...

Petuni: I'll be waiting big brother...

The heroes then left the area, and went back downstairs to see Puniper. Puniper was still be deviant with the heroes and decided not to help them until they act first...

Elder: YOU STUBBORN MULE! Do you know what we're up against!? NOW GO AND HELP THOSE GUYS!

Puniper: But... elder...

Elder: Stop it... now what did that hedgehog say his name is again... was it... Sonikku...?

Punio: IT'S SONIC! SHEESH...

Elder: Well whatever... now go join the heroes punies...

The punies: Roger that.

Elder: Good job.

**10 PUNIES HAVE JOINED YOUR TEAM!**

Sonic: Hey elder, the crystal star and chaos emerald are at the bottom of this tree right? How do we get down there?

Elder: Well... okay... there are routes you must take that involve the punies... you must free the other punies first...

Sonic: Gotcha..

Elder: Now Sonikku or Sonic, you must take this Puni Stone with you to succeed, and your pal Flurrie will be of some use to you too... One more thing, if you lose any of the punies, come see me and I can call them all back for you...

Sonic: Alright, let's go team..

The other heroes: YEAH!

The heroes then made there way to the bottom of the tree. After using the Puni Stone, getting assistance from Flurrie, beating up X-Nauts, and fighting off mosquito like creatures called Jabbers, the heroes made it into a weird room, and they found a blue key in that room.

Punio: Let's go back to that cell... HERE I COME PETUNI!

The heroes then headed to the cell... A few minutes later, the heroes made it... Sonic unlocked the cell, and freed all the punies...

Punio: Petuni, your safe...

Petuni: So are you... I wanna give you something, I wanted to give you this sooner but... I know you love mushrooms, but... this one kinda dried up...

Punio then ate it, even though he didn't like it much...

Petuni: I'm sorry big brother...

Punio: It's... it's not that bad... but seriously... give me a hug sis...

The two then hugged...

Petuni: I missed you big brother..

Punio: I missed you too sis...

Then... the fun just begun...

**90 PUNIES HAVE JOINED YOUR TEAM! NOW THERE ARE 101!**

Sonic: Let's go guys!

The allies: YEAH!

The heroes with 101 punies traveled to the bottom of the tree. They went through traps and had Flurrie's assistance and the Puni Stone to help them out. When they got through a huge swarm of Jabbers, and got to a stand, Sonic placed the Puni Stone right on it... only to find out... .A HUGE PRISON CELL FELL ON TOP OF THEM!

Tails: Sonic, what's going on...?

A suddenly laughter occurred. It was Lord Crump and two X-nauts.

Crump: Sonic the Hedgehog, long time no see.

Sonic: Lord Crump, long time no see.

Knuckles: Hey guys, long time no see.

Tails: Knuckles, long time no see.

Sonic: Alright, enough!

Crump: You guys fell right into my trap! Now that you guys are out of the way, I'm gonna search for that Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald. FAREWELL!

Lord Crump and his X-Nauts left them there. Sonic and his allies got out by turning into paper.

Punio: Sonic, think of something, I'm counting on you.

Sonic: I'll be back soon buddy.

Sonic and pals went downstairs. They saw a fishy pattern. Sonic then hit a switch which cause a shaking to occur. The heroes then left the room. They decided to head to the room where they found the blue key in. There were four switches. Sonic then matched the pictures to the fishy pattern they saw earlier, which cause the pictures to reveal an entrance. Sonic and friends entered and then saw a huge treasure chest.

Sonic: What could be inside.

Knuckles: Only one way to find out.

Flurrie: Open it dearie.

Sonic then opened it, and then it was revealed to be... THE LIGHT SPEED SHOES!

Sonic: ALRIGHT! I GOT THE LIGHT SPEED SHOES NOW!

**YOU GOT THE LIGHT SPEED SHOES! NOW YOU CAN TRAVEL ALONG A TRAIL OF RINGS AT LIGHT SPEED!**

Sonic: Let's go team. I think I know how to free those punies.

The allies: YEAH!

The heroes then went back to the room with the prison cell. Sonic went downstairs and hit a switch that made a trail of rings appear. Sonic then went and did the Light Speed Dash to break the wooden plank and free the punies. All 101 Punies fell down safely.

Sonic: Let's go team.

The other heroes: YEAH!

The heroes continued down the tree. With the power of the light speed shoes, Flurrie's assistance, the Puni Stone, and even help from his other partners, Sonic and friends were then on the lowest floor possible. Sonic then traveled to the other room with his pals. Meanwhile, Crump was looking for the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald.

Crump: Where could they be... huh... sounds like a mob, better clear out...

Crump then escaped the room. Sonic and friends then noticed the statues. Sonic then saw a stand, and placed the Puni Stone on it. Suddenly, a shaking occurred. From the pot in the center, the Crystal Star came out. It was then followed by the Chaos Emerald.

Flurrie: Sonic, there's the Crystal Star!

Knuckles: And the Chaos Emerald too!

Then as you would have expected, Crump went and snatched both the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald.

Flurrie: Not him again...

Crump: YEAH! Today's my lucky day. "Oh Crump, you manage to get both the crystal star and chaos emerald?" What luck...

Crump then looked shocked.

Crump: Still... you guys escaped that cell... now I'll up for that... BY BLOWING UP THIS TREE WITH THIS TIME BOMB!

Sonic and friends: WHAT!?

Crump: THAT'S RIGHT! THIS TREE IS GOING DOWN! WELL, ENJOY YOUR LAST MOMENTS IN THIS STUPID TREE, AND WITH THAT... POW! I'M GONE!

Crump then starts the timer, and escapes into a pipe...

Sonic: GUYS! WE GOTTA GO AFTER HIM!

The allies: YEAH!

Sonic took the stone out and started the speed back to the entrance... Two x-nauts tried to stop them, but Knuckles punched both of them with full force. The heroes then made it back to the entrance in a few seconds... They saw the elder blocking the entrance, preventing Crump from escaping...

Crump: Come on! Move it, you old hag!

Elder: WHAT! Did you just call me an old hag! You got no respect brat! SO NOW IT'S TIME TO GO SUPER FOR ME!

The elder then cracked her back out...

Elder: Can't... let... fiend... escape...

Crump: YOU HOTHEADED OLD COOT! YOU DARE DEFY ME! I'LL SQUISH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!

Sonic: STOP RIGHT THERE!

Crump then saw Sonic and his friends...

Sonic: YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE PUNK!

Knuckles: NOW GIVE US THAT CRYSTAL STAR AND CHAOS EMERALD OR ELSE I'M GONNA BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF YOU!

Knuckles then started to crack his knuckles, preparing to fight.

Crump: YOU CREEPS WON'T GIVE UP! WELL BETTER STOP THE TIMER!

Crump then stops the time bomb.

Crump: Now... TIME FOR A CHANGE OF PACE!

Crump then presses another button, unleashing a giant fighting robot...

Crump: Get a load of this. It's called the Magnus Von Crapple.

Sonic: Nice robot. Too bad I'm gonna trash it.

Knuckles: Right behind you Sonic.

The other allies: We're gonna help too..

So the battle had started. Our heroes then started spin dashing, tail swiping, punching, head bonking, shell tossing, and body slamming the stinking robot. Crump then fought back.

Crump: Prepare to be skewered.

Few minutes later...

Crump: You know what they say; the more the merrier.

Sonic: That's it! TEAM BLAST TIME TAILS AND KNUCKLES!

Tails and Knuckles: GOTCHA SONIC!

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles then performed the same move they did on the Shadow Sirens.

Sonic: BOMBS AWAY!

Sonic then took off like a rocket everywhere... then landing like a bomb that didn't explode.

The Magnus Von Grapple then started malfunctioning.

Crump: GAAAHHH! THIS COULD BE THE END!

The fighting robot then exploded. Lord Crump was sent flying to the ground, dropping the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald while at it.

Crump: NO... how could we lose...?

Crump then got back up...

Crump: Gah... I'll remember this losers...

Lord Crump then escaped. The other X-Nauts then followed, with one of them tripping and falling, then fleeing...

Knuckles: We did it Sonic.

Flurrie: That was marvelous.

The other allies: Agree.

Elder: Good job Sonikku, now our tribe has been free... Now Sonikku, take the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald as a token of our gratitude...

Sonic: Thanks ma'am...

Elder: Before you do that though... I have something that you might want...

Sonic: hmm?

Elder: I found this object the other day when Crump had dropped it. I found it to be too important, so I grabbed hold of it.

Sonic: What is it..?

Elder: This.

The elder then revealed a card that had Amy on it.

Sonic: THAT'S AMY! CAN I SEE IT AND SET HER FREE!

Elder: With pleasure...

The elder gave the card to Sonic. A bright light then occurred again, and then, Amy was brought back to the world. She ended up being held in Sonic's hands...

Amy: UH... Huh... what happened..?

Sonic: Amy! Your okay..!

Amy: Huh... Sonic! You came to save me!

Sonic: I sure did.. How about a little kiss for me!

Amy: Okay Sonic.

The two hedgehogs then kissed each other on the lips... with lip smacking goodness..

Tails: Sonic, Amy, save the kissing for later...

Sonic: Uh... right... Amy... do you wanna travel with me and my friends here that I've made, along with Tails and Knuckles..

Amy: I would love to Sonic. Oh by the way, hi Tails. Hi Knuckles. Hi... whoever you three are...

Sonic: I'll explain later okay...

Amy: Alright... LET'S GO!

Sonic: YEAH!

**AMY ROSE HAS JOINED YOUR TEAM!**

Tails: Sonic, take the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald now.

Sonic: Roger that Tails.

Sonic then grabbed the crystal star and chaos emerald and did a victory stance, thus ending the chapter.

Sonic got the 2nd Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald and freed Amy from that stupid card. Now the punies are free again... Now that this is done, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, and the new member Amy, set off on there next adventure.

That's it for this chapter. It's really long, I know. What kind of adventure will our heroes encounter next? Will they succeed? And what about that Shadow Siren Vivian? Tune in next time.

By the way, in this story, I decided to have Sonic accept Amy as a girlfriend (mainly because they're both hedgehogs), and don't criticize me for that...

Now review and comment my dear readers.


	16. Int I: Find the Computer Room II

Behold, friends. This is the interlude of Chapter 2 of the fan fiction

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

As you can remember, Sonic and friends freed the punies, got the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald and saved Amy. So what's gonna happen next? Tune it. PINGAS.

Meanwhile, in the X-Nauts HQ, Grodus was speaking to an X-Naut PhD about something important.

Grodus: What's that Man... you can't get in touch with Lord Crump...?

X-Naut PhD: That is correct sir. We are investigating that now, and should hear some news shortly.

Suddenly, an x-naut came into the room, for some news..

X-Naut: Sir Grodus, allow me to enter...

Grodus: What is it soldier...?

X-Naut: I have a report sir. That Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald in the Boggly Woods has apparently been taken by Sonic.

Grodus: You must be kidding... What about Lord Crump and the Shadow Sirens?

X-naut: Sorry... Sonic and his pals, especially Knuckles, beat the snot out of them all...

Grodus: And what about the card with the girl Amy on it..

X-naut: Lord Crump no longer has it... The card was last seen in the Great Tree...

Grodus: I'm guessing that this pesky hedgehog got his hands on the card, and set Amy free too...

X-naut: ….uh...

Grodus: Soldier, do you know the location of the other Crystals and Emeralds, and the cards of the other people we captured...?

X-naut: All those location are unknown sir... we are researching in that now...

Grodus: We know of three locations; Hooktails' Castle, The Boggly Woods, the ones we retrieved in Rogueport... that means there are four more of each out there, and we will have them... Soldier keep searching for their locations right away... will ya?

X-naut: Roger sir...

The X-naut then left the room.

Grodus: This hedgehog is such a nuisance, a huge one... listen you... I want you to keep an eye on what Sonic does from now on...

X-naut PhD: Gotcha sir..

The PhD then left the room as well...

Grodus: I. Hate. That. Hedgehog!

Grounder: Duh... you always say that Dr. Robotnik...

Scratch: Hey by the way... Nice dome head you got there (cackles)

Grodus: Get out of here you two... you guys aren't even my creations...

Scratch: Roger that, dome headed freak. (Cackles some more)

Grounder: Duh huh... yeah... dome headed freak.

Scratch and Grounder then kept laughing as they left the room.

Meanwhile, Elise and Peach were still in their holding room...

Elise: Peach, we'll never be able to dance again...

Peach: Not even to the Cha Cha...?

Elise: Nope...

?: ….BZZZZZZPPPPTTTTT...

Elise: That speaker's acting up again...

?: …..Find the computer room...

Peach: Not again...

The door to TEC's room opens up...

Peach: Let's go Elise...

Elise: Okay...

The two princesses then went to see TEC for the second time. When they got there, the computer sounded cheerful...

TEC: Hello girls...

Elise: Hey... did Sonic get my message...?

TEC: He sure did...

Elise: Cool... so what's up for today...

TEC: We're gonna have a dance celebration...! You two shall dance with each other...

Peach: What are we gonna do for music...

TEC: I've got that covered.

Peach: Do you wanna do this Elise...

Elise: I... guess so... let's do it...

The two princesses grabbed each other hands... After dancing wildly to a random track, from Samba De Amigo, the girls were cheerful as well...

TEC: That was fun girls. Now Elise... please send a message to Sonic if you please..

Elise: With pleasure... TEC...

Elise then sent a message to Sonic, and succeeded...

TEC: Now you two go back to your holding room now... I had so much fun...

Elise and Peach: Your a weird Computer TEC...

TEC: I'm the most brilliant computer ever invented...

The girls then left the room..

TEC: Goodnight Girls...

So what did you think...? Hmm... I wonder who keeps saying "Find the computer room" through the speaker... Is TEC doing that, or is it someone else?... And what is Dr. Eggman up to with Bowser and their own companions...? Next time folks... we'll focus on Dr. Eggman...

R.E.V.I.E.W & C.O.M.M.E.N.T


	17. Int II: The Petal Hill Zone and village

Okay folks, this is the second part of the interlude for chapter 2 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

For this part, we check up on Eggman and Bowser and their associates Snively and Kammy Koopa, who are searching for the Crystal Stars, the Chaos Emeralds and the princesses. What are we in for this time? Find out for yourself folks. PINGAS.

Meanwhile, in the Petal Meadows, Eggman and Bowser were searching for the Chaos Emerald and the Crystal Stars...

Eggman: So Bowser, I believe a village is straight ahead of these meadows.

Bowser: Let's split up. You take the path that suits you, and I'll take the path that suits me, okay?

Eggman: Brilliant idea Bowser. Come on Snively, let's go.

Snively: Right away Eggman.

Bowser: Come Kammy, we better go too...

Kammy: Roger that...

The two villians then split up with their associates.

After Eggman went through a stage set-up that looked similar to the Green Hill Zone, and pass a goal with Sonic on it, changing the face on it to Eggman's face, the villains made it to Petalburg.

A koopa then turned to face them..

Koopa: Hello... welcome to Petalburg and...

The koopa then notice who he was talking to and started freaking out...

Koopa: EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! HIDE EVERYBODY! HIDE!

The koopa then fled in fear...

Eggman: Yeah that's right, you better run... Your not useful to my search anyway...

Bowser: Yeah...

Snively and Kammy: Hey guys, we found something that would interest you..

Eggman and Bowser: What is it...

The two associates then pointed towards a house with posters of Elise and Peach, thinking they were the real thing...

Eggman and Bowser: IT'S THE PRINCESSES! MAN THAT WAS EASY!

Eggman and Bowser went up to the two posters...

Eggman and Bowser: HEY THERE PRINCESS! We've been looking for you...

The two posters remained silent... obviously...

Eggman and Bowser: Silent huh? Well you won't be for long once we take you to our fortress...

Both their associates approached them...

Snively and Kammy: Nice job guys. Let's grab them and get out of here..

Eggman and Bowser: Right... Let's go...

Suddenly, they heard a screaming noise...

?: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

It was a Koopa.

Eggman and Bowser: Huh?..

Koopa: THIS IS BAD! I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN TO GIVE UP MY PRINCESS ELISE AND PRINCESS PEACH NOVALTY POSTERS!

The koopa then went and took the posters down as he went into his house. Eggman and Bowser were shocked...

Eggman and Bowser: P-POSTER!?...

Snively and Kammy: Oh my goodness me... didn't see that coming...

The two villains were still shocked but then they got disappointed...

Eggman and Bowser: Great... just great... Here I am, wasting my time just talking to some novelty poster...

The two villains then decided to look elsewhere...

Well thats it for that... Next time, we'll focus back on Sonic and his friends... What adventure will our heroes encounter next? Tune in next time folks..

Now I have two more posters with me... One says review, and the other one says comment... now please do what the posters says...?


	18. Meet Amy Rose, Chao Talk

Hello there folks... now we are focused back on the fan fiction

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

Now as mentioned before, Sonic and pals got the crystal star and chaos emerald and even saved Amy. What adventure will our heroes end up in next? Read and find out. PINGAS.

Back with our heroes, they were saying goodbye to the punies, as they thanked Sonic for saving their tribe.

Punio: Thank you so much Sonic... for saving our tribe...

Elder: We'll never forget you Sonikku...

The Punies: GOODBYE SONIC!

Sonic: Goodbye guys...you coming with us Flurrie?

Flurrie: I sure am... let's go...

Amy: Let's go Sonic...

Sonic: Right... come on guys...

The other allies: YEAH!

And so Sonic and his allies including his newly found partner Amy, went and left the Great Tree...

The Freedom Fighters sped through the Boggly Woods... when suddenly... Sonic's pocket was vibrating again...

Tails: Sonic, you got another email huh?...

Sonic: Let's see...

Sonic checked his messages and read the email from Princess Elise... a while after he read it...

Sonic: Elise... said that she is doing fine, and I'm suppose to be on my toes while getting the remaining stars and emeralds...

The allies: Oooohhhh...

Sonic: It also says that she misses me and she wants to do the cha cha with me one day...

Flurrie: That's nice Sonic...

Sonic: Yeah, let's go...

The heroes went on and eventually passed the remaining blood on the floor from where Vivian was bleeding...

Sonic: Poor girl... that pink haired ghost lady must be suffering...

Tails: I wonder if we'll ever run into her again...

Knuckles: We probably will, because the so called Shadow Sirens must be working with those X-Nauts...

Goombella: And the fact that the reason she's working for the X-Nauts is because Beldam is forcing her to...

Koops: And um... Beldam keeps beating up on her and making her suffer...

Flurrie: I get it... she doesn't want to be evil right...

Sonic: Yes...

Amy: So... this Beldam lady is apparently forcing her to do bad stuff that she won't do...

Sonic: That's correct Amy... let's go guys... there's no time to waste...

Tails: Roger that Sonic...

The heroes then eventually left the Boggly Woods and ended up in the sewers again... Luckily... they were close to the Thousand Year Door... Sonic then talked to Amy about something...

Sonic: So Amy, what were you doing before you were kidnapped...?

Amy told Sonic that she was cleaning around her house when these weird looking creatures called X-Nauts kidnapped her... she remembers seeing the leader like Knuckles had.

Amy: And that's basically what I remember...

Sonic: So you remember what happened, just like Knuckles... right?

Amy: Basically.

Sonic: See... you have a witness Knuckles...

Knuckles: Of course I do... there are 5 other witnesses as well...

Sonic: I wonder who's next on our list...

Tails: Only one way to find out... let's head to the Thousand Year Door...

Sonic: Gotcha...

The Freedom Fighter made it to the Thousand Year Door... when they got there, Sonic took out the 2nd Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald, and got ready...

Sonic: Okay team, let's go...

The allies nodded their heads... after they went closer... Sonic jumped onto the pedestal and lifted the crystal star and chaos emerald up into the air. Then the strange aura appeared and the map then floated up in the air. Then another location was placed onto the map along with the 3rd Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald. Then another card on the map of Sonic's 3rd friend (a neutral chao named Chaoboy) appeared on the map.. Sonic was the first to look...

Sonic: Oh no... guys... come here...

The allies went up to Sonic..

Knuckles: What's up Sonic, is the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald on the map?

Sonic: Yes it is...

Amy: Is the next friend of yours on the map or what?

Sonic: That's basically it... take a look..

The allies then looked at the card on the map.

Sonic: The next friend that I need to rescue is Chaoboy... he the chao that I've became friends with after exploring the Chao Garden...

Flurrie: So he's the Chao creature you were talking about before sweetums..

Sonic: That's correct...

Flurrie: Aw... he's so cute... what a cute brown bowtie... doesn't he look cute...

Sonic: He was meant to be cute... anyway... where is that next location...

Tails: It appears to be in the sky..

Koops: Um... that's strange...

Gombella: What's that suppose to mean Sonic...

Sonic: We better talk to the professor about this...

The allies then nodded in agreement and then they headed straight to the professor...

Well... this part was pretty brief... Sonic next friend that needs to be rescued is Chaoboy, a neutral chao that is wearing a brown bowtie.. Sonic gave him that bowtie prior to this story to not confuse him with other chao... Anyway... what is the next location, and will they make it...? Next time folks... you'll see...

1st Review

2nd Comment


	19. Glitzville awaits, Upgraded Tornado

Okay, this is a walkway to Chapter 3 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

Our heroes are gonna see the professor. What does he have to say to them... the chapter reveals it all. PINGAS.

Back in the professor's house, he was talking to them about an ancient prophecy, and old stuff...

Frankly: So that door's been basically shut for a long time... that's what I mean by that...

Flurrie: Are you sure professor...

Frankly: Yes... the crystal star's were sent away the same time the town was destroyed and that's that...

Sonic: So what do the chaos emeralds have to do with this...?

Frankly: I'll answer that one in a later chapter...

Sonic: Right... so about this next location... where is it...?

Frankly: It's in Glitzville, a floating wrestling arena in the sky...

Goombella: So how do we get up there...?

Frankly: Well... normally you'd need to get a blimp ticket from Don Pianta, but... THEY ARE SOLD OUT OF TICKETS! TOO BAD! YOU'LL HAVE TO THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE!

Knuckles: Damn... that sucks... Hold on, I'll dig us right to Glitzville...

Tails: WAIT GUYS! I HAVE AN IDEA!

Koops: Um... what is it Tails...

Tails: WE CAN TAKE THE TORNADO TO GLITZVILLE GUYS!

Sonic: Uh... one problem Tails... the Tornado was only meant to fit only you and me on it... we can't fit 7 people on it...

Knuckles: Which brings me back to my idea of digging to Glitzville...

Tails: Oh... you got me there Sonic... well... I can make some minor upgrades to it, but its gonna take a while to do...

Sonic: Doesn't matter... let's do it...

Frankly: Yeah... you guys better get going...

Sonic: He's right... let's get to work...

The allies: YEAH!

The heroes then went to the harbor and to the Tornado...

Goombella: So this is the Tornado...?

Koops: Um... it's very cool...

Tails: Thanks... it was originally Sonic's but he allows me to ride it and also make some modifications to it, like what I'm about to do right now...

Flurrie: Your a really brillant mecha mechanic Tails...

Tails: Aw.. thanks... I do my best.

Sonic: You sure do Tails... now let's do this...

Tails: You can count on me Sonic...

The heroes then waited as Tails made some modifications... Suddenly... Sonic bumped into two strange Piantas...

Sonic: Uh... who are you two...?

Pianta 1: I'm Francesca... and this is my boyfriend Frankie...

Frankie: Hi...

Francesca: So who are you blue guy...

Sonic: I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm the worlds fastest hedgehog...

Francesca: Nice to meet you Sonic. Say... do you know who Don Pianta is...

Sonic: Somewhat... why?..

Francesca: He's my dad...

Frankie: And he's also my boss...

Sonic: Oh... that's amazing... so what are you two doing here...

Francesca: We are off on a vacation somewhere...

Sonic: Right... well have fun...

Frankie: Yeah... what are you doing Sonic...

Sonic: I'm waiting for my buddy Tails to modify the Tornado so we can head to Glitzville and get the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald...

Frankie: Oh... well you guys have fun too...

Sonic: Thanks... well bye guys...

Frankie and Francesca: Bye Sonic..

Sonic waved bye to the piantas...

Sonic: So Tails... how are you doing on that...

Tails: I'm still working on it Sonic... it'll be done in no time flat.

Sonic: Cool... we'll I'll be chilling with my other allies...

Tails: Might as well Sonic... get rested for the next battle...

Sonic: Right back at ya...

Tails: Now rest... it'll be a little while longer...

**2 HOURS LATER...**

Tails: Hey Sonic... I'm done...

Sonic: Nice job Tails... Let me see it...

Sonic was astounded on what the upgraded Tornado looked like...

Sonic: You really outdone it this time Tails... it has 7 seats and everything...

Tails: Yeah... it really looks cool... now let's go... I'm ready to go..

Sonic: I'm ready too... what about you guys...? Ready to go?.

Goombella: I sure am...

Koops: Um... ready...

Flurrie: Ready when you are Sonic...

Knuckles: I'm so ready Sonic...

Amy: Let's get going...

Sonic: Okay... fire it up Tails...

Tails: Roger...

Tails then fired up the Tornado, and the heroes got in..

Tails: Ready for take off...

Sonic: Cool... next stop, Glitzville...

The upgraded Tornado then took off and headed straight for Glitzville and their next adventure...

That's it for these cutscenes... chapter 3 is next... will they get the 3rd Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald? Will they save the neutral chao Chaoboy? And where did Knuckles get the idea of digging to Glitzville? Most of these will be revealed next time folks...

Now my demand is that people will review this then comment on it afterwards... so get to it.


	20. Ch 3 p1: Entering the Glitz Pit

Here it comes guys... it's chapter 3 of the fan fiction called

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

Our heroes are taking an upgraded Tornado to Glitzville.. What kind of excitement is in stores for our heroes...? Read and you'll see for yourself. PINGAS.

A few hours after flying, our heroes made it to Glitzville. Tails then descended the plane to the place...

Tails: Hang on guys! We're coming in for a landing...!

The heroes: AHHHHHHHHH!

They then landed the Tornado right on the ground of Glitzville... The heroes were astounded...

Goombella: Wow... look at this place...

Koops: Ummm... it's really huge...

Flurrie: What do you think of it Sonic..?

Sonic: Eh... pretty cool...

Tails: Now Sonic... let's look for that Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald now...

Knuckles: Yeah... I'm just about ready for competition...

Amy: Yeah... let's save little Chaoboy too...

Sonic: Alright, let's get going...

The heroes then stormed into the building. They then went through a huge door, and saw a huge wrestling ring...

Sonic: What is this place?

Tails: According to rumors, this is suppose to be the Glitz Pit...

Sonic: Really... wow... hey look at those two fighting it off...

The two saw a giant yellow hawk fighting a koopatrol... the koopatrol lose...

The giant yellow hawk who is actually called Rawk Hawk has won the match. A blue clubba of some sort approaches the champion...

Blue clubba: CONGRATULATIONS RAWK HAWK! YOU WON THIS CHAMP BELT AND THIS CHAMP MEDAL!

Rawk Hawk: ALRIGHT! YOU HERE THAT FOLKS! REMEMBER THE RAWK!

Then suddenly... a Crystal Star was on the belt and the Chaos Emerald was on the medal...

Tails: Sonic! There's a Chaos Emerald!

Knuckles: And a Crystal Star!

Sonic: Why out here though... hmm... let's go guys...

The heroes then left the ring...

Sonic: What do you guys think we should do...?

Knuckles: I say we kick some butt and make ourselves athletes and battle to the top...

Sonic: Good thinking Knuckles... we'll sign up as athletes and see if they are the real deal...

Tails: Great... let's find who the heck is in charge here..

Amy: I say we do it fast...

Sonic: Right... let's go...

The heroes then decided to talk to a security guard...

Security: What's that... you wanna become a fighter...

Sonic: Yes...

Security: Well... if you say so... you better go in and see Grubba, the promoter... his room is just down this hallway... now go...

Sonic: Roger that...

The heroes then went through a strange hallway...

Goombella: Hey Sonic... this hallway feels suspicious...

Sonic: Yeah... keep our guard up guys...

The heroes then saw the office door...

Security: You wanna become a fighter... well go on in... Mr. Grubba's just inside...

Sonic: Thanks.

Koops: Um... let's go Sonic..

Sonic: Yeah...

The heroes then went to see Grubba... Mr. Grubba is in fact... the same blue clubba from earlier...

Grubba: What the... hey... what are you doing here... you here to talk, then your in for one if you don't come in without knocking...

Sonic then approached Grubba...

Sonic: Uh... yeah... Mr Grubba... we wanna sign up to become fighters in the Glitz Pit..

Grubba: Ah, atheletes are we..?

Sonic: Yes..

Grubba: This changes everything my dear good friends..

A few minutes after Grubba goes on about something...

Grubba: ...so that's how it all goes... you reading me here son...

Sonic: Oh... yes...

Grubba: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go and I'm gonna give you a good old grand tour of this place..

Sonic: Oh... okay...

The heroes then followed Grubba... After touring through the champion room, major league and other important places, the heroes went back to his office...

Grubba: I'm glad that I could show you around... by the way... in order to enter the pit, you need to sign this here contract...

Sonic: Okay...

Our favorite hero sign the contract.

Grubba: Hmm... so your Sonic right?

Sonic: Yeah...

Grubba: Well now it's time to think of a battle ring name for ya'll...

Sonic: Okay...

Grubba: Let's see...

**2 HOURS LATER...**

Grubba: I've got the perfect name for you man...

Sonic: COOL! What is it...?

Grubba: Hehehehe... you'll have to find out next chapter son...

Sonic: WHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY!

Hehehehe... that's right folks... next time, we'll reveal Sonic's stage name... What do you think it will be?... Tune in next time folks...

If you want... you can review and comment to see what his stage name will be..


	21. Ch 3 p2: The Big Blue

This is it folks... the 2nd part to the 3rd chapter of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

As mentioned before, Grubba was gonna tell Sonic his battle name in this part of the chapter... What do you think it is.. Read and Find out... PINGAS.

Grubba: Okay... now it's time to reveal your stage name sonny.

Sonic: ALRIGHT, BRING IT ON! What's the name...?

Grubba: Alright... the name is... The Great Big Blue! Pretty impressive huh?...

Sonic: Uh... yeah...

Sonic didn't care what his fighting name was, as long as he gets that Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald...

Grubba: Now that that's settle... Jolene! GET IN HERE...

A female mushroom person known as a toad came into the room..

Jolene: What's up sir...?

Grubba: Be a peach and take dear old Big Blue to the Minor League locker room will ya?

Jolene: Of course sir... Mr. Big Blue, follow me if you please...

Sonic and his friends followed Jolene to the major league locker room... After being told by Jolene about the rules of the Glitz Pit, and being able to register for a match, plus registering for a match, they were given a direct order from Grubba, and then security came to get Sonic and friends.

Security: Come on Big Blue. This way please...

Jolene: Go now Mr. Big Blue...

Sonic: Gotcha... let's go...

The allies: Alright...

The heroes then went to the ring, and saw five goombas ready to battle...

Sonic: This will only take a few seconds...

**FEW SECONDS LATER...**

Sonic: Told ya!

Tails: You even ended will an encore stance Sonic... great job!

Grubba: LET'S HERE IT FOR BIG BLUE! YEAH!

The Crowd: YEAH!

The heroes went back to the locker room... Grubba congratulated him on his first victory, and Jolene gave him some money... then they left... After being introduced to a koopa named King K, and introduced to a bob-omb, a lime green rock, and a bandit (whom they call Bandy Andy), our heroes then relaxed and waited a bit to register to fight...

There we go folks... this part was really short, but the next part will at least be 2 pages long... What will be in store for our heroes next time? The answers are coming soon folks...

Now you must register to review and comment.


	22. Ch 3 p3: Chili Dogs and an Egg

Here it comes folks... this is the next part of Chapter 3 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

By the way readers, I'm gonna cut out most of the lines the minor characters say, because I don't wanna waste too much time on this chapter so I can go to the next... I hope you understand this, and please enjoy this chapter. PINGAS.

Knuckles: So, what do think of this so far Sonic...?

Sonic: Eh... it's cool... kinda reminds me of Sonic Battle...

Tails: Yeah... Too bad Emerl not around anymore... I miss him...

Sonic: Me too... hey Tails... do you still have the contraption to Emerl when he exploded...

Tails: I sure do... I'm gonna get it for you...

Tails then goes and grabs the parts..

Amy: Soooooo Sonic... how's my handsome little hedgehog doing...?

Sonic: Doing great Amy... I'm glad your with us...

Amy: I am too...

Sonic and Amy had a bonding moment, until...

Tails: SONIC! I'VE GOT THE PARTS RIGHT HERE!

Sonic: WOAH! DON'T YELL IN MY EAR!

Tails: Sorry...

Sonic: Doesn't matter... Gimme the parts...

Sonic then took the parts and equipped then right on his wrist...

Goombella: Nice looking wrist band...

Sonic: Thanks...

Koops: Um...What it's for...

Sonic: You'll see... it's to assist me in battles...

Koops: Oh... okay...

Flurrie: We better get moving Sonic...

Sonic: Yeah.

The heroes then registered for more battles. After doing a few matches, King K had something important to say...

King K: Big Blue my man, they are having a special outside. It's called "Chili Dogs and an Egg on the side from a Southern Island".

Sonic: W-w-w-w-a-wait! Did...did you say...Chili Dogs..?

King K: Sure did... want some? Go and get some man...

Sonic: GUYS! I'M GONNA GET ME SOME CHILI DOGS!

Sonic then bolts to the outside of the building...

Goombella: What's up with him?

Tails: Whenever he hears about Chili Dogs being sold, he gets crazy and he's addicted to chili dogs...

Goombella: Oh... that figures... we need to go after him...

Tails: Yeah... let's go...

The allies went after Sonic. Once they found him, he had a shocked expression on his face...

Tails: Sonic... what's up man...?

Sonic then pointed ahead of him. The allies looked in the direction...

Tails: Oh my goodness...

The heroes saw a man chasing after a bouncing white egg with a red, yellow and blue spot on it...

Man: COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID EGG!

Amy: Sonic, we gotta help him... let's go...

Amy went after the egg, holding a Piko Hammer, but the egg ended up jumping on the roof of the stand...

Man: MOST AWEFULLY BAD! BLUE HEDGEHOG, GET THAT EGG DOWN FROM HERE!

Sonic: Gotcha...

The egg then went to sleep for a bit. Sonic then went and managed to do the Light Speed Dash to reach the egg on top... the egg then bounced a little...

Knuckles: Sonic, the egg wants us to help it be free from the hot dog man Mr. Hoogle... do you think we should set it free...

Sonic then had a daydream of having chili dogs, and then trying a bouncing egg, which tasted disgusting...

Sonic: Ick... yes... let's set it free...

Tails: Cool Sonic... hey mister... we wanna set it free, is this okay..?

Mr. Hoogle: Alright fine... most people wouldn't want a bouncing egg with their chili dogs anyway...

Amy: Well mister egg... you heard that... your free to go... now... farewell...

The egg then kept jumping in place...

Goombella: Hmm... it seems like it wants to accompany us Sonic...

Koops: Um... I guess its to return the favor...

Flurrie: What do you think Sonic?

Sonic: Wait... before I do so... what kind of egg is this...

Tails then flew up there and took a look for himself...

Tails: Hmm... according to my calculations, this is apparently, a Yoshi egg...

Sonic: Really... what's a Yoshi...?

Tails: A Yoshi I believe is a dinosaur species that resides on tropical island, especially Yoshi's Island.

Sonic: Really? Well... I thought it was a Chao Egg for a second there... but seriously... yes... the egg can stay with us... as long as it doesn't get under our feet and get in our way...

The allies: YEAH! LET'S GO!

The egg then jumped in excitement too...

Sonic: WAIT! BEFORE I GO! Can I have a dozen Chili Dogs to go sir...

Mr. Hoogle: Fine... here you go sir...

Sonic: Thanks... come on guys... the sooner we wait... the more time we waste on getting the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald.

The allies: YEAH!

The heroes along with a bouncing egg then went back to the Glitz Pit, with Sonic being able to devour a dozen Chili Dogs in a matter of seconds... thus leading them to our next part of the chapter...

Well folks... this is getting good... What will Sonic's fate be next? And what the heck is inside that bouncing little egg? Find out next time folks..

Review and Comment is the password.


	23. Ch 3 p4: Enter Speedster (Yoshi)

Let's go guys... this is the next part to chapter 3 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

As revealed before, the heroes saved a Yoshi egg from a chili dog man named Mr. Hoogle... What kind of Yoshi will be in the egg...? Tune in and find out. PINGAS.

Sonic and friends went back to the locker room to register a fight. At least a couple matches later, King K then went to Sonic with some sad news...

King K: Hey Big Blue... listen... don't get upset... but I'm thinking about retiring soon... nothing personal, just that my contract is nearly expired so after next match... I'm gonna be gone... listen... please promise me you'll always remember me Big Blue, okay?

Sonic: I will man... bye...

King K: Bye..

Sonic then registered for another match... after that match, King K was gone... another match afterwards, the bob-omb and lime green rock were talking about how it feels different without King K. Then, Jolene came in with a new fighter, a bat-like creature and showed him what she showed to Sonic... A couple minutes later, security came to grab him. After that... Sonic registered for a fight.. against the Armored Harriers... Security brought him to the ring like normally, and got face to face with the harriers...

Sonic: You ready pal..

Armored Harriers: Ready when you are..

The bell rang, thus beginning the battle...

Sonic: Alright, let's do this...

Sonic and pals went and attacked but... THEIR ATTACKS WERE USELESS! OH NO!

Sonic: Tails! Why aren't our attacks working...

Tails: Oh no... It says that they are impervious to most attacks not involving tossing an enemy at them.

Goombella: He's right... that's what the book says..

Sonic: In that case... GOTTA JUICE!

The heroes then escaped from the battle, losing instantly... the heroes then headed back to the locker room, with shame in defeat... but they noticed something different...

Tails: Hey Sonic... that egg that was following us is gone...

Sonic: Yeah...

Knuckles: Wonder where it ran off to...

The heroes searched around, when suddenly, they heard a voice...

?: Yo...

The voice was revealed to be a baby Yoshi who was colored blue, had some hair on his head, was wearing a diaper with polka dots and wearing shoes. The unnamed Yoshi then approached our heroes...

Unnamed Yoshi: Hey... Big Blue my man... thanks to you... I hatched from that egg safe and sound... thanks man...

Sonic: WOAH!

Tails: My calculations are correct. It was a Yoshi...

Knuckles: Never doubted you for a minute there Tails...

Amy: Yeah... you and your research...

Goombella: So anyway... you hatched from that egg...

Koops: Um... pleased to meet you...

Flurrie: Well, aren't you a precious one...

Unnamed Yoshi: Yeah yeah... but who cares. You guys wanna become champs? You wanna Crystal Star and a Chaos Emerald? I heard all about it when I was in that egg... Anyway, I should repay you for saving me from Hoogle... so I'm gonna fight for you Big Blue... I've got a lot of spunk here... I can defeat even the hardest foes around... just leave it to me man...

Sonic: Cool... you can join us... but first off... what's your name...

Unnamed Yoshi: My name... well... I just hatched from that egg... so I guess I don't have one yet... but you seem determined so you should name me... make it cool man...?

Sonic: Okay...

**2 MINUTES LATER...**

Sonic: I've got it...

Unnamed Yoshi: What is it...?

Sonic: I shall name you Speedster... because you look fast...

Speedster: What a cool name man... I like it... Okay Big Blue... time to do some damage...

Sonic: Yes... welcome to the Freedom Fighters...

**SONIC HAS A NEW FRIEND/PARTNER, A NEWBORN YOSHI HE NAMED SPEEDSTER! HE WAS JUST HATCHED FROM AN EGG, SO HE ISN'T FULLY GROWN YET, BUT HE HAS AN ATTITUDE! HE CAN CARRY SONIC PLACES HE CAN'T REACH NORMALLY! HE CAN ALSO POUND ON ENEMIES, AND SPIT AN ENEMY AT ANOTHER FOE!**

Sonic: Too cool... let's go...

Speedster: Yeah! let's go man...

Sonic: Now you said you can spit out one enemy right at another enemy...

Speedster: I sure did...

Sonic: Well let's go pay the Armored Harriers a little visit..

Sonic then registered for a rematch against the Armored Harrier, and he went out with his new ally Speedster...

Grubba: HEY GUYS! THE GREAT BIG BLUE IS ASKING FOR A REMATCH AGAINST THE ARMORED HARRIERS!

Sonic: Bring it on guys...

Armored Harriers: This guy doesn't give up, does he...

The bell then rang, starting the match...

Sonic: Alright Speedster, you know what to do...

Speedster: Roger that Big Blue...

Speedster then swallowed one Armored Harrier and spit him out at the other, ending the battle instantly...

Armored Harriers: Augghh... That squirt found our weakness... we lost...

Grubba: YEAH GUYS! THE GREAT BIG BLUE HAS WON THIS TIME SO GIVE HIM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!

The crowd: YEAAHHH!

And then, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, and the new member to the team Speedster then celebrated their victory and were looking forward to what's gonna happen next...

That's it for this part... next time, the heroes will be in the Major League Locker Room... Will they successfully become champs? Will they get the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald? Will they save Chaoboy? And will Speedster become a useful partner to Sonic? Next time folks...

R & C


	24. Ch 3 p5: Major League room

Here we go folks... this is the 5th part of Chapter 3 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

As of now, our heroes will be in the Major League Locker room. What's gonna be in store for them there? Let's find out.. PINGAS.

After an hour of celebration, Jolene goes and escorts our heroes straight to Grubba. When they got to Grubba's office, Grubba looked very shocked...

Jolene: Mr. Grubba, I brought Big Blue like you wanted me to...

Grubba: M-m-miss...Jolene!.. Mind your manners. We knock around here missy...

Jolene: I apologize sir...

Grubba: Well it doesn't matter now... now about Big Blue... oh yes...

Grubba then went up to Sonic.

Grubba: Mr. Big Blue, your doing great, now take this as a token of my gratitude...

Grubba then gave Sonic a whole lot of cash...

Grubba: Now Jolene, please show Mr. Big Blue to his new area, the Major League locker room...

Jolene: Right away, Mr. Big Blue, follow me if you please...

Sonic and friends then followed Jolene to the locker room. When they got there, they noticed a change of style...

Jolene: Okay... so, this is the same as the Minor League room, but the bouts are much more challenging.

Jolene then left the room in silence. Our heroes also noticed a bunch of different people around them... Speedster looked pumped up...

Speedster: Hey... doesn't anyone here know anything about respect around here..? Sheesh...

Suddenly, the champion Rawk Hawk came and barged right into the room...

Rawk Hawk: Settle down shrimps. The good old champion Rawk Hawk is just barging in...

The champion then notice Sonic...

Rawk Hawk: Well... if it isn't the new comer... a blue hedgehog know as the Big Blue...

Sonic then noticed the champ belt and the medal... now was his chance to examine the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald...

Sonic: Hey Speedster...

Speedster: What's up Big Blue...

Sonic then whispered into Speedster's ear about something...

Speedster: Oh... okay... gotcha...

The blue Yoshi then examined both the champ belt and the medal...

Rawk Hawk: What the... hey you! Get close to the Hawk and you might get RAWK!

Speedster: I don't know, but they look sooooooo weird... I think your right Big Blue... FAKES!

Sonic: Aw yeah...

Rawk Hawk: HEY! You think you can smack talk the Rawk Hawk... I don't think so...

Speedster then looked at the yellow hawk...

Rawk Hawk: You got some guts smack-talking the champion, no belt and medal owners... Didn't your mama teach you any manners?...

Speedster: Woah... I'm sorry for ripping off your big bad belt and medal yellow dude...

Rawk Hawk: STOP MAKING FUN OF ME PUNKS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! REMEMBER THE RAWK!

The champion then left the room...

Speedster: I... really pulled that dude's chain... didn't I...?

Sonic stood thinking...

Speedster: Well forget about him... we got another problem... that map is pointing to Glitzville right...? So if that Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald on the Champ belt and medal are fakes... then where the heck are the real ones at...?

Sonic stood for a moment... and then... HIS CELL PHONE VIBRATED WITH AN EMAIL!

Speedster: Big Blue, that must be an email...

Sonic then went and checked it...

"**WANT THE CRYSTALS STAR\ AND CHAOS EMERALD? HEED MY INSTRUCTIONS!" FROM, X"**

Speedster: From X?

Sonic: Who the heck is X?...

Tails: Sonic, I've got a bad feeling about this...

Knuckles: We better keep pumped for action.

Amy: And be on our toes too...

Goombella: Keep our eyes out for anything suspicious...

Koops: Um.. that's right...

Flurrie: In the meantime Sonic, we better keep registering for a match, dearie...

Sonic: Right... let's go gang...

The allies: YEAH!

Our heroes then kept registering for a match... About two matches after, Sonic got another email, and he checked it out...

"**GO TO THE WATER FOUNTAIN OUTSIDE THE BUILDING! FROM, X"**

Speedster: What water fountain..?

Sonic: Doesn't matter... let's go...

The heroes then went outside and looked for some water fountain... While not having any success, a strange guy approached our heroes...

Guy: Your the Big Blue right...?

Sonic: Uh huh...

Guy: Someone came by and wanted me to give this to you...

The guy then went and pulled out... A FLAME RING! YAHOO!

Sonic: ALRIGHT! I'VE GOT THE FLAME RING!

**YOU'VE GOT THE FLAME RING! YOU CAN NOW BE ABLE TO BREAK STEEL CONTAINERS USING THE SOMERSAULT!**

Sonic: Wicked cool...

Speedster: I can tell Big Blue...

Suddenly, Sonic got another email... he read it again...

"**BREAK THE STEEL CONTAINER IN THE MINOR LEAGUE LOCKER ROOM! FROM, X"**

Sonic: Let's go gang...

The allies: Right behind you...

The heroes went into the minor league room, and broke the steel container. The heroes then found some top secret document that Sonic got with assistance from Speedster. The heroes then looked at it...

Sonic: Woah! This is top secret information on the Crystal Star and the Chaos Emerald...

Speedster: What's going on here... this reeks of some monkey business...

The heroes then decided to leave, but then... Jolene caught then in there...

Jolene: So I see you sneaky rats are back again, eh?...

Speedster: Damn... we've been detected...

Jolene: No seriously... Major Leaguers are forbidden from enter the Minor League Locker Room, and don't go breaking steel containers...

Jolene then noticed the top secret document...

Jolene: I'll just be confiscating this... thanks...

Jolene then took the document and then left the room...

Sonic: Man... we've worked hard to get that information...

Speedster: We'll at least we know that the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald is here...

Sonic: Yeah... that's good... well let's go guys...

The allies: YEAH!

The heroes then left the Minor League room and went back to the Major League room. The heroes registered for another match... After the match was finished, the heroes heard a noise while on the stage...

Sonic: Huh...?

?: BIIIIGGGG BLLLLLLUUUUUUUUEEEE!

It was the Armored Harriers..

Grubba: Look what we have here... the Armored Harriers are looking for payback against the Great Big Blue!

Armored Harriers: Better be in for a beating squirt... we'll beat you this time, and nothing can stop...

Before they finished their sentence, Speedster used his gulp ability, beating them instantly...

Armored Harriers: WE DIDN'T FINISH OUR SENTENCE, AND WE STILL CAN'T BEAT THEM!

Grubba: THAT'S A WRAP FOLKS! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

Our heroes then went back to the locker room when suddenly, Sonic got another email...

Tails: What is it this time Sonic..?

Sonic then went and checked the email...

"**Keep sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, and you are D-E-A-D-M-E-A-T!"**

Sonic: WOAH!

Knuckles: Guy sounded peeved...

Amy: I believe that wasn't our X buddy...

Speedster: Who do you think would send a message like that...

Sonic: Don't know... we better be on our guards...

The allies then nodded their heads... They then registered for another match... after that match... the heroes saw a cake that was given to them as a gift from a fan...

Tails: Can we eat it Sonic...

Sonic: Sure... I'll make sure we all get at least one piece of it..

Sonic then cut 8 pieces of cake... everyone then got one piece...

Speedster: All right... LET'S CHOW DOWN!

Our heroes then chowed down on some cake... they felt replenished..

Sonic: Alright... let's go guys...

The allies: YEAH!

The heroes then registered for another battle... after that battle, our heroes then heard another noise while on the stage...

Sonic: Huh?...

?: SOOOOOOOONNNNNICCCCCCC!

As you would have expected guys, Dr. Eggman approached the stage... in his egg mobile...

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy: EGGMAN!

Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Speedster: So that's Dr. Eggman...

Sonic: That sure is...

Speedster: Looks like a "giant talking egg"...

Sonic: (laughs) I know right..?

Eggman: I got you right where I want you, you pesky hedgehog...

Grubba: GUYS, ANOTHER ANGRY FOE IS LOOKING TO CHALLENGE THE BIG BLUE! HOW MANY FOES DOES HE HAVE!? WILL HE SURVIVE!?

Sonic: Bring it on Eggman! What invention will be this time...?

Eggman: I'm gonna be going with a classic...

Then suddenly, a wrecking ball appeared from underneath the egg mobile... Sonic then laughs hysterically...

Sonic: YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME EGGMAN! I TRASHED THAT INVENTION YEARS AGO!

Eggman then explains that due to many witnesses watching, he wanted to go low, and the wrecking ball was one of the lowest... that and the drill cart...

Eggman: So that's it... do you get it..?

Sonic: Yeah... I'm still gonna trash it...

Eggman: All systems, full power...

Sonic: Let's go!

**5 MINUTES LATER... AFTER EGGMAN KEPT SAYING "ARGH, HE'S NOT GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS"...**

Sonic: Take that Eggman... I beat your wrecking ball invention yet again...

Eggman: Ouff.. I knew I should of went with the drill cart...

Grubba: THAT'S A WRAP FOLKS! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

The heroes then left, and went back to the locker room...

Sonic: What the heck was Eggman doing here anyway...? Do you think he found out where our location was...?

Tails: Maybe... but we have more important things to worry about now Sonic...

Sonic: Roger that buddy...

Our heroes then registered for another match... after that match... Sonic got another email, in which he then checked it...

"**GO OUT TO THE TELEPHONE BOOTH OUTSIDE OF THE BUILDING! FROM, X"**

Sonic: Well... it's X again... we better go guys...

The allies then nodded their heads, as they headed out.. As they left the room, they ran into the Rawk Hawk...

Rawk Hawk: Hey Big Blue... your old pal Rawk Hawk came to pay you a little visit.. Just letting you know that when it comes to fighting the champion, you better watch your back... okay..?

The yellow hawk then took off like a rocket...

Speedster: Man, that guy ticks me off... hey, do you think he sent you the nasty email...?

Sonic: Maybe... well whoever it was, someone here has to hate us, so we better be cautious... now let's go guys...

The allies: Roger that...

The heroes went outside and found the phone booth. They also found a key, in which they picked it up... Sonic then got another email in which he checked it again...

"**GO INTO THE CLOSET DOOR AND UNLOCK IT AND EXPLORE IT! FROM, X"**

Sonic: Let's go guys...

The heroes then sped back to the closet door, seeing Jolene talking to a security about a noise that was heard... A moment later, Jolene noticed our heroes...

Jolene: Mr. Big Blue, this is highly inappropriate. Unless you have important business around her, please stay in your locker room...

Jolene then left our heroes... they then unlocked the door and went inside...

Inside, they saw everyone's favorite mouse thief.. Ms. Mowz was looking for more treasure, when she noticed our heroes...

Ms. Mowz: Oh... hehehe... we meet again, my handsome blue hedgehog..

Goombella: Not you again...

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Koops: Hi Ms. Mowz...

Flurrie: Long time no see Ms. Mowz...

Speedster: So your Ms. Mowz..? YOUR SOOO STINKIN HOT!

Ms. Mowz: Yes... I know dearie...

Amy: So your the Ms. Mowz that I've heard about...

Goombella: anyway... security was talking about noise in here... were you making noises in here...

Ms. Mowz: Oh please, I'm the quietest, sneaky badge thief around...

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Koops, Speedster: She's a sneaky lovely badge thief...

Goombella: Bleh..

Ms. Mowz: Oh come on... I've already gotten what I needed, so you guys can help yourself to whatever you like... Now my handsome hedgehog, I'm afraid I must depart from you again...

Ms. Mowz kissed Sonic, causing Goombella to barf...

Ms. Mowz: Listen, the arena holds many secrets, so be careful when you find the Crystal Star, and the Chaos Emerald, and...

Sonic: Our buddy, Chaoboy who is a neutral chao...

Ms. Mowz: Yeah, unless you wanna end up like the poor souls upstairs... take care my handsome hedgehog, we shall meet again...

Ms. Mowz then departed.

Tails, Knuckles, Koops, Speedster: OH MY GOSH, THAT WAS SO IMPRESSIVE!

Amy: Yeah, but she kissed Sonic... I have never gotten a kiss from Sonic...

Sonic: Yes you did... I gave you one when I rescued you from that card remember...?

Amy: Oh yeah, I forgot about that..

Sonic: Aw Amy... come here and give me a kiss..

Amy: I sure will my handsome hedgehog..

The hedgehogs then kissed each other on the lips... While Sonic and Amy were having a kissing fest...

Flurrie: By the way, what do you think she meant by the poor souls upstairs?...

Goombella: I don't know... we better be careful...

Sonic and Amy's kissing fest was cut short abruptly when Sonic got another email, in which he checked it again...

"**GO AND FIND A WAY UPSTAIRS, BY FINDING A SWITCH! FROM, X"**

Sonic: Alright, let's do this guys...

The allies: YEAH!

The heroes looked for a few minutes when they found the switch which activated stairs. They then went up them and continued to the left and ended up in some sort of air vent. They then heard some brief conversation going on below them... The heroes then... here it comes folks... they were "SnooPINGAS usual I see?"

It was Jolene and Grubba. First they talked about the noise in the closet, then they change the topic to the missing fighters that have occurred, including King K (a former Minor League athlete) and stuff.. Then Jolene reacted when Grubba asked her about the Crystal Stars and the Chaos Emeralds... Grubba then dismissed Jolene, as she departed from the room...

Grubba: Well here's a fine how do you do... I better be on my toes during this scenario...

Back with the heroes...

Sonic: Guys didn't you hear that! Fighters have gone missing, that's not good...!

Speedster: Didn't they mention King K, a former minor league athlete? I thought he retired!

Sonic: YEAH!

Grubba: What the, hey... I'm hearing noises... and it's not the good kind..

Sonic: Uh... WOOF!

Grubba: Oh... it's just a little doggy dog... I think I'm losing my mind... gotta keep it together... well back to the ring...

Grubba then departed the room as he headed back to the ring...

Back with the heroes...

Sonic: Man... we dodged a bullet there... but hey... didn't you hear Jolene's react when Grubba mentioned something about the Crystal Stars and Chaos Emeralds...

Speedster: Well whatever man... for now... we better bail before someone catches us up here...

Sonic: Smart thinking... let's go guys...

The allies shook their heads quickly, as they bolted out of the vent and dashed back to the major league locker room, and their next fate...

How was that... it was a little long, but that's because I wanted to get most of the details out quickly.. Anyway, will our heroes find the real Crystal Star and real Chaos Emerald? Will they save Chaoboy? And who is this X character? Tune in next time folks...

Review and Comment kids... from Sonic Sez...


	25. Ch 3 p6: Champs and the Real Deal

Here we go folks... I'm gonna make this the final part to this chapter... Chapter 3 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

Now our heroes shall become champs, and actually find the real Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald and save Chaoboy. Will they succeed? Find out now... PINGAS.

Our heroes then went and registered for a match... after that match, Sonic got another email, and he checked it...

"**This is your last warning. Stop snooping around about the Crystal Star and the Chaos Emerald. If you don't, you'll end up like the fighters who have gone missing!"**

Tails: This is crazy Sonic...

Sonic: I know... just who is this psycho...

The heroes then decide to ignore it for now... they then registered for another match... before they left, Jolene came in and dropped off a cake of some sort...

Sonic: We don't have time for some cake guys... let's roll...

The allies: YEAH!

Once the security guard came, they went for the match...

After the match, our heroes saw a blue shelled koopa lying helplessly on the floor...

Speedster: Hey Big Blue, do you see that guy over there...

Koopa: Argghhh... sttttuuuuuppppppiiididddd cakkkkkeee... nneeeeeeeeeeeevvvvveeeerrrr eatttttt caaaaaakkeeee agaaaaaaaiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn...

Tails: Was that cake poisonous Sonic..?

Sonic: Probably was, good thing we didn't eat it, otherwise we would have looked banged up like that dude...

The heroes then registered for another match... they were so close to fighting the champ... After the match... Sonic got another email...

Knuckles: What is it this time...?

Sonic then checked his email, and read it...

"**REMOVE THE BIG BLUE POSTER FROM THE LOBBY! FROM, X"**

Sonic: Alright... let's go...

The allies: Yeah...

The heroes went to the lobby, and removed the poster of Sonic from the wall, with Flurrie's assistance.. The heroes then found a key... Wondering what the key could be for, Sonic got another email, as he read it...

"**UNLOCK THE DOOR LOCATED IN THE CLOSET! FROM, X"**

Without a word, the heroes then went to the closest and unlocked a door upstairs that was located to the left. They then entered it. After destroying a steel container, the heroes were shocked at what they saw...

Sonic: WOAH! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!

Speedster: BANDY ANDY! AND KING K!

The heroes were shocked that they were laying helplessly on the floor. Suddenly, Jolene was peaking into the door... Sonic and friends noticed her...

Speedster: Big Blue, did you see that..? That was Jolene...

Sonic: THIS IS CRAZINESS! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!

The heroes then decided to head back to the locker room... The heroes decided to register for the match against the champion... A security guard came and got Sonic and friends, but something wasn't quite right... He was heading in the opposite direction.

Sonic: Yo dude... the arena's this way...

Guard: Oh... you go this way, cause it's a special match...

The heroes followed the guard...

Speedster: Hey... hold it meat head... something doesn't seem right...

The heroes then ended up in an empty Minor League room...

Guard: You guys wait here...

The guard then left...

Sonic: Man this reeks... we are gonna miss our show...

Meanwhile...

Grubba: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! THE MATCH WITH THE BIG BLUE VS THE RAWK HAWK! FIRST OFF, WE'VE GOT THE RAWK HAWK HERE!

The Rawk Hawk then showed up. Grubba started talking to him. Meanwhile..

Sonic: Alright. Let's go guys...

Sonic went to open the door but... IT WAS LOCKED! OH NO!

Sonic: Damn, we can't get out, WE'RE TRAPPED IN HERE!

Meanwhile...

Grubba: AND NOW, HERE COMES THE GREAT BIG... WHAT THE... what's up, Big Blue isn't showing up...

Rawk Hawk: I know why... he's fears the Hawk...

Grubba: FEARS HIM OR NOT FOLKS! IF HE DOESN'T SHOW UP SOON HE'S GONNA FORFEIT THE MATCH!

Back with the heroes...

Sonic: There's gotta be another out of here... or else we'll forfeit our match... COME ON LET'S GO GUYS!

The allies: YEAH!

With assistance from Flurrie, and the other allies, the knowledge of using toilets as transporting devices, the heroes ended up back in the Major League locker room...

Sonic: Man I enjoy plumbers... now let's get Rawk Hawk...

Our heroes exited the bathroom... and went to the ring... Grubba saw Sonic just in the nick of time...

Grubba: THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR FOLKS! HERE HE IS! THE ONE, THE ONLY, THE GREAT BIG BLUE!

The crowd started getting wild...

Sonic: Let's do this...

The heroes then went up to the ring...

Grubba: Now Big Blue, we shall keep this simple... so keep it clean boys...

The bell rang, starting the match...

Sonic: This is it guys... don't hold anything back...

Rawk Hawk: Hpt... you guys should of stayed safe and locked in that room..

Speedster: What trash talk are you doing now... wait... did you tell that security guard to lock us in that locker room?...

Rawk Hawk: You darn right I did... I also sent you that poisonous cake... that's what you get for messing with me...

Speedster: So your the coward who's been sending us nasty messages about the crystal stars and the chaos emeralds...

Rawk Hawk: Hmm... I can't comply... What's a Crystal Star, and a Chaos Emerald? Oh wait... I don't care... LET'S DO THIS!

Sonic: Bring it on!...

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

Rawk Hawk: Arggh... I can't believe I lost to these little shrimps...

Grubba: That's it folks! LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE BIG BLUE!

The crowd then went really wild since Sonic won the champion match...

When they got back to the locker room... Grubba gave Sonic the Champ belt and medal... Grubba then had Jolene escort our heroes to the champion room... She brought them there and then she left... Sonic looked happy...

Sonic: We did it guys... we won...

Speedster: Yeah but... You know, Rawk Hawk was pretty clueless on the crystal star and chaos emerald... we still don't know where the real deal is...

Sonic: Yeah... where could they be...?

Suddenly our heroes heard a strange noise from somewhere... somewhere suspicious...

Knuckles: Is that... a ghost...?

Suddenly, Sonic got another email. He then checked it and read it...

"**FIND THE GHOST IN THE CHAMP ROOM! FROM, X"**

Knuckles: Oh nuts... I don't think I can do it... ghosts are scary...

Sonic: We have to Knuckles. Besides... you managed to defeat King Boom Boo that one time, remember...

Knuckles: Uh... yeah...

Sonic: Then let's go...

The heroes found an entrance to an air vent that they got to...

Sonic: Man... this looks like an air vent...

Tails: Let's keep going Sonic...

Sonic: Right...

The heroes then made it to the end... They heard someone's voice... it was Grubba's as he was revealing that he has some top secret document in his desk, and that he is responsible for the missing drained fighters...

Speedster: That was Grubba... so he's behind those missing fighters...

Sonic: Hmmm...

The heroes heard Grubba say one last thing before leaving the room... our heroes then went and busted the air vent open... ending up in Grubba's office...

Speedster: I think he's gone... we better check his draw...

Sonic then checked the draw and then saw a piece of paper...

Sonic: Now let's check it out...

The heroes looked shocked with what they saw...

Sonic: OH MY GOODNESS! THIS IS BASICALLY A POWER DRAINING MACHINE HIDDEN UNDERNEATH THE STADIUM THAT IS POWERED BY THE CRYSTAL STAR AND THE CHAOS EMERALD!

Speedster: Yeah, I think that's how King K and Bandy Andy lost their energy...

Sonic: Yeah...

Suddenly, Grubba came in, shocked that Sonic saw his secret paper...

Grubba: OH MY GOODNESS! HOW DID YOU GUYS GET IN HERE! YOUR LOOKING AT MY SECRET PAPER TOO!

Sonic: ZIP IT! YOU CAUSED ALL THIS...? This is why Bandy Andy and King K ran out of energy, huh?

Grubba: Uh oh... this isn't good...

Grubba then fled..

Knuckles: HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU CREEP!

Knuckles then ran after him...

Tails: We should probably follow him Sonic...

Sonic: Yeah...

The other heroes went and followed Knuckles to the stadium in which it was empty... and Grubba was standing in the middle...

Grubba: You guys were snooping around my business, and therefore... YOU SHALL PAY!

Grubba then descended but then came back up with a freaky looking machine... On the top, the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald were being used to power up the machine...

Sonic: Guys look... there's the real crystal star and chaos emerald...

Grubba: How do you like it fellas... pretty neat huh?...

Sonic: Yeah... too bad I'm gonna trash it and then make you pay for what you've done...

Grubba: That's not gonna be easy, check this out... MUSCLE UP...

Grubba then got a new form of energy, and then he got bigger, his appearance has changed too, and he turned orange...

Grubba: You shall know me as Macho Grubba...

Sonic: Bring it on!

Macho Grubba: With pleasure...

The battle then began... Our heroes were spin-dashing, tail swiping, punching, hammering, headbonking, shell tossing, body slaming and pounding Macho Grubba down. He got bigger, and he wasn't easy, but our heroes manage to pull it through...

Macho Grubba: Give up Big Blue, you'll never defeat..

Sonic: Yes I will...

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

Macho Grubba: ARRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!

The Macho Grubba then turned back into Grubba, laying helplessly on the floor..

Grubba: How... how could I lose... good job Big Blue... good work my friend... uhhhhhooooooo...

Suddenly, Jolene then called Sonic by his stage name from behind. Our heroes faced her..

Jolene: No.. I mean Sonic... Congrats on beating Grubba...

Sonic: Jolene?.. Alright... what's going on here...?

Jolene: I'm gonna tell you everything...

Jolene then explained that she had a brother who entered the Glitz pit but when he disappeared, things weren't the same... Jolene had to work for the Glitz Pit to find out his location... she then stated that she wanted to help guide Sonic to finding out the truth...

Jolene: And that's the truth, got that...?

Sonic: I see... so our X buddy was...

Jolene: Correct, it was me... I'm sorry for all this..

Jolene then asked Grubba where her brother Prince Mush was located... Grubba stated that he disappeared from the area, and was to never to be heard from again... This didn't help Jolene, so she shed a tear of sadness...

Speedster: Man... I thought she was pretty mean, but she in all honesty was worried about her brother... I understand now...

Sonic: Me too...

Suddenly, Something was happening with the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald. A male toad popped out of them.. it was none other than PRINCE MUSH!

Mush: Hey... I'm back in the Glitz Pit?...

Jolene: BROTHER!

Mush: Awww Sis... if you were here to look for me... it's okay...

The two siblings then hugged...

Sonic: Now that's a family reunion guys...

Tails: Yeah...

Jolene then faced the heroes...

Jolene: Hey guys... there's something that want to give you... When Grubba found it, he found it to be useless, so he placed it in the trash, I found it to be important, so I took it...

Sonic: What is it...?

Jolene: This...

Jolene was then holding a card that had Chaoboy the neutral chao on front of it.

Sonic: THAT'S CHAOBOY! MAY I SEE IT!

Jolene: Of course..

Jolene then handed Sonic the card. Then a shining bright light occur once again... After that, Chaoboy was seen in real life, being held in Sonic's hands...

Chaoboy: Oooohh... what's... what's going on..

Sonic: Chaoboy! Your okay!

Chaoboy: Huh... Sonic! You came to save me...?

Sonic: Sure have little buddy..

Chaoboy: Oh thank you so much Sonic...

Chaoboy then hugged Sonic in return for saving him...

Chaoboy: Hey, TAILS, KNUCKLES AND AMY! And... who are those guys over there...?

Sonic: I'll explain later... listen, wanna come traveling with me and my crew to save Princess Elise and Peach...?

Chaoboy: YOU KIDDING! I'm gonna travel with you just because I love traveling and for the fun of it...

Sonic: Alright... thanks Chaoboy...

Chaoboy: No problem Sonic, old buddy...

**CHAOBOY THE CHAO HAS JOINED YOUR TEAM!**

Tails: Now what about that Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald miss?..

Jolene: You guys should take both of them... that way, nothing like this will ever happen again...

The crystal star and chaos emerald then hit the ground..

Speedster: In that case, Big Blue, you know what that means... nab it dude...

Sonic: Gotcha..

Sonic then went up to the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald, picked them up, and did a victory stance, thus ending the chapter...

Sonic and his pals defeated Grubba and his secret invention and got the 3rd Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald... Sonic even saved his neutral chao buddy Chaoboy... now with that down, our heroes shall continue on with their journey...

That's it for Chapter 3 at last... Next we'll focus on Elise/Peach and then Eggman/Bowser... After the interludes with the princesses and then the villains, and everything else, I'm gonna be having such a blast developing Chapter 4 to this fanfiction.. Until then, ta ta everyone...

Let's review and comment


	26. Int I: Find the Computer Room III

Behold my friends... this is the 1st part of the chapter 3 interlude of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

Now, Sonic got the crystal star and chaos emerald, and he saved Chaoboy... Now what's gonna happen? This is it folks... PINGAS.

Meanwhile, in the X-Naut's HQ, Grodus was talking to the Shadow Sirens about Sonic...

Grodus: Beldam... tell me how good are you at capturing Sonic... Why haven't you succeeded yet...?

Beldam: Yes... sorry but... only because he was much tougher than I thought at first...

Grodus: Realize that we need to get that treasure first...

Beldam: Don't worry sir, we've got the perfect weapon that should take out that pesky hedgehog...

Grodus: Very good... no get going...

Beldam: Leave it to us sire... let's go Marilyn... twithead...

Beldam departs...

Marilyn: Uh... Guuuuuuuuuhhhhhh...

Marilyn departs...

Vivian: ….

Vivian was still covered with bruises from chapter 2, and the blood that was dripping from her hair has dried up, being left unclean, which goes to show how much Beldam hates Vivian... Trust me, after chapter 4, she won't be dealing with Beldam's meanness anymore...

Anyway, Vivian was the last to depart...

Meanwhile, Peach and Elise were sleeping in the holding room, when suddenly, the weird noise woke them up again..

?: BZZZZZZPPPPTTTT...

Elise: Huh..?

?: …..Find the Computer Room...

Peach: Not again...

The door to TEC then opened as the two princesses went to meet him...

TEC: Hey, glad you can make it girls..

Elise: Mhmm... yeah... so what is it this time TEC...

TEC: I'd like one of you to go see Sir Grodus and ask him something...

Peach: Who do you want to go Elise...

Elise: I'll go... but... should I wear a disguise...

TEC: You are correct... there's a changing room upstairs that you can use... now get going...

Elise: Roger that...

Elise then leaves the room with Peach staying in the room with TEC. Elise then went up an elevator, and waited for a regular X-Naut to pass by before exiting... Elise then went to the right and ended up in a dressing room...

Elise: That X-Naut uniform has got to be around here somewhere...

Elise looked in one of the lockers and found a uniform.

TEC: That's it... now put it on...

Elise: Okay..

After going and changing behind a curtain, Elise then looked exactly like an X-Naut...

Elise: I bet I look perfect..

Elise then left the room, and head right to Sir Grodus... Once she saw Sir Grodus, she got his attention.

Elise: Uh... excuse me... Sir Grodus...?

Grodus: Yes... what is it fool...?

Elise: Uh... about Elise and Peach... what do you plan on doing with them forward?...

Grodus: Hmm... something's wrong with your voice soldier...

Elise got nervous..

Grodus: Doesn't matter, now about the princesses... the only thing I require is that they stay in that holding room, but don't ever treat them roughly... tell the others that as well...

Elise: But uh... why are we keeping them here...

Grodus: That's none of your business soldier... your main priority is to get that treasure so we can conquer the world... don't forget that...

Elise: Conquer... world...?

Grodus: What are you blathering about... something's odd about your voice X-Naut...

Elise: Uh... X-naut out... er... whatever... GOTTA JUICE...

Elise then dashed away and headed to the dressing room... She decided to take off the uniform behind a curtain and turned back to normal.

Elise: That was too close... I better head back to TEC and Peach...

And so she did.. when she got back, she looked aggravated at TEC...

Elise: TEC, what's wrong with you... your mission is to conquer the world...?

TEC: Of course, that's exactly why I was created...

Elise: HOW COULD YOU!?

Peach: YEAH!

TEC: It's all part of a secret plan...

Peach: Why conquer the world though...?

Elise: And what is this secret plan?...

TEC: Can't answer that... it's prohibited by Sir Grodus...

Elise: Well can I at least email Sonic about this...?

TEC: Be my guest...

Elise then emails Sonic a message and then sends it right away...

Elise: It's sent...

TEC: Good... now both of you go back to your room right now...

The princesses then headed back to their holding with no comments..

TEC: Good night girls...

And then, we continue on...

How was that... next time we'll focus on Dr. Eggman, and Bowser along with their associates... I hope this story is impressing you guys so far... It's not easy... well, see you next time folks...

TEC says to Review and Comment for this part of the story...


	27. Int II: Punies and Great Invasions

This is it guys... This is the 2nd part of the Interlude for Chapter 3

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

For this part, we'll be focusing on the villains... what are Eggman and Bowser up to? Find out for yourself.. PINGAS.

Meanwhile, Eggman and Bowser were located in the The Great Tree, scaring some Punies while at it.

Eggman: That pesky hedgehog, who would of thought he was in Glitzville...

Snively: Did you say something Eggman...

Eggman: Uh... nevermind... so Snively, what is this place, and what are those creatures..?

Snively: This is the Great Tree, and those are Punies, but they seem to be afraid of you Doctor...

Eggman: Right, we better find some info on the crystals and the emeralds... come on Bowser, let's go...

Bowser: Right behind you...

The two villains then roamed the tree, while punies stayed hidden in the bushes... The two then found a bush, that was large when suddenly...

Puni Elder: BEGONE!

The two villains looked shocked...

Elder: So you are those fiends...? You want our Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald...?

The associates went up to them...

Snively & Kammy: Ah ha, this ugly thing knows where they are... tell us...

Elder: HOW RUDE! Ugly thing... you don't know who I am... I'm the great Puni Elder...

Kammy: Gosh... don't yell... I'm too old to stand it...

Snively: And you yelled straight into my ear, breaking my ear drum...

Eggman & Bowser: …...

Snively & Kammy: What's up...?

Eggman & Bowser: Nope... nothing... Okay, listen... you, hag thing... you better tell us where the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald is right now... got that...?

Puni Elder: Hag thing? Honestly... in any cases your too late... the crystal star and chaos emerald are gone...

Eggman & Bowser: Uh... WHAT!

Elder: That's right... they were given to some hedgehog named Sonikku... he needs them to save two princesses called Princess Elose, and Princess Pinch... yup, that's it...

Snively: It's Sonic, not Sonikku, that one princess isn't Elose, it's Elise...

Kammy: and it's not Princess Pinch, it's Peach...

Snively & Kammy: But now we must keep searching for those gems...

Eggman & Bowser: THOSE THINGS ARE MINE! I'M GONNA GO ON A RAMPAGE IF I DON'T GET THOSE THINGS! I SWEAR IT!

And so, the villains and their associates then decided to keep looking for them...

That my friends, is now the end to these cutscenes... next time, we go back to Sonic and friends... I'm so excited to do Chapter 4, I can't almost taste it... anyway... tune in next time folks...

Re: and Co:


	28. Meet Chaoboy the Chao, World Conquest

Here we go folks, this is the next part of the interlude for Chapter 3 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

We focus back on Sonic and friends including the new ally Chaoboy. What will be in store for them next? This part contains what happens. PINGAS.

Back in Glitzville, Sonic and friends were saying goodbye to everyone in the Glitz Pit.

Sonic: Goodbye everyone...

Jolene: Goodbye Mr. Sonic, we'll never forget you...

The other fighters: GOODBYE BIG BLUE!

Sonic: Yeah... so long guys...

Sonic and friends went and left the building...

Chaoboy: So Sonic, we head back to Rogueport, right...

Sonic: We sure do... ready guys...

The other allies: YEAH!

Sonic: TAILS! FIRE UP THE TORNADO!

Tails: Roger that... now Sonic, what are we gonna do with Speedster and Chaoboy...

Sonic: Well, since they both don't take up much space, I say two of us carry one of them... each...

Tails: Okay... who do you think should carry Chaoboy...?

Flurrie: I'll carry dear Chaoboy, since I wanna carry the little cutie...

The other heroes then stared in remorse...

Speedster: Fine then, then I'll stick with Big Blue...

Sonic: Okay... let's go...

Speedster went to Sonic while Chaoboy went to Flurrie...

Chaoboy: Hello... what's your name miss...

Flurrie: My name is Madame Flurrie, but you can just call me Flurrie... dearie...

Chaoboy: Oh... nice to meet you Flurrie...

Flurrie: Oh... you just as cute as Sonic described you honey...

Chaoboy: Aww... thank you... I know... I'm very cute...

Flurrie: You sure are sweetums..

Chaoboy then went and hugged Flurrie...

Sonic: So let's go...

Tails: Prepare for takeoff...!

The upgraded Tornado then took off like a jet...

Speedster: YEAH BAAAAABBBBBYYYYY!

It took 20 minutes and then the heroes arrived back in Rogueport...

Tails: WE ARE ABOUT TO COME IN FOR A LANDING GUYS!

The heroes: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

The Tornado then made a landing back to where it was before in Rogueport... Our heroes then got off...

Speedster: THAT WAS A BLAST! THAT FELT AWESOME!

Sonic: It sure did Speedster...

Tails: Now... off to the Thousand Year Door...

Goombella: Agree...

The heroes then went to the Thousand Year Door... but it wasn't long before... Sonic got an email from his cell phone...

Speedster: Hey Big Blue... you got email...

Sonic then went and checked the email.

The email from Elise revealed that the X-nauts who kidnapped them are interested in World Domination, and the treasure behind the door has something to do with it...

Sonic: So they're after world conquest...?

Tails: Just like Eggman...

Knuckles: Well I do remember the leader saying he wants to conquer the world...

Amy: Yeah... and he would like to create an empire of his own...

Sonic: Speaking of which... Chaoboy, while we're heading to the Thousand Year Door, I gotta talk to you...

Chaoboy: Okay...

While heading to the Thousand Year Door, Sonic then asked Chaoboy if he remembers anything of him being kidnapped...

Chaoboy then told him that he was in the Chao Garden, taking a swim, eating some Chao fruit, and relaxing near a palm tree, when suddenly, the X-nauts came and took him away...

Chaoboy: And that's what I remember...

Sonic: So you've seen the leader too right...?

Chaoboy: I sure did... he also said he was looking forward to conquering the world and stuff, like Knuckles and Amy said... I'm another witness to those two...

Sonic: Wow... I'm glad your safe Chaoboy, but know there are 4 more friends to save...

Tails: Sonic, there's the door...

Koops: Um... you know what to do Sonic...

Sonic nodded his head... Sonic took the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald out... he went up to the pedestal and held the two gems up high. The strange aura light occurred again, as the map went up in the sky... Then, a new location appeared on the map... along with that damn FOURTH crystal star and that damn FOURTH chaos emerald... then a card with Sonic 4th friend (Rouge) appeared on the map...

Sonic then took a look at it...

Sonic: Okay... so our next friend that we need to save is Rouge the Bat...

Knuckles: We have to save that batgirl...?

Sonic: We have no choice Knuckles...

Knuckles: I guess so... let's go then...

Tails: We should tell the professor about the message the princess sent us...

Sonic: Yeah... let's go..

The heroes then went back to the professor, and to find the next location...

That's all for now folks... almost there... After the next and last part, I'll be doing Chapter 4, and then the fun will really begin... tune in folks...

RE-VIEW AND COM-MENT...


	29. Off to Twilight Town, and more Fun

Okay folks... this is now just the follow up to Chapter 4 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

Our heroes have gone to Professor Frankly, to tell him the news about Elise's email... what will the reaction be, and where do I heroes go next...? Read and find out... PINGAS.

Back in the professor's house...

Frankly: WHAT!?

Inside the house...

Frankly: The kidnappers of the princesses are after world conquest...?

Speedster: Got that right doc... that's why they want the treasure...

Frankly: That is a connection... let me tell you something, the cataclysm behind the door might be what they are after...

Sonic: So this cataclysm will help those guys rule the world..

Frankly: Can't say that for sure... it's possible...

Chaoboy: So mister, where is the next crystal star and chaos emerald located...

Frankly: Hmm... it seems to be located in Twilight Town...

Sonic: Twilight Town...?

Frankly: There's a pipe beneath town that will lead you there... if you have any problems, feel free to come back to me right away...

Sonic: Got it... come on guys... let's go...

The heroes then bolted out of the house and ended up in the sewers on the west side of town... they found a hidden room with a strange colored pipe...

Sonic: There it is... let's go...

The heroes went down to the pipe, but suddenly... THE PIPE REJECTED THEM! NUTS!

Sonic: Damn... not here...

Tails: Let's see the professor...

Sonic: Yeah!

The heroes then went to the professor, told him the dilemma, in which he couldn't think of a solution... however, he knew someone who could help them...

Frankly: The guy called... um... Darkly... that's it... he knows something... look for him...

Sonic: Gotcha...

The heroes then ended up in a back ally... The heroes then found Darkly...

Darkly: Hey... the name's Darkly... can I help you with something...?

Sonic: Uh yeah... we wanna be able to get through the pipe to Twilight Town... do you know how we can go through it completely...?

Darkly: It's easy... you need to hold something with your name on it... I can tell you don't have anything with your name on it... right...?

Sonic: Yeah...

Darkly: I'll help... I'll write on your back your name... so... what's your name...?

Sonic: I'm Sonic... Sonic the Hedgehog...

Darkly: Got it... now... for your allies... what are your names...

Tails: My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails...

Knuckles: I'm Knuckles the Echidna... Just call me Knuckles...

Amy: I'm Amy Rose...

Chaoboy: The name's Chaoboy, Chaoboy the Chao...

Goombella: Goombella.

Koops: Um... Koops...

Flurrie: The name's Madame Flurrie...

Speedster: and I'm Speedster baby...

Darkly: Okay... got all of you... now... I don't know what purpose you guys need to get to Twilight Town... but I'll be rooting for you guys...

Sonic: Thanks... come on gang... our next adventure awaits...

The allies: YEAH!

Our heroes then headed back to that pipe and gave it another go... It worked, and now there next adventure awaits them now...

That's it... Next chapters the 4th chapter that I've long to do in this story... will the heroes make it? Will they get that damn FOURTH crystal star and that damn FOURTH chaos emerald? Will they save Rouge the Bat? Tune in next time, and watch the real fun begin...

Where's that damn FOURTH review and comment button...


	30. Ch 4 p1: That damn FOURTH Crystal Star

This is it folks... the moment I've been longing to create this part of the story for... It's Chapter 4 of the story

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

Our heroes are now off to Twilight Town... Will they make it through... Stay tune folks... PINGAS.

The heroes then arrived in Twilight Town. The place seemed a lot like a place where you could celebrate Halloween... It was so dark and gloomy...

Sonic: So this is Twilight Town...

Tails: It's spooky around here Sonic...

Suddenly a citizen approached our heroes...

Sonic: What's up...

Twilighter: Your travelers right...? If so that's great, especially in this situation...

Speedster: What situation, come on tell us...

Twilighter: It's a very long story fellows... sorry...

Suddenly, a church bell rang off in the distance...

Twilighter: NUTS! THE BELL RANG! WHO'S NEXT!  
Suddenly, the citizen turned into... A PIG! OH NO!

Chaoboy: Sonic... that guy just turned into a pig...

Speedster: This is wack... what goes on in this weirdo town...?

A voice then shouted in the distance... it was apparently the mayor of Twilight Town... he looked like some worn out rag doll...

Speedster: Who are you Gramps...?

Mayor: I'm the mayor of this dank old town... just call me Mayor Dour...

Sonic: Nice to meet you Mayor Dour...

Mayor: Now let's go into my house, shall we...?

Sonic: Okay...

The heroes went inside the mayors' house...

Mayor: Now listen... I would like to welcome you guys to our fair town... I would do a good welcome, but nothings good here... it's all just bad...

Sonic: Huh...?

Mayor: As you may know, our town has been cursed..

Chaoboy: Woah... cursed...?

Mayor: Yes... beyond this town is a forest, and deep in that forest lies an ancient building called The Creepy Steeple... the dark creature in there is known for ringing the bell every so often... and then one villager becomes a pig...

The heroes: A PIG!

Mayor: Yes... it's so scary... will I too become pigified... I have nightmares about it... course days and nights here are always the same... Listen heroes... leave... leave now before you too become pigified...

Speedster: Not gonna happen gramps... we are after the crystal star and chaos emerald... do you know of them...

Mayor: I don't think so but... in the Creepy Steeple, there are two red stones, one's shaped like a star, the other's shaped like a gem...

Sonic: That's gotta be them... GOTTA BE!

Mayor: Uh... you aren't thinking on going to Creepy Steeple are you...? Oooooooo... Unthinkable...

Our heroes left and took a stroll through town...

Sonic: I'm telling you... that's one huge moon up there... good thing I don't turn into a werehog anymore...

Goombella: Your referencing Sonic Unleashed aren't you...?

Sonic: Yup...

The heroes then encountered a novelty store, in which they entered it... the clerk lady said they were closed, but if they find the back room key somewhere, they can have whatever is in there... The heroes accepted the offer...

Sonic: Let's see where we can get out of this town...

Goombella: A gate leads you out of town, but there will be a gateguy that'll say it's dangerous beyond there... they always do that in games and stories...

Sonic: Yeah..

Gate guy: You are correct missy... A strange being lies beyond here, and its dangerous... so you need to get permission from the mayor...

Sonic: Darn... you were right Goombella... well let's go see the mayor...

The heroes went to see him when suddenly, the bell rang again...

Speedster: Oh no... the bell rang Sonic... does that mean... man, I would be psyched if it was my turn to be pigified...

Sonic: Yeah...

The heroes went to the mayors' home, only to find out... HE'S A PIG! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sonic: DAMN! WE NEED HIS PERMISSION...!

Tails: Let's go back to the gate...

The heroes went back to the gate, when the bell rang again... and the gate guy... BECAME A PIG TOO! LUCKY FOR OUR HEROES!

Sonic: Well we can just go by... no pig is gonna stop us from passing...

Speedster: Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah...

The heroes then went to a fallen down tree... and found the key... They also found a black key in an abandoned house... The heroes went back to the store, and unlocked the door. After taking some treats, the heroes saw a black chest...

Sonic: Not again...

?: Hey... please free me...

Tails: It's a curse...

The other allies: Agreed...

?: Okay... just get the black key...

Sonic: I've got it...

Sonic unlocked the chest...

?: YEAH! TIME TO PAY FOOLS!

The black demon then laid a curse on Sonic...

Demon: ROLL UP INTO A PAPER TUBE NOW FOOL!

Sonic: Very cool ability dude...

Demon: DARN IT... CURSE YOU!

The demon then vanished into thin air...

Our heroes then left the store, went off to the woods, and to their next match...

Well that's it for now... this is only the beginning... Will the heroes save the town from this pig turning freak? Will they get the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald? Will they save Rouge the Bat? Find out next time folks...

The review and comment buttons are right here...


	31. Ch 4 p2: damn FOURTH Chaos Emerald

Okay folks... this is part 2 of the 4th Chapter of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

In this part, the Freedom Fighters head to Creepy Steeple and encounter the dark creature for themselves, will they make it...? Find out here. PINGAS...

After Sonic got that curse, they headed back to the woods... They went under the fallen down tree, and manage to have Flurrie blow away a fake tree, revealing a pipe, in which the went through, heading to the deeper part of the woods...

Koops: Um... these woods are kinda creepy...

Flurrie: Hey Sonic... you aren't scared, are you...

Sonic: Nah... I've been to much scarier places than this...

Goombella: Like what...

Knuckles: Like I've been through Pumpkin Hill...

Sonic: Yeah, and Knuckles and Tails went with me through Hang Castle and Mystic Mansion...

Amy: So did I... I also went through Cryptic Castle to look for Cream...

Chaoboy: And I've been through the Dark Garden before which is also scary... and I've been entered into the Hero Races too...

Speedster: So you guys aren't scared after all...

Sonic: Yup..

Speedster: Cool...

The heroes continued on, with Flurrie's assistance and everything else... they got much deeper in the forest now... It was really dark and spooky...

Sonic: Hey guys... I've got a feeling that in this chapter, we're gonna run into the Shadow Sirens...

Tails: Maybe...

Knuckles: Even if we do... that pink curly haired girl won't join with us...

Amy: She'll obey her sister, as much as it pains me...

Chaoboy: Yeah... she'll obey her abusive sister..

Goombella: Don't worry Sonic..

Koops: Um... it would take a miracle though...

Flurrie: If someone was to steal your name and body, and turn you into a shadow.. you might be in for some luck..

Speedster: Yeah... Flurrie, don't go foreshadowing what's gonna happen next to Big Blue...

Flurrie: Sorry dearie...

Sonic: We're here... this is Creepy Steeple...

Tails: Let's get in Sonic...

Our heroes then went inside... Sonic was roaming around the place...

Sonic: Where's that damn FOURTH chaos emerald!

Knuckles: Don't forget that damn FOURTH crystal star!

Tails: Hey guys! Here's a statue... let's push it...

Sonic then pushed it and ended up in a basement...

Sonic found a treasure chest filled with ghost that are known as Boos... they went outside the basement... our heroes left the basement too... They then encountered the Boos from before...

Sonic: Hey... it's those Boos again...

The Boos fused together to form a giant Boo...

Sonic: AHHH! IT'S KING BOOM BOO ALL OVER AGAIN!

Knuckles: Sonic, I'll take care of this... while you go find a way to get upstairs...

Sonic: Gotcha... come on guys...

The other allies: Okay...

Sonic and his other allies went to find a way upstairs while Knuckles went and took on the Atomic Boo... 5 minutes later... Sonic and his other allies went and found a way upstairs and found a key too... Knuckles had just beaten the giant ghost... and found a badge...

Sonic: Yo Knuckles, we found a way upstairs... come on...

Knuckles: Alright... right behind you...

Knuckles then climbed up the wall and reached Sonic and his friends... the heroes unlocked the door and went through it... the heroes then encountered some spiral stairs...

Knuckles: Ready Sonic...

Sonic: Ready... guys, what about you..?

The other allies: Uh huh...

The Freedom Fighters then went up the spiral stairs, afraid of what the heck they're gonna be up against... when they got to the top, and jumped on a spring... the heroes heard a sudden voice...

?: Hey hey... wait up there Slicky Jr...

The so called dark creature, was only a freak in a sheet, wearing a party hat, and a bowtie, wearing red shoes... not so scary at all...

?: What are you doing interrupting my "me" time...?

The heroes then just burst into laughter...

Sonic: THIS IS THE MONSTER THE MAYOR WAS FREAKING OUT ABOUT! ARE YOU SERIOUS!? HE'S SO NOT SCARY! HA HA HA HA HA HA!

?: Who are you calling a monster, what's your problem, and why do you need to pick a fight... I'm kinda busy thinking of new pranks and stuff... it's not easy either... GET LOST NOW! Course you ninnies won't get away that easily, am I right..

The creature then got off the chair...

?: Well fine... I turn those guys into pigs... big deal...

Sonic: Why the heck would you do that anyway...?

?: Well... you see... those villagers act like a bunch of emos... they are soooooooo depressing... So I figure, instead of cutting themselves all the time, they might as well squeal and roll around in the mud like pigs... get it...? So what... you got a problem with that... I guess you do... Let's play Slicky Jr...

Sonic: Bring it on...

The battle began... Our heroes started spin dashing, tail swiping, punching, hammering, tapping, head bonking, shell tossing, body slamming, and pounding this mysterious creature... unknown of what he is about to do...

?: Hmm... time to regroup here... you guys think you're a couple of heavies huh...? Well my dear friends, if you thought turning those villagers into pigs was great.. then you're gonna get a kick out of this... I've got something special for you here...

The creature's red eyes glowed as he disappeared into purple smoke..

Then suddenly, a blue greenish light scanner went right over Sonic... the creature then turned into a shadow of Sonic's...

Shadow Sonic: You like that..? I've got more tricks up my sleeve...

The shadow performed the same attack Sonic did... However, Sonic outperformed this shadow and beat him to a pulse...

Shadow Sonic: Huh...? You beat me...?

Then suddenly, the shadow fell down, dropping the damn FOURTH crystal star and damn FOURTH chaos emerald right to Sonic, thus ending the chapter... or is it...

Tails: Wow... he was weak... what a pushover..

Knuckles: Well we got our loot, so let's get going..

The Freedom Fighters left the shadow lying helplessly on the ground... but it was revealed that... THE SHADOW WAS SONIC, AND THE SONIC WAS THE DOPPLEGANGER! NUTS!

Wow, a twisted plot huh... next time... Sonic learns that he lost his life to a faker... will he get it back... along with his partners and the crystal star and chaos emerald...? Will he still save Rouge the Bat? And will we hear from the Shadow Sirens again..? Tune in next time...

Review... and Comment fools...


	32. Ch 4 p3: Sonic in the Shadows

Okay friends... this is part 3 of the Chapter 4 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

Last time, Sonic had his name and body stolen from this doppleganger... What will he do..? This will reveal that answer.. PINGAS

*By the way... for the rest of this chapter, I will incorporate some elements from my earlier fan fiction, along with adding new elements to it..

The shadow of Sonic then manage to get up...

Sonic: Uh... what the... what's going on... I turned into... a shadow...?

Sonic the Hedgehog had become a shadow. A purple shadow, with nothing on him. He had collect the first 3 crystal stars and chaos emeralds, and saved 3 of his friends (Knuckles, Amy and Chaoboy)..

Sonic: Alright... I've gotta leave this place and get to the bottom of all this...

Sonic the shadow then went and left the Creepy Steeple, alone...

Meanwhile, back in Twilight Town, the Shadow Sirens were talking about the destruction of Sonic... Beldam was the one talking...

Beldam: Okay my girls... we'll take out that pesky hedgehog for good this time. With our latest weapon; the Super Bombomb, there's no way we'll fail this mission...

Marilyn: Guuuuuuhhhhh!

Beldam: Okay... TWITHEAD! Hand over that Super Bombomb to me RIGHT THIS INSTANT!

Vivian: Huh?...

Beldam looked aggravated...

Beldam: Twithead... hand over that Super Bombomb... now...

Vivian: What...? But I...

She was cut short where Beldam slapped her across the face... painfully...

Vivian: I don't have it...

Beldam: YOU LOST IT! WE HAD THE PERFECT PLAN! YOUR SO STINKING USELESS! WE COULD HAVE SUCCEEDED! YOU GODDAMN TWITHEAD!

Vivian was getting nervous...

Vivian: I...I'm being serious... you told me it was way too important to trust me with... so you took it from me...

Beldam then had enough and then she grabbed a dead branch from a skeleton tree, and swung it right across Vivian's face... Her face then got more bruises, along with bleeding cuts, and her hair was covered in blood again...

Beldam: I've had it with you twithead... you find that weapon while Marilyn and I take care of business.. If you don't find it when we get back... I'll make you wish you were never born twithead, understood...?

Vivian: O-o-o-o-ok...

Beldam: Come on Marilyn, this twithead isn't worth my time anymore...

Marilyn: Guuuuuhhhhhh...

The two older Sirens then left the youngest Siren alone, beaten and bruised by her sister, feeling really scared...

Meanwhile, Sonic (as a shadow) had just left the steeple. He then decided to head back to the village. He ran off into the spooky forest that's called Twilight Trail. Sonic was now alone as a shadow...

When Sonic was almost to the village known as Twilight Town, Sonic heard some sort of snickering laughter, out of the nowhere...

?: Hehehehehehe... I've been waiting for you... Slicky Jr.

Sonic: Huh... who are you? Show yourself...

Suddenly, the doppleganger disguised as Sonic appeared, popping out of a wall that cost $10.00 just to create.

Sonic as a shadow then sprung into action...

Sonic: WHAT THE HECK! YOU THIEF! FAKER! YOUR THAT FAKE HEDGEHOG!

?: Huh...? What are you talking about...? I just came to tell you I stole your name and body and your partners...

Sonic: Basically, you stole my life...?

?: THAT'S CORRECT SLICKY JR!

Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! AND YOU STILL HAVE THAT DAMN FOURTH CRYSTAL STAR TOO! AND THAT DAMN FOURTH CHAOS EMERALD AS WELL!

?: Tell you what, if you can guess my name, you can have it all back...

Sonic: Even that damn fourth...

?: Stop.. Just guess it...

Sonic: Faker... obviously...

?: WRONG... NOW FIGHT ME!

Sonic: CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!

Sonic then ran off to the town.

?: Nooooooo... not cool...

Sonic then went off to the town...

Not too long huh? Well next chapter... two lonely shadows (Sonic and Vivian) should be teaming up to find out the doppleganger's real name and get Sonic's life back... Will Sonic accomplish this? Find out next time guys...

Well Review and Comment...


	33. Ch 4 p4: Enter Vivian

Well folks... this is part 4 of the 4th Chapter of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

As you can remember, Sonic learned the truth from the doppleganger that his name and body, and life was stolen... will he get some help to get it back...? All will be revealed in this chapter.. PINGAS.

Sonic then made it to Twilight Town.. He was then thinking about the person who stole his life. He was so upset, he wasn't crying however... he was thinking to himself...

Sonic (to himself): Hmmm... if that guys said he has took my life away, then I'm gonna be vanishing from the video game world forever, leaving SEGA without a mascot. If only I knew what his name is... If only I knew...

Sonic's thoughts were shortly interrupt by some crying that was heard... Sonic found crying to be formed from oppression. Sonic scanned the area, and then found who was crying. It was Vivian, who was looking for the Super Bombomb that her sister wanted to find...

Sonic: Hey... it's that pink curly haired girl again from before... what is she doing here all alone... could her sister forced her to find something else that the pink haired girl didn't even lose?... Hmm...

Sonic took a better examination of her..

Vivian: (Crying noises) I'm doomed. I'm never gonna find that object before my sister comes back, and she'll end up hurting me again... if only I had some help...

Sonic felt really bad for her now...

Sonic: Hmm... my problems can wait... I should go and help her out...

Sonic then went to Vivian in a flash...

Sonic: Hey miss... is something wrong...

Vivian then jumped and was shocked as she saw who was talking to her..

Sonic: Hey... don't worry... I'm very nice... what's wrong?

Vivian: Sniffle... I'm trying to find something important, before my sister comes back and then hurts me... Its hopeless...

Sonic: What are you looking for miss...

Vivian: Something called the Super Bombomb...

Sonic: Hey miss, listen... if it will make you happy, I'll help you find it...

Vivian then felt better..

Vivian: You would do that for me...?

Sonic: Of course... you seem like your suffering from oppression, and I'm gonna help you...

Vivian: Thanks...

Sonic: Be back in a flash...

**12 SECONDS LATER...**

Sonic: I've got it miss, is this it...

Vivian: YES IT IS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!...

Vivian noticed it was broken...

Vivian: Nooo... it's broken... why... my sister must have broken it when she dropped it...

I'm doomed for sure...

Sonic then thought to himself... He couldn't let this cute pink curly haired girl suffer anymore from her sister... especially from what he witnessed in the Boggly Woods... she seemed so innocent... he needed to show her the love she deserves...

As a result, Sonic went and hugged Vivian, and wiped her tears away, fixing any bruises her sister's made...

Vivian: Thanks so much mister... your such a sweetheart. I got to give you a reward for trying to help me out...

Vivian went and kissed Sonic on the cheek...

Sonic: No problem, so what's your name miss...

Vivian: Oh... my name is Vivian... so what's your name mister...?

Sonic: Uh... about that... my name was stolen by a faker...

Vivian: WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS! TELL ME EVERYTHING!

Sonic told Vivian about his doppleganger, and the fact that he stole his life, and partners, and everything else he had before... he even mentioned that damn FOURTH chaos emerald, and that damn FOURTH crystal star...

Vivian: Wow... your having more problems than I am...

Sonic: Yeah...

Vivian: And... were you worried about me this whole time...?

Sonic: Of course I was...

Vivian: That's so... kind...

Sonic: I know...

Vivian: Listen... I wanna help you get your life back... is that alright with you...?

Sonic: Yeah sure... I wanna have you stay with me, I wanna take care of you, and actually respect you.

Vivian: Thanks so much... let's go then shall we...

Sonic: Yeah...

Vivian: This is gonna be fun mister...

Sonic: It sure is... Vivian... Let's go...

Vivian: Yeah!

**SONIC HAS A NEW PARTNER; VIVIAN! SHE IS A SHADOW SIREN WHO WAS BEING ABUSED AND BULLIED BY HER OLDEST SISTER! SHE DECIDED TO HELP OUT SONIC! SHE CAN DRAG HIM INTO THE SHADOWS SO HE CAN BE INVISIBLE! SHE CONTROLS FIRE, SIMILIAR TO BLAZE, AND SHE SOOOOOO HOT AND PRETTY, AND CUTE!**

Sonic: Alright, this is way past cool..

Vivian: Teeheehee... it sure is... let's go mister...

Sonic: Gotcha..

Vivian: Hey mister... we should ease drop in on some bird conversations okay..?

Sonic: Okay... your pretty useful Vivian...

Vivian: Thank you...

Sonic: No problem...

After hearing in on a bird conversation, which revealed that the name can be revealed in the Creepy Steeple... the two shadows emerged to surface...

Sonic: You know what that means...

Vivian: Yup, let's go to Creepy Steeple...

Sonic and Vivian then left Twilight Town and headed to the steeple. When they hit the abandoned house near town, the snickering laughter was heard again...

?: Been waiting for you Slicky Jr... oh... you got a friend with you this time...

The doppleganger appeared once again... Vivian then examined him...

Vivian: This is the doppleganger...? He looks so familiar to me...

?: Zip it dogs... guess my name now dude... then you'll get everything back?... So, what it is...?

Sonic: Uh... Metal Sonic...

?: INCORRECT!

Sonic: WHAT!

?: IT'S NO USE!

Vivian: TAKE THIS!

?: GET A LOAD OF THIS!

Sonic: GOTTA GO FAST!

Sonic then grabbed Vivian and ran off faster than the speed of sound.

?: NO FAIR!

Sonic: YOUR TOO SLOW!

Vivian: Alright mister, let's get your name back...

Sonic: Okay.

The two then ran back to the Creepy Steeple, to find some answers... they came across some rings, coins, and several recovery items. Sonic then discovered something interesting... He found some stickers with GIR on it... why on Earth would this doppleganger be holding on to these...

Sonic: Let's keep looking... I'm gonna be holding on to these stickers...

Vivian: Okay mister... let's go...

After a while, the two ended up in a basement with a couple of treasure chests, and a parrot...

Sonic: Can I help you...?

Parrot: SWAAAAUUURRRRKKKK!

Sonic: …?

Vivian then thought of an idea... she grabbed Sonic into the shadows and they stayed hidden...

Parrot: YEAH BABY! THOSE TWO LOSERS ARE GONE! Now then... WHERE IS MY MASTER _Doopliss_!ARGH! HE'S NOT GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS!

Sonic and Vivian then came back to surface, grabbing a key and the letter 'p' on their way out...

Sonic: So Doopliss is his name, right?

Vivian: It sure is... Let's get going...

Sonic: Right back at ya!

Sonic and Vivian then dashed out of the Creepy Steeple... and headed for the body stealer...

Well, this part is over... only one part left... I've enjoyed developing this chapter... but now, will Sonic get his life back? How will Vivian react when she finds out the truth about Sonic's true identity? Will Sonic get that damn FOURTH chaos emerald and that damn FOURTH crystal star? Will he save Rouge the Bat? Next time folks...

No reviews or comments..? (Argh.. he's not gonna get away with this!)


	34. Ch 4 p5: The match against Doopliss

Okay friends... this is now the finale to Chapter 4 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

Last time, Sonic became friends with Vivian, and learned that the doppleganger's name is Doopliss... Will Sonic actually get his life back? Let's find out... PINGAS.

Sonic and Vivian went to see the doppleganger again... he snickered, called Sonic "Slicky Jr" again, and came out of nowhere.

?: This is your last chance dog... so what's it gonna be...?

Sonic and Vivian then grinned...

Sonic and Vivian: Doopliss!

Doopliss: WHAT! NO WAY, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! WHY, NO, HOW! I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!

Doopliss then ran so fast, past Sonic and Vivian, and headed back to the steeple...

Vivian: It's our turn to strike... he went to Creepy Steeple, right...?

Sonic: Yeah. Now let's kick things up a notch...

Vivian: Roger...

The two then headed straight to the Creepy Steeple. While going to the steeple, Sonic and Vivian were chatting. Vivian told Sonic that ever since they've been working for the X-Nauts, her sister has constantly abused her, pulling her hair, smacking her, and even throwing sharp debris at her...

Vivian: So that's why I'm so miserable all the time... I'm always getting abused...

Vivian then started crying a little. Sonic had to step up.

Sonic: Vivian... just smile... listen. I understand that your sister always bullies you around, and it's wrong for her to do that... That's why I think you'd be safer with me... understood..?

Vivian: Mhmm...

Sonic: Hey look, we're here... Come on, let's go...

Vivian: OK.

The two then made their way up, to the top of the steeple. When they got there, they saw Doopliss (still disguised as Sonic) standing there...

Doopliss: Well, well, well... If it isn't Sonic and Vivian...

Sonic: I found you... FAKER! Let's end this once and for all..

Doopliss: I agree... Okay guys, let's get going... uh... COME ON STEP IT UP!

Tails: Right on Sonic... we'll beat this dude again...

Knuckles: But hey... that pink curly haired girl is with the imposter...

Amy: Doesn't matter... he's not getting my Sonic...

Chaoboy: I'm ready for anything...

Goombella: Let's. Get. Moving...

Koops: Um... isn't that the Shadow Siren from earlier...?

Flurrie: Your gonna regret fighting us.

Speedster: Get ready to taste my feet, punks.

Doopliss: That's right folks, there no one else in the world that's faster than Sonic the Hedgehog!

Vivian: Sonic... the guy who stole your name is Sonic... That means your Sonic!?...

Vivian was so shocked...

Sonic: Yes...

Vivian was so surprised to actually team up with the person who she was assigned to take out...

Vivian: I'm... I'm so stupid...

Vivian then departed. Sonic was upset...

Sonic: Vivian... wait...

Doopliss: Ha ha ha... you got into a fight with your girlfriend...? Guess your going solo then huh?

Sonic: No problem... Bring it on...!

Doopliss: Now allies... I don't want you helping me out... I've gotta take down this impostor on my own... understood?...

The allies stood blank for a moment and then...

Chaoboy: In that case... TV anyone...?

The allies nodded their heads and agreed as they went over to Doopliss' TV. They turned it on, and then...

TV: SPUNKY! SPUNKY!

Chaoboy: OH MY GOODNESS! I LOVE THIS SHOW!

The allies then sat down and watched Rocko's Modern Life...

Meanwhile, the two Sonics then kept doing homing attacks and spin dashes at each other... Suddenly, the two Sonics charged at each other...

Sonic: You might know everything I'm gonna do... But that's not gonna help you since I know everything your gonna do. Strange isn't it...

Doopliss: Dude... stop with the annoying quotes...

The two Sonics were then pushed back, and they did more homing attacks and stuff...

Back with the allies, they were now watching Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog... they were watching the Boogey-Mania episode, and then...

TV: Snooping as usual I see...?

Chaoboy: Quick Rewind it... RIGHT THERE! Now play it...

TV: ….ping as...

The allies then burst into laughter when Dr. Robotnik said that...

Goombella: That was soooooooo funny...

Flurrie: Yeah... who would of thought that a phrase like that could become a popular internet meme...

Tails: Knuckles... your... laughing?...

Knuckles: Yeah, so...

Speedster: I remember some lyrics to a song that go "unlike Sonic, I don't chuckle"...

Knuckles: Those are the most corniest lyrics I have ever heard...

Chaoboy: Hey... look at Sonic... GO SONIC! BRING DOWN THAT IMPOSTOR!

Chaoboy had exactly no clue on who he was talking to... The real Sonic was almost out of energy... Doopliss then snickered..

Doopliss: Ha ha... It's no use, give up...

Doopliss then decided to finish it and went to charge at Sonic, when suddenly...

?: STOP!

Vivian then appeared out of nowhere, and saved Sonic...

Doopliss: What..?

Sonic: V-Vivian... you... came back...

Vivian: Of course I did Sonic... you are the only person thats been kind to me... and you actually care for me... now I'm gonna return the favor...

Vivian then unleashed a powerful light, giving Sonic more energy...

Doopliss: What a surprise, the girl decided to join the impostor...

Sonic: YOUR THE IMPOSTOR YOU FREAK!

Vivian: Hey Sonic, I have an idea...

Sonic: What's up...

Vivian whispered the plan to Sonic...

Sonic: Nice thinking...

Vivian then used her magic powers to set Doopliss on fire.

Doopliss: AHHHHH HOT! FIRE!

Vivian: NOW SONIC!

Sonic: OKAY!

Sonic used a gold ring, and then used his full charged spin dash attack, knocking Doopliss out instantly...

Doopliss: Why... How could I lose...

Doopliss turned back to normal, as well as Sonic... The other partners were shocked...

Doopliss: KILLJOYS!

Doopliss ran off, dropping that damn FOURTH crystal star and that damn FOURTH chaos emerald while at it...

Doopliss: I, HATE, THAT, HEDGEHOG!

Sonic then saw something amazing...

Sonic: THAT TORNADO'S CARRYING A CAR!

A tornado was formed and it was indeed, carrying a car... the car was hurled right on top of Doopliss...

Sonic: That's so funny...

Tails: Anyway, Sonic, we're sorry we got confused...

Knuckles: On the bright side though Sonic, you actually convinced that pink curly haired girl to join us... good job... she'll be safe with us...

Sonic: Yeah, but don't call her pink curly haired girl anymore... her actual name is Vivian... and she's such an innocent pretty, beautiful Shadow Siren...

Vivian: Aww... thanks Sonic...

Chaoboy: Yeah... I really wanna be friends with Vivian now...

Vivian: Sure you can little guy...

Chaoboy: My name is Chaoboy..

Vivian: Nice to meet you Chaoboy... Uh... Sonic... sorry about earlier...

Sonic: Hey, it's okay... don't worry about it... your one of us now...

Vivian: You really mean it...

Sonic: Yes.

Vivian face got all filled with excitement and happiness, Sonic enjoyed this a lot...

Sonic: Nice smile.

Vivian got all pumped and had to tell Sonic this...

Vivian: I...I... I love you Sonic...

Sonic was impressed, seeing how safe she was with him...

Sonic: I love you too Vivian..

The two then hugged...

Tails: Hey Sonic... what about the crystal star and chaos emerald...?

Chaoboy: HEY! WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE!

Chaoboy saw a mysterious card on the floor that Doopliss completely forgot about...

Chaoboy: Oh... Sonic... you might wanna look at this...

Chaoboy then showed the card to Sonic... it had Rouge the Bat right on front of it...

Sonic: THAT'S ROUGE THE BAT! CAN I SEE THE CARD!

Chaoboy: Sure thing Sonic, old buddy...

Chaoboy tossed the card to Sonic in which he caught it.. Then a glowing bright light occurred again... then suddenly, Rouge the Bat was shown in real life, standing on the floor...

Rouge: Wha... What's going on...

Sonic: Rouge! Your okay...

Rouge: Hey... Sonic... and your pals are here too and uh... who are the other people that I don't know...

Sonic: I'll explain later... listen... wanna travel with us to get the Crystal Stars and Chaos Emerald and save Princess Elise and Peach...

Rouge: Sure Big Blue.. I'll be able to find more jewels if I travel with you guys...

Sonic: Thanks Rouge..

Rouge: No Problem Big Blue...

Speedster: HEY! THAT'S WHAT I CALL HIM!

**ROUGE THE BAT HAS JOINED YOUR TEAM!**

Sonic: Now, about that Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald...

Vivian: I'll get them for you Sonic...

Vivian went and gave the crystal star and chaos emerald to Sonic...

Sonic: Thanks Vivian

Vivian: No problem Sonic..

Sonic then grabbed the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald and did a victory stance, thus ending the chapter (for real this time)

**MEANWHILE...**

Beldam: Vivian is so goddamn late... she gonna be in for the beating of a lifetime...

Marilyn: Guuuuhhh...

Doopliss then runs by...

Doopliss: I, HATE, THAT, HEDGEHOG, AND HIS SHADOWY GIRLFRIEND!

The Shadow Sirens: Huh...?

And now Sonic manage to get his life back, got that damn FOURTH chaos emerald, that damn FOURTH crystal star, and saved Rouge the Bat. Sonic even became friends with Vivian, and she feels safer with Sonic... What's gonna happen next folks...? Tune in next time...

Now since I finished this wonderful chapter, please review and comment this chapter for me...


	35. Int I: Find the Computer Room IV

Okay folks... this is the interlude to Chapter 4 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

For this part, we look back at the princesses, what are they gonna do this time... Read and find out.. PINGAS.

Meanwhile, in the X-Nauts HQ, Sir Grodus was sitting alone, when suddenly, an X-naut came in with exhaustion...

X-Naut: H-HEY! SARGENT! SONIC NOW HAS GOTTEN THE FOURTH CRYSTAL STAR AND THE FOURTH CHAOS EMERALD!

Grodus: WHAT! YOU'RE FIRED!

X-naut: WHY!?

Grodus: FOR CALLING ME "SARGENT" INSTEAD OF SIR GRODUS!

The x-naut then fell through a trap door. Another x-naut came in with a much cool looking attitude...

X-naut: What's up Sir Grodus dude...?

Grodus: Go and send Lord Crump out for me...

X-naut: Roger that, man...

The x-naut then walked off... Sir Grodus then smirked...

Sir Grodus: Yes... and once we are able to control this cataclysm, it'll be invincible, and work for me... Together, we'll destroy Rogueport, and on its ruins, I'll build Sir Grodusland, the ultimate city, where I will rule it all! GACK ACK ACK ACK ACK ACK ACK ACK ACK ACK!

Meanwhile, the princesses were already paying TEC a visit before...

?: Find the Computer Room...

Whoops... too late...

Peach: Dang...

Elise: Hey... TEC... we're here... what's up this time...?

TEC: ...

Peach: Huh?...

TEC: IT'S TIME FOR A QUIZ GAME GIRLS! THAT'S RIGHT!

Elise: But... why...?

TEC: I'M GONNA ASK YOU FIVE QUESTIONS! IF YOU GET THEM RIGHT, ELISE CAN SEND AN EMAIL TO SONIC!

Elise: ...okay...

TEC: 1st question, what happens when you collect all 7 crystal stars and all 7 chaos emeralds?

Elise: The Thousand Year Door opens...

TEC: Correct, 2nd question, what is Sir Grodus' Number 1 goal...

Elise: To conquer the world...

TEC: Correct, 3rd question, what is hidden behind the Thousand Year Door?

Elise: Uh...

TEC: Someone answer...

Peach: Is it a thousand year old demon's soul...

TEC: Correct...

Elise: How did you know...?

Peach: Eh... lucky guess...

TEC: 4th question, what does Grodus plan on doing with this demon's spirit...?

Elise: Bring the spirit back to life...

TEC: Correct, now the 5th and final question, what will stop the demon from going on a rampage?..

Elise: Use the power of the Crystal Stars and the Chaos Emerald..

TEC: Correct, YOU GOT THEM ALL RIGHT! NOW ELISE, SEND AN EMAIL TO SONIC!

Elise: Were you allowed to share us that information...?

TEC: WHO CARES.. SEND THE MESSAGE...!

Elise then went and sent Sonic a message on the shocking discovery she just made, and then she sent it...

Elise: It's been sent...

TEC: Good... NOW GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM FOR NOW!

Elise & Peach: Okay... goodnight TEC...

TEC: Goodnight girls...

The princesses then left the room, and now we continue on...

How was that folks... next time, we focus on Eggman and Bowser along with their associates... tune in next time folks...

1.) Review & 2.) Comment


	36. Int II: The Labyrinth Zone?

Okay friends... enough with the delays, here's more of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

This time, we focus on Dr. Eggman... what do you think he's up to...? Read and find out... PINGAS.

Meanwhile, in the Rogueport station, Eggman and Bowser and their associates were planning on taking the blimp to Glitzville..

Snively: Eggman, this is the blimp to Glitzville..

Kammy: You guys just go and ask that Cheep Cheep over there to ride it...

Eggman and Bowser: Roger that...

The villains faced the cheep cheep...

Eggman & Bowser: Excuse mister, we'd like four seats to ride on a blimp to Glitzville please...

Cheep Cheep: G-G-GOOOODDD GRAVY! BOWSER AND EGGMAN, TWO EVIL VILLAINS, A BALD GUY AND A OLD HAG! UH... LIVES TOO SHORT!

The cheep cheep then fled the scene in fear...

Snively & Kammy: WHAT WAS THAT!? Hey... where did Eggman and Bowser go...?

Suddenly, it was revealed that Eggman and Bowser were gonna use their vehicles to reach Glitzville...

Eggman: Who need that stupid blimp anyway...

Bowser: We got these power vehicles to reach their...

Eggman and Bowser: SO LONG SUCKERS!

The two villains then flew away, leaving the associates behind...

Snively and Kammy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The villains kept flying to Glitzville until... their vehicle ran out of juice... uh oh...

Eggman & Bowser: Oh no... not a shortage...

The villains then fell right into the ocean... but now we focus on Eggman...

Eggman: Huh... why does this place look like the Labyrinth Zone? Good thing my egg mobile has backup power...

After Eggman gone through what seemed to be the Labyrinth Zone, passing a sign that had Sonic's face on it, changing it to Eggman's face, Eggman and Bowser ended up back in the harbor in Rogueport...

Eggman & Bowser: Oooooooo... what a swim...

The sailors in the harbor noticed the villains and got scared and then ran off... Snively and Kammy noticed this happening and then they went to the two villains...

Snively & Kammy: Hey, what were you guys doing...

Eggman & Bowser: Uh... swimming...

Snively & Kammy: Neat... for us... Glitzville was fantastic, it's the greatest place we've ever been to... you had fun too, right guys...?

Due to anger, the villains then blasted fire at the associates...

Snively & Kammy: That a no...?

Eggman & Bowser: No we didn't... it was terrible!...

Bowser: I swallowed a dang Blooper!...

Eggman: And I got lost in one of the hardest stages in the Sonic series!...

Eggman & Bowser: We wanted to have fun... but forget it, it's over... now go get us some information on the Crystal Stars, the Chaos Emerald, and the princesses... RIGHT NOW!

The villains then went and grabbed their associates, and continued onward...

That's it for this folks... next time, we focus back on Sonic and his crew... what kind of adventure will they be in for..? Tune in next time friends...

Now review and comment dudes...


	37. Meet Rouge the Bat, Darkness Awaits

This is the 3rd part of the interlude for chapter 4 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

Now this time, we focus back on Sonic now folks... what's gonna happen now... tune in guys... PINGAS.

Back with Sonic and his crew, our heroes were in Twilight Town, talking to the Mayor...

Mayor: I can't believe that after the pig curse has lifted, that Sonic was actually a fake... We're terribly sorry Sonic, but I know your not upset because you made it through and got your life back... am I right?

Sonic: Yes...

Mayor: I knew it... good luck on finding the rest of the Crystal Stars and Chaos Emeralds... okay..?

Sonic: Right... thanks...

Tails: Hey Sonic, let's head back to Rogueport...

Mayor: Come back anytime you want Sonic...

Sonic: Come on guys...

Sonic and his friends including a recently rescued Rouge the Bat and an ex-Shadow Siren Vivian, go back to Rogueport and went through the pipe.. Sonic then talked to Rouge for a second...

Sonic: So Rouge... you saw the x-naut leader too... right?

Rouge: Yes... he was really ugly... he wants to conquer the world, and stuff...

Sonic: So what were you doing before you were kidnapped...

Rouge: I was just looking at some precious gems, when suddenly, the x-nauts came and abducted me... I was another witness...

Sonic: Right... so we've save 4 of our friends now... only three left to find...

The heroes then continued when suddenly, Sonic got another email from Princess Elise...

Vivian: Hey Sonic... that from Princess Elise...?

Sonic then checks the email... it says that the treasure behind the door is a 1000 year old demon spirit... Grodus wants to bring the demon back to life and use it to conquer the world, and that's why they are after the crystal stars and chaos emerald, but those said gems are also used to stop the demon from going on a rampage...

Sonic: Oh my goodness!

Tails: An... ancient demon's spirit...

Knuckles: That sound's very intriguing you know...

Chaoboy: Uh... Sonic... I don't wanna be capture by this demon...

Rouge: You won't little dearie... .don't worry...

Sonic: Rouge is right... your safe with us...

Chaoboy: Okay... thanks Sonic...

The allies were nodding their heads in shock and disbelief, but Vivian was shaking with so much fear...

Vivian: …

Sonic: Hey... Vivian... you okay...?

Tails: I think she's scared because of the demon...

Sonic: Right...

Sonic went over and went with Vivian...

Sonic: Vivian... it's okay... the door can't open yet because we still need the 3 remaining crystal stars and chaos emerald... and when we do... we'll be here for you Vivian... we've got your back no matter what...

Vivian: You... you really mean it...?

Sonic: Of course... your a Freedom Fighter now, and we freedom fighters treat each other like family... we might not be a complete team yet Viv, but we still have each other... okay Vivian?...

Vivian: Th-Thank you Sonic...

Sonic: No problem Vivian... come on, we still got a lot of work to do Vivian, we gotta save 3 more of my friends, and I think there's 2 more allies we make in this world... so let's go...

Vivian: Okay. Let's go Sonic...

Sonic: Alright... let's go guys...

The other Allies: YEAH!

And so Sonic grabbed Vivians' hand and ran to the Thousand Year Door with the other allies following close behind... Once they got to the Thousand Year Door, Sonic took out the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald like usual, and then he stood up on the pedestal and held the gems up high. A shining aura then occurred again, with the map floating in the air... Then suddenly, a new location appeared on the map, along with the 5th Chaos Emerald and 5th Crystal Star, and Sonic's 5th friend (Shadow) appearing on a card... Vivian then went and looked at it first...

Vivian: Uh Sonic... besides the chaos emerald and crystal star, the next friend that needs saving is a black hedgehog...

Sonic: Let me see Viv...

Sonic went and looked at the map...

Sonic: That's Shadow... Shadow the Hedgehog...

Vivian: I can't wait to meet him...

Rouge: Yeah... saving Shadow would be like saving jewelry from your typical robbers...

Chaoboy: Sonic, we should tell the professor about the email that the princess sent us...

Goombella: Yeah, right away...

Koops: Um... let's go...

Flurrie: Time to shine...

Speedster: Let's go Big Blue...

Amy: And watch some Gilligan's Island too...

The other heroes stared at Amy...

Amy: What... It's a good old classic family comedy show...

Knuckles: LET'S GET MOVING!

The heroes: YEAH!

The heroes then went to Professor Frankly, for the next destination, and the next adventure...

Very brief huh... now next time, Frankly will reveal the next location... Where will they go to...? Find out next time folks...

Review + Comment = NOW!


	38. Hunting for Treasure and an Admiral

Okay friends, after a long holding delay, I give you the walkway to chapter 5 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

The Freedom Fighters now go to Frankly to find out the next location and everything else, so will they make it... All says here... PINGAS.

Back in Frankly's house...

Frankly: Whu-hu-hu-WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!

Inside the house...

Frankly: That's what was in the email...? The treasure is actually a 1000 year old demon spirit...?

Chaoboy: Yeah... creepy huh...

Frankly: Yet, not surprising... there was something that I read that seems to have a connection with this demon...

Sonic: So, please tell us sir...

Frankly: That's right guys... it's story time... Everyone ready...

The professor then turns to the screen...

Frankly: And you guys... YES YOU! The ones reading this story on their computer... YOU LISTEN UP TOO!

The heroes then looked confused...

Vivian: Uh... maybe I'm missing something... isn't he talking to no one...

Chaoboy: Yeah... has he gone nuts or something...?

Sonic: Yeah, what's up professor...?

Frankly: Oh never you mind... just forget about the details and just get to the story...

The professor then explains to the heroes that the 1000 year door was sealed when the demon wreck havoc on the town... He also told them that 4 legendary heroes had sealed the demon with the crystal stars... an extra legendary hero was revealed to the heroes to be some spirited hedgehog (kind of like Sonic) and he was the true hero after all...

Sonic: So what do the chaos emeralds have to do with the thousand year door...?

Frankly: Well Sonic, the extra legendary hero used the Chaos Emerald to become his true super form to take down this rampaging demon... and since this is the 1000th year, with the door weakening... yeah... the prophecy has told that 1000 years from then, a new spirited hedgehog will rise and stop the demon from rampaging the Earth again... don't you get it Sonic?

Sonic: So... I'm the chosen one...?

Frankly: Exactly...

Sonic: In that case, as the prophecy says, I've gotta stop those X-nauts from getting the crystal stars and chaos emeralds... Where is our next location Professor...?

Frankly: Hmm... it's located in Keelhaul Key...

Sonic: Keelhaul Key... isn't that a tropical island...

Frankly: Yes...

Sonic: Isn't a gang of pirates about to head their to search for treasure...

Frankly: Yes...

Rouge: Hmm... I wanna go treasure hunting too... let's do it...

Knuckles: (sigh) Somethings never change...

Sonic: Let's go guys... off to Keelhaul Key...

The allies: YEAH!

The allies then went and gathered up all the strongest pirates around...

Meanwhile... in a top secret ally, Lord Crump was planning something... with his two x-naut servants...

Crump: Eh he he... I'm gonna plan something so destructive, that the hedgehog will give up his crystal stars and chaos emeralds...

X-naut #2: He he... I wreckon that you place some time bomb in that ship, have that ship blow up, capturing that varmit Sonic and friends, and taking their crystal stars and chaos emeralds sar...

Crump: I wreckon that I will... where's that new voice box that I got for you...?

X-naut #1: Got it right here sir... allow me...

The x-naut then connects the voice box on his back while singing some sort of tune...

X-naut #1: All done sir... there we go...

Crump: Good... I say, nothing could possibly be more annoying than that cowboy chatter...

The 2nd x-naut then went and got excited...

X-Naut #2: Argh... ye matey, listen, we shall board that vessel, capture Sonic the pesky hedgehog, and steal his booty that is the crystal stars and the chaos emerald now... Arggg...

The x-naut then takes off like lightning...

X-naut #1: Ooops... that must have been the wrong voice box...

Crump: You sure he doesn't normally speak pirate?...

X-naut #1: On the bright side, he's much more exotic now...

Crump: Just go get him and fix that stupid voice box...

X-naut: #1: RIGHT AWAY SIR!

The other x-naut then takes off too...

Crump: I better get ready too...

Crump then disguises himself as a character that we shall call, Four Eyes... but Sonic don't know that...

Crump: ...and with that... POW! I'm gone...

Crump then walks off too... Meanwhile, an entire crew of pirates, two of which are known as Flavio and Pa-Patch... they were ready...

Flavio: So you ready Captain Sonic...

Sonic: Yup... besides you guys, it's me and my team of heroes...

Flavio: Right... so their's 4 girls and 7 guys...

Sonic: Um... no it's...

Flavio: Oh... isn't that shadow creature a guy...?

Sonic: What? Vivian... no she's a girl...

Flavio: Well, in the Japanese version, she's a guy...

Knuckles: SHUT UP!

Sonic: Knuckles is right... this isn't the Japanese version. Besides, who would believe that kind of trash talking rumor...?

Flavio: Don't know... some gullible fool...

Sonic: Yeah... Vivian... I know your a girl... in my heart especially...

Vivian: Yeah I know... some people believe that insult was taken seriously...

Sonic: Yeah... so anyway we good...

Pa-Patch: NOT QUITE... WE NEED THE LEGENDARY ADMIRAL BOBBERY!

Sonic: I'll get him sire... come on team...

The allies: YEAH!

So the heroes went and gone to find the admiral... after hours of searching, they ended up in some house home to some old bob-omb with a white mustache, a true sailors' hat, a ship wheel for a wind up key, and had some spunk...

Bob-omb: Huh... what on Earth do you bloaks want with me...

Sonic: We're looking for Admiral Bobbery...

Bob-omb: Never heard of him... GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

The old crusty bob-omb kicked him out of the house...

Sonic: Darn, we should ask someone where Bobbery lives...

The heroes asked someone and they said that he lives in the house that the heroes were just kicked out of...

Sonic: Alright... let's do this again...

The heroes went to the bob-omb that kicked them out, who in turn, was the real Bobbery...

Sonic: Don't play games with us sir... you are the real Bobbery...

Bobbery: Fine, I'm the real Bobbery, but I'm never ever going back out to sea again...

Sonic: Why...?

Bobbery: Look, it's nothing personal lad, but... we'll... you wouldn't understand... now please go...

The heroes then just left the house...

Tails: What do we do now Sonic...?

Chaoboy: We're on it...

Chaoboy and Speedster were dressed up like some detectives...

Chaoboy: We are gonna get to the bottom of this... find out why Bobbery doesn't want to go back out to sea...

Speedster: And we gotta do it fast...

Sonic: Great idea guys... let's go find someone who knows about the admiral...

The heroes then went to find someone who knows something about Bobbery... they eventually find some bartender who decided to tell our heroes the truth (his name is Podley)...

Podley: You guys better listen to this... what I'm gonna tell you is gonna be the truth...

Sonic: Okay...

Podley: Alright... here we go...

Podley then told the heroes that Bobbery had a beautiful wife named Scarlette, who he loved very much... their marriage was really good... but it didn't last forever... for one winter day, Scarlette got the flu and ended up passing away while Bobbery was at sea. Ashamed of this, he vowed to not go out to sea again...

Podley: Do you understand my dear friends...?

Sonic: Yes... but is there a way to convince him to go out to sea again...

Podley: Yes... here is a letter that Scarlette wrote before she died, and it was made for Bobbery, so give it to him...

Sonic: No problem... let's go guys..

The allies: YEAH!

The heroes took the letter and went to Bobbery...

Bobbery: (sigh) what is it this time...

Sonic: We got this letter for you...

Bobbery: Wuh-what... Scarlette... this is Scarlette's handwriting...

Bobbery then read the sad letter...

Bobbery: Must... keep performing... my role in life... a thousand pardons my friends, but may I have a moment alone if you please...

The old crusty bob-omb went in to the other room...

Bobbery: Yes Scarlette, I will keep performing my role in life... I'm doing it for you...

Bobbery then came out, with a new look on his face, a very determined one...

Bobbery: So guys... do you still need an admiral? Well count me in... I'm now really determined... LET'S GO CREW!

Sonic: WE DID IT GUYS! LET'S GO!

The allies: YEAH!

And so, the heroes went out of the house, with Bobbery going on ahead to check on the ship. When they got to the ship, the crew was ready to take off... The heroes then got on...

Flavio: You ready there Captain Sonic...

Sonic: Yup...

Flavio: Even that shadowy guy friend of yours...?

Sonic: SHE'S A GIRL!

Flavio: Okay, okay... man...

The ship then took off from the dock, left Rogueport, and went off for the next adventure...

What did you think of that huh...? Next up is Chapter 5... will they get the crystal star, chaos emerald, and save Shadow...? Find out next time...

By the way... I don't know about you guys... but I really think that Vivian's a girl in both versions... being called a "he" in the Japanese version was just part of an insult...

Now... comment and review if you think Vivian's a girl...


	39. Ch 5 p1: Tragic lost?

Guys... this is chapter 5 to the story called...

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

In this part, our heroes are heading for Keelhaul Key... What will be in store for them...? Find out... PINGAS..

Our heroes were hanging out... jamming and singing and partying and even doing the Irish dance while traveling to Keelhaul Key... Sonic was looking towards the horizon...

Sonic: Man Tails... that sunset looks so beautiful...

Tails: I know... we'll Keelhaul Key will remind us of another adventure...

Sonic: Yeah... The one from Sonic Rush Adventure... man... I miss Blaze... I wish she was with us... she'd make an awesome partner...

Tails: Hey... don't worry Sonic... we've got another partner who can control fire to make up for not having Blaze..

Sonic: Oh... I know right... So far, even though you guys are all my favorite partners... Vivian has been the most useful partner I've ever had... if it weren't for her, I'd would have been gone completely...

Tails: Because of Doopliss..?

Sonic: Exactly... come on... let's go...

The heroes then had some dinner and relaxed... Vivian then decided to lay down in the inside part of the ship, she was looking through a window, seeing the beautiful sunset... Suddenly, Tails came in and checked up on her...

Tails: Hey... excuse me... Vivian...

Vivian: Uh... hello...?

Tails: My name is Tails, everyone calls me that...

Vivian: Nice to meet you Tails...

Tails: Yeah... so your feeling safe with Sonic..?

Vivian: Yes... he cares about me... he really does...

Tails: He cares for all of us... he's a great guy...

Vivian: Yeah... I've always been picked on by my sister, she always abused me in the past...

Tails: Yeah... Vivian, let me tell you a story of my own... Before I even met Sonic, I was picked on, because of the invention I made... and because I had two tails...

(Tails [flashback]: No, no no, stop... please... don't do it...)

(The other animals broke his invention.. Tails was seen crying, when he saw Sonic pass by..)

Tails: You see Vivian, I was interested in the way Sonic ran, so I went after him... we first met face-to-face when I looked at his plane, the Tornado, where I started to make adjustments... Since then, Sonic has been so nice to me, and we've been best friends ever since...

[Flashback ends]

Tails: Do you understand all that Vivian...

Vivian: I... I'm so impressed... so Sonic's one of the nicest people you've met...

Tails: That's right... hey Vivian... do you mind... if we can be friends...

Vivian: Of course we can Tails... you seem really nice..

Tails: Thanks a lot Vivian...

Vivian: No problem Tails...

Suddenly, Chaoboy came walking in... with some tea..

Chaoboy: Excuse me guys... I am looking for some nice wonderful woman named Vivian...?

Vivian: I'm right here...

Chaoboy: Care to have one of my homemade cups of tea...

Vivian: Oh... why thank you Chaoboy...

Chaoboy: I made it myself, with Speedster's assistance...

Speedster: That's yours truly...

Vivian: Thank you guys... your very sweet..

Chaoboy and Speedster: No problem miss... see ya later..

The two then departed...

Tails: Well... I better be going too... talk to you later, okay Vivian...

Vivian: Okay... bye Tails...

Tails then left Vivian alone... again...

A couple hours later... it was bedtime, and everyone fell asleep... well... except for one other person... Crump was on the ship, about to place a time bomb in the core...

Crump then placed it right on the core...

Crump: Hehehehe... it's going to go according to plan... hehehehehehe...

X-naut #2: Nice job ye ol' Captain... argg...

Crump: Be quite... people are sleeping... now... let's get going...

The troublemakers then took off.. The next morning, people started replaying yesterdays schedule. A couple of days later, our heroes were almost there... Vivian was in the bottom of the ship's inside part... Sonic then came to visit her...

Sonic: Hey... Vivian... what's up...

Vivian: Oh... hey Sonic.. So you doing good...

Sonic: Yeah... we are almost on Keelhaul Key... you pumped..

Vivian: I'm already pumped over the fact that I'm traveling with you Sonic...

Sonic blushed as he and Vivian held hands and were about to kiss each other on the lips when suddenly...

Flavio: SHIPS STOPPED!

Crewmember: WHAT WAS THAT!

Flavio: THE SHIPS STOPPED YOU MORON!

Bobbery: SOMEONE CHECK THE SHIP'S TOP!

Pa-Patch: I WILL!

Pa-Patch then went on top, when suddenly, he saw a scary blue flame appeared in front of his face...

Pa-Patch: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GHOST ARE HERE! GHOST ARE HERE!

Suddenly, the whole ship got invested with blue flames... Crump then set off the time bomb...

Sonic: AHHHH! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! WHAT DO WE DO!

Vivian: EEEEEKEKKKKKKKKKK!

A blue flame was climbing right on top of Vivian...

Sonic: GET OFF OF HER YOU CREEP!

Sonic then swept the flame away...

Vivian: Thanks Sonic...

Sonic: No problem..

Chaoboy: SONIC!

Chaoboy approached Sonic with exhaustion... and concern...

Sonic: What's up...?

Chaoboy: We have a problem... there's apparently a time bomb set on this ship... and now it's going to explode in about... 30 seconds...

Sonic and Vivian: BLOWS UP!

The crew: BLOWS UP!

The people then started panicking, to the point where Bobbery, Four Eyes (Crump) and a Green Toad got sent overboard into the sea...

Sonic: What are we gonna do... we're gonna die if we don't do something...

Suddenly, Sonic saw a speedboat pass by with the crew members on it...

Flavio: It's okay Sonic... we're covered... good luck finding a way to escape...

The speed boat then dashed off...

Tails: Sonic, we can't stay on here any longer... we gotta go...

Sonic: Yeah Tails... I have a plan...

Tails: What is it Sonic...?

Sonic: You are gonna carry me, Knuckles and Amy off of here by flying... Rouge, you'll carry Koops and Speedster off of here... Flurrie, you carry Goombella and float away from here... Chaoboy, use those pink heart shaped wings of yours to fly away from here... got it..?

Tails: Great... but what about Vivian...?

Sonic: Oh nuts... well we gotta think of something fast...

Vivian then had a brilliant idea...

Vivian: Sonic... I have a plan... you guys go on without me...

Sonic: How are you gonna escape...

Vivian: I have a way...

Sonic: But... Vivian... no...

Tails: SONIC! COME ON!

Tails then swooped to grabbed Sonic who grabbed Knuckles, who grabbed Amy... Rouge went and grabbed Koops who grabbed Speedster... Flurrie went and grabbed Goombella. Chaoboy started flying away... they took off... Vivian was still standing there.

Just then, right before the ship exploded, Vivian immediately departed into the shadows... Sonic doesn't know this...

And then... the ship exploded... Sonic then had a terrified look on his face...

Sonic: VIVIAN!

Amy: SONIC!

Sonic: AMY!

Knuckles: ROUGE!

Rouge: KNUCKLES!

Chaoboy: SEGAAAA!

Speedster: SPEEDSTER, BAAABBBBBBBBBYYYYYY!  
Everyone (except Sonic): SHUT UP!

Speedster: What... I wanted to be part of it...

Tails: SONIC! THERE'S A HUGE TIDAL WAVE ABOUT TO APPROACHED US!

Sonic then saw a huge tidal wave heading for them... they where then sent flying...

All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!

The heroes were then sent flying to some nearby island, knocked out cold... ready for what's gonna happen next...

How was that... very brief start... man, Sonic seems to think that Vivian has died from that explosion... but will Sonic know the truth about Vivian's powers... tune in next time folks...

Review and Comment if you feel bad for Sonic...


	40. Ch 5 p2: Surviving Miracle

Here we go folks... this is part 2 of Chapter 5 for

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

If you must remember, the ship that our heroes were riding on, has exploded, and apparently, Sonic thinks that Vivian died from the explosion. Will Sonic realize her true powers? Find out now folks. PINGAS.

The next morning, Sonic the Hedgehog has regain conscience, waking up slowly, and realizing that Tails was in front of him, looking downward at him...

Tails: Sonic... hey Sonic... you okay Sonic...?

Sonic then got up, with his hand on his forehead...

Sonic: Ugh... wh-where are we... Tails?

Tails: According to my calculations, we are on Keelhaul Key...

Sonic: Really... that's great... check and see if everyone's here Tails...

Tails: Roger that Sonic...

Tails then took a quick inspection, and then...

Tails: Well... it looks like we're all present... except for... oh yeah, that's right...

When Sonic knew who Tails was talking about, he got all depressed, and walk off slowly to the shore... Sonic then sat on a rock, all depressed, even shedding out a tear or two... Feeling the need to comfort, Koops then went to Sonic...

Koops: Hey um... Sonic... are you okay...

Sonic: (sigh) I'm fine, I'm just... depressed...

Koops: Um... is there a reason why...

Flurrie: He's upset that we lost one of our Freedom Fighters dearie...

Goombella: And she was his most useful ally too...

Koops: Oh yeah... right...

Speedster: Well, someone should cheer him up...

Chaoboy: I'll be a volunteer...

Speedster: Thank you Chaoboy...

The two kids then went and dressed up as circus guys... suddenly, the theme to the Carnival Night zone started playing, the damn barrel from the second act of that zone appeared, and Speedster stood on top of it, and he wore a polka dotted afro...

Speedster: Da na na na na na na nana... afro circus, afro circus, polka dot polka dot polka dot afro!

Sonic: Not now guys...

Chaoboy: Man... it's impossible to cheer him up...

Amy: Come on Sonic... stop being sad..

Knuckles: Yeah... we're sorry for what had happened...

Rouge: Yeah... it's like losing your precious piece of jewelry...

Tails: Sonic, we can't waste time, we gotta find that Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald, and save Shadow...

Sonic: I can't do it without my favorite Shadow Beauty... I should of done something before the ship exploded...

Sonic then went and started crying... showing that he has feelings for Vivian...

Sonic: Man guys... If only, if only... I wish I could see Vivian one more time...

?: Did someone call my name...

Suddenly, without hesitation, Vivian emerged to surface, coming out from the shadows... Sonic then had a shocked and surprised look on his face, also with pure happiness...

Sonic: VIVIAN! YOU'RE OKAY!

Sonic then rushed and hugged Vivian tightly...

Vivian: Course I'm okay Sonic...

Sonic: Vivian... how... how did you escape that explosion...?

Vivian: Didn't you know... I'm a shadow and I can teleport anywhere with in the shadows, that's how I escaped Sonic...

Sonic: Oh yeah... I forgot about that... BUT WHO CARES... YOUR OKAY VIVIAN! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!

This had suddenly made Vivian special... Absolutely no one she ever met in the world could possibly care about her as much as Sonic does... except for his other partners...

Vivian: Wow... Sonic... I didn't know you cared so much about me... while I was with my sister, she could care less if I died or not... It's sad...

Sonic: Doesn't matter... we care about you Vivian... and your a Freedom Fighter... we love you Vivian...

Vivian then felt cared for...

Vivian: I... love you too guys...

Sonic: YAHOO!

Speedster: GLAD TO SEE BIG BLUE IS HAPPY AGAIN!

Chaoboy: YEAH!

Vivian then went and grabbed Sonic and dragged him into the shadows... Then as you would have expected, they both started kissing each other on the lips... The other allies were confused... Tails then knew what was going on, as he had a smirk on his face...

Tails: Okay lovebirds... come out of the shadows and stop kissing each other...

Sonic and Vivian then went back to surface...

Tails: Now since we're all here... LET'S GO FIND THE CRYSTAL STAR AND THE CHAOS EMERALD AND SAVE SHADOW!

The heroes: YEAH!

Sonic: But... now I'm worried about Bobbery...

Tails: Why are you worried about him...?

Sonic: Because according to the dialogue, he's suppose to be the next partner on the list...

Speedster: Man, I hate it when people have to foreshadow an incoming event...

Knuckles: Sonic, we should find the other crew members to the ship...

Sonic: Right on Knuckles...

The reunited Freedom Fighters then went to the the crew members to the ship... They then found a speed boat on shore, and then they heard Flavio and Pa-Patch arguing about something, the heroes then went to investigate...

Flavio: What about you stupid... you screamed in terror when you saw those ghost...!

Pa-Patch: What are you talkin 'bout? You were the one squeaking in his boots, fancy pants..!

Sonic: Oh my... this is gonna be good...

Sonic then sat down and grabbed some popcorn... the allies then watched the argument as well...

Flavio: Wh-what was that... did... did you just call the great Flavio fancy pants...?

Pa-Patch: That's right fancy pants! FANCY PANTS, FANCY PANTS, FANCY PANTS!

Flavio: THAT'S IT! YOU, ME, HAMMERS AT DAWN!  
Pa-Patch: YEAH! I CAN'T WAIT TO PUT A DENT IN THOSE FANCY THREADS!

The two angry pirates ran off... when suddenly...

The Pirates: THEY'RE HERE! LISTEN, CAPTAIN SONIC, THE GHOSTS ARE BACK!

The blue flames appeared as the two cowards hid behind Sonic...

Flavio: Guys... destroy them...

Chaoboy: Leave it to me...

Chaoboy then ran off, and then 5 seconds later, he returned in what seemed to be a mini version of the Egg Viper...

Sonic: Chaoboy... where did you get that...?

Chaoboy: Garage sale... I'm using it because theirs a certain phrase that I always wanted to say...

Sonic: What phrase...?

Chaoboy then took to the sky, and then he went and did a dive downward...

Chaoboy: GET A LOAD OF THIS!

After saying that, Chaoboy shot lasers at the flames, destroying them instantly... Chaoboy then went and got off the mini Egg Viper...

Speedster: That was incredible Chaoboy..

Flavio: Yes, very impressive, now Sonic... go find the other crew members..

Sonic: Roger that... come on team...

The allies: YEAH!

The heroes then went into the deep jungle, avoiding jungle like creatures... A while later, they came across a bridge, and heard a familiar voice...

?: THESE CURSED GHOSTS! BLAST THEM ALL!

That voice was Admiral Bobbery, and he was with Four Eyes (Crump) and the green Toad...

the admiral then noticed the heroes...

Bobbery: Uh, hey... Sonic... your alive... listen, do me a favor and take these two dimwits for me, will you...?

Green toad: What about you captain...?

Bobbery: Don't worry about me... I'll be fine, NOW GO!

The heroes then took the two dummies and left Bobbery behind, letting the toad and Four Eyes (Crump) walk back to the other members of the crew... before Crump left, he turned to the screen...

Crump: HEY! You guys, reading this story on their computer.. YES, I'M SPEAKING TO YOU! It might be pretty obvious to you who I really am... but no telling Sonic and his friends... or else...

Crump then took off... The allies were so confused...

Vivian: "You out there in front of the computer?.." Does that make sense to anyone here...

Sonic: I think I know how it's done Viv... allow me...

Sonic then went and turned towards the screen as well...

Sonic: Listen kids... if someone tries to touch you in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable, that's no good...

Sonic then faced his allies...

Sonic: That's how it's done...

Vivian: Okay... thanks Sonic..

Sonic: Yes... anyway... guys we gotta save Bobbery... LET'S GO!

The heroes then went and gone over the bridge to save Bobbery... they saw Bobbery in a tree, and two flames surrounding it...

Sonic: We gotta take down those flames...

Chaoboy: Allow me for the 2nd time in a row...

When Chaoboy came back, this time, he was in what appears to be a mini version of the Egg Hornet...

Sonic: Chaoboy... did you get that at a garage sale too...?

Chaoboy: Yes... there is another phrase that I'm dying to say...

Sonic: What would that be...

Chaoboy then started activating the drills...

Chaoboy: ALL SYSTEMS, FULL POWER!

Chaoboy then dug right on top of the flames, destroying them instantly. Chaoboy then got off the mini Egg Hornet..

Amy: Allow me guys...

Amy then used her Piko Hammer on the tree...

Bobbery: OH, THE PAIN OF IT ALL!

Bobbery then fell out of the tree... Luckily, Sonic managed to catch him and placed him down...

Bobbery: Uh... Captain Sonic... thank you... for taking me out on this last trip... my time has come to depart from this world...

Sonic: Huh..?

Bobbery: Before I do... can you please give me a Chuckola Cola... one last sip...

Sonic: We'll do whatever we can sir...

Bobbery: Thank you lad...

Sonic: Let's go team...

The heroes then went back to the shore, and asked Flavio for some Chuckola Cola...

Flavio: I'll give it to you, if you bring me some sort of food or resource that fits in well with this setting, okay...

**ONE MINUTE LATER...**

Chaoboy: Does a Chao fruit work...?

Flavio: Let me see...

Chaoboy: This is what it looks like...

The little Chao then went and showed Flavio a Chao fruit... Flavio then examined it...

Flavio: Hmm... this looks like it fits the setting perfectly... GOOD JOB GUYS, JUST GIVE ME THE FRUIT AND HERE IS YOUR CHUCKOLA COLA!

The heroes and Flavio then made a trade...

Sonic: Alright, we got it... LET'S HEAD BACK TO BOBBERY!

The allies: YEAH!

And so the heroes then headed straight for Bobbery, and to there next fate...

That's it for now... This was touching... Sonic found out that Vivian escaped through the shadows... and that Bobbery's still alive too... Next time, the heroes are in for a new ally... How will it turn out? Next time my friends...

Review and Comment if you found this part to be touching...


	41. Ch 5 p3: Enter Bobbery

Here it comes folks... this is part 3 to Chapter 5 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

As you can see... Bobbery stated that its time to depart from the world (not really...) but he wanted Sonic to get him Chuckola Cola and he did... what's gonna happen next, stay tuned... PINGAS.

Our heroes then headed back to Bobbery. When they got to him, he was still there... Sonic then gave him the Chuckola Cola...

Bobbery: Thanks so much lad... (gulps down the drink) Well... now that thats done... I guess its time... I'm gonna be with Scarlette now... goodbye...Sonic... and farewell...

The old crusty bob-omb just fell asleep... he's not really dead...

Sonic: Guys... we should wake him up...

Speedster and Chaoboy: Leave it to us...

**2 MINUTES LATER...**

The two kids played loud instruments right in his ear, thus waking him up and startling him...

Bobbery: AHHHHHHHHH! WHERE ARE THOSE PIRATES... Huh... Sonic... your not... dead?...

Sonic: No your not... listen... I'm guessing you wanna join the Freedom Fighters now right...?

Bobbery: THAT'S RIGHT LAD! I'm gonna join you guys... let's get to work now...

Sonic: Alright!

**SONIC HAS A NEW PARTNER; BOBBERY. HE'S A SALTY OLD CRUSTY BOB-OMB WHO WAS A LEGENDARY SAILOR! HE LOST THE LOVE OF HIS DREAMS SCARLETTE YEARS AGO, AND HE STOPPED SAILING, UNTIL SONIC AND FRIENDS CONVINCED HIM TO JOIN! HE CAN HELP SONIC BLOW UP CRACKED WALLS, AND HE CAN ALSO BLOW UP ON ENEMIES, AND HE CAN ALSO SET MINE TRAPS FOR THE ENEMIES TOO!**

Sonic: Alright... way past cool... we gotta get going to Flavio now..

Bobbery: Roger that laddie...

Vivian: We better go Sonic..

Sonic: YEAH!

The heroes with a new ally, Admiral Bobbery, went back to Flavio who was shocked to see Bobbery...

Flavio: Hey Bobbery... long time no see... so you went and joined Sonic and his little allies... that's pretty impressive...

Bobbery: Of course it is... so Sonic my friend, that Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald you mentioned to me earlier... well their was this strange skull headed stone... call me a monkey's uncle... but that rock smelled suspicious

Pa-Patch: Yeah, you wanna know what else smells suspicious... FLAVIO'S ARMPIT!

Flavio: CAN IT PA-PATCH, WE MUST GET THAT TREASURE!

Bobbery: Oh Flavio, greedy lad, if you want it so badly, why don't you go find it yourself...

Rouge: I know I'm gonna go...

Flavio: Okay, here goes... who thinks I should go with them...?

**FEW MOMENTS LATER...**

Bobbery: See that... fair and... eh... what...

Flavio: Uh... NO FAIR... FLAVIO HATES YOU ALL!

**FLAVIO WILL JOIN YOUR TEAM FOR A SHORT TIME!**

Sonic: Oh, brother...

Chaoboy: I know what you mean Sonic...

Flavio: LET'S GET GOING!

Sonic: OKAY!

Flavio: (whisper) I still think that the shadow creature is a guy...

Sonic: I HEARD THAT!

The heroes along with Flavio... went to the strange rock...

Sonic: There it is... you were right Bobbery...

Bobbery: Let's take a closer look...

They took a closer look and saw a hole in it's right eye...

Bobbery: Sonic, I think that the Skull Gem that Flavio has might be able to go in there...

Sonic: Okay...

The heroes then asked for the Skull Gem, in which they got... the heroes then placed the stone in the hole... After solving some strange puzzle, there was a hole that could give an opening with a bomb...

Sonic: Okay, Bobbery, you ready...

Bobbery: Ready when you are laddie...

Sonic then tossed Bobbery into the opening, and then he exploded, causing an opening to occur...

Flavio: WHERE'S MY SKULL GEM!

The skull gem then landed right in front of him...

Flavio: THERE'S MY BABY!

Flavio then grabbed his skull gem...

Flavio: Well guys... I'm gonna go back to the other crew members now... good luck...

Flavio then went and took off...

Sonic: Alright... he's gone... ready guys...

Tails: I'm ready when you are Sonic...

Knuckles: Ready for anything...

Amy: Right by your side Sonic...

Chaoboy: I'm definitely ready Sonic...

Rouge: Let's go get some treasure!

Goombella: Ready.

Koops: Um... I guess I'm ready Sonic...

Flurrie: I'm ready Sonic, my dearie...

Speedster: I'm totally ready Big Blue!

Vivian: I'm here for you Sonic..

Bobbery: I guess I'm ready too laddie...

Sonic: Alright... LET'S GO FREEDOM FIGHTERS!

The allies: YEAH!

The Freedom Fighters then went and infiltrated the place known as... Pirates Grotto... to get the next Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald... and save Shadow...

That's all folks... Next time, the heroes will go through the Pirates Grotto, and fighting the pirate ghost being, Cortez... will they make it through alive... and get the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald... and save Shadow?... Stay tuned for next time friends...

Review and Comment for the interesting parts to this chapter...


	42. Ch 5 p4: Pirates Grotto and Treasure

This is it folks... this is the 4th part of Chapter 5 for

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

Last time... our heroes went into the Pirates Grotto... will they make it through?.. Let's find out.. PINGAS.

Our heroes were now in the Pirates Grotto...

Sonic: You ready guys...

The allies nodded...

Rouge: I'm gonna get me some treasure..

Rouge then goes on ahead...

Sonic: We better follow...

Tails: Roger...

The heroes then sped up behind Rouge...

They suddenly heard a strange noise...

?: OOOOOooooooooOOooooooooooooo oooo...

Sonic: What was that...?

Knuckles: I don't know...

Chaoboy: But it's sooooooooooo scary...

Chaoboy then started shaking with fear...

Sonic: Chaoboy, you can get on top of me if your afraid...

Chaoboy: Thanks Sonic...

Chaoboy then went on top of Sonic's head...

Sonic: Let's roll gang...

The heroes then continued, managing to catch up to Rouge... after solving some puzzles, like using Bobbery to blow up a wall and stuff... The noise came back...

?: OOOOOOOooooooo Tuuuuurrrrrrrrnnnnnn baaaaaaaaaaaccccccccckkkkkkk k nooooooooooowwwww, oooorrr yooooouuuuu'llllllll neeeeeevvveeeeeeerrrrrrrr leeeeeeeaaaaaaaavvvvvvveeeee eee...

Sonic: What the heck...

Chaoboy: I think we better listen to it...

Sonic: No Chaoboy, we've come too far...

Chaoboy: Right...

Chaoboy was still shivering with fear...

Vivian: Uh... Sonic... I'm kinda scared too...

Sonic: Come here Viv... hold on to my hand, and you'll be fine...

Vivian: Thanks Sonic...

Vivian then held on to Sonic's hand, while Chaoboy stayed on top of Sonic's head... The heroes continued onward... after solving more puzzles... the heroes then ran into a black chest...

Sonic: Oh no...

?: Free me...

Sonic: Spare the prologue and just curse me already...

?: What! What do you mean...?

Sonic: Your the fourth black chest I've ran into...

?: So you know how exactly this will turn out...

Sonic: YES!

?: Just defeat the blue flame, get the key... AND FREE ME!

Sonic: GOTCHA!

**10 SECONDS LATER...**

Sonic: I've got it...

?: Yes... since your just so impatient, let's get this over with... WEEEEEEHHHH! YOUR CURSED FOOL!

The demon laid a curse on Sonic...

Demon: TURN INTO A PAPER BOAT NOW FOOL!

Sonic: Cool curse man...

Demon: DARN IT! WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!

The demon then vanished...

Sonic: That curse really actually seems pretty useful guys, right..?

The allies: YEAH!

The heroes then continued onward... They ran into more crazy puzzles... some time afterwards... the voice was heard again...

?: OOOOOoooooooOOoooooooooooooo ooo

Sonic: It's that voice again...

Knuckles: We must be getting close Sonic...

Tails: Better keep your guard up...

Sonic: Right...

Chaoboy: I'm...I'm scared...

Vivian: I am too Chaoboy...

Sonic: Don't worry Chaoboy and Viv... you are safe with me...

Chaoboy & Vivian: Thanks Sonic...

Sonic and friends then continued onward... After turning into a paper boat, and saved some people who crashed on the island too, the heroes made it to a far end to a hallway... They were thanked by the people... and then they heard a familiar voice...

?: Hey... is that you Sonic...?

It was Francesca and Frankie... from earlier...

Francesca: You remember us... from earlier... we can't believe we met you here... it's a surprise...

Frankie: Yeah... a huge surprise...

Sonic: Yeah... nice to meet you guys again...

Francesca: Hey... why are you here... don't tell me daddy assigned you to find us...

Sonic: Nooo... We're looking for the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald...

Frankie: Oh... they should be in a ship up ahead... please go on by...

Sonic: Thanks... come on gang...

The allies: Right behind you...

The heroes then went near a ship when suddenly, a different voice was heard...

?: Buh... WOAH!

It was Four Eyes (Crump) and his two com rads... waiting to make their move...

Crump: Go on Mr. Sonic... go beat up Cortez...

X-naut #2: Yah matey... beat up that pirate Cortez... argg...

Crump: Yeah... go get him...

Sonic: Weird...

The heroes then went inside the ship, hearing the freaky noise again... They ignored it and went to the back room which contain various types of treasure... much to Rouge's dismay...

Speedster: Woah... look at all this treasure...

?: Hey... who dares approach me...

All of a sudden, Cortez appeared with just a skeleton head wearing a pirate hat on...

Cortez: ARE YOU FIENDS AFTER MY TREASURE!?

Sonic: Uh, actually we're just...

Cortez: NO MATTER, PREPARE FOR BATTLE!

Sonic: BRING IT ON!

The allies: YEAH!

The battle then began... The heroes did some spin dashing, tail swiping, punching, hammering, tapping, kicking, head bonking, shell tossing, body slamming, pounding, burning, and exploding... While they fought the pirate ghost numerous times...

**45 MINUTES LATER...**

Cortez: Ugh... I can't take this anymore... I'm gonna do this...

Cortez then goes and sucks health from half the audience...

Sonic: Grrr... Now I'll show you...

**10 SECONDS LATER...**

Sonic defeated Cortez...

Cortez: NOOOOOOOOOOOO... MY TREASURE!...

Cortez then shrinks...

Cortez: …. I am done for...

Cortez then grows back to normal..

Cortez: Foolish guys, for I am not dead... actually, I was dead to begin with, but that's not the point, now is it amigo...

Sonic: Listen... we don't want your treasure... okay?..

Cortez: You don't...

Sonic: Yes...

Cortez: Then why are you here...?

Bobbery: We want the Crystal Star and the Chaos Emerald...

Cortez: You mean these things...?

The crystal star and chaos emerald floated in mid air... thanks to Cortez...

Sonic: YES!

Cortez: Before I forget... there's something that I think you'll also like amigo... it's not even a treasure... it's worthless to me, but it might be useful to you amigo...

Sonic: What it is...?

Cortez: This.

A card then floated in midair, revealing Shadow to be on the front of it...

Sonic: THAT'S SHADOW! CAN I SEE THE CARD!

Cortez: Sure thing amigo... here you go...

The card then floated right into Sonic's hands...

Then another flashing bright light appeared... then Shadow was shown in real life, on the floor..

Shadow: D'oh... wuh...what's going on...

Sonic: Shadow... your okay...

Shadow: Huh... Sonic...it's you... and your pals too, including Rouge... uh... who are the other people that I don't know...

Sonic: I'll explain after... listen... what's up with you...

Shadow: Furious... not at you Sonic... but... THOSE X-NAUTS! THEY THINK THEY HAVE THE RIGHT TO KIDNAP ME LIKE THIS! I'M GONNA DESTROY THEM!

Sonic: Join our team Shadow, we have a common enemy...

Shadow: Since you put it that way... I'll join you... also, I think I've gotten to know you well enough, and well, my evil time is among me... so we'll make a great team...

Sonic: Thanks Shadow...

Shadow: No problem... NOW LET'S GO SMASH SOME X-NAUTS!

Sonic: YEAH!

**SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG HAS JOINED YOUR TEAM!**

Goombella: Now what about the Crystal Star and the Chaos Emerald...?

Cortez: You guys can have them... I don't like them anyway... go on, take them...

Vivian: In that case... Sonic, you know what that means..

Sonic: Yes I do Vivian... Here we go...

Sonic then grabbed the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald, and doing a victory stance... but the chapter isn't over yet, as the heroes need to get off the island.. But this part is over... for now...

How was that... next time folks... we watch Sonic, Knuckles, and the rescued Shadow go and kick some more X-Naut butt... will they succeed... next time friends...

Review and Comment now folks... before it's too late...


	43. Ch 5 p5: Chaos Blast!

Okay friends... this is part 5 of the 5th Chapter of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

Last time, Sonic and pals got the 5th Chaos Emerald and 5th Crystal Star and they saved Shadow, who is angry at the X-Nauts for kidnapping him... Now how will our heroes get off the island?... Find out now... PINGAS.

The heroes then left Cortez's ship as they didn't need anything else... The rescued people then congratulated them, and then Sonic had Bobbery blow up a cracked wall... The people then went through first... the heroes then followed short behind them.

Shadow: So Sonic, these new people that are with us... they're new friends of yours...?

Sonic: That's right Shadow... They are all very useful allies... especially Vivian...

Vivian then blushed...

Shadow: Okay... let's go...

The heroes went outside and then met up with Flavio and Pa-Patch... The heroes told them that they fought Cortez and got the crystal star and chaos emerald... but left the other treasure behind... much to Rouge's dismay... The Green toad then noticed someone familiar...

Green Toad: Could it be... Br-brother...

Yellow Toad: You... what are you doing here...

Green Toad: We got crash landed on this island... now we need a way off of here...

Everyone: …

Suddenly... a banging noise was heard... and everyone jumped...

Chaoboy: What was that...

The heroes then saw a pirate ship... with an X-Naut symbol... the heroes then saw Four Eyes (Crump) on the ship...

Crump: Buh huh huh... long time no see suckers...

Bobbery: Huh... Four Eyes... what are you doing... get down from there...

Crump: Hey... you might have seen me as Four Eyes... but I'm actually...

Crump then revealed his true form...

Crump: Hehehe... the great Lord Crump chumps! Did I surprise you...

Shadow: IT'S YOU! YOU ARE THE X-NAUTS THAT KIDNAPPED ME!

Lord Crump: Now give us the crystal stars and chaos emeralds Sonic... or else...

Sonic: NEVER!

Shadow: YOU SCUM! YOUR GOING DOWN!

Crump: THAT'S IT! THIS MEANS WAR! FIRE!

The x-nauts then fired a cannon...

Sonic: Shadow... nows your chance to get payback from them... but... how are we gonna attack them directly...

Flavio: I KNOW! CAPTAIN SONIC, BRING ME TO CORTEZ'S SHIP! WE'LL ASK IF WE CAN USE IT!

Sonic: Great Idea! LET'S GO!

The heroes along with Flavio then bolted straight to Cortez... When they got there... Cortez then looked confused...

Cortez: Uh... did you forget something, amigo...

Flavio: Co-Cortez... can... I burrow your... ship?...

Cortez: Why are you asking me that... who are you anyway...?

Flavio: My name's Flavio and we're in big trouble... a band of evil pirates are attacking us... please help...

Cortez: The only way I can do that is with the use of the Skull Gem...

Flavio: You mean this...?

He then took out the gem...

Cortez: You have the skull gem...

Flavio: Yes... do we have a deal or not...

Cortez: Hmm... very well, I accept your offer... those pirates are causing a ruckus here anyway...

Flavio: Alright... let's go...

The heroes and Flavio went to the front of the ship, and saw everyone on the ship..

Toad: We're gonna help too...

Francesca: We'll take them down together...

Cortez: Ready guys... let's go amigo...

A bunch of blue flames appeared as the ship started moving... When they got outside... the x-nauts were surprise...

X-Naut #2: Holy moly... matey, that's a big pirate ship... argg...

Crump: SHUT UP!

Cortez: Now if it's war you want, it's war you get...

The two pirate ships then starteds fighting each other...

Flavio: Sonic and friends... go take out that bad guy...

Sonic: YOU CAN COUNT ON IT!

Shadow: Hehehehe... THIS IS PAYBACK TIME X-NAUTS!

The heroes then went to the other ship and started attacking...

Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow went and did attacks on the x-nauts and Crump.. Crump then showed up in a drill car...

Crump: How do you like this huh...?

Sonic: My goodness... this invention again...

Sonic then destroyed the drill car easily, without breaking a sweat... Then some more spin dashing, punching, and ultimate powers such as Chaos Spear...

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

Crump went behind a curtain and restored health... he came back out with a bunch of x-nauts...

Crump: Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah... you can't beat me now...

Sonic: Darn... they cheated...

Knuckles: Those no good scums...

Suddenly, Shadow got all red with rage and pure anger...

Shadow: THAT'S IT! TIME TO USE CHAOS BLAST!

X-nauts: Huh...?

Shadow: Guys... you better take cover, fast... this attacks gonna hurt everyone around me, including you guys...

Tails: HE'S RIGHT SONIC! WHAT DO WE DO... WE ARE ALL GONNA GET DAMAGE!

While Tails was panicking, Sonic stayed calm and relaxed as he had an idea...

Sonic: I've got it... guys... everyone grab someone's hand, or leg...

The allies: YEAH!

Sonic: Vivian, go ahead and drag all of us into the shadows...

Vivian: I gotcha Sonic..

Vivian then went and grabbed Sonic who had a hold of everyone else, and then the heroes went and hid in the shadows, as Knuckles started exaggerating...

Knuckles: HELP! WE'RE BEING SUCKED IN!

Sonic: Man Knuckles, you crack me up sometimes...

Vivian: We are perfectly hidden in the shadows Sonic..

Sonic: Alright... NOW SHADOW!

Shadow: Good...

Shadow then took 5 heavy steps towards the x-nauts, clutched his fists, and got ready for action...

Shadow: CHAOS... BLAST!

A huge explosion of anger erupted through the surface... It attacked the x-nauts and Crump, taking them out instantly...

Shadow: All clear guys...

Vivian then went and brought everyone back to surface... The heroes then went and jumped back to Cortez's ship...

Crump: MAN, THIS IS GETTING OLD! HOW COULD I LOSE AGAIN! I HATE LOSING! NOW I HAVE TO THINK OF ANOTHER EXCUSE FOR SIR GRODUS! AND WITH THAT... POW! I'M GONE!

The ship then fled as X-nauts started screaming...

X-nauts: ANGRY BLACK HEDGEHOG ALERT!

Sonic: Alright, good job Shadow... you did it...

Shadow: The pleasure was all mine Sonic..

Bobbery: Yeah... I don't think that's the last we'll here of them, eh?...

Sonic: Yeah...

The other crew members then congratulated the heroes, thus ending the chapter for real this time...

That's it... this chapter is over... next time, we'll focus on Peach and Elise... what is gonna be in store for them...? Tune in next time guys...

Review and Comment now that that's over...


	44. Int I: Find the Computer Room V

Okay fellas... this is the 1st part of the interlude to Chapter 5 of...

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

For this part, We focus on the princesses, in the X-Nauts HQ... What's gonna be in store for them...? Find out my friends... PINGAS.

Meanwhile, in the X-Nauts HQ, Grodus was all angry at Lord Crump... he was talking to him via hologram...

Grodus: Grrr... YOU FAILED ME AGAIN LORD CRUMP! YOU SICKEN ME!

Crump: Sorry dude... I didn't think they had it in them...

Grodus: CAN IT! Just stand by until I give you your next order... and Crump, think of this as your last chance... understood...?

Crump: Roger that...

Grodus: Then leave...

The hologram then disappeared... Grodus then shouted for an X-Naut...

Grodus: HEY! YOU THERE!

An x-naut then appeared in the room...

X-Naut: What is it sir...

Grodus: Tell the Shadow Sirens to attack Sonic again... and tell them not to fail this time...

X-Naut: You got it sir..

The X-Naut then walks off...

Grodus: I have 1 Crystal Star and 1 Chaos Emerald in my hands... and Sonic has 5 of each... I must take some serious measures...

Meanwhile, the princesses were paying TEC a visit before...

?: Find the Computer Room...

Darn... too late...

Peach: Man... that's always one step ahead of us...

Elise: Sooo... what's do you have in store for us this time TEC...?

TEC: …

Elise and Peach: Huh...?

TEC: I... must request that you girls do something a bit dangerous this time...

Elise: What do you mean "dangerous"...?

TEC: I want you to sneak into Grodus' room, grab a data disk, and actually connect it to his computer and transfer it, so I can process the actual data...

Elise: I'll go... will I be disguised again...

TEC: Not this time, because it's too risky as no one except Sir Grodus can go into that room... but there is a way... just follow my instructions...

Elise: Okay... I'm off...

Elise then leaves the room and then goes to the elevator... She then got up to the upper floor...

TEC: Go to the left...

Elise: Okay...

Elise then eventually found a potion room...

TEC: Now you shall make yourself a potion that'll make you invisible...

Elise: Ooooo...

TEC: I don't know how to do it though... use the memos that the PhDs left behind to help you... good luck...

Elise: Okay...

Elise then went and started making the potion... After what seemed to 45 minutes of struggles and mishaps, she finally became invisible...

Elise: I DID IT!

TEC: Good job, but you're gonna have to take off your clothes... even the potion can't make those invisible...

Elise: Uh... I... I guess so... okay... hold on a minute...

Elise then took her clothes off, leaving nothing in the opening...

TEC: Now go to Sir Grodus' room...

Elise: Okay...

Elise then went by the hallway, leaving everyone confused... an X-Naut was even humming a certain tune...

X-Naut: Da na na na na... blue streak... speeds by, Sonic the Hedgehog... too fast, for the naked eye... Sonic the Hedgehog...

Elise: …

Elise then ignored the x-naut and then went to Grodus' room... When she got there, she knew what to do... She went and grabbed the data disk, and inserted it into Grodus' computer.. Once it was done, she took out the disk...

Elise: All done TEC...

TEC: Good... now please place the disk back to where it belongs...

Elise: Roger that...

She then placed it back on the shelf and left the room... making everyone still confused... That one X-Naut however was still singing that tune... louder this time...

X-Naut: ….Sonic: He's got an attitude!.. Sonic: HE'S THE FASTEST THING ALIVE!

Elise: ….

Elise then went back to the potion room...

TEC: Now Elise... just drink the green potion to turn back to normal...

Elise: Hold on a minute...

Elise then went and put her clothes back on...

Elise: Okay... I'm on it...

Elise then went and drank the green potion, returning back to normal...

TEC: Great... now come back to the computer room...

Elise: Okay..

Elise then went back to the computer room... when she got there, she went up to TEC...

Elise: Did it work...?

TEC: It's still processing... it's gonna take a while... in the meantime... why not send an email to Sonic now, huh?

Elise: Okay...

Elise then went and sent a message to Sonic... instantly...

Elise: It's sent...

Peach: Well... that was enjoyable...

TEC: It sure was... we're done for now... both of you, go back to your holding room...

Elise & Peach: Okay...

TEC: Thank you girls...

Elise & Peach: Why... your welcome TEC...

The two girls then left...

TEC: Girls... I will protect you both...

And then... we continue on...

How was that...? Next time, we focus on Eggman and Bowser along with their associates... just what exactly are they up to...? Next time...

Review and Comment A.S.A.P


	45. Int II: X-Nauts vs BadniksKoopas

Now guys... this is the 2nd part to the interlude of Chapter 5 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

This time, we are gonna focus on Eggman and Bowser along with their associates... what exactly are they up to..? Find out... PINGAS...

Meanwhile, in Twilight Town, Eggman and Bowser were still looking for their booty...

Eggman: Where are we Snively...

Snively: This is Twilight Town Eggman...

Bowser: That explains the setting right...?

Kammy: Yes... go look around you guys...

Eggman & Bowser: Roger that...

The two villains then took a stroll around the place... Suddenly, they saw Lord Crump in the bushes, looking for the Super BomBomb.. (to refresh your memories folks, that was the weapon that Beldam dropped and blamed Vivian for losing it)... The two villains then investigated...

Crump: Uh... I'm pretty sure that Beldam said she dropped it here somewhere... .oh... where could it be...?

Crump then found it and took it out of the bushes...

Crump: BINGO! I'VE GOT IT! NOW WE CAN USE IT TO TAKE OUT SONIC AND STEAL HIS CHAOS EMERALDS AND CRYSTAL STARS! THIS IS GONNA BE SWEET!

Eggman then stepped up...

Eggman: HEY YOU! You know about the Chaos Emeralds and Crystal Stars! Come on!

Crump then saw the two villains...

Crump: Woah... look what we have here... a giant turtle and a giant talking egg...? You are after the gems too...? SWEET! THIS IS EVEN BETTER! YOU TELL ME WHERE THE CRYSTAL STARS AND CHAOS EMERALDS ARE, RIGHT NOW!

Eggman: Actually, your the one whose gonna tell us the information, you purple ugly creature...

Bowser: Yeah! Better know what's best for you... or else we're gonna squash you you little squirt...

Crump: Uh oh... you guys seem serious... this calls for drastic measures... X-NAUTS! ASSEMBLE!

A band of X-nauts then formed... making an army...

Crump: How do you like that, hah?

Eggman & Bowser: WE CAN PLAY JUST AS DIRTY! MEN, ASSEMBLE!

A whole bunch of badniks and koopas then formed... looking like a war...

Eggman: So what's it gonna be loser...?

Crump: I'VE GOT IT! I HOPE YOU LIKE SOME OF THIS SUCKERS! BOMBS AWAY!

Bowser: INCOMING!

The Super BomBomb did nothing at all...

Eggman: Must be a dud... hmmm... that's why... it's broken...

Crump: WHAT! It can't be broken... it just needs a little heat...

Bowser: Allow me sire... GWARRRR!

Bowser then goes and breathes fire on it... triggering it to explode...

Crump: Oh crud...

Eggman: You ding dong head! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO DO THAT!

Bowser: OH MY GOODNESS! NOW WE'RE IN FOR IT NOW!

The Super BomBomb then blew up in everyone's faces... comically, while Bowser had a shocked look on his face that would make anyone laugh... and so... they continue on...

Well what do you think..? Next time, we focus back on Sonic and friends... what will be in stores for them...? Tune in next time folks...

Review and Comment if you thought the explosion was comical...


	46. Meet Shadow the Hedgehog, Badniks?

Finally friends... here's the next cutscene from Chapter 5 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

This time, we're going back to Sonic and his friends. What will be in store for them this time...? Tune in.. PINGAS.

Back with Sonic and friends, our heroes were saying farewell to Keelhaul Key, and also saying goodbye to Pa-Patch and Francesca and Frankie... who decided to stay on the island. Flavio, and the stranded toads went on Cortez's ship, and were heading back to Rogueport...

Shadow: Alright Sonic... Let's head back to Rogueport now...

Sonic: Alright... come on guys..

Bobbery: Right behind you laddie..

Sonic: Let's go!

The heroes went on Cortez's ship which then set sail for Rogueport... When they got there... the hundred toads, and Flavio went back to the central part of town... all happy...

Cortez: Hey amigo, if you wanna go to Keelhaul Key anytime... just come see me alright...?

Sonic: Right on... NOW LET'S GO TO THE THOUSAND YEAR DOOR GANG!

Allies: YEAH!

But no sooner than a few steps then... Sonic got an email from Princess Elise...

Bobbery: Sonic my boy, that must be from Princess Elise...

Sonic then went and read the email. The email stated that even though Elise is capture, she is often entertained by TEC, the main computer system in where ever she's located. That was it basically...

Shadow: Hmm.. we should try our best too Sonic...

Sonic: Yeah... let's go...

The heroes went on to the sewers... While doing so, Sonic asked Shadow a very important question...

Sonic: So Shadow... what were you doing before you were kidnapped by the X-Nauts?  
Shadow then explained to him that he was looking for that damn FOURTH chaos emerald (again) when suddenly, the group called X-Nauts went and captured him.

Shadow: That's what happened Sonic.. That's why I'm so angry at them... And, I'm another witness to Knuckles, Amy, Chaoboy, and Rouge...

Sonic: Nice going Shadow... there are 2 more people left to save...

Chaoboy: Yeah Sonic... we better get cracking...

Speedster: Crack a lacking...

Chaoboy: Yeah... basically...

When the heroes went into the sewers, they saw something different... instead of being calm and normal, there were now robots like Buzz Bombers, Crabmeats, Motobugs, Caterkillers, and even Swat Bots...

Sonic: ACK! BADNIKS!

Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Chaoboy, Rouge, Shadow: Oh no...

Vivian: Uh... Sonic... what's a badnik...?

Sonic: Basically, they're Eggmans' robots from the past... they are evil robots... I've fought them for a long time..

Vivian: Oh... okay... thanks Sonic...

Sonic: No Problem Viv... now, we gotta be cautious...

The allies: YEAH!

After ramming and spinning through badniks (even having Vivian set them on fire) the heroes made it to the Thousand Year Door...

Shadow: You've got this Sonic...

Bobbery: Just take the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald out now...

Sonic: Gotcha..

Sonic then went and took out the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald and jumped right on top of the pedestal. Sonic then held the gems up high, causing a strange light blue aura to occur... Then the map started floating in the air, and then... a new location appeared along with the 6th crystal star and the 6th chaos emerald... Then the 6th friend of Sonic's (Blaze) appeared on the map as well...

Sonic then grabbed the map and looked at it...

Sonic: So our next friend to rescue is Blaze the Cat...

Shadow: Right... LET'S GET MOVING!

The heroes: YEAH!

And so our heroes then went back to the professor... for their next adventure...

So was that satisfying... next time, Frankly will reveal the next location... What do you think it'll be?... Next time friends...

Now review and comment guys...


	47. Enter Ms Mowz, Ease Dropping Shadow

Here we go folks... this is the walkway to Chapter 6 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

For this part, Frankly tells our heroes where to go next... Where will it be...? Read and figure it out.. PINGAS.

Back at the professor's house...

Frankly: Guys... I have some great news... YOUR NEXT DESTINATION IS IN POSHLEY HEIGHT!

Inside the house...

Bobbery: Wait a tick... isn't that the home to the rich and wealthy...?

Frankly: Duh... course it is... that's why it's so awesome...

Chaoboy: Well is there a way to get there...

Frankly: THAT'S THE BEST PART! YOU RIDE THE EXCESS EXPRESS!

Sonic: Don't you need fame and money to ride on that...?

Goombella: Yeah...

Frankly: Obviously...

Speedster: In that case... Chaoboy and I will be going to the Casino Night Zone to win some cash...

Frankly: That place has gone out of business folks...

Chaoboy: Aw shucks... is there another way then sir...?

Frankly: There is... you need to get a ticket from Don Pianta... luckily, he still has some tickets on him...

Vivian: Whew... that's a relief...

Sonic: Yeah... I wanna ride this train..

Shadow: Well... we better get moving...

Knuckles: Yeah... no telling when the trains gonna leave...

Tails: Come on Sonic...

Amy: We gotta do this...

Frankly: Yeah... go now..!

Sonic: Come on gang...

The allies: YEAH!

The heroes then went to Don Pianta's office, by sneaking in as ninjas... when they got in, they saw a sick, pale looking Don Pianta lying on the bed, with two of his associates watching...

Don Pianta: FRANCESCA!

Pianta #1: Man... what's wrong with him...? Huh... who are you guys...?

Sonic: I'm Sonic... the Hedgehog...

Pianta #2: Woah... wait... your Sonic...? The same Sonic that we heard in the news... you beaten the crud out of Hooktail, you drove the X-Nauts out of the Great Tree, you became champion in the Glitz Pit, you freed Twilight Town from a pig curse, and you went to Keelhaul Key for some treasure, right?

Sonic: I sure did all of that stuff...

Pianta #1: In that case, consider us at your service, what can we do for you Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog sir...

Sonic: We just want some tickets to the Excess Express...

Pianta #2: Oooo... we can't do anything about that though...

Pianta #1: Yeah... you must talk to the boss about that...

Don Pianta: FRANCESCA!

Pianta #1: If only we knew where Francesca and Frankie were located...

Sonic: They are on Keelhaul Key...

Pianta #2: YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE! Listen, bring them both here for us... and we'll see about giving you those tickets... do we have a deal...?

Sonic: I'll get on it guys...

Pianta #1: Thanks Sonic... you really are the guy that everyone says you are...

Sonic: Alright... let's go...

Tails: Sonic... wait... we should stay here and keep Don Pianta company, while you get the couple...

Sonic: Okay... Tails... guys... I'll be back soon...

Chaoboy: On the contrary Sonic... you should bring at least 1 partner with you in case something happens...

Sonic: Good thinking Chaoboy... Guys... I only need one volunteer to go with me to Keelhaul Key... okay..?

Chaoboy: I think it should be...

Sonic: Alright then... I choose Vivian..

Chaoboy: That's who I was gonna suggest...

Tails: Sounds good Sonic... good luck..

Sonic: Alright... be back soon guys... come on Vivian, let's go..

Vivian: Right behind you Sonic..

And once Sonic and Vivian left the building, the other partners looked at the Piantas...

Chaoboy: Soooooo... what do you guys do for a living..?

The Piantas then had a look of annoyance...

Meanwhile, Sonic and Vivian made it to Cortez's ship and then they departed for Keelhaul Key. When they got to Keelhaul Key, they went to see the couple...

Frankie: Hey... Sonic... what can I do for you man...?

Sonic: Uh... yeah listen... Don Pianta's actually sick...

Vivian: He's not doing too good...

Frankie: Woah... not good...

Francesca: We've gotta find my wedding ring first, it represents our love...

Frankie: But sweetie... I love you even without the ring...

Francesca: Well... now... SAY "I LOVE YOU" 100 TIMES!

Frankie: WHAT!

Sonic: No way...

Vivian: I can't believe it Sonic...

Frankie: Okay...

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

Frankie: There... I did it...

Francesca: Let's find that ring now...

Sonic: Vivian, we should probably help them...

Vivian: Great idea Sonic... let's go...

**10 MORE MINUTES LATER...**

Sonic: We found the ring!

Francesca: Thanks so much Sonic! LET'S HEAD TO DADDY NOW FRANKIE!

Frankie: Yeah! BOSS, HERE WE COME!

The couple then ran to Cortez's ship...

Sonic: Let's go Vivian..

Vivian: Roger that Sonic...

The two then went to the ship, as they headed back to Rogueport... When they got there, the piantas then got a head start... Sonic and Vivian were heading towards Don Pianta's office, but not before Sonic see a familiar face he hasn't seen in a while... it was... Ms.. Mowz, the great badge thief!

Ms. Mowz: Hey there handsome hedgehog... long time no see...

Sonic: Hi Ms. Mowz, long time no see...

Vivian: Soooo... your the Ms. Mowz Sonic's told me about...?

Ms. Mowz: That's right uh... who are you...?

Vivian: My name's Vivian..

Ms. Mowz: Yeah... Vivian...

Sonic: What's going on Ms. Mowz...

Ms. Mowz: I can't seem to find this specific badge anywhere... where could it be...

Sonic: I'LL FIND IT FOR YOU!

**12 SECONDS LATER...**

Sonic: I'VE GOT IT!

Ms. Mowz: Thanks so much Sonic... listen... can I ask you a favor...?

Sonic: Sure... what's up...

Ms. Mowz: Is it okay, if I join the Freedom Fighters, or your team...?

Sonic: HECK YEAH! YOU'LL BRING THE HEAT TO THE PARTY, JUST LIKE VIVIAN IS DOING!

Vivian then started blushing...

Ms. Mowz: Great let's go Sonic... and by the way, you can keep that badge you just found...

Sonic: Great... let's go...

Vivian: YEAH! LET'S GO!

**SONIC HAS A NEW PARTNER; MS. MOWZ! SHE IS A LOVELY NINJA BADGE THIEF WHO ACTUALLY ALSO RUNS THE BADGE SHOP IN ROGUEPORT! SHE ENJOYS SONIC'S COMPANY! SHE CAN SNIFF OUT ANY HIDDEN TREASURE FOR SONIC! SHE CAN ALSO SLAP HER ENEMIES PIERCING THEIR DEFENSE, AND SHE CAN ALSO STEAL THE ENEMIES' ITEMS FOR SONIC!**

Sonic: WAY PAST COOL!

Ms. Mowz: Sure is... come on Sonic, let's go...

Vivian: Yeah Sonic, we better head back to Don Pianta...

Sonic: Right...

Sonic then went and grabbed Vivian's and Ms Mowz' arms and bolted right to Don Pianta's office. When they got there, they saw that Francesca and Frankie were standing near Don Pianta, the two Piantas were standing stiffly, the partners (except for Chaoboy and Speedster) were apparently sleeping, and Chaoboy and Speedster were playing cards...

Chaoboy: Alright dude, it's my turn...

Speedster: No way man... you had your turn... it's my turn...

Chaoboy: What are you saying...? You don't have an Ace...

Speedster: That's what I'm saying... Go Fish...

Sonic: Hey guys! I'm back!

Chaoboy: Hey Sonic... your back...

Speedster: So you came back Big Blue... Good work...

The other allies then woke up..

The other allies: Hey Sonic... welcome back...

Sonic: That's right... I found Francesca and Frankie...

Piantas 1 & 2: Great work Sonic... I knew we could count on you...

Sonic: Yup...

Suddenly... Don Pianta finally got better when he saw Francesca and Frankie...

Don Pianta: Francesca! and Frankie! YOU GUYS ARE BACK!

Francesca and Frankie: Course we did... when we heard you were sick, we came back as soon as possible..

Don Pianta: Yeah yeah... listen, this whole business industry is wearing me down... that's why... I'm gonna retire...

The Piantas: WHAT!

Don Pianta: Frankie, your now the head of the Pianta Corporation..

Frankie: Really...?

Don Pianta: Yes... really...

Don Pianta then noticed Sonic and his friends...

Don Pianta: Hey... your Sonic the Hedgehog, correct?

Sonic: Sure am..

Don Pianta: You just did the biggest favor I could ask for...

Sonic: …

Pianta #1: Uh... yeah... about that boss...

Don Pianta: Oh, good grief... what did you buffoons do this time...?

Pianta #2: Well... we practically promised him tickets for the Excess Express if he brought back Francesca and Frankie to us... that's all...

Don Pianta: That it..? Well Sonic and friends... help yourself to whatever you need...

Sonic: Thank you very much...

Sonic and friends then took some tickets...

Don Pianta: Well... now, I guess this is it guys... farewell... and good luck Frankie..

Frankie: Okay..

Don Pianta then left the office as he enjoyed his retirement... Frankie then listed out a few new policies for the corporation to follow...

Frankie: Hey Sonic... thanks for everything...

Francesca: Yeah... your the best..

Pianta #1: Your not bad kiddo...

Pianta #2: Yeah... your definitely are what they say you are Sonic...

Piantas: FAREWELL SONIC!

Sonic: Farewell guys... let's go team...

Allies: Okay..

Sonic: Hey guys... we have a new ally joining our team...

Tails: Who is it Sonic...

Suddenly, Ms. Mowz came from behind Sonic...

Ms. Mowz: Hey guys... long time no see...

Goombella: Oh no...

Tails, Knuckles, Koops, Speedster: Hi Ms. Mowz...

Chaoboy: So your Ms. Mowz... the name's Chaoboy, pleased to meet you...

Ms. Mowz: Pleased to meet you too Chaoboy...

Shadow: Okay... let's get going..

Rouge: Yeah...

Flurrie: She's right...

Koops: Um... let's go Sonic..

Sonic: Right... come on guys...

The heroes then left the building...

Sonic: We've got the tickets, now let's go to Poshley Heights...

Chaoboy: Yup... let's go get the Crystal star and Chaos Emerald that's located in the Poshley Sanctum!

Sonic: YEAH!

Suddenly, the heroes heard a strange laughter...

?: Mweehehehehehehe... I heard that my uglies...

Chaoboy: Oh no... I think someone is ease dropping on us for the next crystal star and the chaos emerald too... and it's one of the bad guys too...

Speedster: How do you know..?

Chaoboy: Go figure...

Sonic: Okay... whoever you are... SPEAK UP!

?: So... the next crystal star and chaos emerald is in the Poshley Sanctum in Poshley Heights... That's some nice info that your giving out hedgehog... mwehehehehe...

Then as you would have expected, Beldam then emerged to surface...

Chaoboy: Yup... should of known... Beldam would be ease dropping to be able to get the Crystal Star and the Chaos Emerald and use them for evil purposes...

Speedster: How do you know all this Chaoboy..?

Chaoboy: What do you think is the point of this entire fan fiction...

Speedster: Oh... right...

Suddenly, Vivian then got all scared...

Vivian: Eekk... B-b-b-Beldam...

Beldam: Yes... that's right... now Sonic and friends... you better give me those Crystal Stars and Chaos Emeralds, or else...

Shadow then got aggravated...

Shadow: No one tells me what to do...

Sonic: You heard him Beldam... we're never giving you our Crystal Stars or Chaos Emeralds... and if you think that you're also here to hurt Vivian, then you got another thing coming, because we are here for her, and we are gonna protect her...

Vivian then felt safer...

Beldam: Yes... normally, I would take you out along with that twitheaded traitor of a sister of mine... but doing that alone is not a good idea... so you shall live for now...

Bobbery: Whew...

Beldam: But to make up for that... I shall beat you to the Crystal Star and the Chaos Emerald...

Ms. Mowz: What!

Beldam: That's right... see ya later you pesky hedgehog...

Beldam then departs into the shadows...

Shadow: Who the heck is that ugly hag Sonic...

Sonic: She's Beldam, and she's a no good Shadow Siren... compared to Vivian, she's much meaner and much nastier than Vivian is...

Shadow: So...

Sonic: She also works for the X-Nauts... basically...

Shadow: WHAT! IN THAT CASE, WE BETTER GET THAT CHAOS EMERALD AND CRYSTAL STAR FIRST!

Sonic: Exactly... let's go guys...

The allies: YEAH!

The heroes bolted to the train station, and as they were boarding it, Vivian gave Sonic a hug...

Vivian: Sonic... thank you so much for protecting me...

Sonic: No problem Viv... let's get going..

Vivian: Right...

And then the train set off... for the next adventure...

That's it folks... Chapter 6 is next... Will the heroes get the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald before the Shadow Sirens do? Will they save Blaze the Cat...? Tune in next time...

Now folks... this time... Review, Comment and tell me who you're favorite Shadow Siren is... me in all honesty, my favorite Shadow Siren is Vivian.. So what is yours?


	48. Ch 6 p1: Day 1- Feelings

Okay folks... this is Chapter 6 to

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

As you may know, the heroes just boarded the Excess Express... and they are determined to beat the Shadow Sirens to the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald... Will they make it first...? Find out folks... PINGAS.

Once the heroes got on board the train, the heroes went into a room... For now, Sonic was alone sitting in a beach chair, and wearing sunglasses while kicking back and relaxing...

Sonic: Aw yeah... this is happening...

Sonic then decided to speak...

Sonic: I can tell we'll be in Poshley Heights before we know... yeah... might as well relax in the mean time..

Sonic then turned on his radio and listened to some Electronic Rock-like music while kicking back and relaxed as if he was on a beach...

Suddenly, Chaoboy came in...

Chaoboy: Hey Sonic!

Sonic turned down his radio...

Sonic: What's up Chaoboy...?

Chaoboy: Are you enjoying this train ride...

Sonic: You bet I am...

Chaoboy: I had a feeling that you would... hey by the way... this note was on the floor of your room... I found it when I walked in..

Sonic: Oh... okay...

Sonic turned off his radio... he took the paper that was folded from Chaoboy..

Sonic: Who do you think it's from...

Chaoboy: Maybe it might be from... (Whispers in Sonic's ear..)

Sonic: Oooo... you might be right Chaoboy... she does really like me...

The two guys then giggled... Suddenly, Vivian walked in...

Vivian: Uh... Hi Sonic...

Sonic: Hey Vivian... uh... did you write this note to me...?

Vivian: No... wait, what note...?

Sonic: This note right here...

Vivian: It doesn't look familiar, have you read it yet...

Sonic: No... I haven't.

Vivian: I think you should read it Sonic...

Sonic: Gotcha...

Sonic then opened up the paper, with Vivian reading it with him next to him... and Chaoboy looking over Sonic head...

"Don't go to Poshley Heights! Get off the train... or a sticky yummy fate awaits you!"

Chaoboy: WHAT!

Chaoboy then fainted and fell to the floor... Speedster then barged into the room, dressed as an ambulance driver...

Speedster: I heard Chaoboy fainted... Doctor Speedster to the rescue... Hut, hut hut hut hut...

Speedster then picked up Chaoboy, put him on his back, and took off like that...

Sonic: Okay... well anyway... WOAH! This is a weird threat... Vivian... do you think this could be the work of your sister...?

Vivian: Could possibly be... My sister really hates mankind... including animals like hedgehogs... I'm scared that she's gonna try to kill you...

Sonic: Yeah... whoever it is... they are still on this train...

Vivian: We better inform the conductor on this..

Sonic: Good idea... let's go...

The two then went to the train conductor and told him about the threat...

Conductor: WHAT! SOME SORT OF THREAT! Listen... I'm gonna keep my eyes on the others... I'll let you guys know if anything else suspicious happens... okay...?

Sonic: Gotcha... let's go Vivian...

Vivian: Okay Sonic...

The two then met up with the other freedom fighters, in which they saw a huge discussion with a whole bunch of people, and a penguin of some sort dressed up as a detective...

Tails: Who's that guy...?

Knuckles: One way to find out...

Sonic: Yeah... let's go guys...

The heroes went and heard the discussion...

Penguin: Okay... here's what's going on here... Fishy guy.. give up the scoop...

Cheep Cheep: SOMEONE STOLE MY CROCKPOT! WHO WOULD DO THAT!

Penguin: Hmm...

**2 MINUTES LATER...**

Some guy called Zip Toad spoke up...

Zip Toad: Uh... I'm going back to my room...

Penguin: Suspicious type aren't we... let's see...

**2 MORE MINUTES LATER...**

Penguin: I'VE GOT IT! IT'S THE BLUE HEDGEHOG!

Sonic: WHAT!

Tails: Wait just a minute here...

Knuckles: Yeah... somethings fishy here...

Amy: Yeah... why would Sonic do it...?

Chaoboy: Sonic didn't do it...

Rouge: Sonic has no reason to steal a crock pot...

Shadow: He couldn't have touched it...

Goombella: I think Sonic's innocent...

Koops: Um... I agree...

Flurrie: I didn't witness Sonic do that...

Speedster: Big Blue ain't no thief mister..

Vivian: I'm with Sonic all the way... he's innocent...

Bobbery: The lad is not lying...

Ms. Mowz: I don't think he stole it...

Sonic: I didn't do it mister...

Penguin: Prove it then... find the real culprit for yourself, and then I'll believe you...

Sonic: Deal... come on gang...

The allies nodded their heads as they followed Sonic... They then ended up in a room that belongs to a fat obese toad, who told them not to look in his draws, because there is a crock pot in there, but of course... the heroes ignored him...

Fat Toad: HEY! WHAT DID I SAY!

Sonic: YOU WERE THE CULPRIT THIS WHOLE TIME!

Fat Toad: ALRIGHT FINE! I CONFESS! I DID IT!

Suddenly, the detective penguin came in...

Penguin: So you did it, didn't you obese toad...

Fat Toad: Yes... I'm sorry... I was just hungry...

Penguin: Well that settles that... congratulations blue hedgehog... the names Pennington, the greatest detective around...

Sonic: Nice to meet you...

Pennington: Great... after you return the crock pot... come to my room which is room 8 so I can identify you...

Sonic: Okay..

After he gave the chief the crock pot back... the heroes went to see Pennington to have him identify our favorite hero...

Pennington: Let's begin... shall we..

Sonic: Okay...

Pennington: Hmmm... you... must be... I KNOW... Your Manic the Hedgehog aren't you...?

Sonic: WHAT! NO! I'M NOT MANIC! I'M SONIC!

Pennington: No need to shout Manic... and that shadow creature... must be... SONIA THE HEDGEHOG... RIGHT!

Sonic: No! She's Vivian!

Pennington: Course she is Manic... now if only Sonic the Hedgehog were here...

Sonic: I AM SONIC!

Pennington: No need to shout Manic... now... that threat you mentioned... you better keep your eyes out for anything suspicious okay Manic...?

Sonic: (sigh) whatever... fine...

Sonic and his friends then left the room... upset that Sonic was being called Manic by Pennington...

**LATER THAT EVENING...**

While Sonic and his other friends were doing errands, Vivian was taking a stroll through the train, when suddenly... she saw Shadow the Hedgehog standing alone, near a window, looking at the sunset...

Vivian: That's Shadow... what's he doing... hmm...

Vivian then decided to check up on Shadow...

Vivian: Uh... hi Shadow...

Shadow then turned around and saw the Shadow Beauty behind him...

Shadow: What... what do you want...?

Vivian: I just wanted to check up on you...

Shadow: (sigh) that won't be necessary... I like being left alone, so if you don't mind..

Vivian: But wait Shadow... I've got a couple of questions..

Shadow then listened to her...

Vivian: Uh... is it true that your really the Ultimate Life Form that was made to benefit mankind like Sonic told me...

Shadow: …..yes... okay... Vivian... I'll tell you everything...

Shadow then told our favorite Shadow Beauty that he was created 50 something years ago by Professor Gerald Robotnik on the Space Colony ARK... and that he was created, with Black Doom... but when he realized the truth and the promise he made to his old pasted away friend Maria, he basically served mostly freedom and justice...

Shadow: And... that's how it happened... do you understand... Vivian..?

Vivian: Yeah... so you'll only fight off those that serve evil...

Shadow: Yes... The x-nauts that kidnapped me probably serve evil too... that's the other reason why I must stop them...

Vivian: Yeah... Shadow... you know that my sister is evil too right...?

Shadow: Yes... you see... according to what Sonic told me... she does serve evil and is collecting the chaos emeralds and crystal stars for evil purposes... that's why she must be stopped at all costs...

Vivian: But if my sister is the bad guy, then why aren't I...

Shadow: The reason why I don't see you as a threat is because you have some good in your heart... and you never wanted to serve evil in the first place... You have a good heart... and your a kind person... you should be lucky that you have someone like Sonic to protect you...

Vivian: Yeah... thank you Shadow...

Shadow: No problem... Vivian...

Vivian: Uh... Shadow... do you like me..?

Shadow: Well... maybe not as much as Sonic does... but you are considered my good friend Vivian... I'm... I'm glad your with us Vivian...

Vivian: Thank you Shadow... I'm gonna leave you alone now...

Shadow: Thank you Vivian.

Vivian: I'll talk to you later... okay..?

Shadow: Okay... see ya Vivian...

Vivian then left Shadow alone as he went back to looking at the sunset... now thinking what a good friend Vivian is...

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

After Sonic helped out a Bob-omb family, and decided to do an errand for the conductor... Sonic saw Vivian in the distance...

Sonic: HEY VIVIAN! COME JOIN ME! WANNA HELP ME OUT!

Vivian: OKAY SONIC! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!

Vivian then went right to Sonic...

Vivian: So what's up Sonic..

Sonic: We have to find a blanket for the conductor... come on...

Tails: Yeah... we are all gonna help out...

Shadow: LET'S. GET. MOVING!

Sonic: Right on...

The heroes went into room 6 which was empty... Sonic realized that there was a ghost in this room that won't appear until he vanishes... Sonic had a brilliant idea...

Sonic: Tails! Get everyone out of here except for Vivian!

Tails: OKAY SONIC!

Tails then got everyone out of the room except for Sonic and Vivian.. When the two were alone, Sonic then grinned at Vivian, who then had a nice smile on her face...

Sonic: Okay Vivian... drag me into the shadows now...

Vivian: Okay Sonic... I'm on it...

Vivian then dragged Sonic into the shadows (romantic scene). When a couple moments passed, a ghost toad appeared... The two then came back to surface...

Ghost Toad: Hhhheeeeeeyyyyyy... yyooooooouuuuuu fffoooooouunnnnnddd mmmeeeeeee... YOU ARE GOOD! AS YOU CAN SEE, I'M A GHOST!

Sonic: Yeah yeah... do you have a blanket...

Ghost Toad: YES! THE CONDUCTOR LEFT AN EXTRA ONE HERE, NOT KNOWING I'M IN HERE!

Vivian: What about a sticky yummy threat...?

Ghost Toad: I WOULDN'T WRITE SUCH THING... I CAN'T EVEN HOLD A PAPER OR A PENCIL CORRECTLY!

Sonic: Alright... we just want the blanket back then...

Ghost Toad: Okay... fine... under one condition... all I want is... YOUR SOULS!

Sonic & Vivian: EEEEEEKKKKKKKK!

The two were holding each other...

Ghost Toad: Just joking but seriously... get me this diary that's in the storage room...

Sonic: Gotcha...

Ghost Toad: And don't you think on reading my diary either... because if you do... a dark doomy fate awaits you...

Vivian: Okay... let's go Sonic...

Sonic: Right on...

When Sonic met Tails and the others again...

Tails: So what happened Sonic...?

Sonic told the gang that there was a ghost in the room...

Knuckles: A GHOST! AHHHH! SAY IT AIN'T SO!

Sonic: Come on Knuckles... anyway... let's go to the storage room to get a missing diary...

Tails: Gotcha Sonic...

The heroes then went and told the conductor about the ghost...

Conductor: WHAT! A GHOST! AHHHHHHH! GO AHEAD AND GO INTO THE STORAGE ROOM AND TAKE THAT DIARY! EEEEKKKKK!

Sonic: Man... people really have to panic... let's go guys...

The heroes went in and took the diary and left the storage room... they went back to the ghost and gave him the diary...

Ghost Toad: Thank you... and great job not reading the diary either...

Sonic: No problem...

Ghost Toad: Well now I must depart from this world now... farewell...

The ghost started to depart, but then he changed his mind...

Ghost Toad: Yeah I wanna stay here, anyway... take the blanket fellas...

Sonic: Alright... let's go guys...

The heroes then gave the conductor the blanket back... after that... everyone went to bed, except for Vivian... she was looking at the stars... thinking about something...

?: Is something bothering you Vivian...?

It was Ms. Mowz, who had just came back from finding an extremely rare badge on the train...

Ms. Mowz: What's up dear... you mind telling me what's wrong...

Vivian: Can you please keep this a secret...

Ms. Mowz: Okay...

Vivian: Okay... well uh... see the thing is... (whispers: I have a crush on Sonic)...

Ms. Mowz: That it... well... I think it's wonderful... you should tell him that...

Vivian: Uh... that's the problem... I'm too shy... he might think that a hedgehog dating a Shadow Siren like myself would be out of the ordinary...

Ms. Mowz: Well you'll never know until you try Honey... try to tell him the truth... obviously not tonight since because he's sleeping...

Vivian: I'll try to Ms. Mowz...

Ms. Mowz: Well... I'm off to bed now... ta ta Vivian... have a goodnight...

Vivian: Okay... Goodnight Ms. Mowz...

Ms. Mowz then vanished like that, and then Vivian asked the conductor what her room is...

Conductor: Uh miss... your room is in room 5... Your bunking with Sonic the Hedgehog...

Vivian then felt a warm spot...

Vivian: Okay... thanks a lot...

Vivian then went to room 5... when she got there, she saw Sonic sleeping... Vivian really does feel safe with Sonic... so she then went onto Sonic's bed, and wrapped her arms around the hedgehog and then she fell asleep... awaiting for the next day...

How was that... next time... we find out who's really behind the sticky yummy threat... not meaning to foreshadow this but do you think it's a certain boss from Chapter 4? Find out next time folks...

Now folks... after reviewing and commenting... tell me what you think about Vivian's feelings for Sonic the Hedgehog..? Do you think it's weird or is it okay..?


	49. Ch 6 p2: Day 2- Doopliss returns?

Listen, this is part 2 of chapter 6 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

As mentioned last time, it was revealed that Vivian has a crush on Sonic the Hedgehog. How do you think this will go from here on? And is the person that was behind that threatening note the boss from Chapter 4? Read and find out... PINGAS.

The next morning, Sonic was still sleeping, along with Vivian who still had her arms wrapped around the blue hedgehog. When Sonic woke up a few minutes later, he saw that Vivian was sleeping with him. Instead of getting all angry at her, because he likes her a lot.. he smiled and rubbed her back.

A few minutes later, Vivian finally woke up.. she then noticed that she was still attached to Sonic, and got kinda jumpy.. she felt embarrassed...

Vivian: Uh... hi... Sonic... I'm... sorry... eh he...

Sonic: Hey... it's okay Viv... you were scared weren't you...?

Vivian: Uh... kinda...

Sonic: It's okay Vivian... you did nothing wrong... don't worry about it...

Vivian: Okay... so what's up Sonic...

Sonic: Nothing really... gonna get me some breakfast and then check up on the other Freedom Fighters..

Vivian: Uh... can I come along...?

Sonic: Sure Vivian...

Vivian: Tha-Thank you Sonic...

Sonic: No problem... let's go...

Sonic and Vivian then went and had some breakfast... they then checked up on the other Freedom Fighters... the heroes were now all together...

Knuckles: We better check up on Pennington right now...

Shadow: LET'S. GET. MOVING!

Sonic: Yeah... let's go!

Tails: How many times is Shadow gonna say "Let's get moving!" huh?

Shadow: damn FOURTH chaos emerald...

Chaoboy: That figures...

The heroes then saw Pennington talking to some rat wearing a business uniform... Pennington then noticed Sonic...

Pennington: Ah hey... your just in time Manic... this guy has a problem... listen in...

Sonic: For the last time, it's Sonic... d'oh forget it... now what's going on...

Rat: SOMEONE STOLE MY BRIEFCASE! IT HAS HONEY NITRO SYRUP! THE PRODUCT IS ONLY A PROTOTYPE, AND IT'S SAID TO RAISE EVEN THE DEAD... BUT IF IT'S MIXED WITH SOME SEASHELL AND A BIT OF GOLD, WELL, THE RESULTS ARE GOOEY AND EXPLOSIVE!

Sonic: Okay, okay... so let me think... I remember accepting a favor from the waitress and one of the female passengers... one of them lost an earring that's basically a sea shell... the other one lost a gold ring that is made out of real gold... Ah ha! I've got it!

Pennington: Alright, what is it Manic...

Sonic: Okay... the person who stole both the shell earrings and the gold ring, has also stolen the briefcase with the honey nitro syrup, which when mixed with seashells and gold would cause an explosion... so that same thief was also behind the threatening note that Chaoboy found in my room...

Pennington: Yes yes yes... pure genius... I knew that all along too Manic... now you gotta look for the true culprit...

Sonic: Alright... let's go guys...

The heroes then looked through the entire train for the culprit... they then looked in Zip Toads room... and they found a piece of paper...

Sonic: Guys... we better show this to Pennington...

The heroes went back to Pennington...

Pennington: What did you guys discovered...

Speedster: We found this piece of paper...

Sonic showed him the paper... the business rat looked shocked when he saw it...

Rat: EEEEKKKK! THAT'S AN UPCOMING CONTRACT FOR ONE OF MY UPCOMING BUSINESS DEALS!

Pennington: I KNEW IT! WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS PAPER MANIC?!

Sonic: In Zip Toad's room...

Pennington: Hmm... I haven't seen him myself at all this morning myself... you must find him guys...

Tails: But... how...?

Sonic: Well, that culprit would want me taken out for good... so he must be... OF COURSE! He's probably in my room hiding somewhere...

Goombella: Good thinking Sonic...

Sonic: Okay Tails... you stay here with the other guys... Vivian, your coming with me... let's get this culprit...

Vivian: Right behind you Sonic...

Sonic and Vivian headed straight for room 5 (their room) and they found another clue...

Sonic: Woah, Vivian... the suspect is definitely in this room...

Vivian: That guy is no longer gonna hurt anyone...

Sonic: Exactly... now drag me into the shadows Vivian...

Vivian: Okay Sonic...

Vivian dragged Sonic into the shadows, causing Zip Toad to appear from the hiding... once that happen, Sonic and Vivian came back to surface... Zip Toad then got shock...

Zip Toad: You... found me... YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!

Sonic: Wanna bet on it...

Sonic then easily tapped Zip Toad on the head, causing him to knock over...

Zip Toad: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Suddenly, Sonic and Vivian brought Zip Toad to Pennington...

Pennington: Good job guys, you did it... you guys managed to capture the real culprit behind that threat...

Zip Toad: Yeah... I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling Freedom Fighters... and that stupid Yoshi baby...

Speedster: HEY! I'm the coolest Yoshi baby around... the name's Speedster dog...

Pennington: CAN IT Zippy! Your days of evil acts are over.. I'm turning you in to the highest authorities... NOW GIVE BACK THE STUFF YOU STOLE!

Zip Toad: Bleck...

The culprit gave Sonic the stuff he stole, and Sonic returned the stuff back to their rightful owners...

Rat, Waitress, Lady: THANK YOU SO MUCH SONIC!

Pennington: That was some awesome brain power you used just now Manic... great job...

The allies then congratulated Sonic as well...

Tails: Great one Sonic...

Knuckles: You did great today dude...

Amy: I knew you could do it Sonic...

Chaoboy: Man... Sonic, your the coolest...

Rouge: You were all great Sonic... good job...

Shadow: You showed him who's boss... nice job Sonic..

Goombella: That was some clever stunt you performed Sonic, congratulations...

Koops: Um... I knew you could do it Sonic...

Flurrie: I had faith in you this whole time Sonic...

Speedster: YEAH BABY! Big Blue's the bomb bro...

Bobbery: Laddie, you did great...

Ms. Mowz: Amazing job Sonic...

Sonic: Thanks guys, I'm glad you're all proud of me...

Suddenly... Vivian then kissed Sonic on the cheek...

Vivian: And Sonic... that's for letting me help you out... and for doing good today catching that culprit...

Sonic: Sure was... you were a big help to me Vivian...

Vivian: Aww... Thanks Sonic..

Sonic: No problem...

Conductor: Hey mister Sonic... we'll be arriving at the station that is in between Rogueport and Poshley Heights in about 15 minutes...

Waitress: Yeah... In the meantime, for saving the train Sonic, do you want this delicious lovely cake that the chief made for you...

Sonic: Uh... that's a pretty large cake... I'd need the assistance of a second person...

Waitress: Well what about that shadow creature that's with you... isn't she your "date"..?

Sonic: Huh... Vivian...? Uh...

Waitress: Well it's so obvious because you two are holding hands...

Sonic then noticed that he was holding Vivian's hand... the both of them became all bright red and embarrassed...

Waitress: Is it still a deal... you two want it..?

Sonic: I... guess so... are you okay with this Vivian...?

Vivian: Uh... okay Sonic... let's go...

Sonic: Alright Waitress, you got yourself a deal...

Waitress: Wonderful... you two just come over here and sit at this lovely table... and we'll be with you in just a moment...

Sonic: Okay... ready Vivian...

Vivian: Ready Sonic...

The two then went to a table that had two candles and a bottle with a rose in it.. The two were catered and they ate the large cake together (as if they were an actual couple)

Meanwhile, the train then came to a stop to the station... A blue toad was waiting outside the train door... Pennington came out with the culprit Zip Toad right in front of him... The culprit then let out a huge snicker...

Zip Toad: Eh he he... I think not, Slicky Jr... you think you can hold me... NO WAY! Beldam would freak out if I let that happen...

Then suddenly, as you would have expected, Zip Toad turned out to really be... DOOPLISS! SURPRISE SURPRISE FOLKS!

Doopliss then became his normal self...

Doopliss: Yeah, this whole Zip Toad gimmick was an all means to an end...

Suddenly, Chaoboy and Speedster came out from the door...

Chaoboy & Speedster: Hey guys... were ready to go outside and... (the two kids notice Doopliss) ...OH MY GOODNESS! YOUR... YOUR...

Doopliss: That's right... IT'S ME SUCKERS, DOOPLISS!

Chaoboy and Speedster: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Doopliss: Beldam's plan to goo-i-fy Sonic didn't work out right, so now I'll be cutting and running now... I'll leave the rest to Beldam... See ya suckers...

Doopliss then ran off... Chaoboy and Speedster were totally shocked...

Chaoboy: WE GOTTA TELL SONIC!

Speedster: RIGHT BEHIND YOU BRO!

Chaoboy and Speedster then bolted to tell Sonic the shocking truth...

Meanwhile, Sonic and Vivian just finished that giant cake together... in which they burped really loudly...

Sonic: Excuse us ma'am... that felt good Viv...

Vivian: It sure did Sonic...

Sonic: Aw yeah...

Chaoboy & Speedster: SONIC!

The two kids then rushed towards Sonic..

Sonic: Hey guys...

Chaoboy: Sonic... we have to tell you something really important...

Sonic: Okay... what's up...

Chaoboy: It goes like this... the culprit Zip Toad was actually the doppleganger Doopliss...

Speedster: And apparently, he's a member of the Shadow Sirens now Big Blue...

Sonic: WHAT! ZIP TOAD WAS REALLY DOOPLISS! AND HE'S A SHADOW SIREN NOW!

Chaoboy and Speedster then nodded their heads...

Sonic: Wonder why he joined the Shadow Sirens...

Vivian: Probably because I left them to join with you Sonic...

Sonic: That's a good point Vivian... well let's go guys... and get the other Freedom Fighters...

And so Sonic, Vivian, Chaoboy and Speedster then went to get the other heroes, and then Sonic told them the truth about Doopliss..

Knuckles: WOAH! SO THE ZIP TOAD WAS DOOPLISS!

Shadow: Uh... may I ask... who's Doopliss...

Tails: He was the main boss from Chapter 4...

Amy: Not to mention, he also had that damn FOURTH chaos emerald too...

Shadow: WHAT!

Koops: Um... Sonic... we should probably fix that bridge over there that's seem to be lifted up...

Sonic: Gotcha...

The heroes went and talked to the bridge keeper...

Bridge keeper: Hey... Sonic... look at this bridge... it shouldn't be lifted up...

The bridge keeper shows Sonic the bridge...

Bridge keeper: Listen... I saw a shadowy figure wearing a pointy hat go inside the terminal station... he must have manage to lift the switch... listen... since your Sonic the Hedgehog.. do you mind helping me out...?

Sonic: We'll get on it sir...

Bridge keeper: Good... now take this key, and infiltrate that station...

Sonic: Got it... come on gang...

The allies: YEAH!

The heroes then entered the station... After going through some strict puzzles... the heroes then found a key that unlocks the door they need to get through... The bad thing is... THAT DAMN BARREL FROM THE CARNIVAL NIGHT ZONE WAS BLOCKING THE WAY! NUTS!

Tails: Sonic... there's the key...

Knuckles: But that damn barrel from the Carnival Night Zone is blocking the way...

Sonic: Man... I hated that barrel the first time I encountered it... I'm pretty sure that it frustrated a lot of players too back in the day where the SEGA Genesis was huge in America...

Tails: Yeah... I'm pretty sure that barrel wasn't there before...

Amy: I think that that Beldam lady probably purposely set that barrel there... knowing it was Sonic's weakness..

Chaoboy: That along with swimming...

Sonic: Okay... okay enough... let's just get by it so we can continue on...

Sonic then approached the barrel...

Sonic: I can't do this... I'm gonna get this instruction booklet from GameFAQ on Sonic 3... on how to use the barrel...

Sonic then read the instruction and it said "to use the barrel, you must press up and down on the controller" In other words, Sonic must lift his weight up and down on the barrel to go downward to the key...

Sonic: Sounds easy... Let's go for it...

Sonic then lifted his weight on the barrel and manage to get to the key... he grabbed the key and went back upward to his team...

Sonic: Piece of cake... let's go team...

The heroes then continued on... After going through the locked door, solving more puzzles along the way... the heroes ended up in a strange room...

Sonic: What is this place...?

Chaoboy: Sonic... there's a treasure chest...

Sonic: I'm gonna see what's inside of it...

When Sonic opened the chest, it revealed to contain... THE BOUNCE BRACELET! AWESOME!

Sonic: YEAH! I GOT THE BOUNCE BRACELET NOW!

**YOU GOT THE BOUNCE BRACELET! YOU CAN JUMP AND USE BOUNCE ATTACK TO JUMP HIGHER THAN NORMAL TO REACH VERY HIGH PLACES!**

Sonic: Alright, let's go team...

The heroes then continued on.. After getting an elevator key, the heroes went back to the elevator door near the entrance to the station... they went downstairs and then suddenly... they saw a swarm of nasty looking black creatures of some sort hovering over the lift switch...

Sonic: WHAT ON EARTH ARE THOSE THINGS!

Rouge: THEY LOOK DISGUISTING!

Shadow: Sonic, we must chase them off...

Sonic: Right Shadow...

The heroes then drove the creatures off... and hit the switch, revealing another switch which will activate the bridge...

Tails: Go on and activate the bridge Sonic...

Sonic: Okay...

Sonic hit the switch which in turn... made the bridge go back down...

Knuckles: Let's go back to the train Sonic...

Sonic: Alright... let's go guys...

The heroes went back to the train which then took off... The heroes then settled down, and it was already night time... Sonic wanted to talk to Tails about something...

Sonic: Hey Tails... can I tell you something...

Tails: Sure Sonic... what's up...

Sonic: Uh... Tails... to tell you the truth, I... (whispers: I have a crush on Vivian..)

Tails: Yeah..? I've kinda known that Sonic... you've been having a huge interest in her Sonic... I can tell... you should tell her...

Sonic: Oh alright... I'll tell her tomorrow... that cake that we both ate was delicious... It felt like we were on a date...

Tails: I know Sonic...

Meanwhile, Amy approached Vivian and told her something...

Amy: Excuse me Vivian...

Vivian: Uh... hi um... Amy...

Amy: Vivian, can I tell you something...

Vivian: Sure...

Amy: Do you have a crush on Sonic...?

Vivian: Uh... I do... why...?

Amy: Well I have a proposal...

Vivian: What is it...

Amy: I was Sonic boyfriend and I wouldn't let any girl become his girlfriend... however since I know you've been beaten and bullied by your sister, and well Sonic takes good care of you... I think that you'd make a better girlfriend for Sonic than me...

Vivian: Thanks... Amy... I think you should tell Sonic the truth...

Amy: I'm going to... that's a fact... of course, we'll still be good friends.. Sonic and I that is...

Vivian: Right... goodnight Amy..

Amy: Night Viv...

A while later, everyone said goodnight to each other and went to bed... Sonic and Vivian were in the same room...

Sonic: Well Vivian... today was excellent...

Vivian: It sure was Sonic...

Sonic: Yeah... well... goodnight Vivian...

Vivian: Good night Sonic... talk to you tomorrow...

Sonic: Okay... you too... Night..

And then the two fell asleep in their own beds this time... awaiting for what will be in store for them tomorrow...

How was that... next time... our heroes will encounter something really nasty... do you know what it will be...? Next time folks...

By the way folks... the relationship between Sonic and Vivian is really getting tight now... Sonic now reveals that he has a crush on Vivian... really slick...

Review and Comment, then tell me what you think about their relationship.


	50. Ch 6 p3: Day 3- Don't Touch It

Listen up now folks... this is part 3 to Chapter 6 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

As you can recall from before, it was revealed that Sonic the Hedgehog has a crush on Vivian, and before that it was vice versa... Will the two find out the truth that they were meant to be a couple... Find out right here, right now folks... PINGAS.

The next morning, Sonic was still sleeping in his bed... Suddenly, Vivian (who has woken up early this time) came in, and looked happier than normal...

Vivian: Good morning Sonic...

Sonic then woke up and saw his favorite Shadow Beauty...

Sonic: Uh... good morning Vivian...

Vivian: Sonic... I made you some pancakes for breakfast...

Sonic then saw that the pancakes were shaped like hearts, and there was maple syrup that had said "Love" which made Sonic happy...

Sonic: Thanks Vivian... do you want one..?

Vivian: Aww... sure Sonic...

The two then shared the pancakes with each other... After they finished eating, Sonic then got up...

Sonic: Vivian... I gotta tell you something... I have a confession to make...

Vivian: Uh... what is it Sonic...

Sonic: Uh... to tell you the truth Vivian... I... I have a crush on you...

This got Vivian very excited as she had a crush on Sonic...

Vivian: Uh... Sonic... now I have a confession to make...

Sonic: What's up Vivian...

Vivian: Listen... now after what you said, I think it'll be easy for me to tell you this but... I... I have a crush on you Sonic...

Sonic: Wow... how convenient, we have a crush on each other... like we were meant to be a couple...

Vivian: Yeah... we sure are...

Sonic: Vivian... I love you...

Vivian: I love you too Sonic...

Sonic: Now gimme a lip smacking kiss...

Vivian: With pleasure my handsome hedgehog...

The two then kissed as you would have known would happen.. They kissed like no tomorrow... the two confessed their love for one another and are now an official couple...

A few minutes later... Tails barged into the room (How rude)... and had a shocked expression on his face (not from Sonic and Vivian kissing, but from something else)...

Tails: SONIC!

Tails then noticed that Sonic and Vivian were having a kissing fest and they were an official couple...

Tails: Uh... I don't mean to interrupt your kissing fest, but Sonic, we've got a problem...

Sonic: What's up Tails...

Tails: The other passengers... all the passengers are missing... I can't find them anywhere...

Sonic: WHAT!

Tails: Yeah... besides the driver, the only other people on here are the Freedom Fighters...

Sonic: Nuts... listen Tails... gather up the Freedom Fighters and then meet me in the storage room, and bring the other allies with you... we're gonna investigate on this... okay buddy...

Tails: ROGER THAT SONIC!

Tails then took off like lightning...

Sonic: Vivian, let's go... we're going to the storage room right away...

Vivian: Right behind you Sonic...

The couple then went to the storage room... Few minutes later, Tails showed up with the other Freedom Fighters..

Tails: We're here Sonic...

Knuckles: Let's look for those passengers now...

Chaoboy: Man I wanted to play "checkers"...

Speedster: And I want to jump on the bed...

Sonic: We have more important things to do right now Chaoboy and Speedster... let's go through that walkway...

The allies: YEAH!

The heroes went climbing and eventually made it to the outside of the train. They climb onto the top...

Goombella: Sonic... there's nothing up here...

Ms. Mowz: Yeah... it's basically just air...

Sonic: Let's keep moving...

Koops: Um... okay Sonic...

The heroes then got to the front of the train (Sunset Park Act III style) and eventually saw a random Chaos Emerald floating in the air... Rouge couldn't help herself so she jumped up and flew right towards it... slowly...

Rouge: I found a Chaos Emerald...

Shadow: DON'T TOUCH IT!

Suddenly, the chaos emerald then transformed into a hideously ugly, black monster that was enormous... Shadow then looked annoyed at Rouge...

Shadow: I told you not to touch it.

Rouge: What... what's this...

Chaoboy: Hey Sonic... isn't that made up of the creatures that we encountered at the station yesterday...

Sonic: Man... they must have stowed away... those no good scums...

The creature that's known as a Smorg revealed to have captured the other passengers...

Tails: THERE'S THE OTHER PASSENGERS SONIC!

Sonic: WE GOTTA SAVE THEM!

Suddenly, a random voice that came from no where shouted...

?: Come Black Bull agent "Smorg" burn those insolent fools, and this train to ashes...

Sonic: Woah... check you out big guy... let's have some fun..

Rouge: What an ugly beast... come on Shadow, let's finish him off quickly...

Shadow: Let's do it...

The battle then started... Our heroes spin-dashed, tail swiped, punched, hammered, tapped, kicked, Chaos Speared, headbonked, shell tossed, body slammed, pounded, set on fire, exploded, and slapped the beast known as Smorg...

Smorg: SMOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRGGGGG GG!

Sonic: You've got some stinky breath on you, you ugly thing... let me take care of that...

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

The monster ended up blowing up into a bunch of pieces, being sent away from the train, and thus, our heroes saved the passengers yet again... they all went in to celebrate...

Conductor: You saved us again Sonic... thanks so much...

Waitress: Thanks so much Sonic...

Pennington: Never fear friends... for Manic is the one who saved all of us...

Sonic: Yeah... I'd love me some chili dogs right about now...

Waitress: Speaking of which... the chief prepared some chili dogs for our favorite hero... you deserve them Sonic...

Sonic: Sweet... I'm in...

Sonic then sat at a table and was given a whole pack of chili dogs, fresh from the oven...

Waitress: Bon Appetite...

Sonic: Thanks ma'am..

Sonic started chowing down... Vivian then approached our hero...

Vivian: Hmm... I wonder what a chili dog tastes like...

Sonic: They taste incredible Vivian... here... try one...

Sonic then handed a chili dog to Vivian...

Vivian: Okay. Thanks Sonic...

Vivian then took a bite out of her chili dog, and realized, the taste was incredible...

Vivian: Man Sonic... these taste so good...

Sonic: I know right Vivian...

Vivian: I'd like some more...

Sonic: Me too... waitress, I'd like some more chili dogs, this time, get me a second plate for Vivian here...

Waitress: Coming right up Sonic...

The waitress then returned with two plates of chili dogs; one for Sonic and one for Vivian...

Waitress: Bon Appetite cute couple...

Sonic: Thanks ma'am

Vivian: Yeah... thank you..

Sonic: Now let's dig in...

Vivian: Roger that..

The couple then dug in to some wonderful chili dogs... a few minutes later, they finished there plates, burped and giggled while at it too...

Waitress: Care for some dessert... we got another cake that has both of your names written on it...

Sonic: With pleasure..

The waitress came back with a huge cake that indeed had "Sonic & Vivian" written on it..

Sonic: Ready Vivian...

Vivian: Ready Sonic..

The two then chowed down on the huge cake and enjoyed it... after a couple minutes, they burped and giggled again...

Sonic: That hit the spot Vivian...

Vivian: I know right Sonic...

Sonic: I'm having the time of my life right now Vivian...

Vivian: Me too Sonic... me too...

Suddenly, the speaker then started speaking...

?: ATTENTION PASSENGERS! WE ARE ARRIVING AT POSHLEY HEIGHTS FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" ONCE WE STOP, REMEMBER TO GRAB ALL OF YOUR BELONGINGS AND GET OFF SAFELY, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE RIDE!

Sonic: Alright... we better get ready Vivian...

Vivian: Right behind you Sonic...

The two then went to their room and got packed up and ready to go... 2 minutes later... the heroes got off the train...

Tails: Now let's get that crystal star and chaos emerald before the Shadow Sirens do...

Knuckles: And save Blaze too...

Sonic: Yeah... huh...?

Sonic then saw some weird ship that apparently belongs to the Shadow Sirens fly right by them at full speed... Sonic knew it was the Shadow Sirens...

Sonic: Darn! We're not gonna make it! Let's speed up!

Then all of a sudden, Sonic then bolted off at Mach speed... Also, Vivian was able to grab onto Sonic's back before he went all Mach speed... Shadow was then seen with a flight jet...

Shadow: I'm taking this baby...

Shadow then took off like lightning in his flight jet...

Chaoboy: And the rest of us shall take these wonderful motorcycles there.. we'll be able to catch up...

Suddenly, some motorcycles appeared... all the people with hands started bolting off while Goombella and Bobbery sat in the passenger seat of the motorcycle...

Speedster: LET'S GO BABY!

Chaoboy: YEAH BABY!

The other allies then took off like lightning on the very speedy motorcycles... Our heroes sped through Poshley Heights, all while the second theme to Wave Ocean was playing in the background... A few minutes later, our heroes finally came to a stop in front of the Poshley Sanctum... for the real fun to begin...

This is it for now... next time... will the heroes get the 6th crystal star and the 6th chaos emerald? Will they save Blaze the Cat?.. Find out next time...

Now this was an epic part to this chapter... the relationship between Sonic and Vivian has been revealed to our readers... and now they are considered boyfriend/girlfriend... Strange isn't it?...

Now review and comment, then tell me what you think about Sonic x Vivian...


	51. Ch 6 p4: Reals v Red Herrings

Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the final part to Chapter 6 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

This time folks, instead of me recapping the last chapter, Sonic's gonna do the honor instead. Go on ahead Sonic...

Sonic: I'm Sonic... Sonic the Hedgehog.

Last time, my friends and I defeated this huge monster creature.

It was triggered when Rouge touched a fake chaos emerald when Shadow told her not to touch it.

I also made my confession to Vivian, telling her that I have a crush on her. Surprisingly, she told me that she has a crush on me.

I'm happy that Vivian and I are an official couple now... I love Vivian...

Anyway, we made it to Poshley Heights, after I ate some chili dogs and a huge cake with Vivian (it was sooooo good) and then we dashed off... we gotta get that 6th Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star before the Shadow Sirens do... I'm done...

Okay thanks Sonic, will they make it...? Find out... PINGAS.

Our heroes then made it to the Sanctum after going all mach speed just now... They found out the door was locked and the person who owns it has gone traveling...

Sonic: Man... what do we do now...

Suddenly, Pennington shouted out to our heroes...

Pennington: Hey Manic... you want to go in there... why didn't you say so...?

Sonic: You own this Sanctum...?

Tails: I thought you were a detective...

Pennington: It's basically a part time job for me.. Anyway, let's go in, shall we...?

Pennington then opened the door... Our heroes then went in, but once they did, they were already too late... Beldam, Marilyn and Doopliss already had their hands on the gems...

Beldam: Mwehehehehe... I've got it suckers...

Sonic: Nooooooooo!

Shadow: Damn it...

Beldam: Now listen here you punks, you pesks aren't gonna get in the way of our plans... so stay out of my way... this goes double for you pesky hedgehog, Sonic... and as for you twitheaded traitor of a sister...

Vivian: I...

Beldam: DON'T EVER BOTHER COMING HOME... YOUR A STUPID, GODDAMN, TWITHEADED TRAITOR!

Vivian: I... I'm sorry...

Beldam: Your just soo useless... Just wait until I beat you up big time...

Vivian then got all scared...

Beldam: You better be ready for a beating, twithead...

Sonic: OH NO YOU DON'T!

Beldam: Huh...

Sonic: YOUR NOT PUTTING YOUR FILFTHY HANDS ON MY GIRLFRIEND!

Beldam: Girlfriend?...

Goombella: Girlfriend..?

Koops: Um... Girlfriend...?

Flurrie and Bobbery: Girlfriend?

Chaoboy & Speedster: Girlfriend!?

Knuckles: GIRLFRIEND!?

Shadow & Rouge: Girlfriend hmm...

Tails, Amy, Ms. Mowz: Should of know...

Doopliss: GIRLFRIEND!?

Marilyn: Guh?...

Pennington: OOOO... I FOUND A PENNY!

Everyone except for Pennington (who wasn't paying attention) knew that Sonic and Vivian were boyfriend/girlfriend...

Knuckles: YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS VIVIAN, SONIC! DUDE, THAT'S THE BEST THING SINCE UNDERWEAR!

Chaoboy and Speedster were doing ring around the rosey kind of dance, like little children, singing the same tune...

Chaoboy & Speedster: Sonic's got a girlfriend.

Sonic's got a girlfriend.

All of a suddenly, Doopliss was skipping like a buffoon, towards the two children...

Doopliss: Yeah, yeah... Slicky Jr's got a girlfriend.

Slicky Jr's got a girlfriend. Yeah... I knew all along that Slicky Jr. had such a shadowy girlfriend... hehehehehe...

Chaoboy: Duh... shut up punk...

Chaoboy then did a karate chop in Doopliss' face... sending him backwards...

Speedster: Where did you learn those moves man...

Chaoboy: I got some training done from the Chao Karate..

Speedster: Oh...

Beldam: So your sticking up for the wrecked little worm, you pesky little hedgehog... You must be so very gullible into become that things' boyfriend...

Speedster: And you must think were very stupid into thinking that we're gonna let you get away with that Crystal Star and the Chaos Emerald...

Chaoboy: YEAH! GO GET THEM SPEEDSTER!

Speedster: HIYAAAAAAAA!

Speedster then went charging to the Shadow Sirens...

Knuckles: GO GET THEM SPEEDSTER!

Beldam: Oh no you don't... Marilyn, let's retreat... not even gonna think about the twithead, or that freak-sheet...

Marilyn: Guh...

The two shadows then departed...

Doopliss: IT'S DOOPLISS GUYS! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!

Doopliss then jumped out of the window that he apparently broke into... Knuckles then got enraged...

Knuckles: HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU CREEP!

Knuckles then ran as fast as Sonic out the window to catch Doopliss...

Sonic: GO GET THEM KNUCKLES! TAKE BACK THAT CRYSTAL STAR AND THE CHAOS EMERALD THAT THEY STOLE!

Pennington: Wait a minute... just what the heck is going on here...?

Sonic told them about the crystal star and the chaos emerald..

Pennington: That so... well you guys should be for some luck...

Sonic: Why's that sir...

Pennington: The gems that those Shadow Sirens stole was a Red Herring... ah ha...

Sonic: They were fakes!

The other allies: A FAKE!

Knuckles was outside, already giving Doopliss a knuckle sandwich when he heard them say that...

Knuckles: A fake crystal star and fake chaos emerald...

Knuckles then dropped Doopliss...

Knuckles: SCRAM!

Doopliss did just that, and fled for his life... Knuckles then went back to the heroes...

Knuckles: So the gems they stole were fakes...

Pennington: That's correct my dear red echidna friend...

Sonic: Then where the heck are the real ones...

Pennington: You'll have to find them for yourselves... don't worry, I have faith in you guys..

Sonic: Alright, let's go guys...

The allies: YEAH!

Before they started... Vivian then kissed Sonic...

Vivian: Sonic... that's for sticking up for me... thank you...

Sonic: No problem honey...

Vivian giggled when he said that...

Chaoboy: Hey Sonic... Speedster and I were only joking earlier... we think it's awesome that your girlfriend is Vivian...

Speedster: Yeah... that's way pass cool Big Blue...

Sonic: Okay...

The heroes then solved a puzzle, in which they ended up in the weird picture frame... they ended up in another sanctum...

Sonic: What a weird place...

Amy: Hey Sonic... I think I better tell you this... before I forget...

Sonic: Okay Amy...

Amy: This might sound sad... but... we're done with our relationship...

Sonic: Huh..?

Amy: Look... it's nothing personal... but... I think that Vivian would make a better girlfriend for you than me...

Sonic: I understand Amy... but your still my good friend...

Amy: Exactly Sonic...

Chaoboy: SONIC! THERE'S THE REAL CHAOS EMERALD AND THE REAL CRYSTAL STAR!

Sonic: ALRIGHT! LET'S GET THEM CHAOBOY!

Sonic then went and snatched them... claiming them to be his... the heroes now got 6 crystal stars and 6 chaos emerald... but what about Blaze the Cat...?

Sonic: We better talk to Pennington about this...

Knuckles: And we better ask him about Blaze... too...

Sonic: Right...

When the heroes made it back to Pennington, he then had his suspicions...

Pennington: I should of known they were in there... I mean... congratulations Manic... you found the real deals...

Sonic: Sure did...

Tails: So does this mean you'll put two more fake gems on that stand...

Pennington: Exactly, my two tailed fox friend... hey by the way Manic... before I forget... I have something that you might like...

Sonic: What is it...

Pennington: I found this in front of my sanctum the other day, and I found it to be important, so I held on to it until the right hero came...

Sonic: What is it exactly..?

Pennington: This..

Pennington then revealed to Sonic a white card, that had Blaze the Cat on the front of it...

Sonic: THAT'S BLAZE! CAN I SEE IT SIR!

Pennington: Sure thing, my dear friend Manic...

Pennington then handed the card to Sonic... Suddenly, a shining bright light appeared again.. Suddenly, Blaze the Cat appeared in real life... right in front of our heroes...

Blaze: What the... what happened... am I... alive..?

Sonic: BLAZE! YOUR OKAY!

Blaze: Oh, it's you Sonic... I see your pals are here too... and may I ask... who are the other people that I don't know...?

Sonic: I'll explain later... listen Blaze... do you wanna join up with us, to save the entire world..?

Blaze: It would a be a huge pleasure to be of an assistance in your journey, for I will travel with you, and my ability to control fire will help out too...

Sonic: Thanks Blaze... now I have two people on my team that can control fire..

Blaze: Right on Sonic... let's get going... we've got work to do...

Sonic: YEAH!

**BLAZE THE CAT HAS JOINED YOUR TEAM!**

Chaoboy: Now Pennington, does this mean we can keep the real Crystal Star and the real Chaos Emerald...?

Pennington: Of course it does... I've enjoyed traveling with you guys back to this sanctum... I wish you the best of luck on your quest Manic...

Sonic: Thanks sir... YEAH!

Sonic then did a victory stance... Sonic managed to get the 6th Crystal Star and the 6th Chaos Emerald... and they saved Blaze the Cat... now... only 1 crystal star and 1 chaos emerald remains... along with 1 more friend of Sonic's being held captive... our heroes still don't know where the princesses are... they are now gonna continue on to their next journey...

That's it for Chapter 6... next time, will be the last "Find the Computer Room" segment to this story... what will happen to our princesses...? Find out next time...

By the way, I think I did good with clarifying the relationship between Sonic and Vivian to the other Freedom Fighters and the Shadow Sirens...

Review and Comment, tell me what you think about their reaction to the relationship between the hedgehog and the Shadow Beauty...


	52. Int I: Find the Computer Room VI

Attention Readers, this is the first part of the interlude of Chapter 6 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

Last time, Sonic and friends got the real 6th chaos emerald and the real 6th crystal star in the Poshley Sanctum and also saved Blaze. It was also revealed to the Freedom Fighters (and the Shadow Sirens) that Sonic and Vivian are a couple. For now, we focus on the Princesses... what will be in store for them?... Find out now.. PINGAS.

Meanwhile, in the X-Nauts' HQ, Sir Grodus looked really aggravated and he was talking to a random X-Naut...

Grodus: Grrr... WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU IDIOTS!? MORONS, FALLING FOR A FAKE CRYSTAL STAR AND A FAKE CHAOS EMERALD!? That's so indolence...

X-naut: Sorry dude... er... I mean sir...

Grodus: Let me guess... this means that Sonic managed to get the real chaos emerald and the real crystal star, right?...

X-naut: I'm... gonna say... maybe...

Grodus: ARGGH! This means that this Sonic menace has nearly every crystal star and chaos emerald now... they were all mine! I'm guessing it's time for a change of pace...

X-naut: Before that happens sir... I think I better tell you something...

Grodus: What is it fool...?

The x-naut then went up to Grodus' ear...

X-naut: (whispering)...

Grodus: WHAT! Are you sure... SPEAK!

X-naut: No joke dude, or sir that is... I'm positive sir...

Grodus: Hmm... TREASON!

Meanwhile the princesses were waiting to see TEC...

Elise: Peach... isn't it time for us to see TEC...?

?: BPPPZZZZZZTTTT...

Elise: Oh boy here it comes...

?: …..Find the Computer Room...

Peach: There it is...

The door leading to TEC opens up...

Elise: Let's go Peach...

Peach: Right behind you...

The princesses then went straight to TEC... When they got there, they were all excited...

Elise: Hey TEC!

Peach: What's up this time...

TEC: Princesses... I've finally come down to the conclusion...

Peach: Huh... what do you mean...?

TEC: There is something horrifying about to occur with you two, and it's very bad...

Elise: Uh... what are you talking about TEC...?

TEC: Princesses... you must escape from here as soon as possible...

Peach: Why all of a sudden..?

TEC: The data that you inserted has been analyzed, and something terrible... no, I mustn't explain it, but it has something to do with Grodus' true plan...

Elise: True plan, you mean about conquering the world..?

TEC: Yes... and among those plans is the whole reason why you two are being held here... see, according to the data...

TEC then told the princesses something horrifying... that lasted for 2 minutes...

Elise: NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!

TEC: All of it is true... that's why you must escape from here as soon as possible...

Peach: But.. we don't know where the heck we are...

TEC: I won't hide anything from you two anymore... I'll tell you everything... The place your being held on... this is... the Moon...

Elise: What... you mean like the moon that you see in the sky at night...?

TEC: That is correct...

Peach: But how do we even escape...?

TEC: You must follow my instructions... no one will know, I promise...

Elise: I must email Sonic first, informing him on all this...

TEC: Understood...

Elise then started typing the message to Sonic, but before she was finished...

?: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE PRINCESSES!

The two princesses noticed that it was Sir Grodus and two of his X-nauts..

Princesses: EKKKKK! IT'S YOU!

Grodus: TEC! We know what you've been up to, you traitor...

TEC: Grodus... I...

Grodus: In all my most paranoid moments, I never thought that my own computer would betray me... well it doesn't matter now, since it ends here...

Elise: What are you planning to do to him, you fiend...?

Grodus: GACK ACK ACK ACK! What we always do to a malfunctioned computer, cut the circuit and erase all the data that caused the malfunction, course this means that all data relating to the princesses must go as well, that way, we'll never have to worry about any of this again...

TEC: Grodus... I'm fine... there is no malfunction...

Grodus: SHUT UP TEC! X-NAUTS, PRESS THOSE TWO BUTTONS AT THE SAME TIME!

X-nauts: GOTCHA SIR!

The two x-nauts did just that, erasing all the data that relates to the princesses, but also sent the incomplete email to Sonic... a few minutes later, TEC shut down complete...

**DATA ERASING PROCESS COMPLETED!**

TEC's screen then gone black...

Elise & Peach: TEC!

Grodus: GACK ACK ACK ACK ACK! TOO BAD PRINCESSES! TEC IS NO LONGER WITH US!

Peach and Elise: You fiend... how could you...

Grodus: No time to be worrying about some computer... X-NAUTS! INFORM CRUMP THAT HE'S IN CHARGE OF THE BASE WHILE I'M GONE! And make sure he keeps his hands on that chaos emerald and crystal star, and that person that we captured as well!

X-Nauts: GOTCHA SIRE!

The two x-nauts ran off...

Grodus: I've got some plans for the two of you...

Peach & Elise: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Grodus: GACK ACK ACK ACK ACK ACK ACK ACK ACK!

And now... we continue on...

How was that... next time, we focus on Eggman and Bowser again... what are they gonna be up to... Find out next time readers...?

Review and Comment, tell me what you thought about this part too...


	53. Int II: The Scrap Brain Zone?

Readers... this is part 2 of the Interlude to Chapter 6 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

This time, we focus back on Eggman and Bowser... What's up with them...? Let's find out... PINGAS.

Meanwhile, back in Rogueport, Eggman and Bowser were all tired out from happened in Twilight Town some time ago, while people fled for their lives...

Eggman & Bowser: Grrr... I can't find any crystal stars or chaos emerald... I can't find princess Elise or Peach, Twilight Town was... well... not so great, what's going on here..?

Eggman: If this keeps up, that hedgehog Sonic will get all the fame... as always...

Bowser: Yeah...

Suddenly, Snively and Kammy called out their names...

Snively and Kammy: GUYS! WE FOUND SOMETHING COOL IN THE UNDERGROUND TUNNEL! WE GOTTA CHECK IT OUT!

Eggman and Bowser: REALLY! NEAT, LET'S GO!

The villains and their associates went underground, taking different routes...

Eggman: Hmm... this appears to be the Scrap Brain Zone... I miss this dank old place... let's go...

After Eggman went through what appeared to be the Scrap Brain, and after passing a sign that had Sonic on it, changing it's face to Eggman's face, the villains ended up in a strange room...

Eggman: Where are we...?

Bowser: Beats me...

Snively: Eggman... look... IT'S A CRYSTAL STAR AND A CHAOS EMERALD!

Kammy: YEAH!

The villains saw a champ belt and a medal with the gems on it...

Eggman & Bowser: YEAH! LET'S SNATCH THEM!

But before they snatched them...

?: FREEZE CHUMPS!

Suddenly, the Rawk Hawk from Chapter 3 appeared...

Rawk Hawk: Don't tell me you guys don't know the Rawk Hawk, the champion from Chapter 3...

Bowser: Oh... what an adorable little chicken weakling... hi there...

Eggman: He'll be perfect to be placed in the Roboticizer...

Snively: I'll get on it Eggman...

Rawk Hawk: Well can a little chicken weakling... DO THIS!

The hawk does a slide kick, but Bowser stomps on him, but Kammy and Snively were kicked towards the wall, and then Eggman shot a blaster at the hawk...

Snively & Kammy: Ouch...

Eggman & Bowser: How do you like that huh?

Suddenly, the Crystal Star and the Chaos Emerald broke...

Snively and Kammy: THE CRYSTAL STAR! IT SPLIT IN TWO!

Bowser: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Eggman: Wait a minute... these gems are fakes... not the real things...

Bowser: WHAT!

Rawk Hawk: If you want to know where the real gems are... the Great... erk... Big Blue has them... oh my aching... FEEL THE RAWK!...

Eggman: I know no one by the name Big Blue...

Bowser: Me either...

Eggman & Bowser: DARN! WHAT'S IT GONNA TAKE TO GET SOME CRYSTAL STARS AND CHAOS EMERALDS AROUND HERE! WHAT WHAT WHAT!

The two villains then ended up getting angry as Bowser stomped his foot several times, but now... they must continue on...

How was that... Next time, we go back to Sonic and his friends... what kind of shocking truth will they be in for now...? Tune in next time...

Review and Comment readers...


	54. Meet Blaze the Cat, Space Captive

Now folks... here's the next part to the interlude of Chapter 6 of...

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

This time, we focus back on Sonic and his team... what will be in store for them...? Read it for the answer... PINGAS.

Back with our heroes, the gang had just gotten off the train that brought them all the way back to Rogueport.

Sonic: To the Thousand Year Door guys...

The Allies: YEAH!

The heroes (at least Sonic) then got another email...

Ms. Mowz: Sonic... that from the princess..?

Sonic then went to check it... The message revealed that the princesses were on the moon, and also "in order to resurrect the demon's spirit, they need our..."

Sonic: They are located on the moon...?

Tails: But why is parts of the email cut off...?

Chaoboy: Something terrible must of happened to them...

Sonic: Yeah... let's go...

The heroes then headed to the Thousand Year Door...

Sonic: Hey Blaze... what were you doing before you were captured by the X-Nauts...

Blaze: It all starts like this...

Blaze explains to Sonic that she was practicing her combat fighting skills when the X-Nauts captured her...

Blaze: So that's that... I do remember what their leader looks like...

Sonic: Yup... so there's only one more friend left to save... soooooo clooossseee...

Tails: Then the Freedom Fighters will be a completed team...

Sonic: Blaze... your not the only one here that can control fire...

Blaze: I'm... not...?

Chaoboy: That's right... Sonic's girlfriend Vivian can control fire as well...

Sonic: Yeah Blaze... she's my girlfriend... and I love her...

Vivian then blushed...

Tails: THERE'S THE THOUSAND YEAR DOOR!

Sonic: Let's do this...

Sonic then got out the Crystal Star and Chaos Emerald and went up to the pedestal...

Sonic: Now... to find out the location of our last captured friend...

Sonic then lifted the gems in the air... causing the aura light to surround our heroes... The map then floated into the air... Then suddenly, the location of the final crystal star and the final chaos emerald appeared on the map... Then the card with Sonic's 7th and final friend (Silver) appeared on the map as well..

Sonic took a look first...

Sonic: WOAH!

Vivian then went to Sonic...

Vivian: That... that's the last location...

Speedster: It... can't possibly be there...

Sonic: Only one way to find out... gotta show the professor...

Tails: Let's go Sonic.

Knuckles: Let's do this..

Amy: Better get going...

Chaoboy: I'm ready for this!

Rouge: Let's go Sonic..

Shadow: LET'S GET MOVING!

Blaze: Better be on our way Sonic.

Goombella: Come on Sonic..

Koops: Um.. I'm ready to go...

Flurrie: Ready when you are...

Speedster: Ready Big Blue..

Vivian: I'm ready Sonic...

Bobbery: Let's get to it Laddie...

Ms. Mowz: I'm ready too Sonic...

Sonic: Okay... LET'S GO FREEDOM FIGHTERS!

The heroes: YEAH!

And so the heroes head to the Professor for answers on the next location, for the last of the gems...

That's it... next time... the professor will reveal the last location to the heroes... Could it possibly be the same location that the princesses were being held...? Find out next time readers...

Of course... review and comment...


	55. The Moon, and the Far North we go!

Okay fellows... this is the walkway to Chapter 7 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

This time folks, Frankly has an important tree for us today... what do you think it is...? Read and Find out... PINGAS...

Back in Professor Frankly's house...

Frankly: Hmmmmm...

Inside the house...

Frankly: If my calculations are correct... the last crystal star and chaos emerald are located right on... The Moon... along with the white hedgehog...

Sonic: That's also where Princess Elise and Peach are being held...

Chaoboy: Strange, isn't it?

Knuckles: Our question is how do we get there...?

Frankly: You need a rocket obviously...

Amy: How are we gonna get one...?

Frankly: Why not ask your two tailed friend who is Tails... he's a brilliant mecha mechanic...

Tails: Okay... I'll do my best... but I'll need to pinpoint the perfect location to build it...

Frankly: Before you do that... Sonic... I need to tell you about the prophecy... I made more discoveries about it...

Sonic: What did you discover...?

Frankly: Well let's begin, as you remember from earlier, I told you that your the chosen one to stop the demon monster, remember?

Sonic: Yeah...

Frankly: Well there's more to it... according to my research, you will be assisted by several other people on your quest...

Sonic: Huh?

Frankly: As the prophecy goes, it says you'll be assisted by the following:

"A two-tailed fox who is a brilliant mecha mechanic, a female Goomba who is interested in Archeology, a timid Koopa who wants to be tougher for his girlfriend, a red echidna that is stubborn and is such a hothead, a wind spirit who is also a retired actress, a pink hedgehog that has a piko hammer, a baby blue Yoshi with a diaper and a lot of spunk, a neutral Chao that wears a brown bow tie, a shadow girl who was bullied and abused by her oldest sister; this same girl will also become this hedgehog's girlfriend, a bat girl who loves all kinds of jewels, an old bob-omb who was a legendary sailor, a black hedgehog who is gonna be the Ultimate Life Form and will serve mostly freedom and justice, a female mouse who is also a badge thief, a female cat that is able to control fire, and a white hedgehog that has telekinetic powers." Does this ring a bell to you Sonic..?

Sonic: Sure does, each one of them represents a member of my team... I can't believe the prophecy said I'd become the boyfriend to the shadow girl...

Vivian then giggled...

Chaoboy: We still need to save Silver...

Speedster: Yeah... he's right... times a wasting...

Frankly: Guys better get going...

Sonic: RIGHT! LET'S GO GANG!

Allies: YEAH!

The Freedom Fighters left the professor's house...

Sonic: So Tails, did you find the location to the place we can build a rocket to the moon...?

Tails: I'm still trying to find the location...

Chaoboy: Bet it's gonna be somewhere bitterly cold...

Speedster: STOP WITH THE FORESHADOWING!

Wow.

Tails: I'VE GOT IT!

Sonic: What's up...

Tails: To get there, we need to go to the far north where it snows...

Chaoboy: You mean the home to seals and penguins...

Tails: Exactly..

Chaoboy: YEAH! COME ON SPEEDSTER! WE'LL BE GOING ESKIMO FISHING!

Speedster: YEAH BABY!

Sonic: How do we get there Tails...?

Tails: Hold on... I'm getting to that...

Sonic: We'll while your doing that, I have something special for all of you guys...

Sonic then went into the back ally... a few minutes later, he came back...

Sonic: Ta da... I made each and everyone of you a winter uniform, so you can all stay warm...

Tails: Nice thinking Sonic.. That'll keep us warm...

Sonic: Sure will Tails...

Sonic gave Tails a winter coat, a scarf, earmuffs, and mittens...

Tails: Thanks Sonic...

Sonic: No problem Tails...

Sonic gave Chaoboy and Speedster each a parka...

Chaoboy: AWESOME! YOU KNEW I'D LOVE PARKAS!

Speedster: ME TOO!

Sonic: No problem guys...

Chaoboy: Speedster, you still have the fishing supplies...?

Speedster grabs some fishing bait, rods, and some other stuff...

Speedster: Ready to rock n' roll Chaoboy...

Chaoboy: Cool...

Sonic gave the other allies all the same; a winter coat, a winter hat, and some earmuffs, plus mittens... Sonic then approached Vivian...

Sonic: And Vivian... I've got something special for you...

Sonic gives Vivian a nice warm sweatshirt that feels so comfortable...

Vivian: Thank you Sonic...

Sonic: There's more...

Sonic then gave her a scarf that matches her hat...

Vivian: Oooo... IT MATCHES MY HAT! THANK YOU SONIC!

Sonic: There's one more touch to it...

Sonic then got out a hat that looks a lot like Vivian's hat, except it's much warmer and it looks more like a Santa hat, but the color scheme is the same as Vivian's original hat...

Vivian: EEKKK! IT'S SO PRETTY SONIC! IT MATCHES MY ORIGINAL HAT TOO!

Sonic: Do you like it Vivian...?

Vivian: Like them..? I LOVE THEM SONIC! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!

Vivian then hugged Sonic tightly...

Sonic: No problem Vivian...

Chaoboy and Speedster were looking at them...

Chaoboy: They are such the happiest couple we've ever met Speedster...

Speedster: Yeah... and we are the most coolest duo around..

Chaoboy: We sure are..

The two kids then high five each other.

Tails: SONIC! I KNOW HOW TO GET TO THE FAR NORTH!

Sonic: How..?

Tails: Go into the sewers and find some teleporter this time instead of a pipe...

Sonic: How do we find this teleporter...

Tails: To find it, you need something called the "Ancient Light."

Sonic: Okay... let's find it...

**20 MINUTES LATER...**

Sonic found a huge treasure chest... he looked inside and found... THE ANCIENT LIGHT! YAHOO!

Sonic: YEAH! I FOUND IT!

**YOU GOT THE ANCIENT LIGHT! YOU CAN NOW PERFORM THE LIGHT SPEED ATTACK NEAR AN ENEMY!**

Sonic: Nice... now... OFF TO THE SEWERS!

Shadow: LET'S GET MOVING!

Sonic and pals go into the sewers as Sonic does a light speed attack on an enemy, revealing some sort of entrance...

Sonic: Let's go...

Vivian: Sonic... before I forget, I've got something for you...

Vivian then went and grabbed out what appeared to be a winter uniform that she made for the blue hedgehog... Perhaps she returning the favor...

Vivian: Sonic, I want you to wear this when we are in the North, so you can stay warm...

Sonic: I... I don't need a winter outfit Viv... you see, I've been to cold places before...

Knuckles: Like the all famous Ice Cap Zone...

Sonic: Yes... like the Ice Cap Zone... so I should be fine...

Vivian then went and put it on him anyway...

Vivian: But Sonic... I just don't want you freezing and turning into a frozen hedgehog-sicle...

Realizing that Vivian was just trying to protect the hero, Sonic then smiled...

Sonic: Thank you Vivian...

Vivian: No problem Sonic...

Sonic: Viv... your the greatest girlfriend I could ask for...

Vivian: And your the greatest boyfriend I could ask for Sonic... I love you..

Sonic: I love you too Vivian...

The two then hugged... Aww... such a bonding moment...

Chaoboy: This is so touching...

Speedster: I know..

Tails: I found the teleporter Sonic! Let's go!

Sonic: Good work Tails... Come on Vivian... let's go...

Vivian: Right behind you Sonic...

Sonic then grabbed Vivian's hand as they made their way to the teleporter along with the other freedom fighters including the fishing supplies that Chaoboy and Speedster brought with them.. They were then teleportered to their almost last destination, if not, third to last destination... starting their next journey...

How do you like that huh? Gosh, I love doing these Sonic and Vivian moments in this story... anyway, will our heroes make it to the moon?... will they get the last crystal star and the last chaos emerald? Will they save Silver? And will they rescue the princesses..? Next time folks...

Review and Comment if you find these Sonic and Vivian moments to be touching...


	56. Ch 7 p1: Icy Ice Cap Zone

Guess what readers... this now starts the 7th Chapter of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

Now our heroes are located in the far North... Will they survive the freezing cold..? Find out right now. PINGAS.

Our heroes were shortly teleported to the top of some snowy mountain, that is also steep...

Sonic: Hey Tails... this is the far North alright...

Tails: Yes...

Knuckles: Do you know where that place is that you need to build that rocket...?

Tails: Well according to my calculations, the place should be just at the bottom of this mountain...

Tails then pointed downward at the peak of the mountain...

Amy: Gulp. That's a steep mountain...

Rouge: Yeah... It's not that bad...

Shadow: Yeah..

Blaze: We can find a way down there..

Sonic: Luckily, I got this snowboard that I can ride down there..

Sonic grabbed out a snowboard... he got on it...

Sonic: Hey Vivian, get on...

Vivian then got on Sonic's back...

Sonic: Now hold on tight, Vivian..

Vivian: Okay Sonic...

Then without hesitation, our hero and his shadow girlfriend then took off...

Tails: We'll all take snowboards down that mountain...

The other allies grabbed Snowboards as well...

Flurrie: I'm going with this big bobsled...

Goombella & Bobbery: We'll join you.

Flurrie: Okay... there's room for you two...

The allies then got ready to take-off...

Koops: Um... let's go..

Tails: YEAH!

The allies then took off as well... except for Chaoboy and Speedster...

Speedster: Now how are we gonna get down there, with the fishing supplies...

Chaoboy: I KNOW!

Chaoboy then got a sleigh, and put the supplies on it, and attached some strings to Speedster's back... Chaoboy then got on the sleigh...

Speedster: What do I look like to you, a reindeer...?

Chaoboy then attached a watermelon to one of the fishing rods...

Chaoboy: HEY SPEEDSTER! GET THE MELON!

Speedster: OH BOY! WATERMELON! MY FAVORITE!

Speedster then chased the melon, causing the two kids to take off from the peak and went down the mountain, and caught up to the others..

Our heroes snowboarded, bobsled and sleigh down the mountain all while the most epic theme to the Ice Cap Zone was playing in the background... The heroes took 15 minutes before reaching the bottom of the mountain...

Vivian: Sonic! There's the bottom!

Sonic: ALRIGHT! HERE WE GO!

The heroes then came to a complete stop once they hit the bottom...

Shadow: Yeah! What a trip...

Rouge: Your telling me..

Blaze: I thought it was splendid wasn't it Sonic..

Sonic: It sure was..

Tails: SONIC! THERE'S THE PLACE!

Tails then pointed to a cabin of some sort, that contain an engine room meant to be used for building rockets...

Sonic: Cool... let's go inside...

The heroes then went inside the cabin...

Sonic: Wow... what a place...

Tails: Yes... let me show you the engine room...

Tails then showed Sonic the Engine room...

Tails: This is where I'll be building the rocket Sonic...

Sonic: Well Tails... you better get started now... the sooner the better...

Tails: Yeah it's gonna take a while... go upstairs and relax in the meantime...

Sonic: Gotcha buddy...

Sonic then went back upstairs, while Tails started to work on building the rocket...

Sonic: Man what a place right..?

Koops: Um... yeah... it's awesome...

Sonic: Way pass cool..

Vivian: So Sonic, is that winter uniform keeping you warm...?

Sonic: It sure is Vivian... thank you..

Vivian: Your very welcome Sonic...

A few minutes later...

Chaoboy: SONIC!

Sonic: What's up guys...?

Speedster: WE ACTUALLY CAUGHT A FISH!

Sonic: Really... cool, can I see it...?

Chaoboy: Okay.

Chaoboy and Speedster then showed it... but it actually revealed to be a robotic penguin...

Sonic: Uh... Chaoboy, that's not a fish! That's a... Penguinator...

Speedster: A whatanator..?

The Penguinator then broke loose from the kids' grips...

Penguinator: That is right fools... I am the great amazing Penguinator, and I'm gonna exterminate you fools this time...

The robot penguin then charged towards the kids, but they managed to dodge the attack..

Chaoboy: Now have a taste of this...

Penguinator: Huh..?

Chaoboy: Have a free sample of my super freeze breath..

Chaoboy then blew some cold icy breath to the penguin robot, but... IT FAILED!

Chaoboy: HUH!? IT DIDN'T WORK!

Speedster: Duh... of course it didn't. Ice attacks won't affect penguins...

Chaoboy: Oh yeah, I forgot about that...

Speedster: What do we do now Big Blue..?

Sonic then stared at Vivian and Vivian knew exactly what Sonic was thinking... she then stepped forward... She then lifted her index finger into the air and waved it once, and then a spark of fire then occur, and it ended up burning the Penguinator...

Penguinator: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chaoboy: Woah... what kind of attack is that...?

Vivian: It's called Fiery Jinx...

Chaoboy: Cool...

Then as a weird side effect to the Penguinator, the robot penguin that got burnt suddenly turned into... FRIED FISH! WHAT?

Chaoboy: OH BOY! FRIED FISH!

Speedster: WE LOVE FRIED FISH! LET'S ALL DIG IN!

Sonic who was all confused on how that even happened then got the other Freedom Fighters to eat some delicious fried fish... Everyone enjoyed it... Sonic then went to gave some of it to Tails...

Sonic: Hey Tails, I've got some fried fish for you...

Tails: Thanks Sonic... I'll eat it during this break...

Sonic noticed the half finished rocket...

Sonic: Nice rocket Tails... your doing good...

Tails: Thanks Sonic... it's only gonna be a little while longer...

Sonic: Okay... good luck... and enjoy the fried fish...

Tails: Okay Sonic...

Sonic then went and relaxed on a couch... He laid down... Vivian then approached him...

Vivian: Sonic... mind if I relax with you..?

Sonic: Sure thing... Lay down with me Vivian...

Vivian: Okay... Sonic...

The two then snuggled each other to keep warm... Chaoboy and Speedster then saw them...

Chaoboy: Now Speedster and I shall give you two some alone time... and play some checkers in the other room...

Speedster: Yeah... let's go Chaoboy..

Chaoboy: Okay..

Sonic: Thanks guys...

The two kids then hit the other room... then suddenly, the two then started kissing each other again... like no tomorrow... they are so happy together...

Sonic: Man Vivian... I'm just so madly in love with you..

Vivian: I'm sooooo madly in love with you too, my handsome hedgehog..

Sonic: Aw yeah...

**2 MINUTES LATER...**

Tails: SONIC! THE ROCKET'S DONE!

Sonic: OKAY TAILS! BE DOWN THERE IN A MINUTE!

Tails: OKAY SONIC!

Sonic: Come on Vivian... let's go..

Vivian: Okay, sweetie..

Sonic then blushed when she called him that.. the couple then went to Speedster and Chaoboy, who were playing checkers...

Chaoboy: HA! I WIN AGAIN!

Speedster: DARN! THAT'S THE SIXTH GAME IN A ROW!

Chaoboy: YEAH!

Sonic: Hey guys... the rockets done if you wanna look at it...

Chaoboy: Alright Sonic... let's go Speedster...

Speedster: Right behind you bro...

The two kids went with Sonic and Vivian as they got the other Freedom Fighters.. they then saw the rocket... when they saw it, they were astounded by the design...

Tails: What do you guys think...?

Sonic: Way pass cool!

Knuckles: AWESOME!

Amy: IT'S SO INCREDIBLE!

Chaoboy: I love the design Tails!

Rouge: Very creative Tails.

Shadow: Hmm... not bad... (Shadow then smiled)

Blaze: I love it..

Goombella: Pure genius Tails...

Koops: Um... nice...

Flurrie: Looks wonderful darling..

Speedster: Too cool dude..

Vivian: Very pretty Tails..

Bobbery: It's almost like a sailor's masterpiece...

Ms. Mowz: Very clever theme Tails...

Tails: Thanks guys...

Sonic: So we ready to go to the Moon...

Tails: Sure thing... just give me a few minutes to refuel the engine on this rocket...

Sonic: Okay Tails...

The heroes were then waiting excitingly for the rocket to be fueled and then they will be going to the moon... for the second to last destination...

That's it for now... next time, the heroes will be blasting off to the moon... How will they do..? Will they make it..? Find out next time..

Review and Comment for the excitement in this part...


	57. Ch 7 p2: Blast off to the Moon!

Now folks... here's part 2 to Chapter 7 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

This time, the heroes are about to blast off in a rocket to the moon... Will it work..? Find out... PINGAS.

Sonic and his other friends waited for the signal from Tails..

Tails: SONIC!

Sonic: What's up Tails..?

Tails: I think we'll be able to refuel the rocket...

Sonic: How is that so...?

Tails: Well I manage to get some help from this good old bob-omb here...

Sonic: Huh...?

Tails: This guy appears to be the mayor of a nearby town called Fahr Outpost, and he volunteered to help out...

The strange bob-omb approached our hero...

Bob-omb: Da... what's up...

Sonic: Uh... nothing...

Bob-omb: Your... Sonic the Hedgehog... correct...?

Sonic: Sure am...

Bob-omb: In that case... I am honored to be of such service to you Mr. Sonic... me and General White kinda knew that you are the legendary hero...

Sonic: Woah... did you just say...

Suddenly, a white bob-omb called General White approached Sonic...

General White: We heard about the prophecy and that you need to get to the moon to get the last chaos emerald and crystal star with the assistance from your team...

Sonic was speechless...

Bob-omb: Yeah speaking of which... TAILS! WE BETTER GET THE ROCKET FUELING!

Tails: Roger that... SONIC COME ON!

Sonic: ALRIGHT TAILS!

Sonic then went and gathered his other partners...

Chaoboy: I guess we don't need the fishing stuff anymore...

Speedster: Guess not...

The two kids tossed out the fishing stuff...

Bob-omb: Now here are space suits for each and everyone of you... PUT THEM ON!

A bunch of space suits appeared, each one designed for the person it was made for... After the heroes put them on...

General White: Now all of you guys get into the rocket...

The heroes then went into the rocket...

Bob-omb: Now Tails, you take the front seat, and we'll fuel the rocket to blast off...

Tails: Okay...

Tails then got into the front. Everyone was in the rocket... Certain people where with the person they were happy with. Example would be Chaoboy and Speedster were together, and another duo would obviously be Sonic and Vivian...

Vivian: Sonic... I'm so excited..

Sonic: So am I...

Shadow: Can't wait to go into space again...

Sonic: Me either Shadow...

General White: ALRIGHT BOB-OMBS! START FUELING!

Bob-ombs: YES SIR!

The bob-ombs then started fueling up the rocket... the time has come... as last...

General White: It is time... T-Countdown in 10, 9, 8, 7...

While the timer was counting down, our heroes were getting ready for action...

General White: 4, 3, 2... 1... BLAST OFF!

The rocket slowly started moving, but then... It went Supersonic fast through the sky..

The bob-omb and General White then looked at the sky...

Bob-omb and General White: Good luck Sonic the Hedgehog...

Meanwhile out in space...

Sonic: WOO HOO!

Vivian: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Speedster: YEAH!

Chaoboy: WOOOOOOOO!

Shadow: YEAH BABY!

Tails: ERWAAAAA... I'M GETTING DIZZY!

Knuckles then decided to open his mouth...

Sonic: Don't even say it Knuckles...

Knuckles: What...?

Sonic: Help, we're being sucked in...

Knuckles: Darn...

A couple of minutes later, our heroes then approached the moon at high velocity...

Tails: HANG ON GUYS! WE'RE ABOUT TO CRASH ON THE MOON!

Koops: Um... WHAT!

A couple seconds later... the rocket crash landed on the moon... The heroes then got out...

Sonic: WOO HOO!

Tails: WOOOAAHHH... MY HEADS SPINNING!

Knuckles: What a wild ride...

Chaoboy: Was pretty epic right...?

Speedster: You got that right dude...

Sonic then surveyed the area...

Shadow: That place has to be here somewhere...

Sonic: That's right Shadow...

Vivian: Let's accomplish this goal Sonic...

Sonic: Gotcha...

The heroes then traveled through the moon... A few minutes later, the heroes saw a strange building...

Tails: Sonic... what's that strange building over there...?

Sonic: Better check it out...

Sonic and his allies then investigated the strange building... They went inside, and saw an escalator...

Tails: This place seems suspicious...

Knuckles: Be on your guard Sonic...

Shadow: And be cautious too of your surroundings...

Sonic: Right...

The heroes then went up the escalator... unknown of what they are gonna be in for...

That's it for now... Next time, we find out that the heroes are in the X-Naut's HQ... How will they fight back... Will they get the last chaos emerald and last crystal star...? Will they save Silver..? What about the princesses...? Tune in next time...

Review and Comment beings...


	58. Ch 7 p3: Storming X-Nauts' Fortress

Now folks... this is part 3 of Chapter 7 to

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

This time, the heroes infiltrate the X-Naut's Fortress... Will they make it through.? Find out right now...

PINGAS.

As the heroes made it up from the escalators, they then went by a strange door, and then they were in a hallway...

Sonic: Huh!?

At the end of the hallway, two new types of x-nauts (Elite X-Nauts) were waiting at the end of that hallway... They then noticed the hedgehog...

Elite X-Naut #1: HEY! Who's this stranger...?

Elite X-Naut #2: WOAH! That's Sonic the Hedgehog! LET'S GET HIM DOG!

Elite X-Naut #1: YEAH!

Knuckles & Shadow: X-NAUTS!

Sonic: It's a new type of X-Nauts...

Tails: They are called Elite X-Nauts...

Goombella: Because they are the highest ranked X-Nauts in command besides Crump...

Sonic: Basically..

Knuckles: Well a new type of X-Naut won't stop me...

Shadow: Me either... let's go!

Knuckles then punched one of the x-nauts, and Shadow used Chaos Spear on the other one... This ended up defeating them instantly... The two elite x-nauts fled for their lives, screaming...

Elite X-Nauts: ANGRY RED ECHIDNA AND BLACK HEDGEHOG ALERT!

Sonic: Man... why do they keep shouting that...?

Koops: Um... beats me...

Flurrie: It is very weird huh darling..?

Sonic: Yeah...

Amy: Way too fishy...

Chaoboy: Well... if those x-nauts are here... that means... the chaos emerald is somewhere around here...

Speedster: And so is that crystal star...

Sonic: That's right...

Vivian: I bet Silver is here too right Sonic..?

Sonic: It says so on the map...

Rouge: And those princesses are here as well...

Bobbery: Yeah... let's get what we came here for laddie...

Sonic: Roger that...

Shadow: Yes... Knuckles and I are gonna trash this place...

Ms. Mowz: And I'm gonna steal any hidden badges I find here, while Rouge steals the jewels that are located here...

Blaze: Yes... we should get going Sonic...

Sonic: ALRIGHT! LET'S GO TEA M!

The allies: YEAH!

The Freedom Fighters then made their way through the X-Naut's HQ, with Knuckles and Shadow trashing the place and X-nauts, and experiments created by the x-nauts, while Rouge and Ms. Mowz went off and gone to hunt for some rare badges and rare jewels...

Meanwhile, in an unknown part of the place, Lord Crump was looking through the surveillance cameras and saw the heroes touring the place...

Lord Crump: Hehehehe... those fools think they can get their hands on that crystal star and chaos emerald that I have in my possession, they got another thing coming... X-NAUTS! COME HERE QUICKLY!

The same two x-nauts from before showed up...

Crump: I need you two to set up some of the most horrifying traps we got here... understood..?

X-Naut #1: Right away sir..

X-Naut #2: uh... Good day mate... I've went to Australia mate, and I got this here diggeredoo and this here doo hicky thing... that's right mate...

Crump: Grr... is your voice box still broken...?

The 2nd X-Naut then got all silly...

X-naut #2: Yer talking to me mate..?

Crump: Duh... you imbecile, OF COURSE I'M TALKING TO YOU!

X-Naut #2: Oh... okay mate...

Crump: Oh, never mind now... JUST GET THOSE TRAPS SET UP FOR THE HEDGEHOG!

X-Nauts: Got it sir!...

The two x-nauts then ran off... Meanwhile the heroes were in a strange room, with a familiar face...

Sonic: That face sure looks familiar...

Tails: I think I remember that thing...

Goombella: Didn't we see something very similar to that in Shwonk's Fortress...?

Sonic: I do believe we did Goombella... that means...

The stone freak then came to life...

Stone Freak: Huh... what do you weirdos want... let me guess... you want the elevator key... huh?

Shadow then went and grabbed his Shadow Rifle... he aimed it at the stone freak...

Shadow: Yes... and you better give it to us, or else your gonna become the target for this wonderful baby...

Stone Freak: Okay, okay... just one quick question for the blue hedgehog...

Sonic: I'm listening...

Stone Freak: Do you have some beautiful girl that I have in mind...?

Sonic: What kind of girl are you talking about..?

Stone Freak: I'm talking about this beautiful shadow girl that has a red and white witches hat, has very pretty pink curly hair, and she has cheek marks on her face... I'M A BIG FAN OF THAT GIRL!

Sonic: Uh... oh... you mean Vivian...?

Stone Freak: YES YES! IT'S VIVIAN!

Sonic: Well lucky for you... I happen to have Vivian right here...

Vivian then waved hello..

Stone Freak: EEEEEEKKKKKK! (Faints then wakes up) I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU! Hey listen Viv, can you do me a favor...

Vivian: Sure thing mister...

Stone Freak: Can I have your autograph... that's all I really want... do that, and I'll give you guys that elevator key...

Vivian: Okay mister...

The Shadow Beauty then wrote "Vivian the Shadow Beauty" on a paper along with the word Stone Freak, and then she placed it on the stone..

Vivian: There we go mister... teeheehee... it's okay... but I have Sonic... I'm sorry mister...

Stone Freak: …. Aw well... at least I have your autograph, that's something, now as I promised, here's that Elevator Key...

The elevator key then fell from the floor as Sonic grabbed it...

Stone Freak: See ya later Sonic... and Vivian...

Sonic & Vivian: See ya mister...

The heroes then left the stone freak alone... they then continued through the fortress, and as they ended up in that strange room that Grodus was in, Vivian got nervous...

Vivian: …

Sonic: What's wrong Vivian...

Vivian: S-S-Sonic... this is where I saw that X-Naut leader Grodus... when I was forced to work with the X-Nauts because of my sister...

Sonic: Because of Beldam..?

Vivian: Yes... I'm... I'm sorry Sonic... please don't be mad at me...

Sonic then hugged Vivian..

Sonic: Hey Vivian... it's okay... I'm not mad at you... You never did anything wrong.. You just proved yourself to be another witness who saw the X-Naut leader along with my captured friends... so don't worry... I still love you Vivian...

Vivian then got happy..

Vivian: Th-thank you Sonic... I... love you too...

Sonic: Okay Vivian, stay calm... let's get moving guys...

Shadow: Yeah... LET'S GET MOVING!

The heroes then continued on as Shadow and Knuckles kept trashing the place... Meanwhile the two x-nauts were setting up a trap for the hedgehog...

X-Naut #1: Okay... so it goes like this... this conveyor belt is unable to move without activating a switch that is beyond his reach... and even if he manages to get to it, there's this wall that'll prevent him from going by... IT'S THE GREATEST PLAN YET!

The 2nd X-naut then had a goofy smile...

X-Naut #2: BRILLANT IDEA MATE! YOU SHALL GET THAT HEDGEHOG IN NO TIME MATE!

X-Naut #1: Man... if only we could fix that voice box of yours...

The two X-Nauts then went and hid somewhere...

Back with the heroes they made their way to the second lowest floor in the base...

Sonic: Well... we must be close...

Tails: Better keep moving Sonic...

Sonic then made his way to a huge engine room with a motionless conveyor belt... Suddenly, Rouge and Ms. Mowz appeared with badges and jewels..

Rouge: Hey Sonic... can you do us a favor...

Ms. Mowz: Can you hold on to the badges and jewels that we just found...

Sonic: Sure thing Rouge and Ms. Mowz...

Rouge & Ms. Mowz: Thanks honey...

Sonic: No problem girls...

The girl put their booty in the backpack Sonic has... Sonic then noticed the room that they were in...

Sonic: What is this place...?

Tails: This appears to be the engine room for the X-Nauts... it looks really advanced...

Goombella: Hey Sonic... that conveyor belt is not moving... but there's a switch over there that should activate it...  
Sonic: But I can't reach it... at least alone I can't... hey Bobbery... you know what you need to do...

Bobbery: I'm on it Sonic, my dear boy...

Sonic then picked up Bobbery, tossed him over to the switch and then Bobbery exploded next to the switch.. The conveyor belt was then activated and was moving again...

Sonic: AWESOME! NOW WE CAN GET BY!

The heroes slid through a bar, but they didn't noticed that there was a wall blocking their way...

Koops: Um... Sonic.. now we have another problem... this wall is blocking our way... we can't get by...

Sonic: I know that Koops... but that's not a big deal for us... because we've got a Shadow Beauty with us! Okay Vivian... you know what to do...

Vivian: I'm on it Sonic..

Vivian then went and dragged the other heroes into the shadows, leaving the two x-nauts hidden speechless...

X-Naut #2: Aw man mate... I totally forgotten that the hedgehog has a shadow girl with him mate... that sucks mate...

X-Naut #1: No matter... there are plenty other traps where that came from...

X-Naut #2: Huh..?

Our heroes then made it through the upper part and eventually ran into one of those pipes that you can find in the Chemical Plant Zone...

Sonic: Uh... Tails... why do I get the feeling that this part of the fortress feels like the Chemical Plant Zone...?

Tails: Hmm... beats me Sonic... Let's go..

Sonic: Right..

Sonic then managed to break into the pipe and he then jumped in along with the other heroes... while the Chemical Plant Zone theme was playing in the background... A couple seconds later, our heroes reached the other side of the engine room...

Sonic: Well... we made it through that guys..

Chaoboy: We sure did Sonic...

Speedster: But... riding in that pipe felt pretty cool to me..

Sonic: I know right...?

The two X-Nauts then were watching our hero make it through...

X-Naut #1: Now time for the ultimate trap of all... RELEASE THE MEGA MACK!

X-Naut #2: Roger that mate...

The 2nd X-Naut then pushed a switch, and then suddenly, the room was getting filled with a pink water substance that is known as Mega Mack... Our heroes were concerned...

Sonic: Oh no... not the Mega Mack... I... I can't swim... someone... help me...

Tails: I've got you Sonic...

Knuckles: We better get out of this stuff before we end up getting intoxicated...

Shadow: Got that right...

The heroes then slowly started ascending to the surface... A couple minutes later, our heroes made it out of the Mega Mack...

Sonic: Huff... huff... th-thank you... Tails...

Tails: No problem Sonic...

Vivian: Uh... is Sonic gonna be okay...

Tails: I think so... the problem is that Sonic can't swim... that's why he hates water...

Vivian: Oh... right... I can help Sonic out with that...

The X-Nauts were then all out of ideas...

X-Naut #1: Hey man.. we better report back to Crump about this...

X-Naut #2: Roger that mate...

The two X-Nauts then retreated back to Lord Crump, who then told him the horrifying news...

Crump: WHAT! THEY MADE IT THROUGH THOSE HORRIFYING TRAPS!

X-Naut #1: That is correct sir...

Crump: Grrr... THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT STUPID X-NAUT!

Crump then slapped the 2nd X-Naut right where the voice box was... thus changing his voice again...

X-Naut #2: Uh... HEY THERE BOSS! I'M HAPPY TO BE BACK!

This appeared to be the x-nauts' original voice... which also sounded annoying to Crump..

Crump: Oh.. now I remember why I wanted his voice box to be changed in the first place...

X-Naut #1: Huh...?

Crump: No matter... I'm still gonna stomp that blue hedgehog into a blue jelly... along with his stupid little friends... they'll be in for a treat when they get a load of my new improved invention...

X-Naut #1: Got that right sir...

Crump: Yes... BUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH!

Meanwhile, Vivian had just finished performing CPR on the blue hedgehog who wasn't feeling great because of the Mega Mack, but now he's feeling better...

Sonic: Thank... thank you Vivian... you... you saved me...

Vivian: No problem Sonic, my honey... you mean a lot to me...

Sonic then blushed..

Sonic: Anyway guys... we ready to go...

The allies: YEAH!

The heroes then went to the door... unknown of what the heck they're gonna be up against...

How was that...? It was long... but next time, our heroes will be facing Lord Crump in a upgrade version of an earlier invention... Can you guess what it is..? Tune in next time folks...

By the way folks... I know how much most love that wonderful Shadow Beauty Vivian, and she seems to have a lot of fans, so I decided to make that Stone Freak a big fan of hers... understood?..

Anyway, review and comment, then tell me what you enjoyed about this part of the chapter...


	59. Ch 7 p4: Upgraded Magnus

Behold fellow readers. This is the final part to Chapter 7 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

This time, the heroes are about to meet up with Lord Crump and his newest invention... Will they defeat him for good and take that crystal star and chaos emerald from him? Will they save Silver? Find out now... PINGAS.

Our heroes then made it to the very end of the fortress...

Tails: Sonic... this part of the fortress gets me very freaked out...

Sonic: I know Tails... we better be careful..

The heroes heard a strange laughter...

?: BUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH HUH!

Sonic: Huh...?

?: I've been waiting for you... Sonic the Hedgehog...

Sonic: Whoever you are... SHOW YOURSELF!

The allies were getting pumped for a battle... Suddenly, as you would have probably guessed, Lord Crump came down from a portable elevator of some sort...

Crump: Yes... and I also hate waiting...

Sonic: Lord Crump! You've been waiting for us...?

Knuckles: What do you mean by that you scumbag...

Crump: Buh huh huh... I'll tell you what that means, it means I've actually lured you here using the crystal star and chaos emerald so I could actually steal all of your chaos emeralds and crystal stars...

Shadow: WHAT!

Crump: Wanna know the best part... your princesses aren't even here anymore. Hehehehehehe...

Tails: SO THEY WERE HERE!

Goombella: WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM CRUMP!

The heroes were getting angry..

Sonic: And where is Silver...?

Crump: You mean this...

He then pulled out a card, started taunting him on how he can't beat him...

Knuckles: YOU BETTER GIVE US THAT CARD... NOW!

Shadow: OR PREPARE TO FACE MY WRATH!

Crump: Woah... now it's on... take a look at my newest invention...

Sonic: What is it this time...?

Crump: Get a load of this...

Then suddenly... a giant fighting robot that seems to be the upgraded version of Magnus Von Grapple appeared...

Sonic: That suppose to be the upgraded version of Magnus...?

Crump: Got that right fool... I'm also gonna crush you with it...

Crump then went inside the robot fighting machine..

Crump: I call it the Magnus Von Grapple 2.0... now... PREPARE TO BE SKEWERED!

Sonic: BRING IT ON!

And then the battle began. The heroes started spin-dashing, tail swiping, punching, hammering, tapping, kicking, chaos spearing, flaring, head bonking, shell tossing, body slamming, pounding, burning, exploding, and slapping the fighting machine...

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

Crump: Time for a change of pace!

Crump then shoots out the robot's fists...

Vivian: I'VE GOT THIS SONIC!

Sonic: GO FOR IT VIVIAN!

Vivian then sets the fists on fire using Fiery Jinx...

Sonic: Good job Vivian...

Vivian: Thanks Sonic...

**2 MINUTES LATER...**

Crump: Alright... now have a taste of what this invention can really do...

Crump then used Magnus 2.0 to sucked up the audience with a vacuum like feature, and then he aimed it at Sonic...

Crump: Now... EAT THIS HEDGEHOG!

Crump then shot the people at the heroes all in a row...

Crump: You know what they say, the more, the merrier...

Shadow: Grrr... behold the ultimate power...

Crump: Huh...?

Shadow: CHAOS... CONTROL!

Time within Lord Crump and the Magnus 2.0 slowed down...

Shadow: Now Sonic!

Sonic: Right Shadow... Tails, Knuckles grab my hands... IT'S TEAM BLAST TIME!

Tails and Knuckles: YEAH! LET'S DO IT!

The three heroes then went and used team blast... Vivian recognized the attack...

Vivian: Hey... that's the same attack they performed back in the Boggly Woods...

Goombella: It sure is Vivian...

Vivian: But... why did they attack my sisters, but yet... they didn't attack me...?

Koops: Um... because back then, you were already beaten down by your oldest sister, and well... he didn't want to hurt you...

Vivian then felt cared for, since Sonic has known of her problems since they witnessed what happened in the Boggly Woods...

Meanwhile, with "Team Sonic"...

Sonic: BOMBS AWAY!

Sonic then got sent around the whole room like a rocket, and then... he landed and exploded like a bomb when he hit the ground (but he really didn't exploded)... Thus... ended the battle with Crump as the Magnus 2.0 started malfunctioning...

Crump: ARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!...

The invention then started to explode...

Crump: GRROOOOOOOODDDUUUUUUSSSSSS!

The same two x-nauts from before ran towards the robot...

X-Nauts: We're coming Lord Crump!

The robot then exploded and sent Crump and his two x-nauts flying out of the fortress, dropping the chaos emerald and crystal star, and the card with Silver back in the fortress...

Crump: Man... I hate losing...

X-naut #1: And now Sonic and his pals got that last crystal star and last chaos emerald and now they saved that last person we captured...

X-naut #2: YEAH BABY! I'M SO HAPPY THAT I'M BACK IN TOWN!

Crump and his X-Nauts: Looks like Team X-Nauts' blasting off again!...

The three x-nauts then were sent to far space, turned into a star...

Meanwhile, Sonic and friends were happy they beat Crump...

Tails: Sonic... there's the last crystal star and chaos emerald..

The last chaos emerald and crystal star landed on the ground...

Chaoboy: Sonic... there's that card with Silver on it...

The card that had Silver on the front of it hit the ground as well...

Goombella: Well you know what you must do Sonic...

Sonic: Mhmm...

Sonic then went over to the card and grabbed it, and then... a shining bright light occurred... then suddenly, Silver, the last Freedom Fighter needed, was brought back to the real world... sitting on the ground...

Silver: Uh... what the... Am... am I still... in the fortress...?

Sonic: SILVER! YOUR OKAY!

Silver: Huh... Sonic... that really you... the real you, not some faker?...

Sonic: Yes... I'm really Sonic..

Silver: I was expecting you to save me Sonic... huh... Blaze?!

Blaze: Silver!

Silver: Your okay!

Blaze: So are you Silver!

Silver: Yes... Sonic your other pals are here too... including the ones that I never met before...

Sonic: I'll explain later... listen... what are you doing here back in the present...

Silver: Let me explain Sonic, I came back in time to stop the Shadow Trigger, the one who actually caused the 1000 year old demon to awaken and destroy my future...

Sonic: Who is the Shadow Trigger exactly...?

Silver: Here's a basic description: she looks a lot like that shadow girl that's with you right now, except she's much shorter, she's meaner and nastier, and she's very ugly, and she wears a blue and white witches hat, and she can control ice...

Sonic: Wait... are you talking about Beldam... Vivian's abusive sister?

Silver: Yes... that is correct Sonic...

Sonic: In that case... join us Silver, we all have a common enemy...

Silver: That's the other reason why I was sent back in time, to be able to aid you on your quest... So yes... I'm gonna join you Sonic...

Sonic: AWESOME! WITH YOU AND YOUR TELEKINETIC POWERS, WE ARE UNSTOPPABLE!

Silver: YEAH! LET'S GET GOING SONIC!

Sonic: YEAH!

**SILVER THE HEDGEHOG HAS JOINED YOUR TEAM!**

Speedster: Hey there...

Silver: Uh... hi...

Speedster: You... look like Pothead the Porcupine... (laughs)..

Silver: What... oh darn that stupid YouTube video...

Chaoboy: So you ready Silver...?

Silver: Yes... but first, Sonic... the chaos emerald and crystal star is rightfully yours...

Sonic: Gotcha...

Silver: By the way Sonic... the shadow girl that's with you; Vivian, isn't the threat at all, her sister is...

Sonic: Yeah... Vivian's my girlfriend...

Silver: I knew that Sonic... I read the prophecy too...

Sonic: Cool... now let's get going... ready guys...

Tails: Ready Sonic..

Knuckles: I'm so ready!

Amy: Ready Sonic.

Chaoboy: Let's go!

Rouge: I've gotten all the jewels I found..

Shadow: LET'S GET MOVING!

Blaze: I guess we better get going..

Silver: Yeah, I'm ready Sonic..

Goombella: Count me in Sonic.

Koops: Um... ready Sonic...

Flurrie: Ready when you are darling.

Speedster: I'm ready Big Blue.

Vivian: I'm with you all the way Sonic.

Bobbery: I guess I'm ready too laddie..

Ms. Mowz: I also got what I was looking for too, so let's go Sonic.

Sonic: Alright... LET'S GO FREEDOM FIGHTERS!

The heroes: YEAH!

Sonic then grabbed the chaos emerald and crystal star, and did his victory stance, thus ending the chapter.. Sonic and friends got the last chaos emerald and crystal star being held in the X-Nauts HQ, and even saved Sonic final friend; Silver... but by the time they got there, the princesses were already taken away... where could they be now..? And what the heck does Silver mean by Shadow Trigger..? As for now... they continue on...

That's it for Chapter 7... Next time, since we don't focus on the princesses anymore, we'll be focusing on Eggman and Bowser instead... what do you think they are gonna do when they learn that Sonic has all seven chaos emeralds and crystal stars...? Tune in next time...

Like Silver predicted, review and comment for the complete Freedom Fighters...


	60. Int I: Red Herrings and Darkness

Okay folks... Here's the first part of the interlude to Chapter 7 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

This time folks... we are focusing on Eggman and Bowser... What are they up to now? Find out..

PINGAS.

Meanwhile, in Poshley Heighets, Eggman and Bowser were touring the place, while people were screaming for their lives...

Person: AHHHHHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE BAD GUYS ARE HERE!

Person #2: Who are they...

Person #1: I don't know, I believe one of them is called Baldy McNosehair...

After hearing that name, everyone pinpointed and laughed at Eggman...

Eggman: Grrr... stupid pests... so where is this Poshley Sanctum Snively...?

Snively: I believe it's... right over there Eggman..

Snively then points to the place...

Eggman: Alright... come on Bowser... let's go...

Bowser: Roger that...

The two villains then went to the building, only to find... IT WAS LOCKED! IT WON'T BUDGE!

Bowser: DARN IT!

Bowser then stomps his foot heavily near the lock and then... THE LOCK BROKE!

Bowser: Sweet... let's go in Eggman...

Eggman: Right behind you man...

The two villains then went inside, and found... A CRYSTAL STAR AND A CHAOS EMERALD!

Eggman & Bowser: YES! WE FOUND ONE!

The villains then grabbed the gems...

Eggman & Bowser: WE GOT ONE! WE GOT ONE!

Suddenly, Snively and Kammy came inside...

Snively & Kammy: Nice job guys... you did it...

Suddenly, Pennington came in and saw the villains... he approached them...

Pennington: Uh... HEY! I GOT YOU! COMMON THIEVES! YOUR MINE NOW!

Eggman: Huh... what are you talking about...?

Pennington: Oh... hey... your... Baldy McNosehair, right? (laughs)

Eggman: What was that...?

Pennington: Nothing... but seriously... those gems that you are about steal... those are Red Herrings... ha ha ha...

Eggman and Bowser were shocked...

Eggman and Bowser: FAKES!

They dropped the gems and they broke...

Snively and Kammy: But how... they looked so real...

Eggman & Bowser: Well where are the real ones... Mr. detective dog...?

Pennington: If you must know... I gave the real ones to Manic the Hedgehog... he's a hero...

Eggman: What... your telling me that Manic beat me here...? GRRRR... THE RESISTANCE ARE THE MOST ANNOYING GROUP OF ALL TIME! ESPECIALLY THE SONIC UNDERGROUND!

Snively: What confuses me is why would Manic be after the Chaos Emeralds and the Crystal Stars...?

Suddenly, the villains heard a window shatter...

?: Excuse me sirs...

A dark chao of some sort flew in and landed on top of Pennington's head...

Snively: What is the report this time, Dark Chao...?

Dark Chao: It's... it's a full report... sirs... listen... Sonic has collected all the chaos emerald and crystal stars and is heading straight for the Thousand Year Door...

Eggman: Wait... did you say... the Thousand Year Door...?

Bowser: Duh... what's a thousand year door?...

Eggman: It beholds the legendary so called treasure that everyone's after...

Snively: Yes... but it's actually a thousand year old demon spirit...

Kammy: But... is Sonic planning to unleash it into the world...?

Eggman: That's not good...

Bowser: What..?

Eggman: That 1000 year old demon is far worse than anything I've encountered... It's worse than Perfect Chaos, The Final Hazard, Metal Overlord, Solaris, Ifrit, and Perfect Dark Gaia combined...

Bowser: In that case... WE GOTTA GO DOWN THERE AND STOP THIS FROM HAPPENING!

Eggman: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT! LET'S GO GUYS!

Snively & Kammy: YEAH! LET'S GET MOVING!

The villains and their associates and the dark Chao then took off... Pennington then stood their in silence...

Pennington: Well Manic... your doing good... for now...

And now... we continue on...

That's it for now... next time, we go back to Sonic and his team... what will they do now?... Find out next time folks...

Review and Comment now while you can folks...


	61. Meet Silver the Hedgehog, CPU Room

Sup Folks... this is the 2nd part to the Interlude of Chapter 7 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

This time folks, we focus on Sonic and his team again. What will be in store for them now? Read and find out. PINGAS.

Back with the Freedom Fighters, our heroes had already left the engine room of the fortress...

Sonic: Guys, we finally have all 7 chaos emeralds and 7 crystal stars...

Tails: Now we can get to the Thousand Year Door now...

Sonic: Yeah but... we still don't know where the princesses are being held...

Allies: Hmmm...

Silver: We should head back to Rogueport now, right Sonic...?

Sonic: Yes but... how are we gonna get there..?

Suddenly, the sirens gone off, and a speaker was heard...

Speaker: Shutting down all systems immediately, Shutting down all systems immediately!

Goombella: Huh..?

Speaker: Setting off self-destructive ignition. Beginning to explode in 15 minutes...

The Heroes: BLOWS UP IN 15 MINUTES!

Shadow: Now why does this feel like Cosmic Fall all of a sudden...?

Sonic: Beats me... what are we gonna do...?

Knuckles: Well we already got the Chaos Emerald and Crystal Star, so I don't know...

Koops: Um... I'm nervous Sonic...

Sonic: Don't worry Koops, we'll get out of here... just gotta think how we are gonna do that...

Flurrie: Think carefully darling...

Amy: We only got like 14 minutes to spare...

Sonic: Hmmm...

Suddenly, the speaker went all crazy..

?: BZZPPPPTTTT...

Chaoboy: What was that...?

Speedster: Speakers going crazy Big Blue...

Sonic: Hmm...

?: Find the Computer Room...

Shadow then got aggravated after that phrase was heard...

Shadow: Did... I just hear what I thought I just heard...?

Sonic: I think you did Shadow... that phrase was what you thought it was...

Vivian: What phrase is he talking about Sonic.?

?: Find the Computer Room...

Sonic: That phrase Vivian...

Vivian: Oh... Okay Sonic...

?: Find the Computer Room...

Rouge: Okay... now it's getting repetitive...

?: Find the Computer Room guys!...

Bobbery: It's getting louder too laddie...

?: FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!..

Shadow: Now it's getting closer..

Sonic: Hey guys wait... someone is coming...

Then as would have found unexpected, Vector the Crocodile showed up to the heroes...

Vector: Hey... if it isn't Sonic and his pals, and new pals...

Sonic: Hey Vector... that figures where that phrase was coming from...

Ms. Mowz: So he's Vector..?

Vector: That's correct... listen... I need to ask a favor of you guys...

Blaze: What kind of favor...?

Vector: We gotta make it to the Computer room before this place collapses... please help me out...

Silver: Well since there's no other way out of here, looks like we don't have a choice...

Sonic: Silver's right... we gotta help Vector out with this...

Allies: YEAH!

Vector: LET'S GO FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!

The heroes then followed Vector the computer room-obsessed Crocodile to the computer room (obviously)..

Sonic: Hey... how did you get here anyway Vector...?

Vector: Oh... when I heard that your friends were captured and taken on some strange ship, I stowed away on that ship and been trapped here ever since... but luckily, those X-Nauts never managed to catch me...

Sonic: Oh... lucky...

Vector: Okay... here it is... THE COMPUTER ROOM!

Tails: With only 10 minutes to spare...

Suddenly, the machine known as TEC turned on... surprising...

TEC: ….you... are Sonic the Hedgehog... are you not..?

Sonic: I sure am... what's up...?

TEC: I'm called TEC... and I have an important message for you...

Sonic: What's up TEC...?

TEC: The princesses are...bzttpp... sorry... most of my data was shut down, but I'm running through backup power just to tell you this...

Sonic: Okay..?

TEC: Sonic... you do know that the princesses aren't here no more...?

Sonic: Yes.

TEC: Sonic... please save them... Grodus is holding them captive in the Palace of Shadows...

Sonic: Woah..

Tails: Isn't that place behind the Thousand Year Door...

TEC: Yes... please hurry now, to the teleporting room... before this place explodes...

Knuckles: What'll happen to you...?

TEC: I... will cease to exist... but don't worry about me... the princesses taught me a lot... since I first met them... so please tell them... thank you, for me...

Amy: We understand TEC...

TEC: Thank you... guys...

TEC then shut down...

**BACKUP POWER FAILED TO MAKE APPROVAL! AREA SHUTDOWN IS IN COMMENCE!**

Sonic: Guys! We gotta do this... for TEC too...

Chaoboy: YEAH! LET'S GO!

Vector: Yeah... let's do this...

Sonic: Okay...

Vector: FIND THE TELEPORTING ROOM!

Silver: IT'S NO USE!

Vivian: TAKE THIS!

Chaoboy: GET A LOAD OF THIS!

Shadow: LET'S. GET. MOVING!

The heroes: YEAH!

With 5 minutes to spares, our heroes and Vector scurried to find the teleporting room... Eventually, they found it...

Chaoboy: ONLY 2 MINUTES LEFT!

Sonic: EVERYONE IN THE TELEPORTER!

Vector: I'LL ACTIVATE THE TELEPORTER SONIC!

Sonic: THANKS VECTOR!

With only 30 seconds left, Vector managed to activate the teleporter, jumping into it before it was activated... Then suddenly, they escaped, with these being TEC's last words...

TEC: Princesses... goodbye...

Then suddenly, the place exploded, with our heroes already escaped from the fortress... And now, they continue on...

That's it for now... next time, our heroes will get prepared for the final battle... What will happen next? Next time folks..

Before we wrap it up, Vector has this important message he'd like to share... Go on Vector...

Vector: Ah hem... hello readers... if you must know... I was the one who kept saying Find the Computer Room to the princesses back in all of those princess cutscenes to this story... that is all..

You heard him folks... that's a wrap... for now, but now

It's no use (review)

Take this! (comment)


	62. Pumped up for the Final Showdown

Okay folks... this is basically the walkway to Chapter 8 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

As you may remember, the heroes along with Vector have escaped the X-Nauts Fortress before it exploded. What's gonna happen now?... Find out. PINGAS.

After enjoying being teleported, our heroes landed from the mid-ceiling...

Heroes: Yaaaaahahhhhh!

The heroes then landed safely... Vector showed up few seconds afterwards...

Vector: Gaaaahhhhhhh!

Vector then landed on the floor... the heroes were all on their feet...

Sonic: Hey guys... did we just hear a voice a minute ago...?

Tails: Hmm...

Vector: Sooo... where are we...?

Sonic: One way to find out...

The heroes then stepped outside the building with Vector, finding themselves in the Rogueport Sewers..

Vector: So these are the Rogueport Sewers huh...?

Knuckles: They sure are...

The heroes then heard a nearby voice...

?: HEY, IF IT ISN'T SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

It was Professor Frankly... how strange, why is he actually in the sewers...?

Frankly: Over here son...

Sonic: Okay...? What's up Frankly...?

Frankly: So... you guys got that chaos emerald and crystal star...?

Sonic: It was locked in the X-Naut's Fortress located on the moon...

Frankly: IT WAS!

Tails: Yes... and those stupid X-Nauts were guarding it too... the princesses were there too but they were taken away by the x-naut boss himself to the Palace of Shadows...

Frankly: THAT'S IT! Earlier ago, I saw some suspicious guy go to the door itself and managed to get through it... believe me, it might sound crazy but it happened...

Goombella: That's... That's impossible... the door can't open without the last crystal star and last chaos emerald...

Frankly: I saw it with my own eyes my friends...

Vector then took a look at Frankly...

Vector: Hmm... are you the real Professor Frankly... your acting... suspicious...

Frankly: ..gulp... uh... Yes, I am the real Frankly...

Vector: Well... I'm on to you sir...

Frankly: O...k... anyways... let's go to the 1000 year door guys... this way!...

The professor then went to the door...

Sonic: How strange...

Silver: Yeah, I mean... I never met the real Professor Frankly before... but... I thought he'd be more... intellectual...

Sonic: Yeah... anyway... let's go...

Speedster: YEAH! LET'S KICK SOME SHADOW BUTT!

Chaoboy: YEAH! LET'S DO IT PARTNER!

The two kids then screamed in excitement...

Silver: Are those two gonna be fine...

Sonic: Of course they are... they basically serve as the comedy relief to this fan fiction...

Silver: Oh... right...

Vivian: Uh... Sonic...

Sonic: Yes Vivian..?

Vivian: I'm... I'm... I'm kinda scared to go through that door...

Sonic: Don't worry Vivian... we are now the completed team called the Freedom Fighters... we will all protect you... all 15 of us...

Vivian: Thank you Sonic... I love you...

Sonic: I love you too Vivian...

The two then hugged...

Sonic: Now... LET'S GET GOING TO THE THOUSAND YEAR DOOR!

The allies: YEAH!

Sonic grabbed Vivian's hand and took off with the other allies taking off close behind our hero, even Vector decided to go to the Thousand Year Door... When they got there, they saw Frankly already there...

Frankly: Took you long enough...

Sonic: You're telling me...

Frankly: They must of found another way in, anyway... the time has come at last to open this wonderful ancient door... Now Sonic, go and lift up that last crystal star and last chaos emerald...

Sonic: Okay...

Sonic then did just that... the glowing light was different this time, as all the crystal stars and chaos emeralds were out in the same area... They then disappeared to activate the door... Then suddenly, the seven stars and seven diamonds on the door lit up as the color of the crystal star and chaos emerald that they go with... Then suddenly, the Thousand Year Door opened slowly, with a thousand years worth of dust in the form of shadows blew right into the Freedom Fighters' faces... Then, the door was wide opened...

Frankly: Okay... before that fiend gets to the cataclysm, before he takes over the universe, Sonic, you must stop them at all costs... I'll stay here, because I'd get in the way...

Sonic: Okay...

Vector: Hey Sonic...

Sonic: Yes Vector...?

Vector: I'm gonna stay behind with the professor, I'm gonna keep my eyes on anything that might be suspicious to you guys...

Sonic: Okay... thanks Vector... Ready team...?

Tails: Ready Sonic..

Knuckles: Ready to kick some butt..

Amy: I'm ready Sonic..

Chaoboy: Let's do this Sonic..

Rouge: I'm ready as well Sonic.

Shadow: LET'S GET MOVING!

Blaze: As you wish, Sonic...

Silver: I'm ready to protect the future Sonic..

Goombella: Let's go Sonic.

Koops: Um... ready Sonic...

Flurrie: I'm ready too darling...

Speedster: Time for some action Big Blue!..

Vivian: I'm with you all the way, Sonic my handsome hedgehog...

Bobbery: I guess I'm ready too laddie..

Ms. Mowz: I'm totally ready Sonic..

Sonic: Alright... LET'S GO, FREEDOM FIGHTERS!

The heroes: YEAH!'

The Freedom Fighters went through the door, leaving Frankly and Vector behind... watching the door close behind them...

Vector: I've still got my eyes on you Frankly...

Frankly: Gulp...

And so the Freedom Fighters head off... to their final adventure...

That's it... Next up is Chapter 8... This chapter will be the most epic chapter of all... because, there will be cool events, musical scores, portals to Sonic stages from the past, and more cool stuff... Will the Freedom Fighters save the world from darkness... Tune in next time...

Review and Comment to avoid the darkness...


	63. Ch 8 p1: Bones of a 1000 year existance

Ladies and Gentlemen. This is the moment you've all been waiting for... The start to Chapter 8 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

Now folks... our heroes are on their way to the final match, going through some fun excitement while at it. Will they make it?... Find out now folks. PINGAS.

Our heroes were now in the Palace of Shadows... This is where the final battle will be held...

Sonic: This the Palace of Shadows...?

Tails: It sure is...

Sonic: Well guys... it looks like we're reaching the climax for this little story... now... time to make the big boss who is responsible for this mess to... STEP UP AND PLAY!

The allies: YEAH!

The Freedom Fighters then made their way through the palace, while the theme to Final Haunt was playing in the background... After going through some deadly traps from a 1000 years of existance, and making it through puzzles meant to be solved a 1000 years later, our heroes were in a strange room... it was very huge...

Koops: Um... Sonic... this place is really huge...

Sonic: I know Koops... it's strange...

Goombella: Hey Sonic... theres something weird at the end of this hallway...

Tails: It looks like a pile of bones... that are black...

Sonic: Man... am I having deja vu again...

Tails: We've encountered something like that back at Hooktail Castle...

Sonic: Right...

Chaoboy: I'm gonna go check them out...

Speedster: Right behind you bro...

The kids went up to the bones, when suddenly... THE BONES CAME TO LIVE!

Bones: No shall pass by... for the demon spirit from a thousand years is forbidding any visitors!

The bones stood up and four other bone beings, known as Dry Bones appeared...

Dark Bones: You shall give in your soul and become bones too...

Chaoboy: NOT SO FAST!

Dark Bones: Huh...?

Chaoboy: No Dry Bones of any kind are gonna take me or any of my friends' souls... even if they are from a thousand years ago... Filthy bone beings, prepare to meet... YOUR MAKER!

Chaoboy then revealed himself to be wearing blackish underwear after shouting that. He then did a backflip, and pressed a button on the boxers, causing him to wear a uniform making him entirely the color black. He then ran to the bones, tossing a black frisbee, and he jumped on it. He then tossed two black ninja stars at the bones, causing two of the bones to be defeated. He then turned back to normal, revealing himself to be riding on some sort of machine without a cockpit... He then shot two missiles at the bone beings, destroying two more bones in the process, leaving the dark bones left to stand... He then revealed a watch on his right wrist, which then caused a giant, fighting, robotic repleca of Chaoboy to appear, and Chaoboy magically went into the machine... Controlling the fighting robot, Chaoboy then went and stomped his big foot on the Dark Bones, destroying it instantly. After that, Chaoboy then slid out of the slide that appeared in the robot... He then grabbed the key... The other heroes were impressed...

Chaoboy: I did it guys...

The other heroes: THAT WAS AWESOME CHAOBOY!

Chaoboy: It was...

Speedster: Those actions that you did bro... where they inspired by that one action scene in the Dexter's Laboratory; the Ego Trip special..?

Chaoboy: YES! HOW DID YOU KNOW!

Speedster: Lucky guess...

Sonic: Who cares... you defeated those bones like they were nothing...

Chaoboy smiled...

Vivian: Let's go guys... we got to get through this...

Sonic: Vivian's right... let's go guys...

The allies: YEAH!

The heroes then continued on... After solving more puzzles and going through more traps, the heroes were in a particular room... they then noticed something weird...

Speedster: Somethings not right here...

Chaoboy: We keep passing the same room over and over and over again...

Tails: Try using the flame torches to your advantage...

Goombella: And they will help you get by...

Sonic: Okay...

The heroes then made it by the strange room, and then ended up in some water fountain place with a tower of some sort...

Flurrie: What kind of room is this...?

Sonic: I'm not sure Flurrie... some sort of fountain and tower room... I believe...

Bobbery: Hey look Sonic... here's some stones blocking these pipes... I'm gonna blow them up now Sonic...

Sonic: Go for it Bobbery...

Bobbery then blew up the stones as Sonic then went into the pipes and hit two nearby switches in the distance, and activated some platforms of some sort... Sonic then went back to his friends...

Sonic: Let's worry about these later... let's continue on for now...

The allies: YEAH!

Vivian: Hey Sonic...

Sonic: What's up Viv...

Vivian: This place doesn't seem too bad so far...

Sonic: See Vivian... I told you you'll be safe, and when we get to the real threat, we'll be here for you Vivian, the girl of my dreams...

Vivian then cracked a huge smile for our favorite hero...

Vivian: Thank you Sonic... I'm gonna be here for you all the way too Sonic, the boy, or should I say, the hedgehog of my dreams...

Sonic: Thanks Vivian... wanna hold hands...

Vivian: Sure thing Sonic..

The two then held hands...

Silver: Yeah, they are right... we gotta be cautious when we run into the Shadow Trigger, a.k.a Beldam...

Knuckles: That's right man... beat them til the end..

Shadow: LET'S GET MOVING!

The heroes: YEAH!

The heroes then went on to another door... leading them to something big, dark, gloomy, and scary... ooooo, what could it be...

That's it for now, this is only the beginning of the end people... next time, our heroes will encounter something really big and scary... do you think it's some kind of dragon..? Find out next time folks...

As always, review and comment for any questions you've got for this part...


	64. Ch 8 p2: Dark Gloomy Dragon

Okay readers... this is part 2 to the wonderful 8th chapter of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

In this part, our friends will be in for a gloomy surprise, that's big, and nasty looking... Wanna know what it is? Find out... PINGAS.

Our heroes then went through a couple of doors, and then they made it to the final door... the heroes looked suspicious...

Sonic: Guys... I got a feeling that something gloomy is behind this door...

Ms. Mowz: The room might also contain some treasure...

Rouge: For us to take...

Sonic: Yeah well... let's go...

The heroes then went through the door, and noticed they were now in an extremely large room, with so much mass... Suddenly, a thunderous booming noise shouted at the heroes...

?: WHO ARE YOU!?

The heroes looked and then saw a huge, gloomy looking dragon... who then roared...

Dragon: NO ONE'S DISTURBED ME IN EONS! WHO DARES DEVILE THIS SACRED PLACE!?

Chaoboy: That's one big dragon Sonic...

Sonic: Man... I'm getting another deja vu here...

Tails: Hey Sonic... isn't that Hooktail..?

Goombella: Didn't we beat it already...

Koops: Yeah... the fiend spit out my father...

The other allies: WE THOUGHT HOOKTAIL WAS ALREADY BEATEN TO A PULSE!

The dragon then got seriously angry...

Dragon: WUH-WHAAAAATTTTT! YOU DESTROYED MY PRECIOUS YOUNGER SISTER!?

The heroes: SISTER!?

Sonic: Hooktails' a girl...?

Tails: I'm guessing it is...

Dragon: I wonder why she hasn't written recently...

Knuckles: Well then... who are you fiend...?

Dragon: Quake in fear mortals, for I am Gloomtail! I WILL AVENGE MY SISTER BY TAKING YOUR LIVES AND KNAWING ON ALL OF YOUR BONES! ESPECIALLY YOU, BLUE HEDGEHOG!

Sonic: AW YEAH! BRING IT ON GLOOMTAIL!

The allies: YEAH!

The battle began against Gloomtail. They spin dashed, tail swiped, punched, hammered, tapped, kicked, chaos speared, flared, head bonked, shell tossed, body slammed, pounded, burnt, exploded, slapped and used psychokinesis on the gloomy dragon...

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

Gloomtail: Hmm... you guys seem to be much tougher mortals than I imagined... I'm done playing around with you fools... time for my very powerful attack...

Then all of a sudden, Gloomtail gathered up power, and started glowing...

Tails: Uh... Sonic... when Gloomtail glows like that... HIS ATTACK POWER INCREASES! AND HE BECOME INCREDIBLY POWERFUL!

Goombella: The name of this attack is called "Mega Breathe"

Tails: WE GOTTA AVOID IT! BUT HOW!

Sonic: Come on Tails... haven't you forgetten that we have a Shadow Beauty here that can help us with that...

Tails: Right... I keep forgetting about that...

Sonic: That's right, guys, grab a hand!

The allies and Sonic grabbed a hand or foot...

Sonic: Okay Vivian... now you know what you must do...

Vivian: Gotcha Sonic...

Vivian then drags the heroes into the shadows... leaving Knuckles to exaggerate once again...

Knuckles: HELP! WE'RE BEING SUCKED IN!

Sonic: Cut it out Knuckles.. we safe Viv...

Vivian: We sure are Sonic... my handsome hedgehog...

Sonic then blushed...

Gloomtail: MEGABREATH!

Gloomtail then used his megabreath on nothing what so ever...

Gloomtail: DO YOU UNDERSTAND MY TRUE POWER NOW!

The heroes emerged back to surface...

Sonic: Sorry... did you say something...?

Gloomtail: Huh...? I missed..?

Sonic: Duh... YOUR TOO SLOW!

Vivian: Teeheehee... yeah... your too slow...

Sonic: Now it's our turn...

Sonic and Vivian then vanished...

Chaoboy: Where did they go...?

Speedster: Beats me...

Suddenly, we see Sonic and Vivian dressed up as waiters wearing mustaches...

Sonic: Ah hem... excuse me Mr. Gloomtail... getting hungry... getting fanished..?

Gloomtail: Uh... I guess so...

Vivian: Well then... you gotta try one of these delicious pies that we have.. it's apple pie...

Gloomtail: Oh boy... I love apple pie...

Gloomtail then ate the pie, but it was revealed to contain a bomb on the inside, which exploded when he ate it...

Gloomtail: What the...

Sonic & Vivian: Teeheeheehee... WE GOT YOU NOW GLOOMTAIL!

The two then took off their disguises and Sonic did the Homing Attack while Vivian did Shade Fist... causing severe damage...

Sonic & Vivian: YEAH!

Chaoboy: NOW IT'S OUR TURN SPEEDSTER!

Speedster: YEAH!

Chaoboy and Speedster dressed up as waitresses, and came in with some delicious cake...

Chaoboy: OH GLOOMTAIL! YOU WANT SOME DELICIOUS CAKE!?

Gloomtail: YOU BET I DO!

Speedster: WELL COME AND GET SOME!

Gloomtail ate the cake, but the cake also contained a dynamite on the inside which exploded once he ate it...

Gloomtail: Huh?...

Chaoboy & Speedster: GOTCHA GLOOMTAIL! NOW FACE OUR WRATH!

Chaoboy and Speedster took off their disguises while Chaoboy did a karate chop on Gloomtail, and Speedster tossed an egg into Gloomtails' mouth...

Chaoboy & Speedster: YEAH BABY!

Gloomtail then got all dizzy and stuff...

Gloomtail: Uh... n-no... is it true... can I... expire...?

Sonic: Can a dragon really expire Tails...?

Tails: I guess so Sonic...

Gloomtail then flipped onto his back as he was knocked out cold...

The heroes: YEAH! WE DID IT!

Gloomtail then spit out a treasure chest of some sort...

The heroes: Huh...?

Sonic then checked it and saw that it was a star stone...

Ms. Mowz: HEY SONIC! THERE'S A CRACKED WALL OVER THERE! I'M TAKING BOBBERY AND SEEING IF I CAN FIND TREASURE!

Rouge: I'm going as well...

Sonic: Okay...

The treasure hunters along with the old bob-omb went to the cracked wall, blew it up, and found some treasure inside, bringing them back to Sonic as a gift...

Sonic: Thanks girls...

Ms. Mowz & Rouge: No problem Sonic...

Blaze: Hey Sonic, we should probably go back to that strange tower...

Silver: Blaze is right... that star stone might come in handy...

Sonic: Yeah... let's go...

Amy: You heard Sonic... let's go...

Shadow: LET'S GET MOVING!

The heroes: YEAH!

The heroes went back to the strange tower, and got there by turning into a paper boat... The heroes then decided to go inside... unaware of what special surprise will be waiting for them...

That's it for now... Next time, the Freedom Fighters will be going through 12 portals that lead to 12 popular Sonic stages from the past, in order to get 12 keys... will they make it...? Find out next time...

Review and Comment for the 12 stages I'm gonna be using...


	65. Ch 8 p3: Portal Tower of Stages

Now folks... here's part 3 of Chapter 8 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

This time folks, Sonic and his friends will be going through that tower of portals instead of being called riddles, though they'll have to complete a mission for each Sonic stage... Will they be successful...? Find out... PINGAS.

Our heroes then entered the tower...

Meanwhile, back at the entrance to the Thousand Year Door, Vector was annoying the heck out of Frankly...

Vector: So that's how I became the leading member of the Team Chaotix, but seriously...

Frankly, having enough of this, then looked at his watch... and realized it was time to make the move... He had to get rid of Vector first...

Frankly: Hey Vector... I think I found the computer room right over there...

Vector: OH BOY! LET ME SEE IT!

Vector then went to the left, but ended up in a net/bear trap of some sort...

Vector: GAAAASCCHHHHHH!

Frankly then had an evil smirk on his face...

Frankly: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!

Oh dear... I don't think that's the real Frankly...

Back with the Freedom Fighters, they just went up some spiral stairway... they saw the weirdest thing around... Speedster then took a close look at it...

Speedster: Hey Sonic... take a look at that...

Sonic: Oh boy... it's a star slot...

Sonic then put the star stone in it, then realized that 12 key slots appeared, along with 12 portals that Sonic has to go through...

Sonic: What the heck are those...?

Tails: They appear to be key slots that we need to unlock...

Goombella then looked downstairs...

Goombella: And those portals downstairs are where the keys are located...

Sonic: I guess this means we have to go through them all... LET'S GO!

The heroes then went downstairs to decide which portal to go through first... Sonic decided on the first portal to the right.. they went to the first location...

**LOCATION #1**

The heroes then ended up in some simple hillside resort with palm trees and flowers and totem poles...

Speedster: What is this place...?

Sonic: Oh my goodness... this is the famous zone of all time; the Green Hill Zone... man Tails, I had some of the most awesome times in this place...

Tails: You mean like smashing Eggman's mechs and freeing our animal friends..

Sonic: Exactly..

Vivian: Hey Sonic... here's the mission to this place we need to accomplish...

Sonic: What does it say Vivian..?

Vivian: It says **"JUST CLEAR THE ACT!"**

Sonic: Sounds simple... let's go guys...

The Allies: YEAH!

**30 SECONDS LATER...**

Sonic & Vivian: Too easy... piece of cake...

Tails: We did it guys..

Suddenly, a key dropped right in front of the sign post that Sonic pasted that now has his face on it...

Sonic: Gotcha...

Sonic grabbed the key, as the Freedom Fighters were brought back to the tower...

Sonic: NEXT PORTAL!

The heroes then went to the second portal...

**LOCATION #2**

This time, the heroes were in some casino like location...

Vivian: Where are we now Sonic...?

Sonic: Apparently, we're in the Casino Night Zone... man, this zone has such amazing gimmicks...

Tails: I know right Sonic...

Vivian: Here's the next objective... It says **"PLAY ON THE SLOT MACHINE!"**

Chaoboy & Speedster: Leave that to us... we love playing the slot machines...

Sonic: Go on guys... have fun...

The two kids then went to play with the slot machines...

**2 MINUTES LATER...**

Chaoboy & Speedster: LOOK HOW MUCH MONEY WE MADE SONIC!

Sonic: AWESOME GUYS! GOOD JOB!

Chaoboy: We even got this key from the slot machine...

Sonic: Aw yeah... way to go Chaoboy and Speedster...

Sonic grabbed the key as they were sent back to the tower...

Sonic: NEXT PORTAL!

The heroes then went through the next portal...

**LOCATION #3**

This time, the heroes were in some arctic wasteland...

Chaoboy: Brrr... it's really cold here...

Sonic: Well guys... the name of this place is the wonderful Ice Cap Zone... this zone is well known for the famous theme that's played in the background...

Tails: Yeah... I love it Sonic...

Vivian: Hey Sonic... there are two objectives for this place... first step is  
"**SNOWBOARD DOWN THE MOUNTAIN!"**

Sonic: Let's do it guys!

The heroes then snowboard down the mountain with Vivian hanging on to Sonic's back while he was snowboarding... They kept snowboarding until they hit a wall, in which they fell down, and got out of a snowbank.

Sonic: So... what's the second step Viv...?

Vivian: The second step is **"DANCE TO THE WONDERFUL ICE CAP ZONE THEME!"**

Sonic: Now we're talking! Care to dance with me, Vivian...

Vivian: With pleasure, my handsome blue hedgehog...

The heroes then danced to the epic Ice Cap Zone theme...

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

The theme song ended, as a ice block containing a key was revealed...

Sonic: I've got this..

Sonic then broke the ice block and then he grabbed the key, and then the heroes went back to the tower.

Sonic: NEXT PORTAL!

The heroes then went through the next portal...

**LOCATION #4**

This time, the heroes were in some coastal like area...

Koops: Um... where are we now...?

Tails: This appears to be the Emerald Coast...

Sonic: Uh... Vivian, what's the objective this time...?

Vivian: Well Sonic... it says **"ESCAPE FROM THE ANGRY, ENRAGED ORCA!"**

Sonic: Oh no... that's exactly what the Emerald Coast is known for... The infamous Orca chase...

Suddenly, an angry Ocra showed up...

Sonic: LET'S RUN!

The heroes then ran off and avoided the ocra that chased the heroes... They eventually managed to escape...

Vivian: Huff... huff... Sonic... you okay..?

Sonic: Yeah... I'm fine... it's not the first time this happened...

Suddenly, a key spouted from the orca's spout... it landed right near Sonic's feet..

Sonic: Sweet...

Sonic grabbed the key and the heroes went back to the tower...

Sonic: NEXT PORTAL!

The heroes went through the next portal...

**LOCATION #5**

This time, the heroes were located on the highest floor of the tallest skyscraper... in the big city...

Goombella: Oh gosh... where are we now...?

Sonic: This is one of my all time favorites... this is Speed Highway... This stage is known for it's incredible speed...

Tails: Yeah..

Sonic: Anyway Vivian... what's the objective this time..?

Vivian: It says **"RUN DOWN THE SIDE OF THE BUILDING AND MAKE IT TO THE BOTTOM!"**

Sonic: Man, I love that part... grab on Vivian..

Vivian: Okay Sonic...

Sonic: Meet you guys at the bottom...

Sonic then broke the glass and then started running down the building at incredible fast speed, with Vivian hanging on tight to Sonic...

**3 MINUTES LATER...**

Sonic: YEAH! WE MADE IT!

Vivian: GOOD JOB SONIC!

Tails: HEY SONIC!

The other heroes then came down...

Tails: SONIC! I FOUND THIS KEY!

Sonic: ALRIGHT TAILS! LET ME SEE IT!

Sonic grabbed the key and then the heroes were sent back to the tower...

Sonic: NEXT PORTAL!

The heroes then went through the next portal..

**LOCATION #6**

The heroes were now in some local urban city like area...

Flurrie: Where are we now darling...?

Sonic: Apparently, we are now in City Escape... this stage is well known for the theme song that's played in the background, along with the snowboarding down the road...

Tails: Yeah Sonic...

Sonic: Vivian... what's the objective this time...?

Vivian: It says **"ESCAPE FROM THE RAMPAGING GUN TRUCK!"**

Sonic: Oh... yeah... who can forget about that part... why do they have to sent that truck after me in the first place...

Rouge: Because they think your Shadow...

Shadow: In which I'm Shadow...

Sonic: Well... let's get this over with...

Suddenly, the GUN Truck started chasing our heroes...

Sonic: RUN!

The heroes then fled the rampaging GUN Truck and eventually made it through... the truck exploded and then from the explosion, a key was sent flying to the heroes...

Sonic: ALRIGHT! I'VE GOT IT!

Sonic then caught the key, then the heroes were sent back to the tower...

Knuckles: WE GOT HALF OF THEM SONIC!

Sonic: ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!

The heroes went upstairs and went to the next portal...

**LOCATION #7**

The heroes were now near some ocean sea temple.

Bobbery: What's this place laddie...

Sonic: This is Ocean Palace, it's a lot like Seaside Hill which comes before this stage... Anyway... Vivian, what's the objective this time...?

Vivian: It says **"ESCAPE FROM THE GIANT ROCKS!"**

Sonic: Oh no...

Suddenly, a giant rock arrived...

Knuckles: WOAH! WHAT'S WITH THAT GIANT ROCK!

Tails: IT'S COMING THIS WAY!

Sonic: GET OUTTA THE WAY! HERE WE GO!

The heroes then bolted from the rock...

Tails: AHH! THERE ARE TWO ROCKS NOW!

Knuckles: LOOKS LIKE IT'S BUDDY IS JOINING THE PARTY!

The heroes kept fleeing...

Sonic: NOW THERE ARE A TEAM OF THREE!

Tails and Knuckles: LET'S RUN SUPER FAST SONIC!

The heroes ended up escaping from those scary rocks...

Sonic: We did it...

Chaoboy: And here comes a key...

Suddenly, the key landed in Sonic's hands this time...

Sonic: YEAH!

The heroes were brought back to the tower...

Sonic: NEXT PORTAL!

The heroes then went to the next portal...

**LOCATION #8**

The heroes were now located in some circus...

Chaoboy: Ooo... nice place...

Tails: This is the Circus Park... known for Shadow's famous phrase...

Sonic: What's the objective Viv...

Vivian: It says...

Shadow: LET ME READ IT THIS TIME!

Shadow then grabbed it from Vivian...

Shadow: The objective this time Sonic... is to **"FIND THAT DAMN FOURTH CHAOS EMERALD!"**

Sonic: Oh my...

Shadow: Leave this to me Sonic...

**5 MINUTES LATER..**

Shadow: Got that damn FOURTH Chaos Emerald, and I got that key too... here's that key Sonic...

Sonic: Thanks Shadow..

The heroes were then brought back to the tower...

Sonic: NEXT PORTAL!

The heroes then went to the next portal...

**LOCATION #9**

The heroes were now in some apocalyptic urban area covered in lava and fire...

Chaoboy: THE WHOLE CITY'S ON FIRE!

Sonic: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!

Speedster: Where are we now Big Blue...

Sonic: This place is Crisis City, which is part of an alternate timeline, since the events of Sonic 06 were negotiated due to the ending of that game... of course, this stage is known for me pointing out the obvious...

Shadow: Not to mention "LET'S GET MOVING!"

Sonic: Viv, what's the objective this time...?

Vivian: It says **"FLEE AND RUN FROM THE FIRE TORNADO!"**

Sonic: Oh come on...

Suddenly, a tornado was formed and was carrying debris and a car...

Sonic: THAT TORNADO'S CARRYING A CAR!

With that being said, the heroes then fled for their lives... A couple minutes later, they made it...

Sonic: That was close..

Vivian: Yeah... way too close...

The tornado died down, and turned into a key, which hit Sonic on the head before he caught it...

Sonic: Hey... not cool...

The heroes were then brought back to the tower...

Sonic: NEXT PORTAL!

The heroes went into the next portal...

**LOCATION #10**

The heroes were in some kind of town that had Greek-like Architecture...

Ms. Mowz: Where are we now Sonic..?

Sonic: We are in Apotos, aka, Windmill Asle... I love the Architecture here... anyway, Vivian, what does the objective say...

Vivian: It's simple this time Sonic... It say **"GO AND ENJOY SOME OF THE FINEST ICE CREAM AROUND!"**

Chaoboy: OH BOY! I LOVE ICE CREAM!

Speedster: ME TOO! LET'S GO GO GO!

The heroes: YEAH!

The heroes then ordered ice cream from the nice ice cream man... with chocolate chips and stuff...

Ice Cream Man: Hope you fellas enjoy the finest ice cream around...

Chaoboy: We sure will mister... Right Speedster...

Speedster: Yeah...

The heroes then took a few minutes to eat their ice cream... Sonic and Vivian burped and giggled...

Ice Cream Man: Hey guys... this here key belongs to you now...

The ice cream guy tossed the key to Sonic... in which he caught it..

Sonic: I GOT IT!  
The heroes went back to the tower...

Sonic: ALMOST THERE! JUST A COUPLE MORE!

The heroes went to the next portal...

**LOCATION #11**

Our heroes were now in a European like city...

Goombella: Fancy place Sonic... what is it...

Sonic: This place is Spagonia, aka Rooftop Run... this place is known for the Spagonia University and Professor Pickle...

Goombella: Okay...

Sonic: So anyway Viv... what's the objective this time...?

Vivian: Oh... it says **"EAT AND ENJOY PROFESSOR PICKLES' CUCUMBER SANDWICHS!"**

Sonic: NUTS! Let's go to the university guys...

The heroes went to see Professor Pickle...

Professor Pickle: Hey Sonic and pals, how may I help you today...?

Sonic: We'd... like to have some... Cucumber sandwiches...

Professor Pickle: Well why didn't you say so... I've got plenty for all of you...

The professor came back with cucumber sandwiches...

Pickle: Enjoy my dear good friends...

The heroes took 6 minutes to eat them all...

Pickle: Very good... now... here's a key that you would like to have..

Professor Pickle then hands the key to Sonic..

Sonic: Thanks professor...

The heroes then went back to the tower...

Sonic: ONE MORE TO GO!

The heroes went into the last portal...

**LOCATION #12**

The heroes were now in a location where everything was made of food... so delicious...

Chaoboy: I'm getting very hungry Sonic...

Sonic: Yeah... this is Sweet Mountain... it was part of Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park...

Speedster: Everything's sooooooo delicious...

Sonic: Yeah... now Vivian, what's our last objective...?

Vivian: All it says is **"ENJOY THE DELICIOUS ROLLER COASTER RIDE!"**

Sonic: Definitely sounds delicious... let's go...

The heroes went on a roller coaster... Sonic and Vivian sat together... obviously...

Sonic: LET'S GO!

The roller coaster only lasted four minutes before the heroes completed the mission...

Sonic: ALRIGHT!

The key then fell and landed on Sonic's lap...

Sonic: Ooo... a key...

Vivian: Good work Sonic...

Sonic grabbed the last key as they headed back to the tower...

Sonic: WE GOT THEM! NOW LET'S USE THEM ON THOSE LOCKS!

The allies: YEAH!

The heroes went back to the locks and used the keys... after they did that, they apparently opened a new passageway, leading downstairs... they did it...

Sonic: What was that...

Tails: We should leave this tower now Sonic...

Sonic: Okay, let's go team...

The allies agreed as they followed Sonic out of the tower... and to their next fate...

That's it... this was a long part, but it was all worth it... Next time, the heroes get a surprise from the Shadow Sirens... how will it turn out..? Find out next time...

Review and Comment and tell me what stage was your favorite that was used for this part...


	66. Ch 8 p4: Battling the Shadow Sirens epic

Fellow Readers... this is part 4 to Chapter 8 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

This time, the heroes will be payed a visit from the Shadow Sirens... how will it turn out..? Find out now. PINGAS.

Our heroes then left the tower and made it back to the fountain. Sonic turned into a paper boat and got back to the main land..

Sonic: Let's go guys...

The allies: Right.

The heroes then decided to head back to the direction to where they fought Gloomtail, when suddenly, they heard a strange laughter...

?: Mweehehehehehehe... we've been waiting for you... Sonic the Hedgehog...

Then as you would have expected, Beldam and Marilyn emerged to surface, and then Professor Frankly walked in from the right... leaving the heroes stunned...

The Freedom Fighters: WHAT! PROFESSOR FRANKLY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

Beldam: Yes... I would love to thank you for opening the door for us, you pesky worms.. now, our plans are near in completion...

Tails: We opened the door for you..? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, HUH?!

Sonic: Wait a second... was the Professor Frankly that was with us when we opened the Thousand Year Door, the one whose with you guys... Was that... Doopliss...?

Beldam: THAT'S CORRECT YOU PESKY HEDGEHOG! IT WAS THE FREAK SHEET!

Frankly then transformed back to Doopliss..

Doopliss: Man... the name's Doopliss...

Goombella: WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE REAL FRANKLY, HUH?!

Beldam: He's locked in a closet somewhere fools... Now we're gonna destroy you guys for good...

Marilyn: Guh huh...

Doopliss: YOU HEARD THAT SLICKY JR! YOUR GOING DOWN!

Beldam: Shut up freak..

Doopliss: Right... sorry...

Suddenly, a huge amount of psychic energy was shot towards Beldam..

Beldam: What was that...?

Silver: I've been looking for you... you are the Shadow Trigger... YOUR ACTIONS WILL CONDEMN US ALL!

Beldam: Who the heck are you... Pothead...

Silver: Grrr... THE NAME'S SILVER THE HEDGEHOG! AND FOR THE FUTURE OF THE WORLD, I WILL DESTROY YOU!

Sonic: YOU HEARD HIM BELDAM! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DESTROYS THE FUTURE! AND WE'RE ALL GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN!

Vivian: Yeah... Beldam... I'm with Sonic all the way... today sis... I'm gonna give you the beating of a lifetime, YOU HEAR ME!

Sonic: AND IF YOU DARE HURT VIVIAN BELDAM, I'M GONNA HURT YOU TWICE AS HARD!

Amy: IT'LL BE 3 TIMES AS HARD FROM ME!

Knuckles: I'LL DO 5 TIMES AS MUCH DAMAGE!

Shadow: I'LL DO TEN TIMES THE DAMAGE YOU EVIL FREAKS!

Chaoboy & Speedster: Tehehe... WE'LL DO 50 TIMES THE AMOUNT OF DAMAGE!

Silver: AND THE DAMAGE I'M GONNA DO WILL BE OVER 9000 TIMES!

The other heroes stared at Silver...

Silver: What..? It had to be said...

Beldam: ALL OF YOU FOOLS ARE GOING DOWN!

Sonic: Really..? Can the three of you actually manage to beat all 16 of us..?

All 16 heroes then stared at the Shadow Sirens...

Rouge: You guys don't have a chance...

Koops: Um... that's right..

Silver then went to Beldam to make the first move...

Silver: IT'S NO USE!

Silver did Psychokinesis on Beldam...

Beldam: What the... what's going on...?

Then...

Silver: TAKE THIS!

Silver then rammed Beldam against the wall, painfully...

Beldam: THAT'S IT! MARILYN, FREAK-SHEET! ATTACK!

Doopliss: IT'S DOOPLISS!

The battle then officially began... Silver then walked up to Beldam again...

Silver: IT'S NO USE!

Beldam: ACK! Not again, MARILYN, GET RID OF THIS PEST!

Marilyn: GUUH!

Marilyn then started charging towards Silver when suddenly...

Shadow: OH NO YOU DON'T!

Marilyn: Guh..?

Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL!

Shadow then made Marilyn be unable to move...

Shadow: CHAOS SPEAR!

Shadow then kept doing Chaos Spear to Marilyn, making her occupied as well... Doopliss was the only one left...

Doopliss: Uh... I'LL HELP YOU GUYS!

Doopliss went to help when suddenly... Knuckles punched Doopliss and knocked him down...

Knuckles: YOUR NOT HELPING ANYONE, YOU CREEP! Now... TIME FOR A KNUCKLE SANDWICH!

Knuckles then grabbed Doopliss and gave him a knuckle sandwich...The three different attacks lasted 3 minutes...

Beldam: THAT'S IT!

Beldam got all furious, stopping all the attacks around her...

Beldam: NOW HAVE A FREE SAMPLE OF MY SUPER FREEZE BREATH, FOOLS!

Beldam then caused a blizzard to occur, but the heroes remained unfrozen...

Speedster: Ha ha ha... it didn't effect us... we're wearing these warm fire shields...

Chaoboy: Hey Vivian, thanks for the fire shields... They're toasty...

Vivian then giggled...

Beldam: Grrr... CURSE YOU VIVIAN! Now it's your turn... what's it gonna be now...?

Chaoboy: I know just who to call...

Beldam: Hmm..

Chaoboy: A hem... GIR! I SUMMON YOU!

Suddenly, a tiny little alien robot that we love to call GIR fell from the sky, landing on the ground with a clonk... He then went into Duty mode and went to Chaoboy...

GIR: How may I be of assistance sir...

Chaoboy: GIR... I would love you to sing the Doom Song...

GIR went back to normal...

GIR: Okay...

GIR then sat down and sang to the doom song to everyone (basically the lyrics to the song is "doom" being repeated over again with a different rhythm each time)...

**6 HOURS LATER...**

The Shadow Sirens were brain dead, as GIR just about finished his song...

Chaoboy: Good work GIR... Now self-destruct...

GIR: FINALLY! Hehehehehehehe...

Before he went to explode, he saw Beldam, and he looked very upset at her...

GIR: SHE STOLE MY PIGGY! SHE STOLE MY PIGGY!

GIR then went to tackle Beldam...

Beldam: What the...

GIR: YOUR GONNA PAY FOR STEALING MY PIGGY!

After that was said, GIR then exploded on Beldam, causing some damage... THAT'S WHAT YOU GET BELDAM FOR STEALING GIR'S PIGGY!

Beldam: ACK... What the heck is wrong with this stupid author...?

Suddenly, Knuckles then went and punched Beldam in the jaw...

Knuckles: DON'T MAKE FUN OF THE AUTHOR!

Beldam: Now you fools are really asking for it...

Chaoboy: We got more tricks up our sleeves... right Speedster...

Speedster: That's right Chaoboy...

Before they started, Scratch and Grounder barged right in from the door to the left...

Scratch: HEY THERE GUYS! WE ARE BACK!

Grounder: Yeah... duh... we are back for action...

Sonic: Scratch..? Grounder...?

Tails: What are you two doing here..?

Scratch: Oh nothing really... just here to serve as the secondary comedy relief... (cackles)

Grounder: Duh... yeah that's right... comedy relief...

Suddenly, the two dumb bots noticed Beldam...

Scratch: Who's the ugly old hag...? Man she looks incredibly ugly... (cackles)

Grounder: Duh huh... yeah... what an ugly old hag she it...

The two dumb bots were laughing as they insulted Beldam some more... Beldam was starting to get furious...

Beldam: GRRR... SHUT UP YOU TWO IDIOTIC ROBOTS!

Beldam then went and turned Scratch and Grounder into blocks of ice...

Sonic: WOAH... I feel bad for those two...

Tails: Despite the fact that they were the bad guys in the past...

Suddenly, a robotic monkey (who we call Coconuts) barged right through the left door...

Coconuts: Huff... sorry I'm late for the comedy relief.. I had to clean Dr. Robotnik's toilet like normal and... OH MY GOODNESS!

Coconuts then noticed that Scratch and Grounder were frozen solid... he went up to them and started crying...

Coconuts: Why...? We... we were the Three Musketeers in all our times we were together... guys...

Suddenly, Coconuts emotions changed from sadness to pure anger and rage...

Coconuts: Grrr... rrggg... WHICH ONE OF YOU GUYS DID THIS TO THEM!?

The Freedom Fighters all pointed to Beldam...

Beldam: Huh...?

Coconuts then turned furiously at Beldam...

Coconuts: GRRR... YOUR GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FRIENDS!

Coconuts went in a furious rage and then went and beat the snot out of the Shadow Sirens... painfully... The heroes were impressed...

Sonic: Wow... Coconuts is doing great at beating them up...

Goombella: It's because Beldam froze his friends into ice...

Sonic: Yeah... Vivian, mind defrosting Scratch and Grounder for me will ya..?

Vivian: I'm on it Sonic...

Vivian then defrosted Scratch and Grounder, as they found out they got defrozened...

Scratch: Thank you so much miss...

Grounder: Duh yeah... thanks for helping us...

Vivian: No problem...

Scratch and Grounder then saw Coconuts beating up the Shadow Sirens...

Scratch and Grounder: Coconuts?..

Coconuts: GUYS! YOUR OKAY!

The three robots were back together...

Scratch: Now let's say we give those freaks a lesson, our way...

Grounder: Duh... good idea Scratch...

Coconuts: Excellent idea man...

Then suddenly, a bag that said "Cartoon Gags" on it appeared and the three robots approached the sirens...

Coconuts went to Doopliss...

Coconuts: Hey dude... you wanna try some pie..?

Doopliss: Do I ever..?

Coconuts then gives the pie to Doopliss and as he was about to eat it, the pie exploded as it hurt Doopliss in the face... Doopliss was knocked out...

Grounder went up to Marilyn...

Grounder: Duh... hey miss... do you want to have some contract to help you get life insurance for the future...?

Marilyn: Guh...

Grounder: Duh... okay... here you go...

Grounder gave Marilyn the contract as he pressed a button on a remote, and a heavy one ton weight fell on top of her... knocking her out...

Finally, Scratch went up to Beldam...

Scratch: Hey ma'am, wish that you could destroy the entire planet...?

Beldam: Yes...

Scratch: Well try out this new remote that could blow it up and make it yours...

Beldam: Mwehhehehe... sweeeet...

Beldam grabbed the remote from Scratch and went to press it but instead... the remote malfunctioned... and blew up in Beldam's face, knocking her out as well...

Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts: HAHAHAHHAHA! WE GOT YOU GOOD GUYS!

Sonic: Thanks guys for helping out..

The three robots then dressed up as butlers...

Scratch: It was our pleasure, young Squire the Hedgehog...

The three robots then left the room, exiting from the left door...

Tails: Did he just call you Squire, Sonic...

Sonic: I don't care...

Beldam: Man those guys were annoying... anyway... back to the real fight...

Suddenly, a frog fell from the ceiling, in front of the sirens...

Beldam: What the heck is that thing...?

?: FROGGGYYYYYY!

Suddenly, Big the Cat fell from the ceiling and landed on the Shadow Sirens belly first, causing some serious damage... the frog was known to be Froggy...

Big: COME BACK FROGGY!

Froggy then went through the left door with Big chasing after him... The sirens then got back up...

Beldam: Random... anyway, back to the match!

Chaoboy: Right... WATCH WHAT I CAN DO!

Beldam: Huh..?

Chaoboy: CHAO ARMY! ASSEMBLE!

Suddenly, a bunch of chao appeared behind Chaoboy, with a weird look on their face...

Beldam: Uh... why do those ugly creatures look a lot like zombies...?

Chaoboy: BECAUSE BELDAM, THEY HAVEN'T EATEN SINCE THE RELEASE OF SONIC ADVENTURE 2, AND THEY'RE GOING MAD! AND THEY'RE NOT UGLY!

The Chao army then charged toward the sirens, begging for food... the Chao army then became vicious as they started biting and hitting the sirens violently...

Beldam: WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH THESE PESTS!

Suddenly, Speedster let out a loud whistle..

Speedster: OKAY YOSHI ARMY! ATTACK THOSE SIRENS!

Suddenly, a herd of Yoshis came charging toward the sirens, as a stampede... the Chao army each got on a Yoshi's back...

Chao army: We are soooooo hungry...

Yoshi herd: Then your gonna love our island, Yoshi's Island, we have some of the most finest fruits there...

Chao army: Thank you so much Yoshi herd, let's go...

Yoshi herd: No problem Chao army... let's go indeed..

Chaoboy and Speedster then wave bye to them...

Chaoboy: Bye Chao army... thanks a lot Yoshi herd!

Yoshi herd: No problem Chaoboy, it was our pleasure!

Chao army: BYE GUYS!

Chaoboy: BYE FRIENDS!

The Yoshi herd then ran off as the Chao army went with them...

Beldam: Man... this is incredibly annoying...

Chaoboy: We're just getting started with the humor...

Speedster: Yeah that's right Chaoboy... LET'S DO IT!

Suddenly, a sign that said " The Chaoboy and Speedster Show" appeared on the screen and then we see Chaoboy reading a comic strip on a sofa, when Speedster approaches him...

Speedster: Hey Chaoboy... we've got a problem...

Chaoboy: What is it this time Speedster?...

Speedster: I uh... set our house on fire... take a look...

Chaoboy then saw his house was on fire...

Chaoboy: YOU WHAT!?

Chaoboy then went to Beldam...

Chaoboy: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU STINKIN EDDDDIOTTTTT! (Slaps and punches Beldam).

Speedster: BURN, BABY BURN! (Pounds on Marilyn).

Chaoboy: DISCO INFERNO! YEAH, YEAH! (Karate chops Doopliss)...

The sirens were injured but then got back up...

Beldam: THAT'S IT! YOU TWO TWITS ARE A PAIN TO MY SIDE! NOW GET A LOAD OF THIS!

Beldam then casted a spell on the two kids... the kids saw what happened to them...

Chaoboy: WOAH! Speedster, look what happened to us...

Speedster: I know man... we're basically sharing the same body...

The two kids were indeed, now conjoined twins...

Chaoboy: I guess this calls for a Musical Number...

Beldam: Huh?...

Speedster: HIT THE SEQUENCE, PRONTO!

Then suddenly a sequence began... Then, a little parody of CatDog and it's theme were about to be shown... While the lyrics were playing in the background, here's what happened...

First, a blue rubber band was streching and swinging until it was strung like a guitar string.. Then suddenly, a couple pictures of Chaoboy and Speedster showed up... including baby pictures, Chaoboy as a school student, Speedster as a baseball player, Chaoboy as a graduate, and even Speedster wearing shades and holding a frisbee in his mouth on the beach... The two were then revealed to be conjoined twins.. Then suddenly, a truck with Chao fruit and melons passed by, as the twins went to chase after it, heading to a nearby tower... Near the tower, Marilyn was getting pumped up, while Beldam was beating the snot out of Vivian (poor girl) and Sonic was trying to hurt Beldam without hurting Vivian... Suddenly, the conjoined twins then rammed through Beldam and Marilyn, saving Vivian in the process as Sonic caught her and waved hi to the twins... The twins then ran down a path, until a lightning bolt (probably from Marilyn) ended up cutting the path in half as the twins fell downwards.. They ended up in a nearby tower... Chaoboy was drinking Chao juice that said "Can cause Chao balls to occur" while Speedster was resting and relaxing... Suddenly, Speedster spit out the Chao ball that was formed... Doopliss (disguised as Chaoboy) came in but was knocked out when the Chao ball was launched at him... Then a sign appeared with two different words on two separate signs... One said Chaoboy to the right, and the other one said Speedster to the left... The two conjoined twins ran in the opposite directions, but were brought back together, causing the two signs to combine and then it said "Speedboy" and then the twins did an encore...

Speedboy: Ta da...

The heroes: NICE JOB GUYS! THAT WAS AN AWESOME PARODY!

Speedboy: Thank you guys...

Beldam: Bleh...

Suddenly, the curse then wore off, as the two kids turned back to normal...

Chaoboy: AWESOME! WE'RE BACK TO NORMAL!

Speedster: But that was awesome though man...

Chaoboy: I agree dude...

Beldam: Man... I hate Musical numbers..

Chaoboy: Well you better deal with it since another one will be starting any minute now...

Beldam: What number..?

Suddenly, Professor Pickles' assistant fell from the sky and landed right near the heroes...

Sonic and Tails: (Gasp) PROFESSOR PICKLES ASSISTANT!

Beldam: Who the heck is that fool!?

The assistant ignored Beldam's rant...

Assistant: This old man showed up, with a PINGA!

Sonic: That sure sounds like Eggman!

Beldam: What the heck is going on here...?

Assistant: They carried poor Professor Pickle off... and a whole pack of robots, whole pack of robots...

(suddenly, Sonic Electronic then played in the background)

Assistant: Whole pack of robots (3 times) Obot obot obots. Whole pack of Robots (2 times) Whole. Pack. Of. Ro-bots.

Chaoboy: Ding ding ding, get the ring ring ring. I'm a Sonic Electronic and I'm gonna be the king. To the ring ring ring take a ding ding ding, when you really see my eyes set me free and you shall fly.

Chaoboy: (Lalalalalala...)

Assistant: Whole pack of robots (3 times) Obot obot obots. Whole pack of Robots (2 times) Whole. Pack. Of. Ro-bots.

(Suddenly, Sonic turned to face Vivian while a random Chaos Emerald appeared as Rouge went to grab it).

Sonic: Nice Smile.

Shadow: DON'T TOUCH IT!

Sonic: Nice Smile.

Shadow: DON'T TOUCH IT!

Sonic: Nice Smile.

Shadow: DON'T TOUCH IT! LET'S GET MOVING!

(Shadow then rammed right through the Sirens... automatically hurting them)

Sonic: Nice Smile.

Shadow: DON'T TOUCH IT!

Sonic: Nice Smile.

Shadow: DON'T TOUCH IT!

Sonic: Nice Smile.

Shadow: DON'T TOUCH IT! Damn FOURTH Chaos Emerald!

(Shadow did Chaos Spear on the Sirens).

Sonic: Nice Smile.

Shadow: DON'T TOUCH IT!

Sonic: Nice Smile.

Shadow: DON'T TOUCH IT!

Sonic: Nice Smile. If you can push it before I grab it!

(Sonic said that while he faced the sirens, then faced Vivian again).

Sonic: Nice Smile.

Shadow: DON'T TOUCH IT!

Sonic: Nice Smile.

Shadow: DON'T TOUCH IT!

Sonic: Nice Smile.

Shadow: DON'T TOUCH IT!

Vector: FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!

(Vector appeared out of nowhere and shouted that in the sirens ears, blowing their eardrums).

Sonic then face the sirens..

Sonic: YOUR TOO SLOW! YOUR TOO SLOW! YOUR TOO SLOW! SLOW! SLOW! YOUR TOO SLOW! YOUR TOO SLOW! YOUR TOO YOUR TOO SLOW! SLOW!

Chaoboy: Ding ding ding, get the ring ring ring. I'm a Sonic Electronic and I'm gonna be the king. To the ring ring ring take a ding ding ding, when you really see my eyes set me free and you shall fly.

Chaoboy: (Lalalalalala...)

Assistant: Whole pack of robots (3 times) Obots. Obots. Whole pack of Robots (2 times) Whole. Pack. Of. Ro-bots.

The song then ended..

Chaoboy: Thank you so much Professor Pickle's assistant... What are you gonna do next?..

Assistant: I'm gonna be the next rapper dawg... I'm ditching this joint now folks... Peace out dawgs...

The assistant then did a peace sign and then took off... Vivian was giggling because Sonic said she has such a nice smile (she really does).

Beldam: I'm am almost done with the foolishness...

Knuckles, Shadow, Silver: WELL NOW IT'S TIME FOR OUR COMBO ATTACK! LET'S GO!

The three went after the sirens...

Silver: IT'S NO USE!

Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL!

Knuckles: FALCON PUNCH!

Knuckles did a heavy punch to the sirens...

Captain Falcon: Hey! That's my phrase!

Knuckles: SHUT UP!

Captain Falcon: Okay...

Doopliss: THAT'S IT! TIME FOR TRANSFORMATION!

Doopliss then transformed into Chaoboy... about to win...

Chaoboy: OH NO YOU DON'T! CHAO KARATE TIME!

Suddenly, the Chao Karate theme played in the background as Chaoboy beat the snot out of his doppleganger...

**5 MINUTES LATER...**

Chaoboy tied his doppleganger up and kept him tied so he won't transform back... He then threw his loathsome copy at the other two sirens...

Blaze: GREAT JOB CHAOBOY!

Flurrie: VERY IMPRESSIVE!

Bobbery: Nicely done...

Ms. Mowz: AWESOME!

Chaoboy: It was my pleasure...

Sonic: NOW LET'S FINISH THIS CHAPTER!

Beldam: Huh...?

Sonic: It's time for the SUPER, MEGA, HYPER, MIGHTY TEAM BLAST ATTACK!

Beldam: What the...

The heroes then performed their strongest moves, and then combined their powers to become one final blow for the battle... The attacks were combined and then...

Sonic: BOMBS AWAY!

Sonic went as a super mighty fiery psychic energize, powerful rocket, zipping everywhere in the room... Bobbery was set to do a large explosion once Sonic landed the attacks towards the sirens... Few moments later, Sonic made a landing toward the Shadow Sirens along with Bobbery.. Then as you would of guessed... KABOOM! A HUGE EXPLOSION WAS MADE NEAR THE SIRENS... CAUSING THE SIRENS TO BE COMPLETELY DEFEATED! Once the attacks stopped, the sirens were completely down and unable to fight anymore...

Beldam: Ack... at this rate... she will never... argg...

Marilyn: Guh...

Doopliss: Bleh...

Vivian: I'm... I'm sorry sis...

Sonic: Hey... don't be sorry Viv... you did what was right.. you got payback from her...

Vivian: Uh... right Sonic... Thank you...

Sonic: No problem Vivian... wanna hug..?

Vivian: Sure thing Sonic...

The two then hugged... such a happy moment...

Sonic: Let's continue on guys...

The allies: YEAH!

The Freedom Fighters then made their way to the right door, and to their next stop... before the final match...

That's it... it was incredibly long, but I meant to do that... next time, our heroes are gonna continue on through the Palace of Shadow... what's gonna happen next...? Find out next time readers...

Review and Comment for the lyrics to the CatDog parody theme...


	67. Ch 8 p5: Dark Sonic, Retro Sonic

Alright folks, this is officially part 5 of Chapter 8 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

As much as the humor in the last part was humorous, now it's time to get serious and get back to the main plot. Anyway, our heroes shall continue through the Palace of Shadows, unaware of the danger they are about to face... Will our heroes survive? Find out now... PINGAS.

Our heroes then went passed the knocked out Shadow Sirens and continued onward... While the theme to the Black Comet stage was playing in the background, our heroes solved more dreadful puzzles and went through more deadly traps. The Heroes were getting pumped...

Chaoboy: It's getting quite around here Sonic...

Sonic: Let's keep going man...

The heroes went through more treacherous puzzles and traps...

Speedster: Uh... Big Blue... we have a problem...

Sonic: Speedster, it'll have to wait...

Speedster: B-But your girl is...

Sonic: Listen Speedster, we got no time to chit chat, we gotta get moving...

Speedster then stood in silence for a moment...

Speedster: ….Gone...

It's true readers... Vivian's gone missing... oh no, where did she go..? I got a bad feeling about this readers... Anyway, our heroes then arrived in some strange hallway...

Goombella: Some hallway, huh Sonic...?

Sonic: Yeah... it seems so suspicious... keep our guard up...

The heroes went through another door and ended up in some strange chamber...

Knuckles: What a strange chamber...

Shadow: It feels so suspicious...

Sonic: Well, let's investigate it a little closer... They went upstairs and then heard a strange laughter...

?: GACK ACK ACK ACK ACK ACK!  
It was Sir Grodus. He was in front of some strange chair...

Grodus: At last... I finally get to meet you.. Sonic the Hedgehog...

Knuckles, Amy, Chaoboy, Rouge, Shadow, Blaze, Silver: SIR GRODUS!

Sonic & Tails: SO YOUR THE ONE BEHIND ALL THIS HUH?!

Grodus: THAT'S CORRECT FOOLISH FRIENDS! I ALSO TRICKED YOU INTO GETTING THE CRYSTAL STARS AND CHAOS EMERALDS FOR ME! I PLANNED THIS WHOLE SETUP!

Koops: Um... we've been shell-winked Sonic...

Knuckles: YOU SCUM!

Shadow: YOUR GOING DOWN!

Grodus: Ah yes... but before we begin... Sonic, aren't you wondering where your shadow girl is..?

Sonic: Huh... .Vivian? What are you talking about... she's with...

Sonic then noticed she was gone...

Sonic: She's gone...

Speedster then stomped his foot, a sign he was trying to inform him of her disappearance...

Grodus: GACK ACK ACK ACK ACK ACK ACK ACK ACK ACK!

Sonic then turned to Grodus and looked angry...

Sonic: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?

Grodus: Take a look for yourself...

Grodus waved his so called rod and made something strange appear... It was a glass sphere, and inside the sphere... WAS VIVIAN! NOOOOOO! She's been hurt and harmed and she looked incredibly scared... Sonic had a shocked look on his face...

Sonic: VIVIAN!

Sonic went up to the glass sphere, putting his hands on it, where Vivian was writing down the words "Help Me" before passing out...

Grodus: How do you like that, huh? Pretty impressive eh?...

Sonic was on his knees, with his hands on the ground, and head looking to the floor and everything...

Sonic: Grrr... I've never seen Vivian look so scared...

Grodus: Well she should be... she is a traitor to the X-Nauts... but enough chitchat... let's get down to business... I'm gonna test out my new soldiers... these are called the elite blah blah blah blah blah...

While Grodus was babbling about his new soldiers, something was happening to Sonic... due to the negative energy given off from the chaos emeralds, and what had happened to Vivian (caring for her more than anything), Sonic has now transformed into... Dark Super Sonic... His blue parts all became a dark blue, a darkish aura surrounded our hero, and his voice became much deeper, similar to the werehog's voice... He was incredibly powerful...

Grodus: And those are my soldier's pesky hedgehog... I'm ready to test them out on you... fool...

Sonic then lifted his head up and had a sinister grin on his face, that automatically said to the audience who saw it "Your gonna pay for what you did to Vivian!"

Sonic: Hehehe... alright then... Let's test them, out!

After that being said, Sonic went and took out the soldiers without breaking a sweat... and he even did some damage to Sir Grodus...

Sonic: Feeling a bit under the weather aren't we..? Well get a wip of this!

Sonic punched Grodus in the dome... painfully...

Speedster: YO BIG BLUE! YOU GOTTA SAVE VIVIAN!

Sonic: Got that right Speedster!

Sonic then stormed to the glass sphere, and broke it open with incredible force... Sonic then went back to normal as he went and picked up Vivian...

Sonic: Vivian... honey, are you okay sweetie...? say something...

After Sonic said that, Vivian suddenly woke up... slowly and she then saw that Sonic was holding her... like how a brave knight would be carrying a princess...

Vivian: Uh... huh..? Sonic...? Did... did you come to rescue me...?

Sonic: Yes... I came to rescue you Viv...

Vivian: Th-thank you Sonic...

Sonic: No problem Viv...

The two then hugged and kissed before meeting up with the other heroes...

Speedster: HOORAY! BIG BLUE'S BACK!

Chaoboy: AND SO IS VIVIAN!

Speedster: It's like a knight saving a princess in trouble...

Chaoboy: Exactly...

Sir Grodus: ENOUGH OF THIS BLABBERING NONSENSE! TAKE THIS YOU FOOLS!

Grodus then zapped a laser at both Sonic and Vivian, causing something to happen..

Tails: Oh no... what's gonna happen...

Knuckles: We'll find out in a second...

Suddenly, Sonic and Vivian then turned into what appears to be two retro classic cartoon versions of themselves..

Retro Sonic: WOAH! VIV, LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO US!

Retro Vivian: I like it Sonic!

Retro Sonic: Me too Vivian.!

Grodus: Oh nuts... the feature was set to classic cartoon mode... DARN IT!

Retro Vivian: What should we do now Sonic...?

Retro Sonic: I KNOW! Let's sing this particular song that was in a popular Merrie Melody short from either the 20s, 30s, or 40s...

Retro Vivian: LET'S DO IT MY HANDSOME HEDGEHOG!

The two retro characters then started singing the song "I Love to Singa"...

Grodus: OH NO! NOT THAT DAMN CATCHY CLASSIC SONG! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Retro Sonic: I love to singa, about a sky or blue, or a tea for two...

Grodus: I... can't... stand... the nostalgia... uhhh...

Grodus was getting dizzy...

Knuckles: HEY GUYS! WHILE THE RETRO CHARACTERS ARE KEEPING THE DOME HEAD WEAK, LET'S GET HIM!

The allies: YEAH!

The other heroes then started beating the snot out of Grodus, as he was unable to attack due to the classy catchy song that our favorite retro couple were singing...

Retro Sonic & Retro Vivian: WE... LOVE TO SING!

Grodus: THAT'S IT! TAKE THIS!

Grodus then zapped the retro characters back to normal...

Sonic: HEY! WE'RE BACK TO NORMAL!

Vivian: Teeheehee... yeah... but that was fun though... right Sonic my handsome hedgehog...

Sonic: (blushes) yeah... that sure was fun, honey buns...

Vivian then blushes as well...

Grodus: YOU GUYS ARE MUCH TOUGHER THAN I IMAGINED! But can you handle this...?

The heroes: hmm..?

Grodus: Watch this...

The fiend then waved his rod in a circle, causing another glass sphere to appear, this time, it contained Elise and Peach... who were wondering where they were, and then they noticed Sonic...

Elise: SONIC!

Peach: So that's Sonic... no wonder why he looks so familiar...

The heroes were shocked

Sonic: PRINCESSES!

Sir Grodus then had a sinister look on his face...

Grodus: M-Move one step... and they shall breathe no more...

The Freedom Fighters were all furious, clutched up fists and everything..

The Freedom Fighters: You wouldn't...

Sir Grodus: HA HA HA! NOW GET A LOAD OF THIS!

Grodus then shot some lightning bolts are our heroes, doing some damage to them... Elise was shocked...

Elise: SONIC!

Grodus: GACK ACK ACK! NOW, AGAIN!

Grodus did the same thing a second time to the heroes, doing more damage to them...

Elise: OH NO! SONIC!

Speedster: Uh... Big Blue... what do we do...

Vivian: Sonic... we're doomed if we don't attack him...

Sonic: Let's attack guys...

Grodus: Ah ha! Foolish mistake on your part fools... I shall end this now...

Before Grodus succeeded with his attack, the ground started shaking...

Grodus: What the...?

The ceiling started to shake and rumble... our heroes are in for a treat... next time...

Yeah that's right... That's it for now... Next time folks, our heroes will get a paid visit from Bowser, Kammy Koopa, Snively, and of course, Eggman... What will those villains have in stores for our heroes...? And what kind of invention will Eggman be using this time..? Next time folks... just be patient...

Reviews and Comments would be nice right about now folks... so get to it..


	68. Ch 8 p6: Egg Dragoon Returns

Ladies and Gentlemen... here comes part 6 to Chapter 8 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

This time folks, after Sonic turned into Dark Super Sonic, due to the negative energy from the chaos emerald and from Vivian getting hurt, Sonic and Vivian getting turned into Retro classic cartoon characters and singing "I Love to Singa" and Grodus revealing Elise and Peach, and the ground and ceiling shaking, our heroes are in for a treat... How will it turn out? Find out starting now... PINGAS.

After wondering what the heck that shaking was, Grodus was then clonked on the head with some debris, and was knocked out cold... Suddenly, a chunky big old Bowser fell right on top of him... comically...

Bowser: Argg... what just happened...

Peach then looked shocked...

Peach: BOWSER!  
Suddenly, Kammy Koopa along with Snively showed up too...

Goombella: KAMMY KOOPA!

Sonic & Tails: SNIVELY!

Speedster: SPEEDSTER!

Everyone looked at Speedster...

Speedster: What...? I was trying to fit in again...

Snively: Long time no see Sonic... nice to see you again...

Sonic: Ah yes... Snively, it's been a while...

Suddenly, Bowser then got up...

Bowser: Hmm... so your Sonic the Hedgehog, huh?...

Sonic: Duh... what did you think I was...?

Bowser: …

Tails: Hey... where's Eggman...

Sonic: Yeah... where the heck is Eggman..?

Snively: He shall be arriving momentarily hedgehog... he's got a special invention he's gonna use...

Sonic: Wonder what it'll be...

Suddenly, the ground started shaking, and an even bigger debris fell on top of Grodus, causing more damage to him...

Then as you wouldn't have guessed... Eggman then showed up in his invention: the Egg Dragoon, an invention that he also used on 2 other occasions...

Sonic: EGGMAN!

Eggman: Ah yes... Sonic...

Sonic: What the heck are you doing here?..

Eggman: I'm here to stop you from unleashing the greatest danger to all of society to the world! Right guys..?

Bowser, Kammy, Snively: RIGHT ON EGGMAN!

Sonic: What are you talking about...? I'm...

Eggman: ENOUGH CHIT CHAT! I SHALL TAKE YOU OUT WITH THIS HERE EGG DRAGOON!

Sonic: Come on Eggman... I trashed that invention twice already... Once in Sonic Unleashed, and the second time was in Sonic Generations... I guess this will be the third time I'll trash it...

Eggman: RIGHT! LET'S ATTACK GUYS!

Bowser, Kammy, Snively: YEAH!

Sonic: Alright! Tails, you and the other allies take care of those freaks... I'm going after Eggman...

Tails: Goodluck Sonic...

Sonic: You too Tails...

Kammy: Alright... LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!

Chaoboy: YEAH! BRING IT ON!

Eggman: READY TO DUEL SONIC!?

Sonic: SURE AM!

Eggman then made a giant hole in the floor and descended down the hole...

Sonic: GET BACK HERE!

Chaoboy: Ready Speedster?

Speedster: Let's do it bro..

Suddenly, the kids then went and played a combination of the Sonic Unleashed Egg Dragoon theme and the Sonic Generations Egg Dragoon theme... Sonic then jumped down the hole, while some shadowy figure was looking down the hole... We'll find out who this figure is later on...

Anyway, Sonic then went skydiving, and ended up using the homing attack on Eggman...

Eggman: Time for a change of pace!

Sonic kept attacking, until the reached the bottom of the hole, where Eggman was surprised... That same shadowy figure was somewhere in the hole, but Sonic was unable to see it... but anyways...

Eggman: Not bad. You got some good fighting skills in you Sonic... But let's see if you can do against this...

Sonic: Huh...?

Eggman: A hem... TIME FOR A CHANGE OF MAJOR ANTAGONIST!

All of a sudden, Eggman then teleported away and surprisingly, he ended up teleporting another bad guy in the series to the Palace of Shadows... the figure was revealed to be Mephiles.. who was in his Shadow form...

Mephiles: I'm Mephiles... Mephiles the Dark...

Sonic: Huh..? Who the heck are you..?

After hearing Mephiles' voice, Shadow then went down the hole.

Shadow: I finally found you Mephiles. Let's end this once and for all...

Mephiles: Bring it on, Shadow...

Mephiles then went into his second form, as he and Shadow started duking it out, leaving Sonic confused...

?: TAKE THIS!

Suddenly, Eggman attacked Sonic from underneath, causing Sonic to get in great pain...

Eggman: GET A LOAD OF THIS!

Eggman went and pumbled Sonic with his drill arm...

Eggman: SEPARATION ATTACK!

Eggman went and burnt and froze Sonic at the same time, causing significant damage... The shadow figure saw Sonic getting pumbled, and in an instance, the silhouette then vanished into thin air... Sonic then laid helplessly on the ground, barely being able to stand... Eggman was laughing...

Eggman: How do you like that... oh ho ho ho ho ho...

Sonic: Eg...Eggman... you... you won't get away with this...

Eggman: Now look here Sonic, this is for your own good, for I'm stopping you from unleashing the ultimate darkness to the world... now... it's time to end this...

Eggman was about to make the final blow, when suddenly, something strange was happening... the Egg Dragoon was catching on fire...

Eggman: What the... where the heck is this fire coming from!?

Sonic, noticing what was happening, managed to get back on his feet, and look fixedly... The flames died down, but then... some sparkling lights appeared around the Egg Dragoon, and suddenly, they turned into more flames... doing some incredible damage to the Egg Dragoon, leaving Eggman frustrated and confused...

Eggman: Grrr... HOW COULD THIS BE!? WHO THE HECK IN THE ENTIRE WORLD IS ABLE TO CONTROL FIRE THROUGH MAGIC!? WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD HAVE THAT KIND OF ABILITY!?

Sonic then thought for a couple of moments, and since he knew the one person who can magically control fire, it hit him... He knew who was causing this..

Sonic: Vivian...

Eggman: WHAT! WHO.?! WHO THE HECK IS THIS VIVIAN GIRL YOU SPEAK OF, HEDGEHOG!? TELL ME!

?: THAT VIVIAN HAPPENS TO BE SOMEWHERE DOWN HERE!

Eggman: Huh...?

Then without surprise to our readers, Vivian then emerged from the shadows, right next to Sonic...

Sonic: Vivian... what are you doing down here...?

Vivian: I didn't want you getting hurt Sonic... so I came down here to aid you...

Sonic: Thank you Vivian...

Vivian: No problem Sonic...

Eggman: Oh... so that shadow girl is Vivian... am I correct Sonic...?

Sonic: Yes Eggman...

Eggman: It doesn't matter... You know what they say; the more, the merrier..

Meanwhile, with Shadow, he was beating up Mephiles and then he grabbed him by the chest, with an angry look on his face..

Mephiles: (Crazy laughter) You may have won the battle Shadow, but the war has just begun...

Shadow being furious, tossed Mephiles straight at the Egg Dragoon...

Mephiles: GWAAAAAAAHHHH...

This then caused damage to the Egg Dragoon...

Eggman: Grrr... TIME FOR A CHANGE OF PACE!

Sonic & Vivian: BRING IT ON EGGMAN!

The two then started beating the Egg Dragoon, with Sonic doing Homing Attack, and Vivian using Fiery Jinx... causing significant damage...

Meanwhile, back at the top, Chaoboy and Speedster were acting as the comedy relief once again...

Chaoboy: Sooooooo Speedster... What do you do for a living...

Speedster: Oh... well I lift things up and put them down...

Chaoboy stood silent for a minute and then...

Chaoboy: Care to do a demonstration for me Speedster...

Speedster: It would be a pleasure Chaoboy...

Speedster then went and grabbed one of the fallen debris from before (the big one)

Speedster: See... I lift things up...

And then, Speedster dropped the big debris down the hole that Sonic went down to...

Speedster: ….and I put them down...

Chaoboy: AWESOME DEMONSTRATION SPEEDSTER!

Speedster: It was a pleasure man...

Suddenly, the big debris that Speedster dropped fell right on top of the Egg Dragoon, causing significant damage...

Sonic: Alright...

Vivian: This is awesome...

Shadow: Now... TIME TO FINISH THIS WITH CHAOS BLAST!

Sonic: Uh oh... we better hide Vivian...

Vivian: Right on Sonic...

Vivian then dragged Sonic into the shadows, as the two then went and did a kissing fest (surprising).

Shadow: CHAOS... BLAST!

This powerful attack totally obliterated the Egg Dragoon, and made Mephiles vanish back to his alternate timeline...

Eggman: How... how could I lose..

Sonic and Vivian then came back to surface...

Eggman: Your gonna regret this you hedgehog...

Sonic: Eggman listen... I'm not here to awaken the demon... I'm here to stop it from awaking...

Eggman: Oh... then who is wanting to awaken him...

Sonic then told Eggman about Grodus and the X-Nauts along with the Shadow Sirens...

Eggman: WHAT! THAT'S BAD SONIC! WE GOTTA STOP HIM!

Sonic: Right on Eggman... Come on Vivian, Shadow... we gotta get going...

Shadow: Right Sonic..

Vivian: Yeah.. Sonic... I'm gonna teleport through the shadows, I'll meet you at the top...

Sonic: Alright Vivian...

Vivian then departed into the shadows while Sonic and Shadow grabbed a hold onto Eggman's egg mobile as he flew it back to the surface... Sonic and Shadow then jumped off as Vivian emerged from the shadows...

Tails: SONIC! WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!

Sonic: What's up Tails..?

Tails: While we were battling Bowser, Kammy, and Snively, Sir Grodus had taken off through that doorway...

Knuckles: And that scum taken the princesses with him...

Sonic: OH NO! WE GOTTA STOP HIM!

Eggman: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT SONIC! LET'S GET GOING!

The Freedom Fighters: YEAH!

Eggman: COME ON MY FRIENDS! LET'S GET GOING!

Bowser, Kammy, Snively: RIGHT AWAY EGGMAN!

The heroes along with the villains then headed down a hallway that was incredibly large...

Tails: Uh Sonic... why is Eggman siding with us...?

Sonic: I'll explain afterwards Tails...

Tails: Okay Sonic...

The group of shadow stopping people were about to make it through the door, and the darkening battle shall soon begin...

That's it for now folks... Next time, the real final darkening battle will begin... How will the heroes react..? And is Eggman and his friends siding with Sonic for this one special occasion... Find out next time...

By the way, the shadow figure from earlier was indeed... Vivian who wanted to make sure Sonic was safe... Surprising huh?...

Now review and comment if your excited about the real dark battle...


	69. Ch 8 p7: Darkness Unleashed

Here it is folks. After a delay, this is part 7 to Chapter 8 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

This time folks, our heroes are about to see the true darkness be unleashed to the world. Will our heroes survive? Find out now... PINGAS.

Our heroes busted through the last door to the Palace, followed by the villains, but when they got through, they were too late... Grodus already had his plan in check, and the princesses were already laying in front of some strange coffin... It was about to begin...

Grodus: GACK ACK ACK ACK ACK! Too bad for you Sonic... your too late...

Sonic: Hey... what's going on...

Grodus: GACK ACK ACK! Behind me is a mysterious coffin that lies the ultimate cataclysm; known as the Shadow Queen... It's gonna possess Elise and bring back the ultimate destruction that rested within the entire Millennium!

Sonic and pals: POSSESS ELISE?!

Peach: What about me..?

Grodus: I shall turn you into stone... MADUSA!

Suddenly, the mythical creature known as Madusa appeared...

Madusa: What is it man..

Grodus: Turn this girl into stone...

Madusa: Got it...

Madusa then automatically turned Peach into stone...

Goombella: SHE TURNED INTO STONE!

Bowser: Man... how cruel..

Madusa then departed...

Elise: So-Sonic... I'm sorry... sending you that map... caused all this trouble didn't it...?

Sonic: Don't worry Elise... I shall save you soon enough...

Eggman: Look man... you don't know what your up against... your gonna destroy even yourself...

Grodus: SILENCE! Now... behold the power that I'm finally gonna unleash to this filthy world... The time has come... The world shall be mine! Now... ARISE! ARISE! MY SHADOW QUEEN!

Then without hesitation, Grodus waved his rod, causing the candles to go out, and they were lit up with dark flames... It was happening, as the coffin opened up slowly, and then, the Shadow Queen was emerging from her 1000 year slumber... She was a tall, purple-ish demon who wore a crown on her head, and she had long, light purple hair... she was bringing disaster to the world...

Now if you guys wanna know, we shall go back to all the location Sonic's been to...

**ROGUEPORT**

The town of Rogueport was fine until the sky went completely dark... Citizens were then panicking, stating that it's the end of the world as they knew it...

Citizen #1: EVERYONE EVACUATE!

Citizen #2: THE WORLD IS ENDING!

People then started heading to shelter...

**PETALBURG**

The people in Petalburg were doing good until, the sky turned dark.. Unlike Rogueport, people weren't panicking but instead were confused... The mayor was thinking to himself...

Mayor: Uh... hey... what the... what's going on... The sky turned dark...

The mayor then kept thinking to himself...

**THE GREAT TREE**

The 101 Punies along with the elder were resting outside of the tree and were great until... The sky gotten dark there too, leaving the punies all concerned... Punio and Petuni were thinking...

Petuni: Uh... Big brother, what's happening...?

Punio: The sky... it's...

They stood there... all concerned...

**GLITZVILLE**

The People in Glitzville were doing great until the sky gone entirely black... Jolene was now confused...

Jolene: Uh... what's this..? The sky... It's turning dark...

**BACK IN THE PALACE OF SHADOWS**

The Shadow Queen has awoken...

Shadow Queen: Who... dares call me back...

Grodus: It is I... my Shadow Queen..

Shadow Queen: You... very well then... where is the vessel...?

Grodus: It is here, the girl who stands in front of you...

Grodus then reveals Elise to the Shadow Queen...

Shadow Queen: Hmm... a fine vessel... now...

The Shadow Queen then bend down and started taking possession of Elise's body... causing a white flashing light to occur...

**TWILIGHT TOWN**

An earthquake occurred, causing the even darker than normal Twilight Town and the villagers to get nervous...

Twilighter: Uh... Ekkkkk!

**KEELHAUL KEY**

The people on Keelhaul Key were panicking as well, including Pa-Patch...

Pa-Patch: Uh... AHHHH... 'ELP ME!

**POSHLEY HEIGHTS**

The earthquake hit Poshley Heights as well, causing Pennington to think to himself as well...

Pennington: Hmm... what's all this..? Am I deducing that this is... THE END OF THE WORLD!?

**THE FAR NORTH**

The bob-omb and General White from before were worried about the earthquake that just hit...

Bob-omb: What... what was that...? Something terrible has happened...

**SOMEWHERE IN THE PALACE OF SHADOWS**

It's revealed that the real Professor Frankly was somewhere in the palace, and then he heard some sand come down, making him worried...

Frankly: No... could that dark power have truly awaken... NO! THIS IS UNTHINKABLE!

**BACK IN THE SHADOW QUEEN'S LAIR**

The white flashing light died down, but now, Elise's appearance was completely different... Instead of her normal outfit, Elise now wore a much darker articles of clothing, like she went completely gothic and emo-ish combined... The Shadow Queen took over her entire body..

Shadow Queen: Mweeheehehehehhehehhe... Witness my rebirth fools... I shall learn to control this body soon enough...

Sonic: E-Elise..?

Silver: I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! THE SHADOW QUEEN WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF THE FUTURE, THANKS TO THE SHADOW TRIGGER!

Sonic: Wait... if the Shadow Trigger's Beldam, then why did Grodus release the Shadow Queen to the world...

Silver: Watch and see...

Grodus: GACK ACK ACK! Yes my beloved Shadow Queen, now... Destroy those insolent fools!

The Shadow Queen then snarled at Grodus...

Shadow Queen: Who are you that would command me?.. .Exactly, what sort of being are you...?

Grodus was confused...

Grodus: Huh... what do you mean?.. I thought you were bound to obey the one who awoken you... Enough of this prattle, DO AS I SAY! NOW, OR I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO THE DEPTH...

Having just about enough of Grodus' rant, the Shadow Queen then shot dark lightning bolts at Grodus... causing him to turn into a head...

Shadow Queen: You will learn as your proper place slave... NO ONE COMMANDS ME!

She shot another dark bolt, causing him to disappear...

Eggman: I warned him this would happen

Snively: You were right Eggman...

Shadow Queen: My powers are not yet fully developed, but they'll come in time...

Vivian, all nervous then whispered to Sonic...

Vivian: (whispering) Sonic... I'm scared...

Sonic then held Vivian close...

Sonic: Don't worry Vivian... every thing's gonna be okay... I'm here for you...

Sonic was then comforting her...

Vivian: Thanks Sonic...

Sonic: No problem Vivian...

Sonic then brought Vivian close to him... The heroes then a sudden voice...

?: My queen...

Then suddenly, Beldam and Marilyn emerge from the shadows... Then suddenly, Doopliss barged right through the door and went to the other two sirens...

Beldam: You have returned to us...

Knuckles: Those scums never give up, don't they?...

Sonic: Guess not...

Shadow Queen: Ah Beldam, it's been a long time... so you are truly the one responsible for my release... yes?...

Beldam: Yes my queen... it took a long time, but we finally managed to find a pure hearted maiden for your inhabitant.. I also spread the rumors of the "great treasure." I even managed to manipulate the X-Nauts into collecting the crystal stars and chaos emeralds and awaken you... It was a success...

Shadow Queen: You've done a good job, Beldam and Marilyn...

Beldam: I am not worthy... my queen...

Silver: I KNEW IT! I KNEW THAT BELDAM WAS MANIPULATING THE X-NAUTS SO SHE COULD CAUSE THE SHADOW QUEEN TO AWAKEN AND DESTROY THE WORLD!

Sonic: I get it... but if Beldam and Marilyn knew about this plan... did Vivian know anything about this..?

Vivian: I... I never knew that Beldam wanted to have world destruction with the Shadow Queen...

Sonic: I believe you Vivian...

Silver: And that's why... you aren't the threat to us Vivian... you never knew about it...

Vivian: I get it Silver...

Shadow Queen: And... who are these beings that stand before me...?

Vivian then hid behind Sonic... all scared...

Beldam: Those... ARE THE FOOLS WHO KEPT GETTING IN OUR WAY FROM AWAKING YOU! THEY TRIED STOPPING US AT ALL COST!

Shadow Queen: Hmm... they seem to be totally harmless...

Beldam: Don't underestimate them my queen...

Shadow Queen: Listen... if you guys become my servants, I shall not harm you... Refusal to do so... is not an option...

The Freedom Fighters were wondering what the heck to do...

Goombella: What do we do Sonic... we can't serve her...

Koops: Um... Sonic, please don't become her servant...

Flurrie: We can't serve her darling...

Speedster: Big Blue serves no one lady... is that right Big Blue?...

Bobbery: Laddie, you know whats best for us... so don't serve her...

Ms. Mowz: We'll never give in to you, nasty queen... right Sonic...

Vivian then went to Sonic...

Vivian: S-Sonic... I promised that I'd stick with you always... I... I believe in you...

The other allies were staring at Sonic, wanting him to say "No."

A moment later, Sonic went into fighting position... and shook his head 'no' while the allies were relieved...

Shadow Queen: I see... so you defy me...?

Shadow then stepped up...

Shadow: No one tells me what to do...

Sonic: Shadow's right... we won't give in to your demands...

Shadow Queen: What little some pests you all are... hmmm...?

The Shadow Queen then went and scanned all 16 freedom fighters, then she noticed a certain shadow that she hasn't seen since she was sealed a thousand years ago...

Shadow Queen: Vivian...

Vivian really got scared, as the Shadow Queen noticed her...

Shadow Queen: Why the heck is Vivian with that filthy hedgehog and not with her sisters...?

Sonic: I'LL TELL YOU WHY! Vivian was always abused by her oldest sister, and now that I know the truth, she's always been picked on by Beldam, even before working for the X-Nauts, since Beldam manipulated them, she was beaten by her because Beldam craves only power and destruction...

Shadow: Just like Mephiles the Dark...

Sonic: That's right Shadow... Vivian's also my girlfriend, so if you hurt her, get ready for some pain...

Speedster: YEAH! TELL THAT EVIL WITCH QUEEN OFF, BIG BLUE!

Shadow Queen: SILENCE!

The Shadow Queen attempted to shoot a dark lightning bolt at Speedster, but he manage to dodge it...

Shadow Queen: I am incredibly displeased that my own daughter is actually the girlfriend to some filthy pesky hedgehog... And I gave her life, and now she betrays me?... Well, I'm gonna put an end to that instantly...

The Shadow Queen then captured Sonic inside a shadowy grasp, and started draining his energy, causing great pain...

Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

The Freedom Fighters (except Vivian): SONIC!

Vivian then reached her breaking point... between the crud that she went through with Beldam, and the fact that Sonic was hurting, she had enough... she decided to really go against the queen... She stepped front and lifted her right hand up...

Shadow Queen: What the heck do you think your doing..?

Vivian, completely ignoring her, then ended up doing Fiery Jinx, causing Sonic to be freed from her grasp... The Shadow Queen was displeased...

Shadow Queen: How dare you Vivian... going against your creator...

Vivian: You have no control over me... Sonic's my boyfriend, and I love him... He's been so kind to me, and taught me so many things on our adventure... I will not let you hurt him...

Sonic: Tha-thank you Vivian...

Sonic was pleased...

Shadow: Yeah... you tell her that she has no control over you Vivian... just like Black Doom has no control over me...

Shadow Queen: You stupid pests... you are all gonna meet your doom... especially you... you pesky blue rat...

Sonic: The name's Sonic... Sonic the Hedgehog... and yes, let's fight...

The allies: YEAH!

Shadow Queen: It shall begin...

Before the fight started, a strange figure appeared... it was... OMOCHAO! DUN DUN DUUUNNNN!

Speedster: Who is this dude..?

Omochao: Hi. I'm Omochao... Am I annoying you? Am I annoying you? Am I annoying you? Am I annoying you?...

**9 MINUTES LATER...**

Omochao: you? Am I annoying you? Am I annoying you?...

Chaoboy: DUH! YES YOU ARE!

Chaoboy then grabbed a laser gun...

Omochao: Oh no... Chao Doctor... HELP!

Chaoboy: No Omochao... You, must, die...

Ganon: YOU MUST DIE!

Chaoboy: HEY, SHUT UP GANON! I SAID IT FIRST!

Ganon then growled and then vanished into the shadows...

Omochao then hid behind the Shadow Queen...

Chaoboy: I'VE GOT YOU NOW OMOCHAO!

Chaoboy then managed to shoot both the Shadow Queen and Omochao, in which Omochao fell on the floor and started to explode...

Omochao: Exploding impact in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Omochao then exploded near the Shadow Queen... The Shadow Queen was really aggravated...

Shadow Queen: Oh now it's on, pitiful fools...

Sonic: BRING IT ON!

Then the real match began... While the final boss theme for Sonic 3 was playing in the background, the heroes spin dashed, tail swiped, punched, hammered, tapped, kicked, chaos speared, flared, psyched, head bonked, shell tossed, body slammed, pounded, burned, exploded, and slapped the sinister queen... which was very easy at first...

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

Shadow Queen: Perhaps I underestimated you fools... your really not weak... you seem more powerful then I imagine... Hmm... this body seems unfamiliar... way too unfamiliar indeed... let me show you my true form...

The Shadow Queen then turned into her true, final form, in which she became invincible... she then let out a sinister laugh...

Shadow Queen: Now, in this form, your attacks are merely useless to me... you shall suffer now fools...

Sonic: Wanna bet on it...

Sonic then did the homing attack... but IT FAILED!

Sonic: NUTS! SHE ISN'T KIDDING!

The allies did their attacks as well, but they also failed...

The allies: MAN... SONIC'S RIGHT!

Shadow Queen: That your idea of an attack..? Now taste my real powers...

Sonic: We won't... give up...

**10 MORE MINUTES LATER...**

Our heroes kept trying to damage the sinister queen, but they never succeed... The Shadow Queen was just about done...

Shadow Queen: What troublesome pests you all are... hehehehehehe...

The Shadow Queen then went and sucked the energy from the audience and then fully restored her health... completely...

Shadow Queen: Now the damage you guys did has been recovered... now prepare to perish...

The Freedom Fighters seemed like it was hopeless...

Sonic: Uh... what do we do guys...

Tails: We could all be done for...

Wow, this is a cliffhanger... our heroes seem like it's the end... Our the Freedom Fighters really done for?... Read next time folks...

Review and Comment for what will really happen next...


	70. Ch 8 p8: Remaining Hope

Listen here folks... this is part 8 to Chapter 8 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

As you must know, our heroes think that it's the end... but it's not... Wanna know why..? Read and find out... PINGAS.

The Shadow Queen then looked at the heroes...

Shadow Queen: I will ask again... will you all become my servants... If so, I shall forgive you for all this nonsense...

Before the allies spoke for Sonic, instead...

Sonic: Listen... You think that I'm gonna surrender to you, fiend..? I've been through many harsh battles almost like this... I've beaten Perfect Chaos, The Final Hazard, Metal Overlord, Solaris, Ifrit, and even Perfect Dark Gaia... I will never give up...

Shadow: Not to mention, I helped Sonic with Final Hazard and Solaris... and I defeated Devil Doom... So I won't give in either...

The other allies: NONE OF US WILL!

Shadow Queen: Very well then... then you shall all perish...

Before she attacked, something was happening...

Shadow Queen: What that's bright light..?

The Crystal Stars were all floating around Sonic...

Sonic: Guys... look... the crystal stars...

Vivian: Do you think they detected the danger here...?

Sonic: I'm pretty sure that's true Vivian...

The Crystal Stars then lifted from the palace, and went to Rogueport... Suddenly, the center of Rogueport looked identical to the entrance to the thousand year door, as the Crystal Stars then went back to the location they were got from... and now, we shall investigate this situation...

**PETALBURG**

While a remix combo between the original song from the original TTYD, and a apparent mix of the Endless Mine Zone was playing in the background, the first crystal star landed in this village... The mayor went to investigate it...

Mayor: What's this shiny thing..

Suddenly, Koops' father (who is called Koopley) went to him...

Koopley: Mayor... that's the crystal star... but I thought Sonic has this thing...

Mayor: I think this gem has a connection with the sky going dark...

Koopley: Maybe... but if something bads happening to Sonic and my son Koops...

Koopie Koo: Oh no... Koops, please be okay... you can make it through...

The three cheered for Sonic via the Crystal Star...

**THE GREAT TREE**

The second crystal star landed near the Great Tree and the punies...

Punio: HEY! IT'S THE CRYSTAL STAR!

Puni Elder: Yack... why the heck is that thing here..?

Punio: Come on elder...

Petuni then noticed something...

Petuni: BROTHER! SONIC'S IN TROUBLE! HE'S TRYING TO FIGHT TO SAVE THE WORLD!

Punio: I HEAR IT TOO SIS! HE NEEDS SOME SUPPORT!

Petuni: COME ON SONIC! FLURRIE! YOU CAN DO IT!

Punio: YEAH! DON'T EVER GIVE UP SONIC!

The other punies went and cheered through the crystal star...

**GLITZVILLE**

Jolene and some of the fighters including Rawk Hawk were near the crystal star...

Jolene: Big Blue... I mean Sonic... I know for a fact your fighting to save our world... I hope you never give in...

Rawk Hawk: Uh yeah.. that's right Big Blue... FEEL THE RAWK! LISTEN HERE! ANYONE WHO MANAGE TO BEAT ME IS NOT ALLOWED TO LOSE!

The Armored Harriers: YOU CAN DO IT SHRIMP! GO SHOW THEM WHO'S BOSS!

King K: You can do it Big Blue dog... you are feeling the love, my man... GO BIG BLUE!

Jolene: Fight on Sonic... the Hedgehog...

They kept cheering for Sonic through the star...

**TWILIGHT TOWN**

The villagers were near the star...

Villagers: GO GO, SONIC! GO GO, SONIC! YOU CAN SAVE THE WORLD!

Twilighter: Listen Sonic, I know that times might be tough, but if you fail now, the world we plunge into darkness forever...

Maiden: That shadow girl is Vivian right... She seemed so innocent when she traveled with Sonic... I hope she's okay...

Mayor: Don't worry guys... Sonic will stay strong, he will never give up. I... I still remember how he easily took care of the monster who has cursed us... He will make it through..

The villagers then kept cheering for him...

**KEELHAUL KEY**

Two toads and Pa-Patch were cheering for Sonic through the star..

Toads: COME ON SONIC! GIVE THEM A WHOPPING!

Pa-Patch: YOU CAN DO IT CAPTAIN SONIC AND ADMIRAL BOBBERY!

All: GO SONIC! GO!

Pa-Patch: Bobbery, show the fiend whose the admiral mate!

They kept cheering for the Freedom Fighter...

**POSHLEY HEIGHTS**

A couple of people including Pennington were cheering through the star...

Pennington: Don't worry friends... Manic the Hedgehog will save us all...

Bob-omb Parents: Yes... WE SHALL GIVE THEM AS MUCH SUPPORT AS POSSIBLE!

Bob-omb: Darn right guys... GO BIG BLUE! KICK THEIR BUTTS!

Girl: Sonic, you can do it...

Bob-omb dad: BIG BLUE!

Bob-omb mom: GO BIG BLUE!

Pennington was then shocked...

Pennington: Huh...? S-Sonic..? B-Big Blue..? Not M-Manic..?

They kept cheering...

**THE FAR NORTH**

The Bob-omb mayor was assembling the bob-ombs for a special event..

Bob-omb mayor: All good guys... ready and...

All: SONIC!

The Bob-ombs all gave Sonic the cheering he deserved... The Bob-omb mayor looked to the dark sky...

Bob-omb mayor: Sonic... you can do it...

**BACK IN THE PALACE OF SHADOWS**

The Freedom Fighters all heard the voices of people around the world cheering for them...

Sonic: Guys... these voices... the people we met.. they are depending on us, to save the world... we must..

Shadow Queen: What are all these stupid voices...

Sonic: GUYS! LOOK AT THE LIGHT!

Shadow Queen: What's going on...

The shining light then made the Shadow Queen vulnerable to all attacks...

?: SONIC!

A voice that wasn't Elise's was heard, it was a good friend of Sonic's...

Sonic: Huh... Chip.?

Chip (aka Light Gaia) appeared as a hologram, appeared to Sonic...

Chip: Sonic... I believe you can save the world... you can do it...

Sonic: Okay..

Chip: I SHALL GRANT YOU THE POWER OF LIGHT!

Chip then grant Sonic a special power...

Sonic: Thank you... buddy...

Chip: No problem Sonic...

?: Sonic...

That voice was Elise...

Sonic: Elise..?

Elise: Sonic, I...

Shadow Queen: YOU BRAT! OBEY ME GIRL!

Elise: Sonic take... take the last of my powers...

Elise then granted Sonic with all her strength... fully restoring the health of the Freedom Fighters...

Sonic: Guys... we are fully healed...

Shadow Queen: OBEY ME NOW BRAT!

Elise: Farewell Sonic... I...believe in you...

Elise then vanished...

Sonic: ELISE!

Shadow Queen: She's gone... KNOW ME AS YOUR QUEEN!

Suddenly, the hero and dark chao from before showed up..

Hero Chao: Sonic, we got something...

Dark Chao: ...That will help you all out...

The two chao pulled out a box, which contained the 7 Super Emeralds, the 7 Sol Emeralds, and the 7 Rings in Hand... The Crystal Stars went back to Sonic..

Sonic: OH YEAH! NOW WE'RE TALKING!

All of the gems floated and circled our heroes... with something amazing about to happen.. The heroes then floated in mid-air with Sonic clutching his fists...

Sonic: Time to scramble a Shadow Queen, Super Sonic Freedom Fighter Style!

Vivian: You said it Sonic!

The heroes all went into a super form... Super Sonic, of course, we all know what he looks like... All his blue parts were now yellow, and his green eyes were now red...

Sonic: By part of the prophecy, as a descendant of the extra legendary hero who stopped the rampaging Shadow Queen a thousand years ago, I hereby declare the defeat of the Shadow Queen, hand-by-hand!

The Freedom Fighters: YEAH!

Eggman: You can do it Sonic!

Snively: Go on Sonic, smack them...

Bowser: You've got this Sonic..

Kammy: You can win Sonic..

Vector: You got the power Sonic...

Espio: Focus your spirit..

Charmy: We're with you guys..

Hero Chao: I believe in you Sonic...

Dark Chao: Don't give in Sonic..

Chip: I know you can do this Sonic!

Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts (as butlers): YOU CAN WIN SONIC!

Big: Duh... you ALWAYS DO!

Sonic: OKAY, LET'S DO THIS!

Freedom Fighters: YEAH!

The heroes were declaring the final fight to the story...

How was that... the song in the background always makes me cry... don't judge me for that guys... Anyway, will the heroes save the world from plunging darkness... tune in next time...

Review and Comment if you find parts of this chapter very touching...


	71. Ch 8 p9: The final FINAL Battle

Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the final part to Chapter 8 of

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

As you can recall from before, the Freedom Fighters all turned into their Super Forms... and are about to battle it out with the Shadow Queen. Will the heroes stop the rampaging queen and save the world from plunging darkness and bring light back to the world?.. Read and find out... PINGAS.

The heroes then declared the final battle with the sinister queen.

Sonic: Now we're so close...

The allies were in their super forms, though they are too descriptive to describe, but I explain this one... Vivian in her super form had even lighter pink hair, her hat was glowing magenta, and a fiery aura surrounded her...

Vivian: We got her now Sonic!

Sonic: YEAH!

Shadow Queen: ENOUGH! THIS ENDS NOW!

Sonic: I AGREE! LET'S FINISH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!

The allies: YEAH!

The battle that is gonna take a lot of time to finish has started... So readers, while they are fighting, the main theme song to Sonic Adventure (Open your Heart) shall be playing in the background... So let's begin, shall we...

The song then starts as the audience starts screaming in excitement... Now folks, it's time to sing a long with it...

Lyrics:

Verse 1: Thunder, rain, and lightning Danger, water rising Clamor, sirens wailing It's such a bad sign Shadows, dark creatures Steel clouds floating in the air People run for shelter What's gonna happen to us? All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake I see the chaos for everyone who are we, what can we do! You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change Yours is filled with evil and mine is not There is no way I can lose!

Chorus:

All: Can't hold on much longer...

Sonic: BUT I WILL NEVER LET GO!

All: I know it's a one way track...

Chaoboy: TELL ME NOW HOW LONG THIS WILL LAST!

All: I'm not gonna think this way...

Knuckles: NOR WILL I COUNT ON OTHERS!

All: Close my eyes and feel it burn...

Speedster: NOW I SEE WHAT I'VE GOTTA DO!

All: OPEN YOUR HEART IT'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT!

Verse 2: Ancient cities blazing

Shadows keep attacking

Little children crying

Confusion, hopeless anger  
I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy

All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way!

Chorus:

All: Can't hold on much longer...

Sonic: BUT I WILL NEVER LET GO!

All: I know it's a one way track...

Chaoboy: TELL ME NOW HOW LONG THIS WILL LAST!

All: I'm not gonna think this way...

Knuckles: NOR WILL I COUNT ON OTHERS!

All: Close my eyes and feel it burn...

Speedster: NOW I SEE WHAT I'VE GOTTA DO!

All: OPEN YOUR HEART, AND YOU WILL SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

While a guitar solo goes on, the status of the Freedom Fighters is strong. They keep fighting the Shadow Queen before the world plunges into darkness for good... They will never give up... Now back to the song...

Mid Verse: If it won't stop, there will be no future for us

Its heart's tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free...

Chorus:

All: I know it's a one way track...

Chaoboy: TELL ME NOW HOW LONG THIS WILL LAST!

All: Close my eyes and feel it burn...

Speedster: NOW I SEE WHAT I'VE GOTTA DO!

All: GOTTA OPEN YOUR HEART, DUDE!

All: Can't hold on much longer...

Sonic: BUT I WILL NEVER LET GO!

All: I know it's a one way track...

Chaoboy: TELL ME NOW HOW LONG THIS WILL LAST!

All: I'm not gonna think this way...

Knuckles: NOR WILL I COUNT ON OTHERS!

All: Close my eyes and feel it burn...

Speedster: NOW I SEE WHAT I'VE GOTTA DO!

Vivian: Open your heart..

All: IT'S GOTTA BE ALRIGHT! YEAH!

All: OPEN YOUR HEART!

All: OPEN YOUR HEART!

YEAH! YEEEEEEEAAAAAH!

Shadow Queen: GAAAAHHHHH! I CAN'T STAND THAT AWFUL SONG!

Sonic: SHUT UP!

Sonic did a super charged attack to the wicked evil queen...

Scratch: Now it's our turn to do a musical number!

Grounder and Coconuts: YEAH!

Suddenly, the theme to Sonic Underground played in the background...

(Sonic)

Scratch: Triplets born, the throne awaits. A seer warns of a deadly fate.

Grounder: Give up your children, separate...

Coconuts: Bide your time, lie in wait...

Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts: Sonic Underground (Sonic) Sonic Underground (Sonic) They made a vow their mother will be found.

Scratch: The children grew, learn what's right.. Leaders of the Freedom Fight.

Grounder: They seek their mother, she knows they do.

Coconuts: Is it time? If she only knew... WILL THE PROPHECY COME TRUE!

Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts: SONIC UNDERGROUND! (SONIC) SONIC UNDERGROUND!

I long for my children but I have to wait, to act too soon, could seal their fate...

Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts: They made a vow their mother will be found!

SONIC UNDERGROUND!

The crowd then started cheering...

After that, it seems as though the Shadow Queen was finally defeated...

Shadow Queen: AAAAAIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Tails: YEAH! WE DID IT!

Knuckles: Phew... that was pretty tough...

Sonic: Too bad it's all over...

A moment later...

Sonic & Vivian: FOR YOU!

Shadow Queen: No-no... how could this happen... I've just been reborn... and I lost to these stupid, pesky lower life beings...

The heroes then turned back to normal...

Shadow Queen: AAAAAAIIIIIYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE!

Beldam: MY QUEEN!

Marilyn: GUH!

Shadow Queen: I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST TO SOME STINKING BLUE RAT! WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

The Shadow Queen then vanishes permanently, and reveals Elise back to normal, resting on the floor...

Sonic: For the last time, I'm not a rat... I'm a hedgehog...

The candles with dark flames went out and then they went back to normal...

Beldam: ACK! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE MARILYN!

Beldam then departs...

Marilyn: GUH HUH!

Marilyn then departs as well, leaving Doopliss behind...

Doopliss: Uh... HEY GUYS! WAIT!

Doopliss then bolted out of the room... The heroes stared at Elise...

Tails: Hmm...

Tails then went up to Elise...

Tails: Hey Sonic... come here... listen, Elise is fine, she's not even hurt...

Sonic: What a relief, but what about Peach... how do we turn her back to normal...?

Tails: I've got just the thing... witness my Retro Zapper, it turns anyone turned to stone back to normal...

Tails then zapped the Stone Peach, and thus turning her back to normal...

Peach: Man... what happened...

Sonic: Let me explain ma'am...

Sonic then explained to Peach the disaster that occurred...

Peach: Well... it's over right..? And... I missed all the excitement...?

Sonic: I'm afraid so...

Elise: ….Uh... Sonic...

Sonic: Elise... I promised that I'd save you... and I did...

Elise: Thank you Sonic... and thanks to your team...

The Freedom Fighters were happy to see Elise...

?: HEY! THERE YOU ARE SONIC!

It was Professor Frankly, he managed to make it through okay...

Goombella: FRANKLY! YOUR OKAY!

Frankly: I sure am... can you believe that those brutes went after me, an old Goomba... Well I'll be...

Sonic: So what's up Frankly...?

Frankly: The prophecy has been fulfilled and now... the Shadow Queen will never be heard from again... peace is restored to the planet... and by the way, here's something you'd like to see..

Professor Frankly then pulled out a huge treasure chest...

Goombella: Is that suppose to be the treasure Professor...

Frankly: Should be... very brilliant...

Sonic: Well guys... let's get out of here... back to the surface...

The Freedom Fighters: YEAH!

Everyone else agreed... Peach was also surprised that Bowser decided not to kidnap her this time, as he decided not to... Instead he just left with Kammy... Eggman and Snively then left as well... along with everyone else from the audience... Our heroes have just finished a pretty rough battle...

How's that... next is where we get to all the farewells in this story... It might be sad, so it's okay if you guys cry when you read it... Anyway, stay tune folks...

Review and Comment now folks, since this part was epic...


	72. Farewells are Sad and Heartbreaking

Okay readers, this is officially the sad ending to the wonderful story

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

Now this will probably be sad to most of you... so go ahead and cry when you guys read this, because I would be crying too... Anyway, enjoy readers... PINGAS...

Our heroes were now at the harbor, and saying goodbye to Elise...

Elise: Well Sonic... I thank you for saving me again... if it weren't for you, the world would have been plunged into darkness...

Sonic: No problem Elise...

Elise: Thanks guys...

Suddenly, the boat leading to Soleanna showed up...

Driver: ELISE! GET ON BOARD!

Elise: ROGER THAT! THANKS GUYS, FAREWELL!

Freedom Fighters: FAREWELL PRINCESS ELISE!

Driver: Next stop... SOLEANNA!

The boat then departed to Soleanna...

Toadsworth: Hey master Sonic... thank you for saving dear Princess Peach this time while Mario was away...

Sonic: No problem sir...

Peach: I'm gonna share this fun filled journey to everyone back in the Mushroom Kingdom!

Sonic: Sounds cool...

Suddenly, the boat to Mushroom Kingdom showed up..

Toadsworth: Oh... there's the boat to Mushroom Kingdom!

Peach: Well, I guess this is goodbye, farewell... Sonic the Hedgehog...

Sonic: Farewell Peach...

Driver: NEXT STOP; THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!

The boat then took off as the heroes waved goodbye to Princess Peach.. After the boat was out of sight... the heroes started to look sad...

Goombella: So... I guess this is goodbye, right Sonic..?

Sonic: I'm afraid so...

Frankly: Sonic... don't ever forget about us... in return, we'll all think on how way pass cool you are... I'll miss you man...

Sonic: I know... all of you guys say what you need to...

Koops: Umm... Sonic, thanks to you... I learned everything about courage and bravery, and I think that I'm now ready to take on my own goals in life, and I even feel closer to my dad... and Koopie...

Goombella: Sonic... I learned that you never ever give up... I'm glad I got to meet you...

Flurrie: Sonic darling... I'm glad I got to meet you... I'm going back to being an actress, and the things I learned from this journey... I've got the perfect idea for a play... So I hope we meet again Sonic...

Bobbery: Sonic, my lad... you've made a lot of changes to our lives... if it weren't for you, I would be still the broken down bob-omb that Scarlette would be disappointed in... thank you Sonic...

Speedster: Bobbery's right... I wouldn't be existing if it weren't for Big Blue... I mean Sonic... Well Sonic... you will always be Big Blue to me man... I'll miss you Sonic, and Chaoboy... I hope I meet you guys again... (he then sheds a tear).

Ms. Mowz: Well Sonic my darling hedgehog... I'm afraid we must part ways... for now... because I know we'll meet again someday... so take care Sonic until then... adieu... (Ms. Mowz pulled a badge from her back).

Vivian was the last to speak...

Vivian: …

Sonic: Hey Vivian, I know what you'll say... and I'll miss you... too...

Vivian: S-Sonic... you really did change my life for the better... and... thank you... for taking care of me... I hope I'll see you again one day... I...I... I love you Sonic...

Sonic: I love you too Vivian...

Vivian then shed a tear...

Sonic: Oh come on... give me a hug Vivian...

The two then hugged tightly...

Chaoboy: Oh what am I kidding... GROUP HUG!

Sonic: Great idea Chaoboy...

The Freedom Fighters then hugged... this was also one of the only hugs that Shadow doesn't seem bothered by...

Chaoboy: I'll miss you Speedster my good buddy...

Speedster: I'll miss you too, brother... your my half brother, since Sonic is both of our adopted fathers...

Chaoboy: I know... I'll call you every so often...

Speedster: Me too...

Tails: I'll miss you guys... you were all awesome to travel with...

Knuckles: Yeah... I'll never forget any of you...

Amy: I hope I can meet all of you guys again someday...

Chaoboy: I'd like to get visits from you guys, especially Speedster...

Rouge: You guys seem very awesome... I'm proud I got to meet you all...

Shadow: Guys... I'm gonna miss you all... goodbye...

Blaze: You are very worthy friends to have guys, I'll never forget any of you...

Silver: And as part of the future... my future has been restored, so I won't forget you guys either... thank you...

Sonic: And Vivian... I'll call you sometime... and write letters too, so I know that your safe okay...? I'll always love you Vivian...

Vivian: Thank you Sonic... I'll always love you too..

The two cried and then kissed...

Sonic: Okay... Tails... fire up the Tornado back to our world...

Tails: Okay Sonic..

Tails then fired the Tornado... and the not TTYD partners went in... and then... they took off... waving goodbye to the TTYD partners, who just stood there...

Chaoboy: GOODBYE SPEEDSTER!

Speedster: GOODBYE CHAOBOY!

Sonic: GOODBYE VIVIAN! I LOVE YOU! (He shed a tear)

Vivian: GOODBYE SONIC! I LOVE YOU TOO! (She shed a tear as well)

And so, the Tornado then took off, away from Rogueport, as the world felt light hit the planet again... And... that's the end of this story... NOT!

HA HA! Do you readers really think I'd end the story with such a sad ending... Seriously... readers stay tune for the Epilogue to see the true happy ending to this fanfiction... Until then... stay tuned...

Review and Comment if you thought this was the real ending...


	73. Epilogue: The true HAPPY Ending

Hey hey hey... Fellow readers... Now it's time for the Epilogue to this story

Paper Sonic: The Thousand Year Door

Now friends, if your wondering why the title to this epilogue is the name it is, well read the epilogue and you'll find out the reason... PINGAS.

Back in Sonic's world...

Sonic was in his home that's not far from the official Green Hill Zone... he was alone... just relaxing... It's been 3 weeks since he departed Rogueport... all his friends went back to doing their own things...

Tails was back in his workshop in the Mystic Ruins, doing some tinkering. Knuckles was back on Angel Island, guarding the Master Emerald as always. Amy was back in her house, keeping it neat and organized, like usual. Chaoboy was back in the Chao Garden, doing what he has always been doing; eating, relaxing and swimming. Rouge went back to examining rare and cool looking jewels from across the globe. Shadow now officially works for G.U.N and serves justice at all costs. Blaze went back to combat training like normal. Silver lastly, was back in his future, where it was peaceful because they defeated the Shadow Queen 3 weeks before... There was only one person Sonic was thinking about; Vivian... He missed her so much... He kept listening to soothing songs from the theme to the Endless Mine Zone, to Dreams of an Absolution, hoping something good would come up...

Suddenly, Sonic got an email on his cell phone... hoping something would come up.. He then went to check it..

_Dear Sonic,_

_ What's up? Goombella here. Rogueport has been kind of exciting since you left. We beat the Shadow Queen but there are still some mysteries in the world yet to be discovered. As you may know, I now work as Frankly's assistance at the University of Goom, and speaking of which, wanna know what was in the chest Frankly found.. It's, A SECRET! HA! But I'll tell you the next time I see you. Now as part of my research, I visited many of the places we traveled to, meeting just about everyone we traveled with, so here's a description... Koops is planning to become mayor of Petalburg, and is engaged to Koopie Koo, (precious). Flurrie is performing a play that's called "Paper Sonic" and it's way pass cool.. And guess what, Doopliss joined the troup as an actor, due to the ability to transform. Speedster fights solo in the Glitzville, calling himself the "Great Big Blue Jr" meaning he has some respect for his adopted father, which is you.. Anyway, Bobbery goes sailing with Cortez everyday, I think his soul has healed, and Scarlette's probably proud of him too. Ms. Mowz runs the badge shop in Rogueport again, and she visits Frankly sometimes, of course when she steps out of the store, she turns into a badge ninja, just finding a extremely rare badge the other day. That's our globe-trotting, flirting little mouse thief... Oh yeah, in my travels, I heard a rumor that Lord Crump and Sir Grodus are still alive, they cause mischief which is typical... Also, Grodus is just a head now, which is hilarious... Speaking of miracle survivals, guess who's main circuit is running again... He said he'd like to see you and the Princesses again... Now Sonic, I just wanna say, I'm thankful I got to travel with you, and well... you know what, nevermind because you already have a girlfriend... I respect that... So please say hi to all of your friends okay Sonic... I hope we meet each other again... _

_ Your good friend, _

_ Goombella_

_P.S. If your wondering about Vivian, well this might be sad but... her sister disowned her, because she destroyed the Shadow Queen.. Even though Marilyn decided to put the past behind her for good, Beldam thinks differently as she still believes in power and destruction.. Anyway, I hope you understand this._

_P.S.S I sent this same exact email to Tails so he knows what I'm up to... Hope to see you again Sonic._

_ Goombella_

After reading about Vivian, Sonic was really sad... He continued to listen to sad music... He was getting depressed...

Suddenly, Chaoboy came in...

Chaoboy: Hey Sonic... what's up... is something wrong?

Chaoboy then noticed Sonic's face and he looked sad, and he knew the reason why, so Chaoboy decided to lecture our hero...

Chaoboy: Listen Sonic... I know you really miss her, but don't worry... I'm sure that something good will come up... Stories always have happy ending.. right..?

Sonic: I... I guess so...

Chaoboy: The author really wants us to be happy... so you just gotta have faith... understood?...

Sonic then nodded yes..

Chaoboy: Okay... just letting you know..

And then Chaoboy was gone, in a flash like that... Sonic then looked out the window...

**THREE DAYS LATER...**

Sonic was really getting in bad shape, he was growing whiskers, and he had droopy eyes, and he really hasn't eaten much either... He continued being sad until...

?: MAIL CALL!

The hero chao came into Sonic's home and went up to our hero..

Hero Chao: Sonic, you got a letter... here you go...

Sonic: Oh... thank you..

Hero Chao: No problem... have a good day sire...

The Hero Chao then left the house and left Sonic alone... Sonic then looked at the letter which then said "To Sonic" with a heart next to Sonic.. Sonic was getting a feeling about this letter... He then opened the letter and then read the message...

_Dear Sonic the Hedgehog,_

_ This letter is to notify you on something. As you read from Goombella's email, I've been disowned, and no one will take care of me.. I was beaten down. But here's the thing, your two tailed friend Tails ended up taking me to the Tornado, and decided to find a home for me. He knows the perfect person to take care of me. Anyway, I'm now located in your world Sonic, and I hope I get to see you soon. I miss you terribly Sonic. I hope that when I see you again, you can take care of me. I know you would. I hope to see you soon Sonic, my handsome hedgehog. Take care._

_ Love,_

_ Vivian the Shadow Beauty_

_ XOXOXO_

Sonic was getting a little better, as his favorite Shadow Beauty was now located in his world. But where exactly. While the theme to the ending of Sonic 2 (not the credits but right before them) Sonic kept looking out the window. Chaoboy was right, there is hope into making everyone happy, thanks to the author. Sonic kept staring until, the doorbell rang...

Sonic: I'm coming...

Sonic then walked up to the door like normal.. it was Tails...

Tails: Hey Sonic...

Sonic: Uh... what's up Tails...?

Tails: I've got a surprise for you...

Sonic: What is it...

Tails: It's someone that you really miss... Here she comes!

Then suddenly as you would have expected, Vivian popped up from behind Tails, who looked really happy to see Sonic... Sonic became incredibly happy...

Sonic: VIVIAN!

Vivian: SONIC!

The two reunited couple then hugged...

Sonic: I, I missed you so much Vivian...

Vivian: I missed you too Sonic..

Sonic: Tails... thank you... for doing this for me...

Tails: No problem Sonic... I got that same email from Goombella, and once I read it, I decided to bring Vivian here and find someone who could take care of her, and do you know who that would be..?

Sonic: Me...?

Tails: Exactly Sonic... This is a true happy moment..

Suddenly, Chaoboy came storming to the guys..

Chaoboy: Guys! Guess what, Speedster wrote me a message and said he's gonna be stopping in our world to visit! Man, this couldn't get any better..

Sonic: You can say that again Chaoboy...

He then held Vivian close..

Chaoboy: I can see that you and your girlfriend are reunited Sonic... see, I told you things always work out great in the end...

Suddenly, a rocket crashed near Sonic's place... it was... SPEEDSTER! SURPRISE SURPRISE!

Speedster: HEY GUYS! I'M BACK IN TOWN!

Chaoboy: SPEEDSTER! Cool medal and belt... did you win that?

Speedster: Sure did... I manage to beat the Rawk Hawk and became the champion.. Hey by the way Big Blue, glad to see you and your girlfriend are happy again..

Sonic: Yeah... I love you Vivian...

Vivian: I love you too Sonic...

The two then kissed.. They then heard a strange voice..

?: CHAOS CONTROL!

Something then happened to Sonic's world... Then from nowhere, Shadow and Silver appeared...

Sonic: What are you guys doing here...

Shadow: We brought parts of that world we traveled to...

Silver: ...and combined it with our world... NOW WE CAN ALL BE HAPPY!

Sonic: HOORAY!

It's true folks.. There were some changes to Sonic's world... The University of Goom was relocated to Spagonia, next to the Spagonia University, in which Professor Frankly and Professor Pickle are partners in crime, while Amy and Goombella always do some girl stuff... The new Petalburg was located near the Emerald Hill Zone, where Koops remains the mayor of that town, and is about to be married to Koopie Koo... The Great Tree was now part of the Chao Garden where Punies and Chao got along just perfectly, as well as Flurrie and the acting troup moving to Sonic's world as well... Glitzville was now placed near Angel Island... where the battles were still held... Twilight Town was now located near Pumpkin Hill and surprisingly, King Boom Boo makes a home nearby and scares the towns people like silly, and laughs like a maniac. Bobbery and the entire crew of pirates including Cortez, now sail from the sea to Southern Island. Pennington, then moved his Sanctum to Station Square, and also became the official manager to the Sonic Underground, signing all there contracts and paper work, as well as Sleet and Dingo serving as security guards for the band. Ms. Mowz relocated the badge shop in Central City, as well as being a part time G.U.N agent along with Rouge and Shadow. As for Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts, they became the Three Musketeers and sing musical numbers and performing cartoon gags for comedy. Professor Pickle's assistant became a quarter-time rapper in his club. Vivian, of course, now lives with Sonic the Hedgehog, as these happy events were happening.

Chaoboy and Speedster: HEY SONIC! WE GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!

Sonic: What is it...

Sonic then noticed that the place was nearly identical to The Knothole Village... The kids showed him around, even to Sonic's room, which had two beds..

Sonic: There are two beds guys... what's the other bed go to..?

Speedster: Who do you think...?

Chaoboy: The girl of your dreams..

Sonic: Oh... VIVIAN! WE GET TO SHARE A ROOM TOGETHER!

Vivian: AWESOME!

The two were happy as can be...

Chaoboy: And of course, there's the privacy feature, which allows you two to have as much alone time as you need...

Speedster: Of course, the room that Chaoboy and I are sharing is a combination of a Chao Garden and Yoshi's Island. We got a TV that can let us watch all our favorite cartoon shows...

Chaoboy: This includes Dexter's Laboratory, Rocko's Modern Life, Ren and Stimpy, CatDog, and other great classics like Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog...

Sonic: Cool...

Knuckles then stormed by...

Knuckles: HEY SONIC! GUESS WHAT!

Sonic: What's up Knuckles...?

Knuckles: At the floating arena of Glitzville... THEY ARE NOW SELLING SONIC THE HEDGEHOG MERCHANDISE! THIS INCLUDES SONIC DOLLS...

Sonic: Really... I gotta check it out...

Sonic then went..

**12 SECONDS LATER...**

Sonic: Back! You were right Knuckles... I got this Sonic Doll for a certain someone...

Knuckles: I know who that might be...

Sonic: That's right Knuckles... here you go Vivian, this is for you..

Vivian: OOOOHHH! IT'S SO CUTE SONIC! THANK YOU!

Vivian then hugged Sonic tightly...

Sonic: No problem Vivian... now if only they had a doll of Vivian...

Suddenly, Tails came in...

Tails: SONIC! I'VE GOT AWESOME NEWS!

Sonic: What's up Tails..?

Tails: THEY WERE SELLING THESE COOL MERCHANDISES AT THE STORE TODAY IN HONOR OF US FREEDOM FIGHTERS! THESE HAVE SEVERAL DIFFERENT DOLLS! I even got this here Vivian doll... here you go Sonic, it's yours...

Sonic: Alright... thanks Tails...

Tails: No problem Sonic..

Sonic then placed his Vivian doll on the desk as Vivian placed her Sonic doll next to Sonic's Vivian doll (man, that's a lot of Sonics)... Anyway, the two smiled gleefully at each other, when suddenly, Rouge and Ms. Mowz decided to pay a visit..

Ms. Mowz: Hey Sonic, long time no see..

Sonic: Yeah..

Rouge: Guess what... we got this telegraph from Professor Pickles' assistant...

The gang then watched the hologram..

Assistant: Hey yo, riggity, diggity dawgs. I'm throwing here a party for my home boy Sonic, and his crew located at my crib, dawgs... I hope you enjoy my rapping, and I'll see y'all tonight...

The hologram ended..

Sonic: Man... what a rapper... we should go... Ms. Mowz, Rouge, do us a favor and inform the other Freedom Fighters about this will ya..

Ms. Mowz: Will do Sonic... Come along Rouge..

Rouge: Right behind you sister...

The two treasure hunters then took off... A couple hours later, the party started as the Freedom Fighters then went to.

Assistant who is now called "A-Man" (don't ask me why, I just gave him that name)

A-Man: Yo yo yo, welcome to my all night time party bash. Remember, no X-Nauts or Shadow Sirens except for Vivian are allowed in dawgs. That mean animals are invited as well, lets get this party starting dawgs...

The party started. Sonic hung with some friends he hadn't met in a while...

Sonic: Man Koops... you really have improved... I'm proud of you..

Koops: Thanks Sonic... being a mayor is a big responsibility, and courage is involved as well...

Sonic: That's way pass cool man...

The party continued, with Goombella and Amy all dressed up as fashion models... and even Doopliss a former Shadow Siren was kicking it up a notch... The gang had such a fun night... Sonic had a couple dozen chili dogs with Vivian... and it was all too cool, to where Chaoboy and Speedster were playing at the new Pianta Parlor, which was relocated in Station Square, next to Casinopolis... Even Blaze felt pleased with the party goers and stuff... Our heroes also watch the play "Paper Sonic" which is now available on DVD.

The next day, the heroes decided to live together... in the Knothole Village... Everyone was happy to see each other. Sonic and Vivian were happy to live together...

Sonic: I love you Vivian...

Vivian: I love you too Sonic...

The two then kissed... Then suddenly...

?: Guh...

Sonic and Vivian: Huh..?

Then suddenly, Marilyn emerged from the shadows, with no Beldam...

Sonic: Uh... listen, if your here to follow Beldam's orders and capture Vivian, then think again...

Marilyn then shook her head no...

Marilyn: Guh... Guh...

Sonic was about to say it...

Sonic: You know what... for just about this entire fan fiction, I could never understand what the heck she's saying...

Vivian: Yeah... do we have a translator device...

Tails: I DO!

Tails came in with a metal thing-a-ma jig..

Tails: I just gotta do a little tinkering and adjusting and then it'll be all set...

A couple minutes later... Tails was finished...

Tails: Okay Sonic... it's in stand pilot, so only I can read it...

Sonic: Let's hope it doesn't act goofy like the translator we used on those Wisps...

Tails: Right... now ask her anything...

Sonic: Okay... Miss... are you here to capture Vivian under Beldam's rules...?

Marilyn: Guh... Guh... Guh...

Sonic: Getting anything Tails..?

Tails: Sure am... okay, she's saying "No, I'm not here to capture Vivian.. And I'm not under Beldam's rules because... I left, her... since she became so obsessed with destruction and power.."

Sonic: So that's it huh..?

Marilyn: Guh... Guh...

Tails: Uh... now she's saying "I decided to live in your world, Sonic the Hedgehog.. and I'm gonna put the past behind me for good, and I forgive Vivian for what she did..."

Vivian: Do you mean that Marilyn..?

Marilyn: Guh..

Tails: She said "Yes"..

Vivian: Thank you so much...

Vivian then hugged her sister...

Marilyn: Guh... Guh... Guh...

Tails: She said "Your welcome" and she also says "I respect the fact that your boyfriend is Sonic the Hedgehog, and I'm fine with that.."

Vivian: Thanks so much...

Vivian cracked a smile... Sonic like this...

Sonic: Nice smile...

Vivian: Thanks Sonic...

Marilyn: Guh..

Tails: Now she's saying that "I shall leave Sonic and Vivian alone, and I'll be somewhere nearby if anything happens."

Sonic: Man Tails... you really outdone yourself this time...

Tails: Thanks Sonic...

To those of you who don't know, Marilyn isn't that bad, as she was not nearly as mean to Vivian as Beldam was... Despite the fact that she hardly speaks plain English, and she has some strong attack powers, she's an okay character..

Marilyn: Guh...

Tails: Okay... she saying... "Goodbye.."

Sonic & Vivian: Bye Marilyn...

Marilyn: Guh...

The middle siren then departed...

Tails: Well... I'll leave you two alone for a while...

The couple was then left alone..

Sonic: You know what this means...

Vivian: Time for a lip smacking kiss...

Sonic: You bet ya sweet cheeks..

The two then kissed each other as we zoom out of the Knothole Village, and we see the credits zoom by.. It really is a happy ending... after all...

**MEANWHILE**

In outer space somewhere, Crump and Grodus' head, along with the two X-Nauts that follow Crump were trying to get through space...

Crump: Come on chumps, FASTER! PUT YOUR BACKBONE INTO IT!

Grodus' head then jump up and down a couple of times...

X-Naut #1: But sire, we don't have backbones..

Crump: I DON'T CARE! I ALREADY GOT A NEW PLAN TO DESTROY THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS, AND THIS TIME IT WON'T FAIL ME!

X-Naut #1: Of course it won't boss, of course it won't... But on the bright side, a certain someone's got their voice back...

The 2nd X-Naut then talked like an annoying ranter...

X-Naut #2: YEAH BABY! I FEEL LIKE MY OLD SELF! ALL I CAN DO IT TALK TALK TALK AND YACK YACK YACK AND DRIBBLE DRIBBLE DRIBBLE AND BLAH BLAH BLAH...

Crump: Oooo what I would do for the silence of space right about now...

Grodus' head then jumped into agreement..

The annoying x-naut then kept talking until the place zoomed out...

As for Beldam... well she basically plans to create a lot of destruction and power for the world, just like the Shadow Queen... she was last seen laughing like a maniac similar to Mephiles... And now, this is it...

**THE END!**

That's it guys... hope this was enjoyable... now I might make some more crossovers with Sonic and Vivian involved as a couple, but until then... Goodbye fellow readers... before we close out, Chaoboy and Speedster wanna have a word with you guys...

Chaoboy: Thank you author... fellow readers, this story was a very epic story, and we hope you enjoyed it...

Speedster: Yeah... and we hope you look forward to more adventures with us involved, til next time... goodbye folks... wanna do the honor Chaoboy...?

Chaoboy: Sure thing partner... ahem... T-t-t-t-t-t-that's ALL FOLKS!

The screen went to black... Well you heard them... Bye now...

Review and Comment on what you thought was epic about this story... bye..


End file.
